They Say Everything Happens For A Reason
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: I've been a villain most of my life. I've never known nice. Why does this annoying Blondie chick keep following me? Why does she think I can change? Santana POV. Superhero fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** To anyone who has read this in the past or is reading it for the first time now… I've had this story finished for a while now, I'm just editing the first 15 or so chapters because I re-read them a few weeks ago and couldn't stop cringing… Sorry for whoever I've put through that pain! Haha… Hopefully it's much better now, though.

You may notice many 'titan' references throughout this story. That is because I'm basing this off of Kid Flash and Jinx from the show Teen Titans if anyone has ever seen it. I loved that couple, but there was only one episode about them really.

THIS IS A RE-WRITE FROM A PREVIOUS STORY UPLOADED HERE TWO YEARS AGO... Re-uploading everything now.

* * *

><p>Knowing that the Titans are out in a different town because of some lame ass reason or another means that my team and I are able to cause havoc. No Titans means no heroes to get in the way of our plans. This week is going to be… interesting to say the least.<p>

Fabray, Puckerman, Karofsky, Motta and I have defeated the titans a number of times. Nothing comes from it apart from pride, so whenever we commit a crime, we run. I've run away my whole life. Having the power of bad luck tends to make people avoid you. People take one look at me and they either freeze on the spot from fear or they run away screaming for help.

I try not to take it personally, but my power has never really allowed me to be close to anyone. Even my family disowned me. Of course having this power was unfortunate enough, but being gay just crossed the line. I'm not even sure what kind of powers I have. No super that I've ever met has ever had what I have. I don't even know why my powers are pink. All I know is that I can make bad things happen to people if I want.

Bad things happen for a reason though. So I found what I call my 'friends' now and we make a team. A really badass team if I don't say so myself. I know that mostly they are afraid of me, but at the end of the day I don't really care. Each of us contributes something great to our team.

'Quinn Fabray' the master of plans uses her critical thinking skills to help us with our missions. Being able to see into her future is always helpful too. However, her powers are pretty limited. She's tough as hell, but seeing into the future is painful. If we're going to rob a bank, she'll be able to tell if one of us will die. But she wouldn't be able to tell if we were going to succeed in getting away with the robbery. Succession is a risk I'm willing to take.

'Noah Puckerman' is the strength of our team. Cliché yes, but he has the strength of a thousand men. Many people are terrified of him. His height and breadth is most definitely something to fear. I just wish he'd get rid of that stupid haircut. His Mohawk looks more like a fucking dead skunk on his head, if anything. However stupid he may be, he's pretty damn loyal and I can't hate on him for that.

'Sugar Motta' now, she may be the 'weakest' of the team in terms of emotions, but god be damned if you come across her when she's in a bad mood. Looking at her you'd just think she's the average spoilt teenage brat. Her family is filthy rich. They actually provide our accommodation and weapons. She is very important to the team. Don't ever piss her off. I remember one time we all got drunk and Puck accidently spilt red wine on her new Italian boots. She screamed the house down and then he was flown across the room with her mind. Yes, Sugar Motta the weakest of our bunch has the power of _telekinesis_. The difficult think about her power is that she struggles to control it. Get her mad though, (my specialty) and she's good to go for the rest of the day.

Last but definitely not least is my best friend, 'David Karofsky'. He's misunderstood just like me. Well, just like all of us really. His power is pretty cool. He has the power to control the weather. My favorite is when he uses lightening. He may just be the most powerful of the group, tied with me of course. We work well together because I guess we understand each other more than the rest of the group. He's gay too, but I'm the only one who knows it. I guess he sees it as a weakness and I guess it can be when you're embarrassed about who you are. If anyone knew and used it against him… I don't even want to think about it.

So here we are sat around our giant glass table in the living room. We are planning what to do for the week without the titans around. I'm trying to use my team as a distraction. What I really want is to go to Central Lima Museum. Like hell I'd tell them why though.

"We should split up. The more trouble we cause the harder to control. The FBI have no wrath on us." I grin at my team. They smile back. Puck slams his fists on the table in excitement from being praised and it lifts about 4 feet in the air.

"God damn it Puckerman! That will be the 10th table we've gone through this _year._ My parents won't be happy when they find out they have to buy another!" Sugar says angrily.

"Don't worry, Motta. He can steal one. We aren't wasting any more money on foolish behaviour." Fabray turns her nose up at Puck. He looks a little pissed but he crosses his arms and shrugs it off.

We never really use first names. We think using first names is a sign of weakness. It makes people think that we actually care about each other. In some ways, we do, but caring about people can only lead to them being hurt. Now they can either be hurt by you – personally, we aren't the nicest of people… Or they can be held captive by some asshole for whatever reason. When you have an enemy they will stop at nothing. They go for your weakness, which is almost always a loved one or friend. Our team needs everyone in it and if it appears that we aren't as close as people think, we hopefully won't be split up.

Using last names also sounds really badass, so that's always a plus.

"Right, let's go team." I say. "Puckerman you head north. That's where all the department stores are." I stare at him for a second as he thinks about his task.

"But Lopez, that's so unfai-". Puck begins to speak but I interrupt him.

How dare he talk back!?

"_Enough_!" I shout. "You'll do as I say, otherwise there shall be consequences." My hand lights up with a pinkish tint and he gets the picture.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Puckerman says with a huff before running out the door.

"Lopez, I'm going to head over to the FBI headquarters and mess with surveillance equipment." Fabray says with an arrogant smile.

That's a really good idea. I'm not surprised that Fabray thought of it. She's easily the smartest person in the group. Apart from me, obviously.

"Well done Fabray, see ya later." I pat her on the back ask I make my way round to Karofsky. I hear the door close as Fabray leaves. I use my softer voice because I trust Motta and Karofsky more than the other two.

"What are you planning to do, David?" He looks a little surprised that I called him by his first name.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna head to the mall. Maybe I'll steal us some new technology." Sounds like a good idea too. I give him a thumbs up of approval and he also makes his way out the door.

"Lastly, what are you planning on doing today, Sugar?" I raise my eyebrows at her and she looks up from her phone. She jumps a little because she didn't expect me to be stood so close to her.

"Gee, Lopez. I uh, don't know?" Sugar

If there's one thing I know about Sugar, it's that she's a weird chick. She never really stands too close to me and always stares… I think she has a crush on me or something. We met once when she was trying to rob a bank and was failing miserably. I helped her out and we became what I would call friends soon after.

"Just do what you do best." I smile.

I love messing with her. I can guarantee that I will get a reaction every time.

"Okay, you got it ma- uh, captain!" Sugar says as she moves her hand of her head in a salute like gesture. It makes me smile. She's cute but she's not my type at all. She's like a baby sister. She's probably the most family like member of our team for me.

Unfortunately Sugar doesn't look where she's going and walks into the door handle. I can hear the click as the handle hits her hip. I wince because I know the feeling.

"God damn it, son of a-"

"You okay there, Sugar?" I ask with a laugh. She wobbles her way towards the front door.

"I'm okay!" She shouts and I laugh again. I don't think she realized that she made several lampshades and vases float in the air. I put them back where they belong and shake my head. _Clumsy ass girl._

I turn around and look at our apartment. I already know where I'm going; I just need to think about how I'm getting there. Do I take my black Ferrari or do I take my baby? My baby is a black Ducati motorbike. It's so damn fierce but I always attract attention when I'm on it. That's the last thing I want right now, but still, it's my fastest method of transport.

I grab my helmet from the shelf at the door and make my way to the museum. I pass several shops on the way and I can see that my team has already caused havoc among the town. There are several new reports on the radio covering the fact that the city is having a meltdown.

What a shame.

5 minutes later and I'm at the museum. I park my baby and throw my helmet on the ground. I fix my hair before walking up to the security door. Waves of pink emit from the keyhole as I wave my hand and it clicks open.

Easy.

As soon as I walk in, I can see exactly what I want. I think it's a little stupid to have something that is so desired by everyone in such limelight. The 'artefact of good luck' is right at the other end of the huge open room and a pathetic sheet of glass secures it. Again, I use my power to get my desired item. I wave my hand over the glass and it shatters. As I reach in to grab the gem and suddenly the alarm goes off.

This is the last thing I expected.

I thought I disfigured the alarm as I came in the door. My power does this naturally… Maybe the staff of the museum have thought ahead? Idiots. My luck turns even worse when I'm thrown halfway across the museum. I land with on my back and feel the wind leave my throat.

I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

I feel my gem taken from my hand and I look up to see where it's gone. All I can see is this flash of yellow and blue and my artefact has been returned to its 'rightful' place. I must be dreaming; none of the titans have super speed? Who is this guy? Who does he think he is?

All of a sudden I hear a soft voice and it's the exact opposite of what I expected.

"I hope you're okay. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

I look up at the source of the voice and I see the _most_ beautiful girl I think I've ever seen in my life. I feel a connection as soon as our eyes meet and honestly, it's terrifying. An eye mask covers her face, but that doesn't take anything away from the fact that her eyes are perfect. Her lips too. And the small freckles on her nose. Just everything…

She reaches her hand out to help me up. I think about it for a second and then I take it.

"Who are you? Are you a crappy replacement for the titans?" I say with a hint of venom in my voice. The girl doesn't look phased by my tone, if anything she looks happy.

"I'm Brittany, member of the Titans West." Brittany says.

Great, so there's more Titans? Whoop de fucking doo.

"I'm here on last minute duty call because the Titans north thought you guys would be up to something." Brittany smiles.

What does she mean by 'you guys'? I must look confused because she continues with what she was saying.

"I've already handed your friends into the police." Brittany explains.

My fists ball up and make them glow with pink energy.

"You did _what_, girly?" I tilt my head to the side.

Boy am I pissed. I look to see this girl's reaction and again, all she does is smile. If anything she's smiling more than last time. What the actual fuck?

"I saved you for last. I think you're different to the others, Santana." Brittany says seriously.

I throw energy at her, but it misses and knocks a giant hole through the museum wall. I can hear curious people wondering what's going on outside now.

"How dare you use my first name!? How do you even know who I am, creep?" My breathing pattern has changed and I can't control it. I _hate_ being angry like this. It makes me feel weak.

"Calm down, 'Lopez'. I checked your file at the titans HQ. It's all cool." She moves her wavy blonde hair from her face. "I came for you last because like I said, I think you're different to the others."

I shake my head. She's wrong I'm just like the others.

"What do you mean, homo explosion?" I ask.

She really does look like the god of gayness threw up on her. Her outfit is mainly made up of a yellow spandex that matches well with her hair and there is a blue line that goes up the sides of her legs and all the way up to her neck. It matches her eyes. I can't like though, I'd have thought her outfit was hot if she wasn't so up in my grill.

"I don't think you want to _be_ bad. Just because you have the power of bad luck doesn't mean you have to be a villain. We could do with someone like you." Brittany smiles again.

I roll my eyes.

"Did you just hear yourself, Blondie? I'm _bad luck_. What good could possibly come from that?" I ask.

Brittany walks closer to me and holds one of my hands. Who the hell does that to a stranger? And now only am I a stranger, but I'm a badass villain too… I don't think she realizes what I could do to her now. Maybe Blondie isn't too smart.

"All I know is that you can be whatever you want to be, Santana. No matter what power you have." Brittany gives me a sad smile and for a second I think about smiling back, but she speaks before I can say anything. Why does she make me think about things? I'm good at blocking people out.

"If you ever need a place to stay, I'm here. If it's your friends who you need to get rid of-"

I blast her across the museum.

This chick can talk crap about me but _not_ about my team. She lands on her back and winces. I walk over and kneel on the ground next to her. I can tell she's trying as hard as she can to act like I haven't hurt her. I hold her chin in my hand to make her look at me. Her face is only a few inches from mine. I want to make sure she looks into my eyes when I say this.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm happy where I am." I say before throwing her back towards the ground like before.

I run outside to my Ducati and I see a rose in a small vase resting on the seat. There's a note on the front that reads '_I meant what I said. You're better than this, Santana'._

Again for the second time today, despite all that's happened, I smile.

I pick up the rose and smell it. I've always had a thing for roses. They are my favourite type of flower tied with lilies. As much as this Brittany girl annoyed me, I can't deny that she made me feel a little special. No one has made me feel like this in years.

Still, she's crazy if she thinks I'll ever join her. I light my hands up with pink and the rose crumbles in my hands. I throw it onto the ground as I hop onto my bike and take one last look at the museum before heading back home, defeated.

It's just another day in the life of a villain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know if this is any better, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** After the response from this fic, I decided I'm going to make it into a multi-chapter fic. Thanks so much guys. You have no idea how much each review means to me. I read them like several times a day. This chapter is a bit shorter, so sorry about that.

Sorry about the slow uploads... when you have a new account, there's only so many updates you can do at a time... grr

* * *

><p>I often find myself walking the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent at night. I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that everyone else who is out at the time is terrified of me. It makes me feel powerful. I'm a 19-year-old woman. What's to be afraid of? Oh yes, being a mass villain doesn't make me the most approachable of chicks, but I guess my appearance doesn't really help either.<p>

My heeled combat boots are probably the sexiest thing I own; apart from my panties of course. They are black – like most of my outfit – and they come up to just above my ankles. I wear long black socks up to my kneecap, which of course have a ring of pink around to the top. I can't look fabulous without a little pink. Next I wear my _short_ shorts. Even I'll admit that they make my legs look pretty fucking _wanky_. Lastly comes my long lacy black leotard. It shows off my abs which is probably what I'm the most proud of on my body. Either that or my ass. If it's cold out like it is now, I put on my leather jacket. It makes me look pretty damn fierce.

Of course this isn't my only outfit. I wear different ones too, but this is my favorite one. I wear it when I fight because I like to look good. Nothing wrong with that. You may think that my outfit doesn't sound very badass at all but I prefer a sexy look when I'm out. I still look intimidating so really, it's a win win situation.

I breathe in and I can smell cigarettes. God I could do with a cigar but recently I've decided that I should quit so that I can run father without getting out of breath. I love running; it helps me clear my head because I've _always_ got something on my mind. Lately the thing that has been on my mind has been a certain blonde troll. All of a sudden, a flash of yellow circles me. Of course. Speak of the devil.

"Shouldn't be walking around these parts, Lopez. They can be pretty dangerous, especially at night."

Who does she think she is? I know what I'm doing.

"I can take care of myself." I scoff before walking the other way. Brittany follows me and I sigh.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I ask her. She gives me that beautiful smile of hers and I find it so hard not to smile back. Something about her makes me feel happier. But no way in hell I'd let her know that.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer? The Titans are becoming weaker and we could do with the help." I raise my eyebrows at this and instantly she looks like she regrets what she said.

"Weaker, huh?" I ask with my devil smirk.

"I shouldn't have said that. You won't say anything, will you?" Blondie says as her face pales and I play along.

"Oh. Of course not, honey. What kind of person do you think I am?" I reach my hand out to her and she smiles as she takes it. The poor girl is too trustworthy.

I sucker punch her in the side of the jaw. Her face after I've punched her breaks my heart. She has the beautiful pout I've ever seen, but I know what I have to do. Blondie is still in shock so I use my power and blast her into a building a few yards away. The wall crumbles as she slides down to the ground.

She's knocked out cold. I walk over to her and use my boot to move her face. Yes, she is most definitely unconscious. I lift her arm and pull her body onto my shoulder. Damn, she's heavy! What does this bitch eat? As I lift her thigh over my shoulder, I realise that she's pretty much made of muscle. She's incredibly strong…Damn, that's kinda hot. I make my way to headquarters to show my team what I have found.

* * *

><p>They don't seem too amused when I walk indoors with a superhero on my shoulder. I throw her onto the table in the living room. Karofskys temper rises and he causes the weather to change. A thunderstorm and a bad one at that. It's nothing we aren't used to.<p>

"What were you thinking Lopez? If she knows where we live she can have us handed into the cops! Again!" he shouts.

"Oh put a sock in your pipe, asshole. She was unconscious the whole time. She's got no idea what's going on." I can't believe that after all this time, my team still don't trust me. Idiots.

"She's really hot. I'd totally do her if-" Puck says before I blast him across the room without saying a word. How dare her speak about her like that. My team is silent for a moment before Motta speaks, breaking the dark mood.

"What are you, um, we going to do with her Sa- Lopez?" Sugar corrects herself but still gets a few looks from the team.

"I was thinking we either hand her into the Brotherhood of Evil, or my friends, we train her for ourselves and become the greatest, most powerful team of all time. We will be unstoppable." This elicits a cheer from Puckerman, Motta and Karofsky. Fabray doesn't look impressed.

The Brotherhood of Evil is basically the most powerful lineup of villains on the planet. They are unstoppable. Even the titans can't beat them. I've thought about it many times whether or not to join them. I always decide against it. I'd rather be part of my own group – the Hive 5, than part of some stupid cult that everyone knows about.

"Problem?" I ask her with a glare. She returns the gesture of course and then she sits down.

"How did you plan on doing that? And where are we going to keep her?" Good point.

"Um, that's kinda where you come in. Do you think you could make a level 4 containment field? That way she can't escape." All of my plans are always thought through properly.

"Yeah, I can. There's only one problem." Quinn says.

I'm confused. I'm pretty sure she could easily make one. She's done it hundreds of times.

"You have to find her first." Quinn continues.

"What!?" I shout.

I look at the table to find that she is in fact missing but there's no doubt in my mind that she's still in the house.

"Split up and find her. Now!" I shout again. We all run in different directions. I head to the top floor of the building, which is also the floor of my room. The little bitch. I know exactly where she is.

I kick open my bedroom door and Blondie is lying in my bed.

"How nice of you to join me." She says with a wink.

I scream and blast my power towards her. She's too fast and I realize I've destroyed my bed. God damn it. I turn around and she's standing behind me. I try to blast her again but unfortunately for me I miss completely and blast my bedroom door out into the hallway.

I scream again out of frustration.

"Wow, Santana I thought you were better than this." She says.

I can't even see her. I circle my room looking for her and then I look at the ceiling.

"Hi." Blondie says with her face inches from mine. Her hair is touching my face because she's hanging upside down from the ceiling lampshade.

"You've got really pretty eyes." Blondie says as she tries to touch my cheek before I try to blast her again. This time, she runs out of my room. She misses the smile and blush that she caused.

I run after her and I hear Sugar screaming for backup. I follow the sound of her screams and I see that she's been duct taped to the living room wall. I have to cover my mouth with my hand. I shouldn't laugh but I find it hilarious.

"Oh god, are you okay Sugar?" I ask.

She doesn't look impressed.

"Help me down, Santana! This hurts!" she shouts.

I'm about to help her down when I hear an explosion somewhere in the apartment. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. What could that have been?

I run out of the room and I can smell smoke. It doesn't take me long to find the source of the explosion. It's pouring outside and the thunderstorm is even stronger than it was earlier. A massive hole now sits in our back wall. I can see a tree that has been burnt out. Karofsky. I look at the hole and see him lying on the ground 2 stories down.

I scream and climb down the wall.

"David!" I shout and I get no response. "David!" I shout again. Still no response. I run over to his lifeless body and search for a pulse. It's weak but I find one.

"Puck!" I scream and soon enough he's outside. He jumps from the hole and the ground shakes as he lands.

"Oh god." He says. "Is he alright?" Puck asks.

I feel the need to be bitchy and ask him if he looks alright but right now I can't even muster the strength.

"Take him inside. We need to call a healer."

Puck carries Karofsky inside and I take a deep breath. For once I'm glad that the weather is so awful; no one can see me crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know of any errors or if you think I need to change something. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Thank you again as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so I went back and edited a few things so if you have read the last chapters already you might want to re-read them. Nothing big changed really, just might be a little easier to read. I think that's it really, loving this feedback! Thanks so much

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

I'm pissed. My best friend can't remember a thing about what Blondie did to him. I don't even know what happened. Was it even her? Or he do it to himself? I will get to the bottom of this.

"Fabray, call girl Chang and get her to rush over here asap. She needs to help Karofsky heal quicker. I'm going out, I should be back soon." I order.

"Where are you going?" Fabray shouts after me.

I don't answer her because truth be told I don't actually know where I'm going. I know what I'm going to do though.

I hop on my Ducati and drive downtown as fast as I can. It's late evening so there are still a lot of people out. Perfect. I'm a pretty well recognised character in downtown Lima. I take the backstreets so I'm not seen. I park my motorbike just outside the main street in Lima and I jump off. Some people notice me and scamper off quietly. Others don't even look my way. They will notice me soon enough.

I use my powers to shatter glass in a small café a couple of yards away. I hear horrified screams as people don't expect the destruction. I smile because the more commotion caused, the sooner my plan works.

I blast the windows from the restaurant right next to the little café. It's a posh restaurant that I wouldn't dream of going too. Not now, anyway. I had been there before with my parents. Remembering my parents makes me angry. It makes me sick how they just threw me out. Pathetic humans, I don't need people like that in my life. I don't need anyone. Some guy runs out of the restaurant and I use my power to make him fly into the wall.

I'm surprised that Blondie isn't here yet; I need to up my game. I look into the city streets and see my target. The bank. I run down the street and see that the bank is already deserted. They must have known I was coming. I see the security camera zoom in on me so I destroy it. The alarm goes off which I expected. I hear sirens of police cars closing their way in on me. This is nothing I haven't handled before.

Blondie should have been here before the police. But why do I even care? Oh yes, maybe because of the fact that I have never seen anyone so beautiful. I'm here for business though; I need to find out why she nearly killed my best friend.

I can now hear that the cops are just down the road. I need to make a run for it. I run across the road without looking. I make it halfway across and a car heads right for me. It's going too fast to stop so I jump and do a backflip off it. I've been an acrobat since I was 4. I am _very_ flexible so I find it easy to save myself from situations like these. I run into another alleyway to hide away from the cops. Maybe Brit- I mean Blondie is on the other side of town. I press a button on my keys and my Ducati is next to me within seconds. I pull my helmet out from under the chair and drive as fast as I can to the other part of town.

I make it to the highway and I'm going way over 130 mph. It feels great. I think this is the only time that I can really clear my head. I look to my left to see whether or not I can overtake this car or not and I nearly pass out as I see Blondie running next to me. She winks before running into the distance. Who the fuck does she think she is? I rev my engine before catching up to her. She looks at me again and smirks. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen and I think she knows it too. I look forward again to see where I'm heading and I'm horrified as I see a dead end. Still, Blondie isn't slowing down and I want to beat her. She looks at me to see if I'm going to slow down. I won't back down to her.

The dead end is getting nearer and nearer. I haven't slowed down and I've started to regret that decision. I know it's too late to stop now; I'm going to crash. I'm an idiot. I close my eyes and fear the worst. But I don't crash. I'm still alive. I hear the crash but I'm on the floor.

"What were you thinking!" Blondie shouts at me.

I didn't realise she was on top of me until now. I'm breathless for a second but then my mind starts racing. I take off my helmet and throw it across the grass. It bounces off a tree and I notice that I'm outside the woods.

"I can take care of myself, I would have been fine, Blondie." I say as I try to get up.

Brittany has none of it and won't get off me.

"You would have died Santana! And stop calling me that!" Blondie shouts again. I've pissed her off. Bingo. "You could at least thank me for saving your life!"

"It's okay Blondie, I'll pass." I smirk.

Blondie clenches her fists and lets out a sigh.

"You can get off me now." I inform her.

She blushes as she climbs off me.

"You know the police are looking for you." Brittany says.

I laugh because this girl really isn't the brightest tool in the shed.

"Hmm, yeah honey, they have been looking for me for a long time." I tell her. I look at her and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling, creep?" I ask.

"You called me Honey, does that mean we're dating?" Brittany suggests.

I laugh again and then I remember why I was even looking for her in the first place.

"No. Far from it. I was looking for you though. Care to explain what happened the other day?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She looks confused so I decide to help her out a little.

"My friend Da- Karofsky… You destroyed my room and next thing I know my best friend has been blasted out of our apartment and is unconscious for a whole day." I say with my arms crossed over my chest. "Care to explain that one?"

"Oh that." Blondie says.

I nod my head because I want her to continue.

"Yeah that wasn't me. Well, not really." Brittany says as I glare at her and she gulps.

"Erm, well, I was running circles around that friend of yours with that dead thing on his head." Brittany explains and I can't help but laugh.

"That's Puck. He's the biggest idiot of all of us." I say.

"Yeah him! Anyway, he got really confused because when I run really fast around someone, they can't think right. So he punched me and cuz he's really strong I went flying backwards and landed into David. He fell through the wall and I did too. My arm got broken but my body heals really quickly. It still hurt though." Brittany says with a pout.

"But I'm okay now. And you're here so everything is good again." She finishes.

So that's it? It was Pucks fault? I'll need to have a word with him. I think I need a change of career. I hate working with these people. McDonalds here I come.

I'm distracted by my thoughts as I see Brittany staring at me. She suddenly pulls my hand close to her body and I'm not sure of how to react.

"I know you don't like to be close to people Santana, but I want you to know that I care about you." Brittany mumbles.

Why would someone as kind as her care about me? I'm just a nobody.

"Why? Why don't you just turn me into the police like any other person in this world would do?" I snap.

Who does she think she is? How can she think she knows me?

"Because like I said Santana, you're better than you think you are. I think your hearts in the right place you just need to find it." Brittany moves my hand and places it on my chest. It this was anyone else; I'd be creeped out. But some how she makes me feel safe.

It's now that I notice how fast it's beating. Our eyes connect and I feel flutters in my chest. I know it's butterflies; I've not had those in years.

"Damn it. I've got to go. See you around, Santana" Brittany says with a wink.

"Oh wait!" she shouts before she disappears. What the hell? I'm left wondering what to do but then all of a sudden she's back.

"Here." Brittany says as she hands me a rose with a note on it. I sniff the rose and she's gone. I smile and I pick up the note.

_I'll wait._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So let me know what you think. Is it moving too fast? Please review, it makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll wait._

What does that even mean?

Wait for what? For me to come over to the 'good' side? Pfft, like that'll happen. I'm a dedicated woman and when I swore that I'd stay by 'The Hive 5's' side no matter what, I meant it.

I mean sure, my teammates may be a grade-A pain in the ass sometimes and we may or may not have any goals, but that's what teams are for, right?

So here I am in the living room listening to my team fight over which place we should rob next. In the end we decide to go out for lunch and see how everything goes. Knowing my team, we will get halfway there, one of them will get a twitch and steal something totally useless and then we will have to run like little bitches across town. Now that the Titans are back from their crappy mission, we need to watch what we are doing. I mention this but of course I am ignored.

"We need to keep the house secure! What happens if someone breaks in and steals our TV?" Puck shouts at Karofsky and Fabray.

Sugar is sitting next to me and she's humming to herself. She always seems to be in her own little world.

"No one steals from us, dumbass, we steal from them!" Fabray shouts back.

"What we need to do is change our tactics. We need to stop being so obvious. I have a feeling that-" Fabray stops what she's saying her voice fades.

Oh shit… She's having a vision, and it's a powerful one. Luckily Karofsky is standing behind her and places her gently on the sofa.

"Quinn!" I shout.

I run to her aid and place her head in my lap. My dad may have kicked me out, but I've definitely learnt a few things from him. When someone has a seizure, all you can really do is keep their head safe and talk them out of it.

"Pull through it, honey. What do you see?" Quinn's pupils are dilated and she's breaking into a sweat.

"Not good. We're being watched by someone powerful." She gasps for breath and is now shaking with tears.

Sugar holds onto Quinn's hand and tries to comfort her too. I can tell Sugar is scared and putting on a brave face.

"They want us -especially you Santana. They will stop at nothing." Quinn closes her eyes as she tries to rest her brain.

Terror and panic are the only things going through my head right now. I brush my hand through Quinn's hair until she snaps out of it. Her shaking gets worse and then she all of a sudden stops.

Quinn sits up and looks me in the eyes.

"They want us to work for them." Quinn pants, out of breath after her vision.

I dread to hear the answer, but I know I need to ask anyway.

"Who is it Quinn?" Sugar beats me to it.

"The Brotherhood of Evil." Quinn mumbles quietly.

I knew it was coming.

It's exactly what I didn't want to hear. The back of my neck burns with fear and I know that Quinn and Sugar feel the same too. Hell even Karofsky looks sick.

Puckerman, however, feels the opposite.

"Wahoo! They want us? Really? I mean I knew we were good, but not that good! We totally kick ass." Puck shouts and shakes his hips back and forth in celebration.

"Shut the hell up Puck! We won't have a choice. We either join them or we are killed. Maybe even worse!" I shout.

I knew he was an idiot but this is just beyond me. Hasn't he seen what these assholes have done? They try to convert any super human they can find and if they don't join, they kill them. That's not even the worst of it.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. We will be part of the biggest and most badass team in the world. We will be unstoppable. Bring it on!" Puck cheers.

I can't handle this anymore; I leave and head up to my bedroom.

My room is still a mess because of that damned Blondie superhero. I bought – or stole rather – a new bed. So at least I've got one thing going for me. I lie down and get comfortable. I must have been in my bed for about 40 minutes when I hear a knock on the wall. I look at the doorframe and I see Sugar standing there playing with her hands.

"Come in." I tell her as she walks towards me. "What's up?" I ask. I can tell she has something on her mind.

"Are we going to die?" Sugar asks me and I'm pretty sure I see her eyes watering. "I don't wanna join them Santana. I'm not a bad person, I'm really not."

Okay so she's definitely crying. I pull her into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder.

"Shh honey, I know you're not. I'll think of something, I promise." I say.

It's not exactly the most comforting thing I can think of at the minute, but it seems to work. I feel her nod into my neck and I play with her hair. It's not exactly romantic, but it's just how we are. I think about our relationship and I realize that I'd do anything to protect her. She's like the sister I never had. I won't let anyone hurt her. I've not known her for long, but as soon as I met her, I felt this strange connection to her. I think I see a lot of myself in her.

"I don't think we should join them." I tell her honestly.

She looks at me confused.

"But-" Sugar starts, but I interrupt her.

"We need to run away. Maybe use new identities. Go to a different country or something. We need to lay low for now." I tell her. It's been something I've been thinking about for a while, but I've never said out loud. It feels good to finally talk to someone about it.

Sugar thinks about it for a moment and then nods her head in agreement. She moves herself down my bed and puts her head on my pillow.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm scared." Sugar asks and how can I say no to that pout?

"Sure, but no funny business." I joke, with a wink. She blushes and turns around to get comfy.

"Night Santana. Thank you." Sugar whispers.

I play with her hair and she's sleeping within a few minutes. I wish I could fall asleep that quickly. I start to daydream and think about the past few weeks. It's weird that I can still smell Blondie. I mean, she hasn't even been in this bed. A thought hits me and I look at the rose sitting on my bedside table.

It's new.

There's a note attached so I lean forward and pick it up.

_You're being threatened, don't listen to it. Meet me tonight outside the park at 11. Don't even think about not coming. I will find you ;)_

I smile because she's written a longer message than normal. I check the time and it's 10: 45. Crap! I run out the apartment and jump on my baby. I make it there in 10 minutes. I have 5 minutes to spare. I thought for sure that Blondie would already be here. She's the fastest girl in the world, why wouldn't she be early?

Ten minutes later and I'm still waiting. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You're late." I say, as I hear Blondie's footsteps approaching.

I turn around and face her. Brittany's not smiling for once… Something still seems off. I ignore it for now.

"You wanted to see me? Better be important cause I'm missing out on my beauty sleep." I joke.

"Oh it's important alright." Brittany says with an eerie chuckle.

Okay, something's definitely not right. I glare at Brittany as she stands a few feet away from me. She's almost always in my personal space. Why is she standing so far away from me, after all this time of being all up in my grill?

Suddenly it clicks.

"Hey, you're not-" My words are stolen from my mouth as her arm extends and punches me in the face.

I try to get up and fight, but her hand wraps around my neck. Brittany isn't able to stretch her body like this. Not that I know of anyway. Her hand wraps itself tighter around my throat. My vision starts to go black. This isn't good.

"Silly little girl." I can hear what sounds like a French accent. "You really think I'm that ditzy bitch of yours?" she chuckles again.

Blondie isn't mine. Who does this woman think she is?

"How insulting." The fake Brittany changes form.

It's Madam Rouge, one of the leaders from The Brotherhood of Evil. This is happening too quickly, we only found out about everything today.

I try to use my power but I'm too weak. Madam Rouges' laugh is the last thing I hear before I pass out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So let me know what you think. Hope this didn't disappoint anyone


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is a little different again. Please let me know what you think. It keeps me happy knowing that people are reading and enjoying this.

* * *

><p>I can feel warmth around me, I must still be dreaming. All I remember is pain and darkness. I grumble and roll over onto my side. That's when I feel a banging headache.<p>

"Are you okay?"

I flinch at the sound of another voice. What the fuck happened?

"Ugh." I mumble as I hold my head in my hands.

Slowly realisation stumbles upon me. I'm not at home. I'm not in a place I recognise; I've been taken against my will. Where am I? Why am I sat in a big ass cage?

"Earth to Santana! I asked if you were okay!" the voice speaks again, getting impatient and shaking me gently. I'm pretty sure I know who it is.

I feel them squeeze my thigh and pull me closer to them. I jerk away and look up. It's Blondie. Of course. I immediately feel anger. I crawl away from her and sit in the other side of the cage with my hand pointed and ready to attack.

"Why did you take me here? Why did you hurt me like that?" I ask as I study her face.

Once again, isn't smiling. How can I tell that this is her? Brittany's pouting slightly and it makes my stomach feel funny.

"Santana you know fine that wasn't me. We've both been captured. Madam Rouge pretended to be you so that I'd meet her. I'm guessing she did the same to you, right?" Blondie says, smirking, knowing that she's right.

I hate that she's right, so I huff. Brittany grins and within less than a second she's standing front of me with her hand out. What does she want?

"We need to escape. I know how I'm getting out of here, but I don't know about you. I can help you out if you want." Blondie asks with her pretty smile.

"That's nice, Blondie, but as I've said many, many times, I can handle myself. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to leave so I can make my way out of here." I use my snarky voice to show that I'm in no playful mood.

"If you say so Santana." Brittany says before she makes herself evaporate between the bars. I put my hand on my chest in shock. What the ever-loving fuck?

"How the hell did you do that, Blondie?" I ask, amazed and slightly annoyed that she managed to get out so easily.

"I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects. Next I'm gonna go through those walls right over there." She says as she points across the room.

I walk closer to the bars and try to squeeze through. Brittany raises her eyebrow at me.

"I'll find a way out." I admit in defeat.

Suddenly a door slams and footsteps can be heard approaching. Instead of running away, Blondie runs back through the bars again and pulls me across the cage. She stands in front of me, as the footsteps get closer. I push her away and decide to stand next to her with my hands lit. I can handle myself.

The door of the cage slowly creaks open but no one is there. The footsteps are walking towards us. I can feel my heartbeat pumping violently in my chest. Blondie puts her arm up in front of me and this time I don't object.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I hear a deep manly voice say.

I blast my powers in hope that I hit them but unfortunately I miss. The shriek of laughter I hear next is unnerving.

"Ha ha, darling… you think you can hurt me? Think again." The voice says and I feel something cold touch my neck.

This guy must have the power of invisibility. I try to move away but I'm too slow and electricity burns its way through my body. I let out an excruciating scream.

"Don't touch her!" Blondie shouts and I feel myself being lifted across the cage in her arms. She strokes my hair, in what I think is an attempt to calm me down.

"Oh no need to worry, you don't hurt me and I won't hurt you." The invisible bastard says.

Brittany doesn't say anything she just places me on the ground behind her.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I came here to tell you of our plans. As you know, we here at the Brotherhood of Evil want you to work for us…" He begins.

Brittany looks as though she's about to argue, but this man speaks again.

"If you choose to object, there shall be consequences."

The man finally appears. He's levitating in the air as if he's sitting down on some sort of throne. I know who this bastard is… he's Invisiboy. Such a creative name. I sigh as I sit up and glare at him.

"What kind of consequences?" Brittany asks.

Invisiboy picks at his nails. His bluish skin gives off a slight glow.

"Oh you know the usual. We'll kill all your family, make you fight each other to the death and all that jazz." He says with a smirk as he makes eye contact with me.

I swear I hear Brittany growl in anger…She disappears and I see Invisiboy hurled across the cage. I was right, she's furious. I think she's knocked him out but I'm still a little nauseated so I can't be sure. Brittany steals his keys and throws me onto her back. What I feel next is one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life. It feels like my insides are being thrown around and my neck could break any second.

It doesn't last long and she eventually stops running. I've never felt so dizzy. Brittany places me on something soft and I realize that I'm on a couch in what looks like the nicest apartment I've ever seen in my life. The back wall is painted completely black and it faces a glass wall, which looks onto the city. It's more of a window than anything. The carpet is crème and it matches the furniture nicely.

I sit up and I watch Brittany zip around the apartment.

"Why did you take me here? Is this your house?" I ask.

Brittany ignores me for a few moments and then hands me a suitcase.

"My house, we need to get away. I'm taking you with me. I don't care what you-" Brittany starts.

"Since when did you make decisions for me." I interrupt. "You don't know me Brittany. I am a _villain_; I've done bad things… Awful things! I don't belong with you or the titans." I hand her the suitcase and Brittany looks heartbroken.

"I'm going back to my team. They need me more than you or the titans need me. I belong with them, Brittany." I look at her face and I hate to see her sad. I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have made it out of there without you." I tell her honestly as I turn around and head out the door.

"Wait!" Brittany says.

I turn around and I'm not surprised to see that once again, there's no personal space between us.

"You're wrong Santana. Your team doesn't need you; they just need a better goal in life than stealing. None of you belong where you are right now. The Brotherhood of Evil wants them too. You'll die if you go back to them." Brittany picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles. I have to hold in a gasp. I've never had butterflies from a hand kiss.

"We are stronger than you think." I argue, but deep down I know she's right. I shouldn't let her do this but I can't stop myself.

"I'll tell you what." Brittany stops kissing my knuckles and wipes away the kiss mark with her thumb.

"We go by your HQ and see what your team are doing. We'll advise them to leave the country and if they don't agree with it they know what they have to face. How does that sound?" Brittany suggests.

I don't know how I feel anymore.

I've known this chick less than two weeks and I'm letting her make my decisions. I never let _anyone_ make my decisions. It's crazy but somehow I feel like I'd trust her with my life - she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I nod my head in defeat. Brittany notices my frown and she brushes her thumb along my cheek.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down." Brittany says as she squeezed my hip with her other hand. "Do you wanna get on my back now?" she asks. I'm not looking forward to this.

"Better get it over with then." I say and she giggles.

Seconds later we make it to the Hive 5 HQ. I can smell fire before I can even realise what's going on. I'm shocked and sickened at what I see. Our apartment is completely burnt down. I can't breathe. Have my friends been killed? I fall to the ground and hold my knees to my chest. Brittany runs inside and does a quick round of the house.

"No one's in there but I found this letter." Brittany coughs as she tries to catch her breath.

_This is what happens when you disobey the Brotherhood of Evil. Watch your back, there's no escape now. 3 of The Hive 5 have been captured. As for the other two, we know your every move. _

I want to be sick. Who has been taken? Who got away? Brittany pulls me into her and tells me that they are only trying to scare me. This time I don't believe her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So thank you for all the offers for being my Beta! It means a lot! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but don't worry, more drama soon

* * *

><p>I'm still in shock and sitting on the cold hard ground when I feel someone pull me into a hold. It's Brittany. I actually forgot she was there for a moment. Another woman has never held me like this before and it strangely feels good. If it was anyone else I'd probably resist but this time I let her hold me while I cry into her shoulder. Brittany pulls me onto her knee and strokes my hair.<p>

"We need to go. We're probably being watched." Brittany says and just like that she picks me up.

I shake my head no but she ignores it. I guess she's only looking out for our safety. She runs for about 5 minutes and when she stops I notice that we are in a different city - maybe even a different country. She's very impressive.

"Where are we?" I manage to speak.

"Honduras. For now anyway. I have a house on the coast here. I've not visited in over a year but it should still be okay."

This girl gets more and more interesting by the minute. Maybe we'll actually do well together. We'd be a pretty good team. Still, I can't think about that yet. Brittany helps me stand up again and we walk down the cobbled street in a normal human pace.

"We have to rescue my team Brittany. They don't belong there. I have to know who got away." I say, a lump forming in my throat again.

I'm actually surprised when she nods her head in agreement.

"You know what you have to do, San." Brittany mumbles.

I've never been called this before. It makes me blush and I actually like the nickname.

"Join the titans. It's the only way of defeating The Brotherhood of Evil. You'll be a great addition and I promise they will lo- like you." Brittany's voice goes all husky and again I get butterflies.

"How can they trust me though? I've spent pretty much my whole life fighting them." I look down at the floor in shame. I think Brittany would be mortified if she found out some of the things I've done to the titans. Some of the people I've hurt are her friends. How could she even talk to me?

"That's all in the past. I'm sure they won't care about that anymore." Brittany says. She seems so sure of herself.

I give her my _'oh really?_' look and she smirks.

"Or they'll get over it eventually." Brittany giggles and I can't help but laugh too.

Brittany stops at this beautiful villa that overlooks the sea. I don't know what to do so I just stand and wait in the doorway as she walks in.

"What are you doing? Come on!" she says as she pulls my hand and closes the door behind me.

"What do you think?" she asks me with a glowing smile.

"It's beautiful Brittany. How can you afford it? Your apartment in Lima was gorgeous too." I tell her honestly.

"Being a hero pays well. I never really get to spend the money because I'm always busy, so I've got quite a lot saved up. I have like 10 different houses. I could show you them all if you'd like?" Brittany suggests.

The truth is I'd love to. I've always wanted to travel the world but I've never been able to. Maybe this change is for the best. I'd actually complete one of my goals in life.

"That sounds great." I tell her with a smile. She returns the smile and grabs my hand to guide me around the villa.

"This is the living room as you can tell. The couch is like super comfy." She leads me through one door of the living room and out another. There are 2 doors facing each other.

"These are the bedrooms. You can have the master bedroom if you like, but there is another bathroom down the hall." Brittany says with a hint of a blush.

I giggle because she's too much. I've beaten her ass before and she's offering me the nicest room in one of her houses? Cute.

"Thanks 'Blondie' but I'll just take the smaller room." I smirk.

"That's cool too." She says with a blush.

We stare at each other for a moment ant then I feel awkward. Did she just catch me checking her out? God I hope not.

"Oh! By the way we need to wear normal street clothes from now on. I guess you kinda already do. Just wear clothes that are different to what you normally wear. Maybe less black?" Brittany rushes out.

I guess she's right. The only reason I wore black all the time was so that I could sneak around to rob places at night and not be caught. I don't think I should let her know that though. Thing is I don't really have any other clothes. I have no money because well… it's pretty self-explanatory really.

Brittany notices my hesitancy and she immediately knows something's wrong.

"You can get more clothes, right?" she asks and again I avoid eye contact.

"I'm think gunna head to bed Brittany. I'm super tired."

"But it's 2 in the afternoon!" Brittany replies.

I ignore her and shut the door on her face. I go to lie down on the bed but she's already there. I nearly have a seizure in fright. I forgot she could evaporate through walls and that she was the fastest chick in the world.

"If you can't afford them it's fine. I'll buy some clothes for you. In fact I'd love too. We should totally go shopping together." She crawls to the edge of the bed and pulls my arm so that I lie down with her.

"It's too much Brittany. You're already paying for me to stay here. Can't I just wear the clothes that I've not been caught in?" I plead.

"Nope. It's decided. We're going shopping whether you like it or not." Brittany says.

Damn stubborn ass girl. I roll my eyes and she giggles and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm gunna get changed. You can borrow one of my outfits if you want." And before I can even reply she's gone in a flash. Brittany returns seconds later in a brand new and very normal outfit. She just looks like another human being who walks the streets. But the thing is she looks even more beautiful than before.

Brittany's taken her eye mask off and her hair is actually down in loose blonde curls. Her eyes are radiant and I swear I could get lost in them. Her body is just killer. God she has the sexiest figure I've _ever_ seen in my life. Now that she's in shorts, I notice how tall she is and that her legs that could go on forever. Her pink shorts are so cute but sexy at the same time. Her white tank top sticks to her skin but in the best way possible – it shows off her delicious abs. Brittany smiles that beautiful smile of hers before asking if there was something wrong with her face. My face grows really hot so I can only imagine the blush on my face.

Brittany's picked out a fairly similar outfit for me to wear too. Black shorts and a gray tank top to go with it. She lets me borrow a pair of sneakers and we surprisingly have the same size of feet. It makes me blush again. God this girl will be the death of me.

"Do you have any sunglasses I could borrow? I don't want people to try and shoot me. Last time I went out during the daytime it wasn't pretty." I tell Brittany as we make our way out the door. She giggles and disappears. I just about have enough time to blink before she returns with aviators. I should have figured - these are like the gayest sunglasses ever. Still, I'm surprisingly not that bothered.

"Thanks Brit-Brit." I smile and she stops on the spot.

"Whats wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"You called me Brit-Brit. No one's ever called me that before." Brittany catches up to me and grabs hold of my hand.

"Is that okay?" I suddenly feel embarrassed.

Brittany picks my hand up and kisses my knuckles much like she earlier before.

"It's better than okay." Brittany winks and jogs ahead of me.

"Hey!" I joke and catch up to her. I bump shoulders with her and then she does it back.

This looks like it's going to be a beautiful friendship.

"You look really hot by the way Santana."

Maybe even something more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again a different chapter completely.

Please let me know if it's okay


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany and I actually had a lot of fun. She's really good at distracting me for everything that's going on. Brittany's told me so much about her 'boss' Mike and how he will 'absolutely definitely' be able to find my friends.

I still feel bad about her spending all this money on me but something about her – maybe her attitude – makes me think that she really doesn't care. I told her many times that I'd pay her back but she told me that if I tried it wouldn't happen. We'll see how accurate that is.

She makes me think about my future. Will I really be a hero? Will I stick around after we rescue my team? I think it's decided that I'm not going back to the criminal life. I don't think I ever really enjoyed it. I mean sure the adrenaline rush was amazing and seeing people fear me made me feel powerful, but I can't feel that I'm better than that.

I don't know whether it's Brittany that makes me feel like this or if it's because I'm growing up. All I know is that it scares me a little but in an exciting way. For once I'm actually looking forward to my future rather than dreading it. Maybe I actually have something to live for.

We make it back to Britt's house around 7pm. It was so odd being out in public and not being on a few 'Most Wanted' posters. I actually felt like I fitted in.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Brittany asks me as she sits down on the couch and flicks through channels on the TV. I'm unsure of what to do and within seconds I feel someone behind me push me onto the couch.

"Sit down woman. How many times do I have to tell you to make yourself at home?" Brittany jokes.

I feel awkward because again there is like next to no personal space between us. The couch is huge too and Brittany was right, it's pretty damn comfy. Brittany all of a sudden lies on her back and puts her legs on top of mine. How charming. She gives me a mischievous smile and it gives me tingles. No one has ever made me feel so weak and girly before.

Brittany can tell I'm deep in thought so she wiggles her foot against my thigh.

"You okay?" Brittany asks and I blank her.

It's not that I don't want to answer her; it's that I don't even know what to say. My thoughts stay with me for a moment before my attention is returned to her. She has a puzzled frown on her face and I feel a little guilty.

"I'm fine thanks Britt. Um, I'm not sure what we could do. You know the place well, right? You can decide." I tell her.

I think she likes my response because she sits up and her knee hits mine. Christ, can't this girl sit still?

"Well the nightlife here isn't _that_ good. Not compared to other places I've been to." Brittany brags, with devilish smile.

What a show off, I roll my eyes. The parties we walked past looked amazing!

"I want the first time I take you out to be magical, Santana. I promise you I will show everywhere in the world that I can. I know you'd love it." Brittany says, her voice going all husky again.

And there go those damned butterflies. She makes me smile and I can see that she's all smug about it.

"What do you think of Italian?" Brittany suggests

"Like the food?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah. Imagine the best Italian you've ever eaten in your life." Brittany says.

Mmm, Breadstix. God I miss the place.

"Well times that by 100 because I assure you that this will be the best food you've ever tasted in your life." Brittany smirks.

Can Blondie cook? Is this another of her many many talents?

"You cook?" I question and she gives me a 'fuck no' look in response.

"I'm a woman of many talents" Brittany wriggles her eyebrows. "But cooking is one thing I cannot do. I find recipes confusing."

"Well then, lady… Where are you going to get your oh so amazing food from?" I ask.

"Italy, duh!" and she says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

At first I feel hesitant. I'm not sure I want to go all the way over there. It's a tough journey riding Brittany – Wanky – but then again it's over in like a second.

"That sounds lovely Britt, but I'm not sure I'm up for the trip there. Plus that's a burden for you. Why don't I just cook you something?" I tell her honestly.

Brittany gives me that sexy smirk of hers and I just know that she's not going to have it.

"Nope." Brittany says.

Told you. And I thought I was stubborn.

"I can pick it up and bring it back if you'd like." Brittany offers.

That sounds perfect. I just don't want to be a pain in the ass for Brittany. I don't know what to say.

"Your silence has me convinced. What do you wanna eat? Pizza, Pasta?" Brittany asks.

I'm not even sure what I'd like. Either sounds amazing right now. I can't remember the last time I ate.

"Surprise me." I tell her and she gets up off the couch.

"Pick a movie from the cabinet under the TV. I've got tons. We can watch one when I get back or you can start it without me if you want. I don't mind." Brittany rushes her words out. I giggle because she's just so cute.

"I can wait Britt. You don't have to do this." I say as I grab her hand and hold it in mine.

I feel like I can't control myself as I move her hand to my cheek and place it there before taking it to my lips. I kiss her fingers like she had previously done to me. I swear I hear a small gasp escape her mouth and it's almost enough to make me stop what I'm doing and kiss her full on the mouth.

I decide against it because for one, I'm not even sure she likes me like that. Two; she'd probably think I'm a total creep and Three; I never make the first move.

Brittany crinkles her nose as I pull away. Neither of us knows what to say and I feel like we've been in the position too many times. Brittany scratches the back of her head before telling me that she's going to head off. She says she won't be long, but Italy seems so far away. My guess is that she's going to be at least 20 minutes. I decide to listen to what she asked and pick out a film.

I move from my spot on the couch and walk over to the cabinet she was talking about. When I open the door I actually gulp because she was right. Brittany must have over 500 DVDs sitting there in packets and in alphabetical order too! I'd make a joke over how she must have too much time on her hands but then I remember she's the fastest girl in the world.

I shuffle through her DVD's and pick 'Slumdog Millionaire' because I've always wanted to watch it. I put it into the DVD player and then I sit down on the couch. I barley have time to close my eyes before the front door opens and Brittany runs in out of breath. I've never seen her tired before; she's always managed to keep it cool with me. I feel guilty again because I don't want her to over work herself. Brittany looks at my face and then shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I was trying to beat my record. Do you know how long I was?" Brittany asks me and I shrug my shoulders in response. What was I supposed to do? Time her? Brittany then mumbles how it's okay and pulls her Titan communicator out of her pocket.

"About 8 minutes and 29 seconds. Yes!" she shouts and does a little jump. I give her my 'seriously?' look and she then blushes, embarrassed.

"I'd like to see you try." Brittany says with a humph before placing our food on the table.

"I got you some breadsticks by the way. Better than the artificial crap you get from that restaurant you've robbed like 8 times." Brittany says, making me nearly choke on my Dr Pepper that she brought me.

My initial thoughts are that she is the most perfect being to walk this earth but then I wonder how the hell she knew I loved breadsticks so much. Oh no she didn't.

"You got that from my file, didn't you?" I question painfully.

"Yep." She says as she picks up a slice of pepperoni pizza before taking it into her mouth.

"Help yourself." Brittany says with a mouthful.

"Classy, Brit-Brit." I smirk.

I take a bite of my pizza and my god she's right. This Is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life. "Told you." Brittany returns my previous smirk.

"I love this movie by the way. The ending makes me cry." Brittany tells me.

"So it's a sad ending. Thanks for ruining it for me!" I joke and Brittany looks horrified.

"I didn't say it was a sad ending!" Brittany nearly shouts in fear that she's ruined the movie for me.

"Oh, so it's a happy one then? Thanks again Brittany." I tease.

Brittany's horror stricken face doesn't change and I let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding Britt. Your face looked hilarious." Brittany blushes and I feel a little bad but it was totally worth it.

"Oh I'll get you back, honey. Don't you worry." Brittany says and I can't help but feel it's an empty threat.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>"That was good." I tell her because honestly this is one of the best things I've watched in my life.<p>

"Told you." She says before stretching her body. "I'm gonna head to bed." Brittany says. "Care to join me?" she adds with a wink.

I roll my eyes and get up so I don't have to reply.

"I'm going to bed too. Wake me up if you need me to do anything or you want me to leave." I tell her with a sad smile.

Brittany stands in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Don't say that. I never want you to leave." Brittany says with such sincerity, it makes me feel all warm inside… What is happening to me?

Brittany puts a hand on my neck and pulls me closer. I've never been this close to someone and felt something so breathtakingly wonderful. Brittany places her lips on my cheek and lets them linger there for a second. She moves her lips down and places them on the corner of my mouth. I feel like I can't move. My brain is going crazy and if I couldn't feel my heart pounding against my underboob I'd have thought I was dead.

"Night Santana." And just like that Brittany walks into her bedroom. She gives me a shy smile before she closes her door. I'm still standing there and my body shivers telling me that I should head to bed too.

I lay in bed feeling that I've never been happier. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out almost instantly

It's not long however, before I'm violently woken up. I feel Brittany shake my shoulders.

"Come on Santana. We're going now. The Brotherhood know we're here. I'm going to carry you now, okay?" Brittany says in a rush.

I have no idea what's happening so I nod my head. It's all I can manage as sleep still roams through my body. I feel her lift me from the bed, sprinting off into the night and I'm a little embarrassed as I'm sleeping in my underwear. Brittany doesn't even notice – if she does she's very good at hiding it.

"They know where I live, someone tipped them off. Why would someone do that to me? Are we being watched?" I think Brittany is mumbling to herself rather than talking to me. I decide to stay quiet.

"_Shit_." I hear her say out loud.

"What?" I ask worried.

"Don't freak out but someone is following us. "

Normally when someone says 'don't freak out' it doesn't help. This is no different when in the arms of a hero. How can someone follow the fastest girl in the world?

For the first time in a while, I'm truly terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've uploaded the sequel to this. It's on my page if you want to check it out.

If you didn't already know, this fic was already written under a different name. I had to take everything down for personal reasons and now I'm re-writing everything, because this fic was old and made me cringe loads, lol…

So don't read the sequel to this, unless you've already read this before! This fic is pretty much complete. But I'm working ATM and I can only add two or three chapters a day.

Please check out my other stories! I promise I will complete them!


	8. Chapter 8

Brit's been running for less than a minute and we are already running over the sea. As I lean up to look over her shoulder to see who's following us, I notice that she's wrapped a towel around me. My small worry of being part naked in front of the world had vanished but replaced with something a whole lot worse.

Some guy is running behind us and he's rapidly catching up. Brittany pulls on my ribcage and I 'rest' in her arms again. I'm sure she did that so that I can't look. She pushes my head into her neck as she quickly changes direction causing us to sink underwater for a second. Brittany must know that I have a fear of drowning. I wonder if that's on my file in the Titan HQ. I dig my nails into her back and try to climb further up her body.

"S'okay." Brittany whispers in my ear but I know she's got another thing on her mind; keeping us alive.

I nod against her head and I can see city lights in the distance. I wonder how far away our stalker is. I don't think I want to look but I chance it anyway. He's literally inches behind us.

I wrap one arm around Brittany's neck to gain stability as I raise my other and blast him with my powers. He only just dodges it and I hear him laugh. Asshole. I need to think of something different…

Suddenly, it comes to me and blast my power but not at him, at the sea. A tidal wave erupts behind us and our stalker swept is out of sight. Doesn't necessarily mean that we're safe, but I'll take this for now.

We're on solid ground now and I can tell by the way Brittany is running that she's either panicking or exhausted. She runs into an alleyway before stopping and placing me on the ground. Brittany leans against a wall and I can see that she's actually exhausted.

"God Britt, are you alright?" I ask as I walk up towards her.

"Not safe." Brittany pants.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Britt I got rid of that guy. We're safe for now, right?" I guess it's more of a question than anything.

Brittany shakes her head no and hands me her Titan communicator. I give her a questioning look and she tells me to open it. I do as instructed and I see an image of Mike Chang, Leader of Titans North on the screen. The picture unexpectedly starts to move as he speaks.

"_Chang to Pierce, this is an emergency. You're being followed! The Brotherhood of Evil are closing in on your destination. Get you and your friend out of there as soon as possible! Over." He shouts into the communicator._

"When did you get that?" My thoughts are said out loud.

"Just as I fell asleep tonight." Brittany whispers still out of breath. She looks up and down my body before speaking again.

"Sorry we left everything. I'll go back and get your clothes tomorrow. We're going to the ti-" Brittany is blasted down the alleyway and her head slams against the wall. She falls unconscious immediately. I feel like my heart has stopped. I shake my head and run after her.

I lean over her body and check her wrist for a pulse. It's weak. _No No No…_

I hear footsteps behind me and I know that this can't be good. I move Brittany's body so that she's leaning against the wall and I stand in front of her, protecting her. I'm not letting anyone hurt Brittany.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a slightly hoarse voice speaks. It makes my blood run cold. It's the guy who was following us. He has a voice a whisper but louder.

"Leave us alone. We've done nothing to you." He chuckles and walks closer to me.

It was worth a shot. I light my hands up and I feel myself growl at him. This is something very unusual for me. I move closer to Brittany and soon enough I'm leant against her body.

"I'm warning you, come any closer and I won't be responsible for what happens to you." I hiss.

Venom is laced within me. I have never been so angry. The ground around me is shaking, this rarely happens. I must be more enraged than I thought. I can't control my emotions. Rocks on the ground tremble with pink energy. The last time I lost control of my powers, it wasn't good. He chuckles again and reaches forward to stroke my face.

"Silly child. So very weak and so very beautiful." He teases.

I soon recognize him as one of the most wanted criminals in the world. Sebastian Smythe. He can absorb the powers from other people. He could technically be seen as the most powerful man in the world, but because he never practices using his powers, he can't control them properly. Sebastian violently grabs my hand to read my mind.

"Bad Luck, eh? I could certainly do with gaining this power…" Sebastians words trail off as he tries to make eye contact with me. I know what he's trying to do.

I close my eyes and look away. He's not taking my power whether I'm dead or alive. Smythe knows I won't back down so he moves away from my body and grabs Brittany. He pulls out a knife and puts it to her throat. I can see the blade pressed against her smooth skin. I'm furious again. My whole body is trembling. I'm losing control and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

My eyes glow with pink energy and I feel like I'm dying.

I need to hurt him but I can't risk hurting Brittany too. One of the walls crumble behind Smythe and a giant piece of debris hits his head. Copious amounts of blood are gushing from his brain. I fear that I've killed him but then I remember that I'm stransed with Brittany.

I have to make sure Brittany is okay. Her pulse is still there but it's still weak. She now has a small cut on her throat. Small but deep. I need help. I open her communicator and try to work out how to contact the titans. I press the only button on the side and seconds later Chang's face comes up on the screen.

"Lopez? What have you done to Pierce?" Chang asks, immediately angry that I'd have her communicator.

"It's not what you think. Brittany and I need your help. I'm not the person you think I am. Please help us. If not me at least save Brittany. She's hurt and I don't think I can do anything to help." I say, not realising that I'm crying.

"We will be there soon. We've tracked down your location. See you shortly." Chang says and he hangs up.

I turn around to face Brittany again. I need to stop her neck from bleeding. I look over at Smythe and I decide to use his cape to stop the bleeding. I rip it from his back and ball it up in my hands. I sit Brittany between my legs as I lean against the wall. I apply as much pressure I can to her wound without it causing her to stop breathing.

Sitting half naked against a wall with a towel around you is the last place you want to be. It's 10 times worse when you have the girl you like in your arms so close to death. The minutes that pass are painfully long. I try to avoid looking at Smythe because his dead, empty expression makes my bones grow cold. I stoke Brittany's face and play with her hair to distract myself. Hopefully it makes time pass by quicker.

Soon enough two of the titans arrive. Chang of course and Anderson. I've always been fond of Anderson even though he's a titan. He's very likeable. His power is pretty cool too. He can evaporate and travel to anywhere he wants. I'm guessing that's how he and Chang got here.

"What happened?" Chang asks.

Even through his eye mask I can see how worried he is. I shake my head. He must think I've done this.

"We were being chased like you said! We tried to get away but I think Brittany panicked and we ended up here." I say.

I don't even know where we are.

"I managed to throw him off for a little bit, but he found us again and Brittany was blasted into that wall." I point to where there is a small pile of rubble left where Brittany was thrown.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I lost control of my power. I've never killed anyone before but he was going to steal my power and he held a knife to Brittany's throat and I was terrified. That's when I lost it." I sob.

I must sound so pathetic. I'm going to lose Brittany because of my stupid ass powers.

"Please trust me. I'm not who I used to be." I'm practically begging him now.

He nods his head in approval but his face stays guarded. I see Anderson smile at me. He sticks out his hand.

"Call me Blaine. Welcome to the team." He says and I smile a little despite the circumstances.

I shake his hand but I know this is probably the only good reaction I will get from the titans.

"Santana." I reply and it actually feels good to trust others with my name.

"What can we do now? Britt needs help." I say.

I try to pick her up but I'm too weak. Chang takes over and carries her over to Blaine. He reaches his hand out and tells me to hold on.

I'm pretty sure this feeling is worse than when Brittany runs. It's like I'm being pulled through another dimension. It ends and all of a sudden I'm lying on the ground while Chang and Blaine are standing next to me.

"You get used to it." Blaine chuckles as I'm sprawled out on the ground. He offers me his hand again but this time to help me up. It makes me blush.

"Blaine! Blaine!" I hear someone shout. Blaine is then nearly knocked over from a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." It's Hummel.

He and I have had a fair share of 'disagreements' so when he sees me he nearly attacks me. I back away and hold up my hands.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Hummel asks with a huff.

"It's okay Kurt. Santana isn't the person you think she is." Blaine tries to calm him down and it seems to work.

"Santana, huh?" He asks and he looks me up and down. I then realise I'm in a bra and panties. I feel like a hooker.

"You need some clothes." Kurt says.

I nod my head because I don't really know what else to do.

"I'll go get you some from Brittany's room." He says.

"Thanks" I say and then I turn my attention to Brittany.

She's now hooked up to a levitating bed in the living room. I can tell she's getting better by looking at the screen, which displays her heart rate.

"She'll be okay." I tell Chang. I know she will.

It's a little ironic seeing as he's known Brittany longer than I have, but I guess I'm comforting myself more than anything.

"We're getting the healer over as soon as we can. She's been super busy with the bloodbath that's going on right now." He tells me. Does he mean our healer too? Girl Chang?

"You mean girl Chang? Is she your sister?" I ask.

She's a cool person. I never really knew whether she was a good guy or a bad guy. I guess she just helps whomever she can.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Chang says with a faint smile.

Awkward. I avoid eye contact because like hell I can ever look him in the face again.

"How long will it take for her to get here?" I ask.

I don't mean to be impatient but I can't help it.

"She should be here by the end of the day. You can hang out here until then. I'm warning you it might be tough when the other titans return, but if I trust you, they will trust you. However, any funny business you're out." He warns.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Mike by the way. Mike Chang." He extends his hand much like Blaine had done earlier. I shake his hand and smile. Maybe I will do well here.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when Brittany suddenly lets out a stomach wrenching scream. I can feel myself grow faint. I run over to her side and hold her hand.

"What's wrong?" I shout at Mike.

Mike doesn't look too bothered. This makes me angry.

"Why is she screaming? What's wrong"" I shout a little louder.

"Nothing's wrong. She just has nightmares sometimes. If anything this is a good thing. It means she's falling back into consciousness." Mike explains.

Nightmares? What?

"Nightmares about what?" I ask worried.

"Not my place to say." Mike says. "But I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her. I'll leave you to her." Mike leaves us alone in the Titans living room. He really must trust me if he's going to do to that.

I hold Brittany's hand tight in my own. I kiss our entwined hands. I just want her to wake up. I want to see that she's okay.

I sit there for hours. I've never felt so anxious in my life. What if she's out for weeks? Can girl Chang even wake her up? Or will she just heal her cuts? I can feel my eyes getting heavy. I've not slept for over 24 hours. I don't know how long I had been sleeping when Brittany woke me up earlier. I know it wasn't long though.

I know that I must have fallen asleep in the end, because I wake up with someone squeezing my hand.

It's Brittany.

She's still unconscious but she's pulling through. My heart hammers in my chest. Thank God

"Wake up, honey. I'm here." I whisper to her kissing our hands again. "Please wake up. It's Santana."

Brittany's eyes squeeze tight and she slowly begins to open them.

"Hey," Brittany smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anyone out there actually reading this? Just so that I can know whether to upload the rest of this, or work on another chapter of Comparisons and Jealousy…


	9. Chapter 9

I was so relieved to see Brittany awake again.

Brittany must have been out for around 12 hours by the time I felt her stirring. When she had her nightmare I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. Brittany always seemed so happy and care free, it was surprising to say the least when she started screaming like she did. I'm still unsure now whether to question her about it or not.

"Santana." Brittany offers that beautiful shy smile of hers that warms my heart.

"Hey." I smile back, do I hug her? Instead I rub her hand against my cheek. It's a small gesture but still very effective. Brittany wrinkles her nose at me and thousands of butterflies erupt in my stomach. I realize that I still need to get changed. I blush as Brittany begins to speak. I grab the hoodie and sweats that Kurt lent me.

"I had a dream about you. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention; I shouldn't have turned my back. He just took me by su-" Brittany starts.

"Shh Britt, it's okay, it was an accident. He's gone now, we're safe." I say as I move a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"What happened?" she asks and I'm about to reply when Mike walks in with Tina and Blaine. I wonder where the rest of the titans are.

"Training starts tomorrow. We need to up our game." Mike motions for Tina check up on Brittany. Is he crazy? Brittany was just in a coma for Christ sake. I'm about to say something but he interrupts me.

"I'm looking forward to see what you've got." Mike says to me.

"Ever trained with other people?" Mike asks.

I shake my head no.

"Well good luck. The first one is always the hardest." He teases.

Suddenly I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow.

"Stop scaring her Mike, you'll be fine Santana." Tina playfully hits his arm causing him to smile. I'm still unsure of how tomorrow will end, but either way I'm dreading it.

"How are you feeling Brittany?" Tina asks as she stands next to Brittany.

"Oh, you know, just peachy." Brittany says sarcastically. "Can you just take these things out of me? They feel weird." Brittany motions to the various needles in her arm. Tina giggles and pulls them out of her skin. It makes me cringe.

"You've healed so well in such short time. I'll need to heal your neck though. I doubt you'd want a scar there." Brittany shrugs nonchalantly. Personally I think scars are hot.

"I've told you before, I heal faster because of my powers," Brittany says "Anyway, scars are hot."

Damn, that was weird. Tina rolls her eyes before hovering her hand over Brittany's neck. Waves of white flow from her hand. Brittany's cut shrinks and shrinks until it's completely gone. Neat.

"You should be okay for training tomorrow. I've seen you perform well in much worse conditions, you'll do great." Tina says, causing Brittany to smile and nod her head at Tina's words.

"So true. " She adds and I have to hide my laugh.

"Make sure you're up for 6am tomorrow. That gives you around…" Mike looks at his watch. "Ten hours until we meet on the rooftop. Don't be late." Mike turns around and walks out the room. Tina follows suit but Blaine sits on the couch and turns on the TV. It's _huge_. It's like being in a movie theater.

Brittany pouts at Blaine. I think she wanted to keep the room for ourselves. She pauses and then her face changes expression as she smirks.

"Let's go to my room." Brittany jumps off the bed and she grabs hold of my hand.

The titans HQ is freakin' enormous. It's shaped like a giant T which is pretty damn cool if I don't say so myself. I remember the one time where The Hive 5 took over their home. I bet they're still pissed about that. They seem pretty okay with me about it right now; then again I've only met the nicest of the Titans. Brittany wasn't a member of the titans when this happened. I wonder if she knows that my team totally trashed their building.

I'm about to walk the wrong way but Brittany pulls my hand and I nearly slip. She causes me to blush – again.

"You look really hot in my clothes by the way." Brittany says as I try to pull the sleeves of her sweats up my leg.

They're too big for me and I have to keep pulling them up. I accidently flash some of my stomach and I catch Brittany checking me out. I guess that it's maybe not a bad thing that these sweats are too big. Brittany licks her lips and looks away.

"My room is the whole of the 9th floor. I like a lot of space. I designed it myself, I hope you like it." Brittany says as we stop at the top of a staircase. She pushed on the door and it opens.

The first thing I think when I see her room is that damn, it really is big. She has her own living room that has a beautiful view of the city. Again, like her apartment in downtown Lima, the back wall is black and the rest are white. She also has a black pool table located in the middle of the room. There are some arcade games in the corner of the room. Hah, she's a closet nerd.

I see something scurry across the room. It runs away as I look at it. I'm pretty sure it's a morbidly obese cat.

"The _fuck_ is that, Brittany?" I ask horrified.

"That's Lord Tubbington. Don't say anything about his weight. I don't want him to feel sad." Brittany glares, jokingly.

Truth be told I'd do anything she asked. That cat is freaking huge though. I'm pretty sure I felt the whole room shake as he ran away from us. I laugh at my own joke as Brittany motions for me to sit down on her huge ass sofa. It could easily be used as a bed. I sit down next to her and she leans her head against the back of the sofa as she speaks.

"Tell me about what happened while I was out. How did I end up here?" Brittany asks.

I feel a little sick. Will she still like me if I tell her the truth? I can't lie to her, I couldn't do that.

"You're going to hate me Britt." I say, looking at the ground. I don't want to lose her because I can't control my powers.

"I could never do that." Brittany smiles at me as she places my hand on her thigh. "Now tell me what happened after I passed out."

I honestly don't know what to say. How do I tell her I killed someone?

"It was Sebastian Smythe, you've heard of him, right?" Brittany's eyes widen and she nods her head. I continue what I was saying.

"He was going to take my power and I refused. He was going to hurt me-" I notice Brittany clench her hand – "But then he changed his tactic and went for you. He put a knife to your throat and that's when I lost it. I lost control of my powers and the building behind him collapsed." I don't want to continue. My hands are shaking and I feel hot tears run down my face.

"I killed him Britt." A sob heaves from my body. "I promise it was an accident. Please don't hate me." I manage to say before Brittany pulls me into a hug.

"Honey, it happens." Brittany says as she wipes the tears away from my cheeks, but they keep coming. "You were just trying to protect us. We'd probably be dead if you hadn't killed him first."

I guess what she's saying is true. It doesn't stop me from crying though.

"Please don't cry Santana." Brittany frowns and she grabs my thighs and pulls my whole body onto her legs.

Her face is so close to mine, I can feel her breath on my lips. I search her eyes and all I see is the truth. Brittany doesn't think any different of me… she still cares about me. She really is a perfect woman.

"You're still so beautiful when you cry." Brittany says and that's all it takes for me to lean in and kiss her full on the lips.

I feel Brittany smile against me and it's probably the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life. Brittany wraps both of her arms and I swear I feel her nibble my lip. God, I want this to last forever but I'll eventually need to stop so that I can breathe. Still, this would be the best way to die – kissing Brittany.

I pull away much to my displeasure, but I'm so out of breath. It's embarrassing. Brittany cups my face and grins at me.

"That was nice." Brittany says causing me to giggle.

I feel like all my regrets in life have disappeared. I give her another kiss on the lips that probably lasts longer than it should have. I'm not complaining though. I think Brittany is the first girl I've ever kissed that I can actually give eye contact to.

Brittany lies down on the sofa while I'm still sitting on top of her. I take her hands in mine and playfully wrestle with her. In the blink of an eye she flips us over.

"Pinned you." Brittany says with a wink before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I'm pretty sure that's a quote from a Disney film or something. Like hell I'd let her know I recognized it though. I may not be a villain anymore, but I'm still a badass. Britt lies down behind me and hugs me from behind. I've never felt so comfortable in my life. I turn around because I want to see her face.

"Tell me something about yourself." Brittany says.

I give her an odd look.

"I want to know everything about you." Brittany explains, stroking my cheek.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm 19, I'm an ex-villain and I just kissed a _really_ wonderful girl." I tease as I give her a mischievous smirk. Brittany squeezes my hip and I jerk back. I hate being tickled. "

Your turn." I say.

"My name is Brittany S Pierce. I'm 21 and I really liked that kiss." Brittany kisses my nose. I can't believe I've lived for so long without her kisses.

"Wait, you're older than me?" I ask.

I didn't expect that. I thought we were the same age.

"Kinda looks that way, doesn't it?" Brittany asks, so I playfully bite her lip. I feel her smile again and she takes her chance to kiss me again.

I hear the light pop of our lips pulling apart.

"That makes you a creep, I'm afraid." I raise my eyebrows, smirking.

"You love it." Brittany replies before pulling me into another kiss. We stay like this for a while – lying there on the couch sharing gentle kisses. I love every second of it but then Brittany checks the time.

"Shit, it's half one. We need to get some sleep. Do you wanna stay here or do you wanna stay in the guest room?" Brittany asks as she sits up and pulls me with her.

"I'd stay with you, but I'm scared you might fondle me in my sleep. You are a creeper after all." Brittany's face noticeably falls.

"I'm kidding Britt-Britt. Show me the way." I laugh.

"Bitch." Brittany says before laughing with me.

I feel her pick me up and I'm already in her bed. I'm glad I didn't feel anything that time. Brittany crawls on top of me.

"You need some PJ's don't you. Unless you wanna sleep naked." Brittany grins and wriggles her eyebrows.

"Nice try Britt. I'll borrow some of your pajamas, thanks." I playfully roll my eyes.

"It was worth a shot." Brittany mumbles as she rushes around her room. She hands me some pink bottoms with penguins on them and a white vest top.

"Cute." I tell her and I notice she's already changed. She's wearing shorts and a tank top. It's winter.

"Britt, you'll freeze!"

"I have a higher body temperature than normal. I'm told it's because of my power but personally, I think it's because I'm super hot." Brittany winks.

I try to throw my pillow at her. Of course I miss and it's thrown back at me before I can do anything about it. I feel Brittany spoon me from behind again. She rubs her forehead against my shoulder.

"Sleep time." Brittany says quietly. I turn around and let my lips touch hers.

"Last one." I mumble against her lips.

Brittany wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me as closely to her as possible. My last thoughts before I drift into dreamland are about how much I need this in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates atm… the chapters are getting longer, so they are a little harder to edit!

Just wanted to mention something after getting a review!

I've made Brittana move into such a fast little 'fling' because in all honesty, I think Brittana *cough*heya*cough* would have moved into a really fast 'fling' when every they started off… I don't know if I mentioned it already or not, but whenever I write Brittana, I kind of base it on the both of them.

I hope that makes sense…

There's also another reason everything happens so quickly with the girls in this fic. If you've already read this, you'll remember (hopefully!) and if not, you'll find out at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep<em>

I'm woken up by the most glorious pair of lips against my neck. I hum, satisfied.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I fucking _hate_ alarm clocks.

I groan and Brittany laughs.

"Turn that thing off before I do it myself. And if that happens, it won't be good." I whine.

I'm not amused. I fucking hate mornings. I feel the vibrations from Brittany's lips as she giggles against my neck. I praise Jesus when she finally reaches over me and turns the fucking thing off. I'm pretty sure I felt her boobs just graze my arm…

"Aww, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Brittany asks

I feel her squeeze my waist. I'd totally be turned on if I weren't so cranky.

I don't understand us. I have never stayed with a girl in bed after sleeping with them. And I have most definitely never been spooned from behind before either. I have to admit that it feel pretty marvellous… I could definitely get used to this.

"Oh and just so you know we've got 30 minutes to get ready."

Holy fucking shit…

I jump up in a panic.

I need to have a shower, and then I need to do my hair – which is a total bitch to dry. Damn my stupid wiry hair. Oh god, then I need to change. I have no clothes either. I can't train in clothes that are too big for me. It usually takes me over an hour to get ready. There's no way in hell I can be ready in 30 minutes.

My mind races to the past week. I think I've been through more crap this week then I have my whole life. I miss The Hive; I want to know who's escaped. Deep down I hope that it's Sugar. I don't know how she'd cope with all the bastards from the Brotherhood.

This is too much. I let out a sniffle and the lump that's been stinging my throat finally is freed.

"Are you crying?" Brittany asks.

I can't let her see me like this, I bet I look disgusting. I push my face into my pillow hoping that I suffocate and die.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany nudges my shoulder.

Even though I don't feel like talking, I should probably tell her what's wrong. I feel like I at least owe her that, not that she should care.

"I look like crap and I miss my friends."

I open my eyes and realize that my head is now against Brittany's chest. When did that happen? Oh yeah, I forgot I was in bed with the super-speed queen. She lifts up my chin and kisses my lips.

"Don't say that. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world." Brittany says, causing me to smile. I don't deserve her in my life. She sits up with me still in her lap. I can feel my cheeks burning again. Damn you, emotions.

"We'll go get showered – you can use the one in my room and I'll use another one. I washed your clothes so you can wear them and then I'll get the ones we bought in Honduras so you can wear them later." Brittany says, calmly.

I nod my head. I can't explain to her how grateful I am. For everything, she's just so sweet.

"And I'm going to pressure Mike into making it his most important job that he finds your friends. I'm pretty sure he knows everything in the world. Tina too. Maybe it's because they are Asian?" Brittany wonders out loud, making me giggle.

"Thanks, Brit, you're so amazing." I tell her.

Brittany wrinkles her nose and rubs it against mine.

"I know. Now come on we need to get ready." Brittany says, with a shrug of her shoulders.

20 minutes later and I'm on the top floor of the titans HQ on my way to the roof. Brittany helped me dry my hair which was actually really helpful. On the way up, she told me that I shouldn't be nervous about training. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't the training I was afraid of, it's the other Titans.

Brittany opens to door to the roof and lets me walk out first. Crap. They are all waiting for us. On first glance there are around 10 of them. The titans north have never been this big. I wonder if some titans from another district have come here to train too.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says happily.

They grumble in response, I think they are as tired as I am. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm with her. Mike breaks the tension between us as he speaks from the observation deck located way in the corner of the roof. Tina is sitting next to him too. I wonder why she's not fighting and I come to the conclusion that she will see to any injuries caused while training. I feel nervous again. It's just training, right? No one should get too injured.

"Hello Titans. Thank you for coming to the Titans North HQ for the preparation of taking down The Brotherhood of Evil. While some Titans have moved on, others have joined." Mike begins.

I catch some glares in my direction. Oh well, fuck 'em.

"These next 2 weeks are crucial. We will do our best to ensure you are as safe as possible. Yes, The Brotherhood of Evil is trying to capture the titans. And yes, it's true that they will try to convert you. If they don't succeed, they will kill you. Do not let this happen."

My heart skips a beat and I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise. So the Titans are afraid of the Brotherhood of Evil too? I thought they could easily take them.

"Today you will pair up with a titan of your choice. We will then randomly select 2 different pairs to fight each other. The first pair who are unable to fight any longer will then either forfeit or we will end the fight ourselves. If I see any foul play or anything along those lines, there will be consequences. Good luck."

I don't even have to think about who I will pair up with. I raise my eyebrow at Britt and she smiles and nods her head. I watch the other titan's pair up and I wonder who we will end up fighting against. I'm not sure whether I want one of the titans I like, or one of the ones who hate me.

When everyone is paired up I realise that most of them look like couples. For some reason this causes me to blush. I hear Mike's voice again and thankfully I'm distracted from my thoughts.

"Okay, our first match of the day will be….. Starfire and Robin vs. Bumblebee and Cyborg."

I feel relieved that Britt and I aren't first. It will be cool to see what happens during a match. We sit down on a bench near the edge of the roof. Both teams make their way to the opposite sides of the roof. A shotgun is fired and I see a flash of green fly across the roof. I know that it's Starfire, a sweet yet naïve alien girl from another planet. She manages to hit Cyborg straight in the chest.

Robin, who I assume is her boyfriend, uses gadgets and quick thinking skills against a flying Bumblebee. She's a sassy black girl who's always had a thing against me. We were enemies in high school. She always said that I was going to end up in jail, or worse. I guess she was right. Still, she's a massive bitch.

Bumblebee then pulls out a 'B' shaped weapon from her back. She quickly shocks Robin with her weapon. Brittany then tells me that it's called a 'Stinger'. Starfire gets angry and shoots green energy towards Bumblebee. She falls to the ground and lands on her back. Even though I don't like her, I wince. That must have hurt.

Bumblee still manages to sit up and Cyborg, half man, half robot stands in front of her to protect her. I hear what sounds like static in my ear. I see his robot arm light up with a blue tint. I hear an explosion and it looks like a bomb's gone off from his arm. It hits Starfire and she flies straight into Robin, crushing them into a wall. I'm pretty sure they are unconscious. Shit, that was quick. I wonder if they are the strongest Titans? I always managed to beat Bumblebee at school…

"The first match is over. Bumblebee and Cyborg win!" Mike Chang shouts from the observation deck.

Tina makes her way down to the roof. She heals Starfire and Robin and they are awake within seconds. Robin slams his fist on the ground in anger that he lost.

"Sorry man, I guess we were better." Cyborg jokes.

Robin shakes his head, but also smirks. They give each other some kind of secret handshake and sit down in the crowd.

"And now, the next match will be… Hot Spot and Beastboy vs. Pierce and Lopez." Mike says.

I can't help but feel scared. These guys are tough. One can control fire and the other can change into any animal in the world, past or present. My hands start shaking and I look at Brittany for reassurance.

"Come on, it will be fine. We're awesome." Brittany says as she gives my hand a quick squeeze.

I'm standing at our end of the roof before I know it. I'm completely numb. If I feel like this about fighting two titans, how will I feel about fighting an army of super villains? The shotgun goes off and I jump.

Beastboy immediately turns into a T-Rex and lets out an excruciatingly loud roar into our faces. I feel my hair blow back as he turns around to swing his tail at us. Unfortunately for me, I'm hit right in the stomach. It's the worst pain I've ever been in. I feel like a truck has run me over. Twice. Somehow I manage to sit up. I see Beastboy run towards me again so I blast my power as hard as I can and he flies across the roof.

I look for Brittany and see that she has trouble of her own. Hot Spot is throwing flames after her. Her speed only just manages to keep her safe. Suddenly she trips and falls flat on her face. I realise that it's because Beastboy turned into a snake causing her to fall over. Brittany jumps back up and I see that her nose is bleeding - really badly too.

They are ganging up on her. I try to use the stronger point of my power. Using my mind is tough. I can hardly do it. I normally have to be really pissed off or scared. Like with Smythe the other day. I find it hard to control my mind, but I want to learn before the battle.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the far end of the roof. I breathe in; I have to focus. Nothing happens. I open my eyes again and I hear Brittany cry out in pain. Beastboy, still in snake form has wrapped himself around Brittany and is trying to prevent her from breathing. I run over to her and place my hands on the python. Pink energy flies from my hand and the snake quickly falls to the ground and slithers off before turning into a bird.

"Thanks." Brittany says before speeding off again.

Hot air is hurled at me. What now?

I turn around and I notice Hot Spot throwing flame balls at me. _Ass_. I raise my eyebrows and smile. I then gesture for him to come forward. He looks a little confused so I use the opportunity to try and kick him in the head. He grabs my leg before I have the chance. I use it against him by doing a twirl and using my heel to kick him in the arm. It leaves a cut which starts to bleed heavily. He shouts out in pain.

"You little bitch." He says as he punches me in the face and I feel my lip bust open.

My mouth is filling up with blood and it feels gross so I have to spit. I gasp as he reaches out for me again. Hot Spot lights his hand up as he tries to hit me again. I see a flash of yellow and he's on the floor. Brittany pins him down and she looks really angry.

Angry Britt is one of the hottest things I've seen.

Her hair that was once in a ponytail is now messy and wild with bloodstains in her bangs. I hope it washes out. Hotspot has no strength against an angry Brittany. I realize that he can't get away so I kneel next to Brittany and blast my power towards Hot Spot.

Success.

I've knocked him out, but who knows for how long? One down, one to go.

I turn around to look for Beast boy and I'm not surprised to see him circling us from above. Brittany runs to the other side of the roof. I guess she thinks it's better to split up. I think she's right. Beast Boy lands on the ground and changes form into a bear. He runs after Brittany rather than me. She tries to outsmart him by running around him in circles. It's working. He's struggling to breathe and has to curl over. Brittany stops running and smiles.

Why did she stop? Does she think we've won? She walks over to me and tries to hug me.

"No Britt, look out!" I shout but it's too late.

The bear form of Beast Boy comes up from behind and tears 3 giant holes into Brittany back. If she weren't superhuman, she'd have died. Brittany falls to the ground and I shake my head in horror. Oh no, it's going to happen. My eyes glow and the roof starts to shake. I can hear the concerned chatter from the other titans. Mike has stood up and is looking out the window of the observation deck. Suddenly the roof underneath Beastboy collapses and he falls through.

The last thing on my mind is whether or not we've won. I lean down to check on Brittany and she's still conscious, but barely. Mike doesn't have to announce that training is over for the day, we all know it.

"Tina!" I scream and she runs over to help.

From the looks of it, Brittany has lost _a lot_ of blood. However, Tina cleans her up within seconds. Amazing. Brittany sits up and immediately pulls me into a hug.

"That was so awesome Santana! You were so awesome! Just… wow!" Brittany shouts.

"Brit, are you kidding me? I lost control again. I could have killed someone." I frown. I feel sick.

Brittany is about to reply but Mike interrupts.

"That's what we're here for. You really were brilliant out there Santana. We will help you learn how to control your power. I'm pretty sure we both know what sets it off." Mike glances at Brittany and she grins in a smug way.

"Is Beastboy okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's fine. Tina is seeing to him now." Mike says.

I smile. I start to feel amazing. Brittany and I make a great team. I look at the reaction of the titans. As soon as I make eye contact with Bumblebee, she flies over to me.

"You could have killed him. I that's what you wanted, didn't you?" Bumblebee shouts.

"What? No, I'm not who-" I try to defend myself, but she interrupts me.

"I bet you're working for the Brotherhood. How Mike ever trusted you, I'll never know. I've always disliked you, Santana. They may not know what you're like, but I sure do." she says pointing to the rest of the titans.

Bumblebee bumps my shoulder as she walks past. It really pisses me off. About 4 other titans follow her. I guess they don't like me either. Brittany holds my hand again and gives it a squeeze in an attempt to calm me down. It works. I look at the faces of the other titans. Most of them give me a reassuring smile.

Starfire walks over to me and hugs me. The only thing I've ever given her in my life is crap and here she is hugging me like her life depends on it. I pat her shoulder because I'm not really comfortable hugging her just yet.

"That was great Santana. I liked the pinkness of your powers. Perhaps one time we can do the painting of nails and other girl activities that you girls of earth enjoy?" Starfire says.

Her English isn't the best but I like her anyway. She's sweet.

"Sounds great, Star." I say and she squeals at her nickname. "Let's go celebrate our new friend." She says to Robin.

Robin walks past and gives me a salute. So that's two more of the titans who are in my good books. I feel better already.

Cyborg walks over to me next.

"Welcome to the team little lady." He says as he pats me on the back.

I wince from the combination of my muscles aching and his unknown body strength. He doesn't realise he's hurt me and leaves before I can reply. See ya…

The other titans look like they want to say something to me but Brittany interrupts.

"Hey Mike, can you find out what has happened to the rest of The Hive 5?" Brittany asks.

I suddenly feel a little uncomfortable. Is it too much to ask?

"I know it looks bad Mike. But I promise you they don't belong with the Brotherhood. I know one of them managed to escape but I want to know who. I want to know that my friends are still alive." I take over for Brittany.

I feel like it's my place to ask. I can't really read Mikes face but he nods his head in defeat.

"I understand how it feels." Mike says and I swear he glanced at Brittany for the tiniest of seconds.

"I'll look into it and let you know as soon as possible. As for now, relax and let your body recover. Training starts at the same time tomorrow."

I feel so relieved. Finally some closure on my friends.

"Thank you so much." I say and I don't think I've ever been so grateful for something in my life.

All I want now is to have a shower and lay down.

I'm exhausted. All this fighting after 4 hours sleep. Maybe Brit and I can have a nap. She looks pretty shattered too. We make our way to her room.

"I'm so happy we won, Santana. You totally showed them how amazing you are." Brittany cuddles my side as we sit on her bed. I lean my head on her shoulder.

"You were amazing too Brittany, don't forget it." I say.

Brittany smiles at this and kisses my cheek. I scrunch my face up like I'm disgusted. She giggles then kisses my lips.

"That nose scrunch might just be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." Brittany says.

I'm caught off guard and once again I can feel my face burning at something Brittany has said to me.

"What do you want to do now?" Brittany asks, knowing she's made me feel fuzzy inside.

Even though we're both sweaty and gross, all I want to do is hold her while we lay in her bed. I just want to have her in my arms and know that she's okay.

"Let's just talk." I tell her.

"Can we kiss too?" Brittany asks.

"Yes." I giggle. "We can kiss too." I say as her lips close in on mine.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm straddling Brittany, kissing and sucking her neck. When did this happen? Everything feels so fuzzy. The quiet yet beautiful whimpers that escape her mouth are seriously arousing. _

"_I love your sweet lady kisses, Santana." My gorgeous blonde whispers, her fingers digging slightly into my back._

_I pull away from her neck with a pop and give her a small peck on the lips._

"_I like your sweet lady kisses too, Brit-Brit." I say with a shy smile. _

"_I want more." Brittany murmurs against my lips. _

_She wants more? In what way? Does she mean she wants us to go further?_

"_What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled._

"_You know…" Brittany says as she flips us so that she's on top. "More." She begins to fumble with the skin on my stomach. Before I can even register what's happening, she rips off my shirt._

"_Is this okay?" Brittany asks as she strokes my tummy with her thumbs. Words cannot be formed so I nod my head in approval._

"_Awesome." Brittany says and then she kisses her way down my body. _

_I gasp a little sharper with every kiss. Brittany kisses her way down to the top of my leggings and then looks at me for approval. God, that is so hot. I nod my head again as she strips my legs. As cool air hits my lady parts, I realize what is about to happen. _

_Brittany kisses her way back up my legs before pulling at my panties._

As I jolt awake, I hear a small thudding beat against my ear. The beat gets louder as I begin to stir and then I feel a hand in my hair.

"You just drooled all over my boobs. Did you have a sex dream or something? I was totally in it, right? Was I good?" I hear none other than Brittany S Pierce say.

Oh god. Please tell me she didn't hear anything.

"I wouldn't touch my hair if I were you; I got tons of razorblades all up in there." I warn.

Hopefully she will forget anything she just heard…

"Did you just speak ghetto? And stop deflecting. What happened in your dream? It sounded hot." Brittany wraps her arms around my waist and I notice that I'm still on top of her. I must have fallen asleep like this. I feel so uncomfortable now; in the wanky kind of way... I hope Brittany can't tell.

"Too many questions." I say, trying to dismiss her.

Brittany wrinkles her nose so I poke it.

"Okay, I'll be quiet." Brittany winks.

"We need to get all cleaned up. I stink of battle. After that we're going out for lunch. My treat!" Brittany says with a smile.

I'm about to object but Brittany stops me.

"No arguments. Now go get in the shower." I stand up and Brittany slaps my butt.

"Hey!" I shout, but she's already gone.

I giggle as I make my way into her bathroom. I strip off my clothes and jump into the shower and turn it onto its coldest setting. I need to let off some steam. 20 minutes later, I'm almost finished with my shower and a thought occurs to me. What clothes am I going to wear? I open the door of the shower to see some clothes already laid out for me. The little creep came in here when I had a shower. I roll my eyes and despite the fact that Brittany probably saw me naked without me realizing it, I smile.

I wash out the rest of the berry conditioner and dry myself off. The outfit she's picked out for me is admittedly really nice. I don't recognize it, so I wonder if it's one of hers. I put all my underwear on first, then I pick up the skin tight black jeans and pull them on. I remember now, we got these in Honduras. Brittany made a comment about how my ass would look great in them. Isn't she the charmer? Next I put on a dark pink woollen jumper. I don't think we bought this when we in in Honduras, so I wonder if it's Brittany's. It smells like her so it's safe to assume that it is.

I walk back into Brittany's room and she's laying on the bed waiting for me. She looks bored, but she grins a little when I walk towards her. I'm pretty sure I just saw her check me out too.

"You took your time." Brittany says.

"I'm still not ready, can I borrow your hair dryer again?" I ask, nervously.

Brittany hugs me from behind. I've never been hugged like this before. I feel awkward at first, but then I lean backwards slightly and I feel Brittany give my neck a small kiss.

I get goosebumps and those damn butterflies again.

"Sure. And stop asking to use my stuff by the way. I already told you. What's mine is yours." Brittany says.

Brittany sits me down in the chair in front of the bedroom mirror and begins to dry my hair for me. She twirls my hair around her finger as it dries which creates wide curls. This is my favorite hairstyle but I can rarely have it like this because my hair always ends up ruined by the end of the day.

"I love your luscious dark hair." Brittany says.

I think she's talking to herself more than anything.

"Thanks." I grin. She always catches me off guard with these comments and I love it so much. "Where are we heading for lunch?"

"Hmm." Brittany stops what she's doing and looks at her watch. "Well it's more of a dinner now. So I'm not sure. I was thinking LA, but I think Mike wants us to stay on the down low for now."

I have an idea, so I decide to bring it up to Britt.

"Well, I was thinking we go out and do something fun..." I stand up now that my hair is dry and I hold her hands in mine. "Then we can come back here and I'll make you dinner. Your choice. What is your favorite food?"

The look on Brittany's face after I say this is adorable. She looks excited but nervous at the same time.

"That sounds cool. Wanna see a movie or something?" Brittany pulls me into another hug.

Our height different is actually quite handy. I can look into her eyes as I hug her.

"You give the best hugs. Oh and my favorite food in the whole wide world is Taco Bell." Brittany says.

"Really?" I laugh. "You give me a compliment and then you tell me your favorite food is a crappy fast food restaurant?"

Brittany pouts at this.

"The best crappy fast food you can get! Haven't you ever had Taco Bell? I love Indian." Brittany says.

"Yeah I have. But my cooking is better." I wink.

"I'm sure it is, but I'll be the one to judge. Do you know how to make enchiladas?" Brittany asks, excitedly.

I nod my head. They are my specialty.

"Wow San, you're amazing." Brittany smiles.

"That's right girl." I admit.

Brittany surprises me by spinning me on the spot.

"We need to get going. Which way are we going to do this?" Brittany asks with that cute dizzy smile of hers.

"I prefer it when you carry me. Riding your back makes my thighs hurt." My eyes widen as soon as I realize what I say. Brittany looks shocked too but amused at the same time.

"As sexy as that sounded it doesn't seem very practical." Brittany reaches her arms out and I walk towards them. She scoops one arm under my back and the other under my legs. I accidentally let out a small squeal.

"We won't go far, I promise." I nod my head and close my eyes.

It's easier this way. On this journey I actually notice how much Brittany's temperature rises. She's nearly sweating by the time we stop. I look around us, are we really where I think we are? The snowflakes that land on Brittany make me giggle because she's starting to steam.

"Crap." Brittany says and we run into an alleyway.

"We don't look too much like ourselves do we? We just look like normal human beings, right?" She pants.

"Well I wouldn't be able to tell you were Brittany S Pierce the superhero. I'd just say you were a cutie blonde girl that happens to have steam pouring from her skin." I tease, poking her thigh.

Brittany rolls her eyes at this.

"Whatever, I just hope that we aren't recognized. Let's go to central park. We have to take the normal way. I've never been on the subway. Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah Britt. Come on." I hold my hand out and she grabs it.

We walk hand in hand the whole way to central park. It was kind of hilarious seeing Brittany on the subway. On the escalator she stopped because she thought it could tear off her shoes. When we got to the bottom she tried to walk up the way, but she walked into an old man. I had to try so hard not to laugh at her freaking out.

"I'm never going there again." Brittany says with a frown plastered on her face.

"Aww, Brit, it's not that bad!" I'm trying to hide my smirk, but failing miserably.

Brittany's still upset but I can't help giggle.

"Hey. Come here." I whisper as I pull her closer.

I wipe a snowflake from her cheek. I then kiss the little wet mark and it disappears between our skin.

"Let's go feed some ducks or something. You like animal's right?" I ask.

Brittany smiles so bright that I think I've broken her.

"I love ducks. I like the ones with green heads." Brittany mumbles.

"Let's go then!" I say and make a running start.

Brittany catches up to me easily. It's weird seeing her run at a normal pace.

I see the lagoon in the distance and half of it is frozen over. The other half is full of about 30 ducks. I have to admit that they look pretty cute.

All of a sudden, I hear Brittany's titan communicator go off. My stomach drops. We stop in our tracks as Brittany answers it.

"Chang to Pierce/Lopez. One of the Hive 5 as well as our youngest titan has arrived at headquarters. Get back here as soon as possible."

What?

I can literally feel my heart stop.

I feel so relieved. I feel Brittany grab me and then she's running lightning speed back home. We run through the doors of the HQ to find Sugar holding a baby. The hell? It doesn't matter though, I'm so happy to see her.

"Sugar!" I shout.

"Oh my god." Sugar says in her crazy accent that I love. "I'm so happy to see you. You've been the talk of the Brotherhood."

Sugar hands the baby over to Brittany who looks more than happy to hold him. She does however, glare at Sugar as she pulls me into a hug.

"They're really pissed that you joined the titans over them. Wise choice by the way." Sugar says.

Other titans begin to make their way into the living room.

"I have so much stuff to tell you guys. What do you know about this war that's going to happen?" Sugar continues.

"We've got lots of time to talk about that." Mike says. "Tell us how you got away. And what are you doing with Teether?" He points at the small blonde boy in Brittany's arms.

How she got away? Does he mean she only just escaped?

"Well, I was captured a few days ago against my will. Some guy called Schuester or something? Anyway I was then put in this cell where there were like, 5 other heroes. I could hear, like everything…"

"Go on." Mike says.

Teether begins to cry so Sugar takes him from Brittany. She doesn't look happy that Teether has been taken from her.

"They kept us there for a few days while they tried to finish building this machine that controlled the mind. It didn't work for some reason. I wanted to wait till the right time to escape. There were 3 kids in the cells too. I think one of them could read my mind or something. Or maybe I was talking out loud again? Anyway! She like told me she wanted me to take her baby brother when I got out. I told her that it was totally a good idea and that I would send help to rescue her and her other brother. She told me that it was okay because Bobby would get them out." Sugar pauses to catch her breath. "I still don't know who he is." She whispers.

"How did you get out, Sugar?" I ask, growing a little impatient.

"Oh. Well the guard who made sure that we didn't escape was getting really angry because I was practicing my singing. So he left for a minute to change shifts and I used my mind to unlock my gate. Teether crawled through the bars of the kids cell and then I levitated out the room."

"Wait, why didn't you just unlock the doors of the other cells?" One of the titans asks.

Sugar looks embarrassed.

"I didn't think of that till now." Sugar blushes and I hear a few people mutter rude things towards her.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I shout. "You guys don't know what it's like! It's so scary being trapped there. You don't know whether they are going to convert you, or steal your powers or worse. I'm sure that Sugar did all that she could!"

Sugar nods her head at this. I see Brittany nod as well.

"Whatever, Lopez. You shouldn't be here and neither should your friend." Some silver guy says.

"I don't think you guys realize how angry the Brotherhood is, guys." Sugar says.

This doesn't sound good. I have an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"What do you mean, Sugar?" Mike asks.

Sugar looks down at the ground as she bounces Teether in her arms.

"They are trying to find out all of our relatives. They want to know who we are closest too, who we love, who we are friends with… Everything. They are going to capture people and use them as bait. They will try and kill us all, but they know fine how to manipulate us into doing what they want." Sugar says.

That's the last thing I wanted to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did anyone notice Jealous!Brittany at the end? I love me some jealous britt britt


	12. Chapter 12

Death.

As much as I tried to avoid the thought, I've always believed that I was going to die a healthy old age. I feel myself grow pale and I need to sit down.

"All I know is that they want to take you guys out one by one so that you lose power. If your ability is good enough, they planned to brainwash you with a machine into working for them. But I saw that it didn't work so they tried to get into contact with some guy who controls brains. Last I heard he was in hiding. I don't think he wants to be found." Sugar explains.

Mike hums and nods his head.

"Did this guy sound powerful? And did you find out his name?" he asks.

"Yes, very. But to me it sounded like he had a new life. Maybe a family? I think that last thing he'd do is turn to their side. His name was Captain something, but I think he's deactivated himself as a 'superhuman'. "

"We'll search his name on the titan database immediately. We will need your help though, okay?" Mike asks and Sugar nods.

"What did you mean he's deactivated himself?" Mike questions again.

"I don't think he's a registered superhuman? So like, he might not be on your database because the Brotherhood couldn't find him on theirs, you know?"

Mike smiles.

"Oh, don't worry, we will definitely have him. They only keep the data of people they've captured. Even if they've escaped." Mike explains.

Brittany suddenly speaks up.

"So they have information about San and I?" I blush as she says my nickname out loud to everyone.

"Unfortunately so." Mike says before turning around to walk out the room. "Training starts same time tomorrow. It will be slightly different this time. Be there. Sugar, Tina, please come with me." He says and he's out of the room within seconds.

Sugar panics and hand the baby that she was holding to me. I hate kids.

"That's it? We find out that we're going to be slaughtered like animals and that's all he has to say?" I shout.

The baby starts crying so Starfire takes him from my arms and flies off with Robin. I'm pissed and I don't even care that the titans are watching me. Some make a hasty exit before things get ugly. Good on them, it's a smart decision.

"Santana, calm down." Brittany says as she places her hand on my shoulder. I angrily shrug her off and walk away from her. She looks hurt. I glare at Cyborg and Beastboy as they share a bag of popcorn. I'm glad they find my fear amusing.

"No Brittany, I can't! I've only just found a reason worth living for and now I find out that it will be used against me!" I hear something in the room break and I know that my powers have probably done it.

"Relax S-Lo." I look around to see Beastboy sprawled out on the couch. "We got your back, us titans stick together."

"Yeah girl, we won't let nobody hurt you." Cyborg agrees.

How can they be so calm? Somehow it does slightly relax me. It's nice knowing that the some of the titans actually would stick up for me. I turn around to apologize to Brittany and I notice she's gone. Damn it. I hurt her feelings and now I feel like the nastiest person in the world. Brittany's been so good to me and I shout at her like she's nothing.

I start searching for her around headquarters. I head for her room first and I'm surprised to see that she isn't there. I walk around listening in the titan's rooms. No one really seems to be in the house. I walk past Starfire's room and I hear her talking to the baby and it giggles and babbles in reply. I knock on her door to see if she knows anything. I hear her shout for me to come in so I walk into her room.

"Hello Santana. How are you on this beautiful but oh so wintery day?" Starfire asks. I frown in response.

"Not so good, Star. I shouted at Brittany and now she's pissed off with me." Starfire smiles sympathetically.

"Do you know where she is? I need to apologise to her." I ask.

"I last saw her 5 minutes ago. She came back from shopping for clothes and other equipment for this one." Starfire says as she points to Teether who is currently crawling up the wall. I give her a horrified look and she giggles.

"Oh he's fine. He likes to do that. He was upside down on the roof earlier. You should have seen it! It was marvellous." Starfire says joyfully.

I try not to smile but I fail. That does sound kind of cute.

"And in answer to your question, I don't know where she is, but I know that she hangs out on the roof during her thinking time." Starfire says.

Brilliant. I give Starfire a hug before running out of her room.

On the way up to the roof I walk past Bumblebee. I ignore her and she ignores me too. Praise the lord. I roll my eyes. I open the door to the roof and the silence is deafening. All is forgotten though, I see Brittany all the way on the other side, dangling her legs over the edge as she sits watching the sun setting over the city.

When I sit down next to her, Brittany looks up at me and frowns.

"Hey." I mumble.

"Hi." Brittany replies.

So maybe this will be a little harder than I thought. I don't think I've ever apologised to someone and meant it.

"Look Brit, I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I know you were only trying to help me." I say.

Brittany nods her head as she agrees with me but her frown stays plastered on her face.

"Come here." I coo as I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. Brittany rests her head on my shoulder and I think she's warming up to me again.

"I was scared Brit-Brit. The thought of losing you -I just can't even comprehend it. I wasn't thinking straight." I tell her and it's probably the most truthful thing I've said in my life. I feel her nod against me again. Brittany's not speaking yet so I guess she's still a little upset.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I- Um." I scratch my head. This is so difficult to say.

"Brittany, I care about you _so_ much. I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you. The way I feel about you is strange… I've not ever felt like this before. You've changed me for the best and I don't know if I will ever be able to make it up to you."

"You don't have to Santana. I like you because you're you. How many times will I have to tell you that before it sinks in?" Brittany rubs her head against my neck. I just want to pull her close and cuddle her. There are so many things I want to tell her, so I settle with one.

"You're perfect."

I feel her lips smile against my neck and it sends shivers up and down my spine.

Brittany sits up and looks a little confused for a second. She looks like she's about to say something, but then looks down at the streets below again.

"I'm going to take you on a date." I tell her.

"Really?" she gasps.

"Really, really." I smile. "I know it's not the best of times, but I want to take you out before the battle, because I know it will be the start of many more to come."

Brittany's smile has pretty much grown from ear to ear.

"Oh Santana, I'm so freaking happy!" Brittany shouts and I giggle.

"I'm sure you are." I reply.

We sit there cuddling, watching the sunset and then I hear Brittany's stomach growl. Someone's hungry.

"How about I make those Enchiladas I promised?" I ask, and Brittany jumps up in joy. She grabs my hand and we walk down to the main kitchen. Thankfully no one is really there, just a few titans playing some video games in the living room. As I begin to set everything up I notice that there are some ingredients that we don't have. Brittany asks me to write a list and she sprints off to the shop. It doesn't take her any longer than a few minutes before she returns.

Brittany takes me by surprise and lifts me onto the countertop. She kisses me hard on the lips. I gasp and she takes it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. I gladly oblige, but then I suddenly remember that we don't have the privacy of her room. I pull away and lean my head out of the kitchen. The titans are still playing video games. No one saw. I'm glad because I don't think I'm ready for others to know about us yet. Hell, I don't even know if there is an 'us'. I need to talk to Brittany about it when the moment is right.

I feel a pair of arms around my waist and some lips against my neck. I hold back a moan.

"Geez Britt, what's gotten into you?" I ask.

"I missed you." Brittany explains like it's really simple.

"What? You were gone for like 5 minutes tops." I say, confused.

"I know. But it felt so much longer! And I missed you in another way too. I haven't had a sweet lady kiss since this morning, and then on the way home I remembered you had that dream earlier." Brittany smirks.

I feel my neck burning again, I can't believe she remembered.

"You know, the sex dream?" Brittany says, like I've forgotten.

"Yes Britt! I remember! Now shush and help me make dinner." I say and I playfully slap her butt, much like she did to me before. Revenge is sweet.

We finish making the dinner and sit down at the kitchen table. I'm starting to feel less awkward around the titans. The more time I spend near them, the more I feel used to them. I hope they feel the same way about me.

"My god Santana this food is better than sex." Brittany says with a mouth full.

I scrunch my face.

"TMI Britt. But thanks for telling me, you animal."

When our stomachs are full, we decided to head up to Brittany's room. On the way past I see Sugar sat painting her nails with Starfire. Somehow I think she's going to fit in a lot better than me. I smile and roll my eyes and I see a pout on Brittany's face again.

We make it to her room and she closes the door behind her.

"Do you have a thing for Sugar?" Brittany asks as she lies down on her couch and turns her TV on.

"Sugar? Hell no. She's like my little baby sister. I meant what I said earlier." I say as I join her on the couch.

I lie down next to her and a thought occurs to me.

"Oh my god, you're jealous, aren't you?" I gasp.

"No!" Brittany says a little too quickly, her face growing red.

"Someone's getting defensive." I tease.

"All I said was no!" Brittany mutters before hiding her face.

"Hmmm, but it meant so much more, didn't it Brit?" I tease.

Brittany groans and is gone from the couch in a flash. Where's the little bitch gone now?

I run into her bedroom and she's face down on the bed. Bingo. I crawl onto her bed and she still won't face me.

"I totally have to come up with a new name for you. Jelly? Ha, no that's crap. I'll think of one in my sleep." I joke,

I hear her mumble into the pillow. I decide to up my game. I crawl up her body and sit on the back of her thighs.

"You're gunna have to talk louder, I can't hear you." I whisper into her ear and give it a small, wet kiss. I feel her shudder beneath me. My body rises and falls as she flips over.

"I said, 'shut up'." Brittany smirks. Her hands make their way up my back as she pulls me closer.

"That's no way to talk to someone who's taking you on a date, now is it?" I ask.

"No, but this is." Brittany says as she claims my lips.

I sign contently; her lips just taste so good. I'm sure I hear a moan escape her lips and I feel so turned on. I push a hand through her hair and move my lips to her neck. I playfully bite her and this time I know I hear a moan. She unexpectedly flips us and pins me down. It's like we're fighting for dominance. Brittany bites my bottom lip as though she's telling me whose boss. It's fucking hot. I finally pull away needing to breathe. Brittany strokes my cheek as we both gasp for breath.

"As amazing as this is, we should probably sleep. I know that tomorrow will be more difficult than today was." Brittany says.

What a way to kill the mood.

"Mkay." I say, still out of breath.

We get changed and brush our teeth. I managed to catch Brittany staring at me when I took my shirt off. Of course, she blushed and looked away. This girl has seen me naked and she's blushing over this. Girl is crazy. We get comfortable in bed and I rest my head on her chest. She pulls on my thich so that it rests on top of her stomach. I can't imagine this being too comfortable for her, but she seems to be content.

Brittany's right in the end. It doesn't take long for sleep to come at all. I hear that Brittany's breathing has slowed down so I assume she's fallen asleep already. I feel so safe in her arms. I know that I belong with her. I'm so scared about these next few weeks but the last thought on my mind before I fall asleep is that I've never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope this isn't losing the plot. Things will start to get more interesting, don't worry! We've still got -

The Battle

Intense Training - what's in store for tomorrow?

Bitchy Titans - will they be friends before the battle?

Brittany's nightmares

and much more... ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Recently I've actually looked forward to waking up in the morning. I think that's because of a certain beautiful blondie who has quite literally run into my life. When I think back to how we first met I never thought we'd be where we are now. I'm currently in Brittany's arms as she sleeps. I would never tell Brittany this, but the fact that she's still got a protective grip over me as she sleeps makes me feel all fluttery inside. It kinda turns me on too…

I've been awake for a while now; I'm just waiting for either the alarm to go off or for Britt to wake up. Brittany went to bed a lot later than I did. I didn't feel her come back into bed until about half 3. I told her she'd be really tired in the morning. Brit keeps frowning in her sleep; her eyebrows keep crinkling so I think she's having a bad dream. I stroke her forehead to let her know I'm here and it seems to be working.

We stay like that for a little while longer – me with my head on her chest and her arms unknowingly wrapped around my waist. All of a sudden I hear a shuffle in her room. Something jumps on the bed and I can hardly see because of the darkness of the room.

My heart is beating like crazy and my eyes turn pink as I light my hands up ready to attack. I nearly shit myself when I see Brittany's giant ass cat sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me.

_For fuck sake._

I put my power out and the stupid thing crawls towards me. Only, it doesn't crawl to me, it goes straight to Brittany and rubs its head against her face.

_Get! Go on, get out of here. _I whisper violently waving my arm around his face.

I wanted to let Brittany sleep for as long as possible. But it's too late, Brittany starts to stir. I think she's the only person I've ever met who smiles as they wake up. I love it. I sit up from her chest as I let her stretch.

"Why hello Lord Tubbington!" she croaks out voice still heavy with sleep.

Brittany finishes stretching and then she puts her arm out for me as an offer to return to my previous spot. I gladly accept and I feel her smile against my forehead as she gives it a quick kiss.

"Morning." Britt mumbles and I feel her chest vibrate against my ear.

"Hi." I reply as I begin to draw shapes on her stomach. "I nearly killed your cat a few minutes ago."

"Lord Tubbington? Why? I thought he retired from being evil." Brittany says.

Holding back a laugh I continue, "No, he just scared the crap out of me. I thought the brotherhood had gotten to titans headquarters."

Brittany hums.

"Trust me, you'd know if they had gotten into headquarters. Time is it?" Brittany asks.

"Ten to 5. It's too early." I whine.

"We better start getting ready, today is a big day." Brittany says as she tries to sit up.

I don't let her though; I don't want to get up just yet.

"Why? What happens today?" I ask feeling a little panicked.

"Personal assessment. We watch you defeat targets and stuff and then we look at your weaknesses to help you grow stronger. It's like super tough, only the new titans do it. There's you and two others I think."

Sounds great. My muscles already ache from training yesterday and this is going to be even harder. Someone kill me please. Brittany notices my silence and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll do great, I promise." Brittany says, quietly.

I can't help but feel my cheeks rise.

"Now come on, we need to get ready. You might want to pick an outfit you'll feel comfortable in." Brittany says, staring at me with a strange smile. Weird…

I thank Brittany and walk into her bathroom. I take off my vest and when I look in the mirror I jump.

_¡Dios mío!_

My neck is totally covered in dark purple marks. Hickeys. No wonder Brittany looked so smug as I walked away from her. But why doesn't Britt have any? I need to ask her about that.

Soon enough I'm all showered and changed. I've decided to wear some black leggings because they are so damn comfy and easy to run in, and a dark grey skin tight hoodie to hide my hickeys. I slip on the white converse flats that Brittany lent me and head downstairs to the living room where Brittany said she'd make us some cereal.

When I get there, I notice that pretty much all of the titans are awake and in the same mood as me – tired. I see Brittany half dancing, half walking around the kitchen.

"What's gotten you into such a good mood?" I ask as I stand behind her.

"Just waking up next to a sexy little someone makes my day." Brittany says with that wonderful charm of hers.

"Nice try, _Blondie_. What's really gotten you so happy?" I beam, not believing her.

Brittany rolls her eyes and nudges me with her arm.

"I was being honest. Waking up next to you makes me really happy." Brittany says and there goes my blush again. Since when do ethnic girls blush?

I lower my voice as I reply.

"I feel the same way." I say, looking at the floor. Eye contact is hard for me sometimes. Brittany lifts my chin up and wrinkles her nose as hands me some cereal. Fruit Loops. I should have known.

"I call them Gay Cheerio's. They are my specialty." Brittany says and I can't tell if she's serious or not.

I playfully roll my eyes at her and she winks. I wait until the coast is clear to ask her my question.

"Britt look." I show her my neck and she smiles, proud. "How could this happen to me and not you? I'm pretty sure I left some badass marks on your neck last night."

"My body heals like ten times quicker than yours, remember?" Brittany says like it's totally obvious that her body is fucking weird.

Oh yeah.

How could I forget? Brittany nudges my arm again and I do it back. She then takes my hand and we sit down at the table in the living room.

I look around the room and see Sugar eating some pancakes as she talks to one of the guys. The baby she brought back with her is floating next to her and I'm not sure if she's made him float, or if the kid is using his own powers.

A thought occurs and I nearly choke on my food. Sugar only escaped a few days ago, but one of the Hive 5 escaped when I did. How could I be so stupid? Someone else is free.

I run over to Mike and tell him what I've worked out. He shouts for Sugar to come over and asks if she knows anything.

"Well I was sleepin' when I was kidnapped. I didn't see anyone else from The Hive, even when I was held hostage against my will."

Mike nods as he turns to me again.

"We will see what we can do. Are you sure that they will join us if asked? I have a mission coming up soon that we need all of the titans to take part in. I will tell you more about it later, but right now I need to know if they will be of use to us."

It's so hard for me to say, but I know in my heart who to trust.

"Fabray and Karofsky definitely. I don't have any hope for Puckerman." I admit.

Mike nods his head and leaves the living room. He doesn't even say goodbye. Kids got spunk.

I sit down next to Brittany again and she asks what everything was about. I explain and she listens carefully.

"I'm sure we will find them." Brittany says as she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, it's time for your training."

Brittany and I end up being the first ones on the roof. I don't mind though, we get to watch the sunrise in peace. It's beautiful. We sit on the edge of the roof much like last night. I rest my head on her shoulder and we link arms.

I still find it crazy that I've become so close with Brittany.

I don't think I've ever let my guards down for someone. Well, not as much as this. I just feel so good with I'm with her. I know in my heart that we are going to be more than friends. Hell, I guess we are now. But I really want it to mean something. I don't think I'm ready for it yet though. The thought of this war truly terrifies me. I need to be strong. For Brittany and myself.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the rest of the titans join us on the roof. I distance myself from Brittany because I don't want people to think anything yet. She pouts but it's something she will have to get used to.

We make our way towards the benches on the roof. I am so not ready for this. Everyone sits down in groups and then I hear Mike speak into the microphone.

"I have an announcement to make." Mike clears his throat.

"As of the upcoming war, personal assessment will be used on all titans rather than the new additions. I repeat, all titans will take part in personal assessment."

I hear almost everyone groan. Brittany smiles as she looks forward to being assessed.

Mike continues speaking.

"I would also like to announce that we only have a week left of training. I will then split you into teams as the search for superhumans to join forces with us continues. From then on, you will have one week to find your designated heroes. They should be easy enough to find. Two weeks today is when the battle begins. Tokyo is our destination. Make sure you are there no matter what. That is all."

Goosebumps cover my body as Mike's speech finishes. I feel my hands shake and Brittany links her arms with me. It calms me down but only a little.

_It's okay._ Brittany whispers in my ear.

Suddenly a blank hologram is projected in front of us. Names of which I assume are the Titans flicker on the screen. Each name flashes once and skips to the next one. Random Selection. Each name flickers faster by the second. Suddenly it stops and the first name is chosen.

_Santana Lopez._

I fucking knew it would be me.

I shake my head and Brittany pushes me out of my seat. I walk towards the giant X on the ground. It's pretty simple what I have to do. I have to run across the roof and destroy all 5 targets. I know it's not going to be that easy though. I'm sure that there are all kind of traps waiting for me. I look at the end of the roof and see a giant countdown clock.

30 seconds until I run.

I take a deep breath and plan out my route. There are two targets straight ahead of me, I'm sure I can get rid of them with my mind.

20 seconds

I see another target on a wooden platform added to the edge of the roof. It looks crazy unstable. However, my powers should be able to reach that far. Especially if I get closer. I'm just scared that the crappy extension could collapse on me.

10 seconds

There's another target that moves. I have no idea how I will get to that one. I guess I will just have to get that one closer to the time.

5 seconds

I can see another target right at the edge of the roof, but there's a two-meter gap that prevent you from getting near it. If I run fast enough I'm sure I could jump and make it.

GO!

I run straight towards the first two targets. I'm about 5 meters away from them when metal spears stick out from a side wall, tearing a hole into the sleeve of my arm. I don't even realize that I've been injured until crimson bleeds its way through the ripped fabric. I ignore it for now – I need to move away from these spears. I run back the way I came. I know it's safe. I watch as each set of spears shoots out and twists. It's timed so if I run at the right time, I can dodge them all.

I've worked out the pattern. Once the first set of spears is fired, each pair follows 2 seconds after. I'm going to have to be quick. I prepare myself to run and at the last second I do a cartwheel. I figure that if I keep doing cartwheels, it will lower my chances of being stabbed. I know that I'm well out of the way after 5 cartwheels. I feel as dizzy as fuck now. 14 years as an acrobat and I'm still not used to it.

I feel better when I see that I'm practically face to face with the targets now. I raise my arms and pink energy surrounds both targets. They light on fire and I smile as they are destroyed.

2 out of 5 gone.

Now for my next target.

The floating target makes its way towards me. I quickly try to destroy it with my power, but I seriously embarrass myself as I miss. I try again, this time much quicker and closer, yet I still end up missing it. God damn it. Maybe it's resistant to powers? I need to use a weapon. Would the titans put some weapons out to help? I search the roof. Nada. I should have known.

I think back to the spears. I can use my power to melt one from the wall. I turn around and wait for the spear closest to me to stick itself out of the wall. It shoots out and I melt the end with my mind. It can't move so I grab it with my hand and use my power to weaken it. Victory. It falls to the floor.

I look for the flying target and notice that it's gone. Typical. I move on to the target on the extended roof. I need to be so careful here. I won't be able to run away fast enough if I miss. I make sure that I'm as stable as possible. I close one eye and raise my hand. I'm about to shoot my power but the ground starts to shake. I miss. Fuck.

Before I know it the roof is collapsing and I have no time to escape. I make a run for it anyway but my leg is crushed by a giant piece of rubble. I fall to the ground in pain. It feels like my leg is broken.

I hear a scream and it doesn't take much for me to work out that it's Brittany. I look over at the rest of the titans she's being held back by 3 guys. I've scared her. I try to move the concrete with my arms but it's too heavy. My eyes light up and the concrete splits in half. Thank god.

When I try to stand I know that my leg isn't right, but I don't think it's broken. I look for the target that I just tried to hit and I see it's in the rubble now too. Does this mean I've defeated it? I look closer and see a giant hole torn through it. Yes yes yes! I try to do a happy dance but my sore leg prevents me from doing this.

3 out of 5 targets destroyed. More than half! It's going to be a bitch getting this target on the edge of the roof. I look at the gap and it's even further than I had thought. I need to take a run and jump. Just typical that I've gone and fucked up my leg. I have to do it anyway. I give myself a good distance and pretty much run for my life.

Halfway through the air I can tell I'm not going to make it.

I only just manage to grab onto the edge but the blood pouring down my arm makes me so much weaker. It takes all the strength that I have to pull myself up.

Suddenly, the flying target is right in front of me. I have a feeling it's being used because I'm weak right now. I think quickly and before I even register what's happening, I've already thrown my spear. I manage to hit the target straight in the middle. Score. I smile to myself. So close. One more target left and I'm right there.

I think I need to destroy the last target with my mind. I figure I might as well because I need to practice. I concentrate as hard as I can. I can feel my eyes start to glow and a small fire starts in the middle. Soon enough it's burning bright with pink energy. I stand up and wait to see what happens.

"Santana, brilliant job!" I hear Mike shout from the observation deck. "You've beaten our previous record. You completed the course in a mere 10 minutes and 49 seconds. Our last winner was Bumble Bee with 11 minutes 52! Well done!"

I feel overwhelmed.

I can't believe I've actually made a record, never mind against any of the titans. I'm especially glad that I've beaten Bumble Bee. She's gonna be so pissed.

I make my way back to the titans. They are all cheering me. Well, all of them minus Bumble Bee anyway. I'm suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"That was so amazing Santana. I thought you were going to fall off the roof." Brittany mumbles into my ear.

I hug her back with just as much force.

"Thank you." I say, starting to realise how weak I feel.

I'm starting to get really dizzy. My bones ache. Before I know it I'm lying on the ground. It feels like I'm falling asleep but I can't control it. I close my eyes and what feels like seconds later I'm awoken by Tina.

I notice that I'm no longer on the roof, but in the recovery room on a floating bed similar to the one that Brittany was once in.

"That was close. I should have seen to you quicker, I'm sorry!" Tina says.

"I died?" I ask in shock causing Tina to laugh.

What? No! You fainted." Tina smiles.

"Oh." I'm unsure of what to say next. How freaking embarrassing.

"5 other Titans have been, would you like to watch the rest? No one has beaten your record yet." Tina says as she cleans up my wounds.

"Has Brittany been yet?" I ask.

Tina raises her eyebrow at me. I don't like it. She's assuming something.

"Brittany, huh?" Tina teases as she gives me a certain look.

Oh god, she's onto us.

"Yes. Brittany... The one with super speed." I say as I try not to give anything away.

"If you mean the Brittany that gave you those marks on your neck, then no, she hasn't been yet." Tina says with a wink.

Holy mother of God!

I didn't even realize that my clothes had been changed.

Again I'm at a loss of what to say.

"I won't tell anyone, I think it's pretty adorable. Like Romeo and Juliet!" Tina says.

"Girl Chang, I'm going to stop you right there." I say.

Tina doesn't look offended. If anything, she's actually still smiling. "I trust you and all, but I really can't have anyone knowing. If anyone were to hurt Brittany because of what we have, I don't know what I'd do. So keep that little mouth of yours shut and nothing bad will happen. Comprendido?" Tina rolls her eyes before nodding her head.

"Come on, we should go watch." Tina says and I follow her up to the roof.

Maybe Tina isn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I know it may not seem like it, but I hate asking for reviews. I just want to know whether people are still enjoying this or not. I think I'm losing confidence in my writing. I don't think I'm very good.

Also, Im pretty sure you're all going to like next chapter ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Advanced warning, chapter rated M for a reason. What could it possibly be? ;)

* * *

><p>Grumbling, I stumble out of my temporary bed and join Tina as she makes her way back up to the roof. I still feel a little sore, but I'm not going to lie, I'm totally excited to see if anyone will beat my record. It doesn't feel real. How the hell did I get the fastest record? <em>Me<em>, of all people? Maybe the titans are playing some kind of revenge joke because of the time The Hive 5 destroyed headquarters.

I sit down in my previous spot next to Brittany. She looks up at me and smiles as she grabs hold of my hand. I'm scared people are watching us - I even feel her give my hand a quick kiss, but everyone is focused on the person who is currently training.

Sugar.

I look at her time; she's already been in there for 15 minutes. I notice that the dynamics of the course has changed completely. Instead of the daggers that stuck out of the wall with me, Sugar's danger is a number of triangular shaped weights that levitated above her head. I wince at the thought of one landing on Sugar. There's no way she'd be able to survive.

Slowly but surely does it. A long 20 minutes later Sugar finally completes her course. She's treated with a cheer from the audience as she sits down next to me. Brittany pouts as she scoots along the bench.

"That was like, the most terrible experience of my life. My nails are wrecked and my back hurts." Sugar frowns as we wait for the next name to be chosen.

"I can't believe you fainted, you missed the most awesome thing ever!" Sugar continues.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Watch." Sugar says, pointing to the roof ahead of me.

_Brittany S. Pierce_

Brittany winks at me, then smiles in an arrogant little way as she walks towards the giant X on the ground. I wonder what Sugar meant, but then I see the training course move and change shape until it vanishes completely. All that's left is a map. Brittany takes it into her hands before totally disappearing out of sight. The screen in front of us changes from a blank screen to the direction Brittany's running in. She must have a camera on her.

Brittany looks down at the map and I see that there are 5 targets placed all over the world. I have no idea where she is right now, but she seems to be in a forest of sorts. Suddenly she stops and the camera moves, showing that she's looking around the forest. Brittany pulls out a compass; she then looks down at the map again before speeding off.

I want to close my eyes when I see her speeding up a tree. Brittany looks up and I can see a target right at the top of the tree. Christ, she must be 200 feet above the ground. She crawls to the edge of a branch and the screen shakes as she slips. Brittany's hanging off the branch by her arms. She looks down at the ground and again I can see how high up she is. The only thing you can see are the green tree tops of trees hundreds of feet below; you can't even see the floor. Brittany uses her arms to pull herself along the branch. She swings as she gets close to the target and tries to kick it. Missing it the first time, she tries again. She kids it with her speed as hard as she can. It flies a few yards into another tree.

Brittany pulls herself up onto the branch and jumps about twenty feet onto another tree. I nearly scream. She lands in the tree with the target. After taking a good look, she realises that the target is in fact destroyed. Brittany sprints down the tree and again I feel like I can't look. It doesn't take long though. She's already out of the forest and running along the sea. She stops again, and turns around before diving underwater.

Oh dear god, not again. I cover my eyes because I can't watch…

This woman will be the death of me.

Of course there would be a target right at the bottom of the ocean. I want to freak out. I fucking hate the sea. Brittany doesn't take long to destroy it though. She rapidly kicks the target; even water doesn't stop her super speed. Brittany lets out a huge breath as she swims to the surface. She looks at her watch and I also look at the giant clock to see how long she has been running for.

_4:47_

Brittany must be catching up with my time. I wonder if she's trying as hard as she can to beat me, but she isn't doing anything right now. She must be catching her breath. It doesn't take long before she's off again.

Brittany is in a completely new area - somewhere in the mountainside. Whoever planned this course must hate Brittany. It's like a death trap. Still, she handles everything perfectly. My guess is that her next target is on top of the tallest mountain.

I'm right.

Snow, ice and rock are pretty much the only thing in sight. I'm pretty sure Brittany left in shorts. She's going to be freezing. It doesn't take her long to destroy the target. Brittany smashes the target against some ice and it shatters in her hand. I'm pretty sure I see blood, but Brittany doesn't seem too bothered.

Minutes later and again, Brittany's in what looks like another country. 6 minutes and 57 seconds. I'm pretty sure she's going to beat my time. She has what, two targets left? She's going to tease me so much. I'm not gunna lie, the thought of her teasing me makes me grin a little, but when my eyes return to the screen, my smile is wiped from my face. Brittany is now standing over a volcano.

Something is thrown into the lava and I think that it's the target but I realise it's just a rock. What is she doing? Another rock is thrown and then I realise what she's doing. Brittany has to hit the target from a distance; she can't go any further. It must be the target that's resistant to powers. Brittany ends up throwing 5 more rocks before the target is actually destroyed.

_10:03_

Brittany now has only one target left.

I'm super anxious, will she beat my time? Brittany looks down at the map again. I look to see where she has to go next, but she's off before I can properly check.

I'm surprised to see Brittany run through a busy city. She then runs up a building and I have to wipe my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. The camera shows the view of the city. Brittany is wasting time. The camera changes from one view to another. I think she's looking for the target. Brittany's panicking.

Brittany jumps from the building and my heart stops. Her feet touch the wall and she heads down it on a sprint. Once she's on the ground I see people dodge out of her way. She needs to be careful. Brittany runs through traffic as the search for her last target continues.

11:03

If Brittany doesn't find it soon, my record will stay at the top. I should feel happy but I can't help feel a little guilty. As the seconds tick by Brittany gets faster and faster. I can tell that she so desperately wants to beat my record.

Finally, the target is found. Brittany kicks it but it doesn't break. She tries again. Nothing happens?. Brittany gives it a quick punch. There's still no difference. She kicks at the wooden stand and it snaps. The target still isn't broken so Brittany runs at a speed, jumps from the building and smashes it against another. Finally it breaks. Brittany lands on a window ledge and vibrates her body through the wall.

Unfortunately this breaks the camera. We have no idea where Brittany is. It takes her 2 minutes tops to arrive back at headquarters. She looks exhausted. Her hand is bleeding and Tina walks over to her and heals it. Brittany smiles and thanks her. Brittany then makes eye contact with me, giving me that smug little smirk of hers and sits down next to me.

"You're all sweaty." I say.

"Nice to see you too." Brittany replies as she rests her head on my shoulder.

I pretend to be grossed out but really I don't mind. I'm just glad she isn't dead. We watch as her name flashes on the screen. Her time is about to be shown.

11:59

"Damn it!"

"Yes!" Brittany and I say at the same time.

"How does it feel for someone to be faster than you at something?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Brittany hides her face in my neck.

I give her a quick hug as we wait for the next titan to be chosen.

"_Training is over for today. Tomorrow we shall continue with paired battles. I'd like to see Anderson, Hummel and Motta for a mission please. That is all." _Mike announces_. _

Sugar in a mission? I try not to worry, but Brittany notices.

"It's okay, she's just helping them for their mission. She's not going anywhere. I think they're going to try and rescue Teether's brother and sister. Sugar just needs to give them as much detail as possible." Brittany tells me.

She grabs hold of my hand and we leave the roof to head to her bedroom for a little break.

* * *

><p>"My muscles ache." Brittany whines, once I've woken up from my power nap.<p>

I fell asleep almost straight away, but Brittany said she wanted to stay awake. I kind of got the impression that she doesn't like to sleep… She said she was happy to play with my hair until I woke up.

"Mine too." I say as we sit on her bed.

Brittany's face all of a sudden changes from a pout into a smirk.

"I have an idea." Brittany says as she grabs my hand.

I grumble at the thought of getting up so quickly. I'm soon distracted when I look at our entwined hands.

"Brittany, you have really long fingers." I tell her.

How did I only just notice this? Isn't this one of the first things I should pick up as a lesbian?

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

"I know." She winks.

"Hey! I didn't mean- ugh, never mind." I roll my eyes.

We walk down a flight of stairs; I don't recall ever coming into this area. We walk past one room, which is a gym of sorts. Brittany drags me straight past though and we walk into another room. It's a mini spa.

"Wow, Brittz. Is that what I think it is?" I ask as I point to the corner.

"Yes, It's a hot tub." She says with a wink. "I'll go and get us some bikinis." Brittany continues and I'm left there on my own.

I walk over to the tub and notice that it's actually pretty big. The steam coming from the top looks relieving. Brittany returns and she's already changed. I gasp as I stare at her body. She is so beautiful. It takes everything I have not to jump her right there and then and have my way with her.

"You um, look really, uh…" I'm at a loss for words.

"Hot? I know." Brittany says as she gives me her sexy smile. "Not as hot as you though. Now put this on so I can see how you _really_ look." She winks again and I melt a little.

"Where should I change?" I ask and I feel really stupid. I can't believe how dominated she makes me feel.

"Right through that door. No one will come in so you should be okay." Brittany says as she slips into the hot tub.

I nod my head and make my way from the room. I give Brittany one last glance and I catch her staring at my ass. I make my eyes glow and some water splashes her in the face.

"Hey!" I hear her shout, but it's too late, I've already closed the door.

Giggling to myself I take off my shirt. I reach for the bikini top and I shake my head when I realise what Brittany has done. _It's tiny_. She's going to see everything. I ain't even mad though. I'm proud of my body.

I take off my legging and underwear and slip on the bikini bottoms. Also skimpy. I should have known. I roll my eyes before folding up my clothes and walk out the door and into the room where Brittany is. Only, she's not there. I pause, waiting for her attack. I feel her drop from above the doorway. Brittany lands on my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I squeal as I try to throw her off me.

"Get off me, creeper. You're getting me wet." I say with a laugh.

Brittany pauses and I realise what I said.

"Not like that!" I shout.

Brittany presses her lips against the back of my neck and I hold back a moan.

"Really? That's a shame." She says as she jumps off my back and drags me towards the hot tub. Brittany steps in and then I feel myself being lifted. I giggle and wrap my legs around Brittany's waist. We both laugh as she sits down.

"You're not very comfy." I tease.

"Is that so?" Brittany asks. "You didn't say that last night." She gives my waist a quick pinch. It feels amazing in the hot water. I can never get over the feeling of our bare skin touching, never mind when we are covered with water.

I splash her again and she squeals. I'm about do it again, but she grabs my hand before I can even move it. Brittany then pushes me into the other side of the hot tub and assaults my neck.

"So. Naughty." She says in between bites.

"That's me." I say as my hand slides down her back, pulling her closer.

Her bites which are soothed by her soft, wet tongue travel up my neck and onto my lips. Brittany takes my bottom lip into her mouth using her teeth and I moan loudly. It's embarrassing but I'm past caring. I think this is the hottest experience of my life.

.I grind my hips against her thighs and fondle with her bikini string on her back. The feel of her lean, muscular back is such a turn on, especially when it's all wet.

"Uh uh." Brittany says shaking her head.

Brittany lifts me onto the edge of the hot top. What is the doing?

"Your abs might just be the hottest things I've ever seen." Brittany continues. "I want to feel them."

"Uh, okay." I say even though I'm practically out of breath.

Brittany attaches her lips to my neck again. I push my hands into her hair, pulling out her scrunchie and letting her beautiful hair rest on her shoulders. Her lips move further down, kissing in-between my boobs.

"Oh my god. Britt," I moan. "More."

Brittany smiles against my boobs and I feel her tongue give the skin above my heart a quick lick. She then kisses her way over my bikini top. It's thin so I can feel everything. Brittany pulls at the fabric and exposes a nipple. I begin to feel a little nervous but then I feel her mouth there and I'm in heaven.

I whine when she moves away from my boobs, but her mouth moves to my abs instead.

"Your abs are bigger than mine."

_Nip_

"I'm jealous."

_Nip_

"How,"

_Nip_

"the hell,"

_Nip_

"did you get them?"

"Magic." I lie and her bite becomes a little stronger.

_So_ hot. Brittany pulls at my bikini bottoms and I'm in disbelief about what's going to happen. I lift my hips for Brittany and that's when I hear footsteps and voices making their way to the door.

"Shit." I say and before I know it, I'm in Brittany's arms and hiding in a closet

"Shh." Brittany says.

We must still be in the spa, I can hear the voices of some other titans. I hear Bumble Bee and a voice I can't recognise. I can hardly understand what they are saying because I feel Brittany breathing against my neck. I turn around and kiss her full on the lips. She drags me further into the closet and I feel her squeeze my ass.

"When I saw you for the first time, I couldn't get over your ass." Brittany tells me through a mouthful of kisses.

"Thanks. I worked hard for that." I reply.

Brittany slips her hand into the back of the bikini bottoms and I moan. I hope she doesn't feel how wet I am because of her. That would only make her even more smug than she already is.

"Can I?" Brittany asks.

I nod my head. So much for that. Brittany moves her hand from the back of my bikini bottoms and she touches my abs again. Her lips return to my neck and I feel her fingers dance along my bikini-clad mound.

"Stop teasing." I whine and I hear her mumble a quick 'okay' before she sticks her hand into the bikini bottoms, stroking my wetness.

I let out another loud moan and Brittany covers my mouth with a quick kiss.

"Shh!" Brittany says again.

"Sorry," I say, but it's more of a gasp than anything.

Brittany certainly knows what she's doing. She drags two fingers up and down my wetness, trying to create as much friction as possible. Brittany lifts my leg onto her hip and that's when I feel her fingers slip inside of me.

I can't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my god." I whine as Brittany thrusts her finger inside me for the first time.

"Nope." She kisses my neck. "Just Brittany."

It's not exactly romantic, being fucked by Brittany inside a closet, especially considering it's our first time, but nothing about our relationship is _really_ that romantic. Hell, I practically knocked Brittany out the first time we met.

Another thrust causes me to moan. Brittany kissess my lips again in an attempt to keep me quiet. I imagine Bumble Bee catching us and it actually turns me on a little. She'd be so pissed; it would totally make my day.

"More, Britt." I moan and I grind against her leg. Brittany gives another few thrusts before pulling out and giving my clit some well-deserved attention. I swear I feel her fingers vibrate against me…

When I know that I'm close, I realise that she did it on purpose.

Vibrating fingers… that is so fucking sexy.

"Britt!" I pant.

Brittany shoves her fingers inside me one last time and thrusts so hard I can feel my hips shaking. I've never been fingered by a girl like this before. Nothing has ever felt this good. I'm literally so close to coming. I don't know what to do. I can't shout out… I'm pretty sure if I did, the whole of the Titans HQ would hear me. That would be so fucking awkward.

She knows I'm close… Brittany pulls out her fingers and vibrates them again against my clit. As I'm about to come, Brittany covers my mouth with her free hand. I bite her hand as I come, partly as revenge for all the bites she gave me earlier and partly because it just felt right.

I slide down her body and sit on the floor. Brittany joins me and leaves no space between us what so ever. .

"You were _so_ good, Brittany." I tell her honestly, still out of breath.

"I know." She replies smugly.

"I need to return the favor." I say.

"Not today." Brittany says. "Let's rest for now."

"You sure, honey?" I ask, making sure.

"Uh huh." Brittany answers as she gives me a quick peck. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave reviews... I know I've already written everything, but the reviews do inspire me to edit them a lot quicker!


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany and I end up sitting in the closet for another hour. It doesn't annoy me too much. It's comfortable and I'm with my favorite person that I know, so what's to hate?

I'm still in denial about what just happened. _Easily_ the hottest moment of my life. Every time I look at Brittany I end up smiling or blushing. She returns the smiles, but I can't help but wonder if she's uncomfortable. Why didn't she want me to return the favor? I'm probably just being insecure, because if she didn't like what happened, she would have left me, right? Britt is totally doing the opposite. She's leaving no personal space between us whatsoever. As usual.

We're sitting against the wall as we plan the day ahead of us. I still want to take Brittany out on a date, but she tells me that it's not exactly safe to do so right now.

"You've been out loads of times Britt. Hell, we went to New York just a few days ago." I tell her.

"Yeah, but it's kinda different now. We know the set date of the battle and it's only going to get more dangerous as the days go on." Brittany replies.

I'm not exactly happy about this.

"I can take care of myself." I offer but instead it sounds like my snarky old self. Brittany frowns slightly.

"Sorry. I just wish I wasn't such a pain in the ass. If I had a better power we'd be able to go on dates together." I apologize.

Brittany shakes her head.

"Honey, don't blame your powers for this. Mike isn't letting anyone out of headquarters, no matter who they are." Brittany explains.

"But you-!" I start, but she interrupts me.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Brittany smiles and I decide it's better to let it go.

"We can just do stuff here and say it's a date, right? I'm not really into all that romantic crap anyway." Brit continues.

"Thank God. Neither am I. I just want to make you feel special." I admit.

_Holy crap, did I really just say that?_

When did I become so pathetic? Brittany's grin makes me forget everything though. I'll do whatever it takes to make her as happy as I can.

_Wow, I really have changed…_

"You do make me feel special. You tried to leave me a few times in the beginning right? Now you're stuck with me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Brittany winks and nudges her shoulder against mine. I blush for what must be the millionth time since I met her.

"What do you say to a movie night in my room? I can get us some Italian again. It will be just like old times." She teases.

"Deal! But only if I can cook for you tonight. No objections. What are you in the mood for?" I ask.

Brittany looks me up and down; I'm still in my bikini.

"Well…" Brittand drags her hand down my waist.

"Not that you pig!" I squeal and crawl away.

I hear laughter from behind me and a pair of arms grab my hips. I listen to see if Bumble Bee and her companion are still on the other side of the door.

They aren't.

"Ahh, No!" I shout, but it's covered with giggles and I'm no longer crawling away from Brittany, but I'm sitting on her legs, skin touching skin. Our bikini's are still wet from earlier and I feel her damp boobs against mine. Brittany leaves a wet kiss on my neck.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Brittany strokes my cheek with her thumb and I can't resist her. I place a kiss on her mouth and she returns my kiss with her typical Brittany smile. She wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer so that our bodies practically have no space between them.

I pull my lips away from hers; loving the delicious sound it makes and target her neck. I've noticed that her breathing pattern has changed. I'm getting her worked up. I decide to tease her. I pull away.

"Come on, we need to leave now. Bumble Bee is gone so we are free to go." I wink.

"But-" Brittany whines.

"We have all the time for that. Now come on, horny, my butt hurts from sitting here so long." I tease.

"I can help you with that." Brittany says as she tries to reach into the back of my bikini bottoms. I slap her hand and she pulls away.

"Ow." She pouts.

"That's what you get. Now come on."

But she doesn't move. Brittany doesn't look amused. I suppose I can't really blame her. I got her all worked up for nothing.

"Hey, if you're lucky I'll make it up to you later." I offer, and that gets her moving.

In fact, she disappears and I'm about to question where she is, but I hear a voice from outside the closet telling me to hurry up. I roll my eyes and make my way out. I think it's safe to say that I won't be back there ever again.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. We hang around in her room playing pool. I beat her 3 times before she realized that I used my powers to make her lose. The tickling I receive because of this is horrible, but it's worth it. It was hilarious.

* * *

><p>At around 8, we head downstairs and see that the kitchen is occupied. Sugar and Starfire are cooking something untellable. I'm pretty sure I just saw it move. Yep. It just growled. I hear two girly screams and a flash of green light and it's gone. The kitchen is a mess, but their food monster is destroyed. Brittany grabs my hand and we go to another part of the titan HQ. It's like a freakin' maze here.<p>

We finally end up in another living room, with another kitchen attached. Both are smaller than the main rooms, but they are still nice and cosy. There's even a fireplace in the corner, but I doubt Brit would let me turn it on.

"No one really comes in here anymore because we all like to be with each other. I'll need to get everything you need to make dinner. What were you thinking of making?" Brittany asks me.

"I don't know, it's up to you, madam." I tease.

"Hmm, well… seeing as this is a date, how about pasta?" Brittany asks.

"We're on a date and you want me to make pasta?" I question with a straight face.

"Yeah, it's pasta, what's not to love?" Brittany replies.

"It's just not very roma- never mind. What kind of base do you want? Cheese, tomato?"

"So I get a choice? Awesome." Brittany cheers and I raise my eyebrow in hope that she makes her decision. "We could totally have macaroni, that's a pasta, right?"

I nod my head and Brittany looks proud of herself. It's adorable. I write down a list of the ingredients she needs to get. Brittany tells me just to flick through the TV channels or play a video game. I don't think there's any point, she'll be back before I can even finish.

"I won't be long. See you soon!" Brittany says.

"Wait!" I shout. Brittany stops running and I hear her feet skid causing her to nearly fall over.

"Yeah?" Brit asks.

"Um, be careful." I offer.

I kinda wanted to hug her goodbye. I don't like the thought of her going out unarmed. But I guess she's the least likely to get hurt out of all of us.

"Aww, you're worrying about me… Cute." Brittany teases, now back at my side.

I frown because I'm serious…I am worried about her.

"I'm just going to get some groceries. It'll be okay, I promise." Brittany whispers as she strokes my face with her thumb. I lean into it.

"Okay. Just be quick." I say.

"You do realize who you are talking to, right?" Brittany winks.

I give her ass a quick slap. She giggles and tries to grab my arms but I use my power to stop her from doing so.

"Fine! I'm going for real this time. " Brittany turns around and I grab her arm.

"See you soon." I say as I lean in to give her a quick kiss.

Brittany looks breathless for a minute before saying a quick "Bye!" and dashing away from the room.

I check out this kitchen because I want to see if all the appliances are easy enough to use. Sure enough, they are exactly the same ones as the other kitchen. Perfect. After preheating the oven to the right temperature, I make my way out of the kitchen and chill out on the couch. I turn the TV on and flip through the channels.

Why is there never anything fucking decent on the TV when you actually want to watch it? I sigh as I flick endlessly through the music stations. I finally decide to flick through the music channels... Yawn.

4 songs go by and Brittany isn't home yet. I'm starting to worry. The longest she's been away for is 15 minutes and she pretty much travelled the whole world. Why isn't she back when she's just going into the city? Another ten minutes pass and now I really am fucking worried.

I decide to find my way back to the main living room. I need to ask Mike if she's okay. Only, he's not there.

Bumble Bee, Sugar, Starfire and the kid are the only ones there.

"Does anyone know where I can talk to Mike?" I ask.

Bumble Bee doesn't look up from the magazine she's reading, but Sugar offers me the seat next to her.

"He's still on the mission to rescue Teether's brother and sister. He called for reinforcements like half an hour ago." Sugar explains.

Oh god, he must have called for Brittany's help.

"Do you know if-" I'm about to ask if anyone knows where she is, but I'm interrupted.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Santana. He asked for Brittany's help immediately. She gave me this bag to give to you. I kinda forgot because I was babysitting." Sugar says.

Sugar hands me the plastic grocery bag. She got everything I asked for and then some. I blush when I see she got me a rose. I walk over to another part of the room so that no one sees. As much as I love Sugar, I'm not ready for her to know about us yet.

I take the rose into my hands and see a note attached.

_Like I said, I'll be back. Stop worrying ;) Get cooking. I'm hungry._

Okay, so this woman probably knows me better than I know myself. I feel slightly better after reading the note. Even the teasing at the end makes me feel good.

"What's that?" I hear a voice behind me. I nearly shit myself.

"Nothing!" I'm about to burn the rose with my powers but I feel it taken away from me before I can do anything about it. Sugar holds out her hand as the rose floats towards her.

"A rose huh? Who fro- Oh my god, no way!" Sugar shouts.

Starfire and Bumble Bee's attention is turns to me.

"Shh!" I try to hush Sugar.

"But you hated her! And she put us in jail! And-" Sugar whispers before I walk her out of the room.

"Wait!" Sugar shouts before reaching her arms out at the kid and he flies towards her, giggling like crazy.

"Ugh can't you just leave it here?" I ask.

"Nope. He's a cutie. Now explain." Sugar states.

Ugh, damn stubborn bitch.

"There's nothing to explain. Brittany and I are just friends. No big deal." I tell her with as much confidence as I can.

Sugar looks like she's about to let it go, but then I hear the door slide open behind me.

"That's a lie. I totally heard them banging in a closet last night. Ask Hotspot, he heard them too."

_Bumble Bee._

I grit my teeth together. How dare she?

"Okay Santana let's go. You're making dinner right? Come on…" Sugar tries to pull me away but I'm not having it.

My hands glow with pink as I walk towards Bumble Bee. Who does she think she is? It's my place to tell my friends who I'm seeing. Not her!

"What the hell is your problem? Just because we weren't exactly best friends in high school, doesn't mean that you should still hate on me now." I shout.

"Don't you dare think about hurting me! You were a bitch in high school. You treated everyone like shit. You thought you were better than everyone. And now you're a Titan?" Bumble Bee scoffs and I feel a little sick, remembering how I treated people at school.

"I don't believe it for one minute. If only Brittany could see you for who you are. Maybe it's a good thing she's not quite all there." Bumble Bee continues, pointing to her head and I lose it.

I try to attack her but Sugar has used her telekinesis to stop me from moving at all.

"Let me go! How dare you say that about Brittany! You can talk shit about me, but never use a bad word against her! She's ten times the woman you are!" I scream.

Bumble Bee tilts her head.

"Hmm, maybe Mike was right. You are different... You're still a bitch though." Bumble Bee gives me one last glare before walking the other way. All that for nothing? I'm still furious. Did she piss me off on purpose? Was that bitch testing me?

I sigh in annoyance and signal for Sugar to follow me to the second kitchen. She sits and watches baby shows while I make dinner. I decide to make more than originally planned because Sugar and the kid will probably end up eating with us too.

Hell, I hope Brittany is back in time. The sauce is easy enough to make, flour, milk, cheese and a dash of English mustard and butter.

Done.

I place the cooked macaroni shells and the cheese sauce in a bowl and place it in the oven.

And now we wait.

I join Sugar and the thing on the couch. Sugar is nearly asleep as I sit down next to her. I don't blame her. This was her first day of training, so I bet she's exhausted. Teether notices that he can no longer get attention from Sugar, so when he tries to make eye contact with me, I ignore him. He moves forward so I use the pillow to block him from moving forward. I hear some babbling, followed by a giggle and all of a sudden, Teether crawls through the pillow.

_Holy shit. _

My whole body literally jumps in fright.

I need to get used to living with supers.

My parents were non-supers so when I was able to control things using powers as a kid, they were freaked out to say the least. At least they didn't throw me out for it. Sure enough, coming out as gay took care of that. That was 2 years ago. I haven't seen them since. I guess that being thrown out has helped me in a way. I learned how to control my powers better. Hell, even though I'm still learning now, I'm much better than I was. All I used to be able to do was break things. Now I can do tons more. I learn more about myself everyday.

I'm distracted by my thoughts as a weight crawls its way up my body.

"Mama." Teether says before putting his head on my chest. He has a death grip on my shirt. There is no chance that he is letting go.

"Oh honey, there is no way in hell I'm your mom." I mumble.

But it's too late. He's already asleep.

I can hear soft snores and I'll admit it's a little cute. Only a little bit. I do wonder what happened to his parents. It sounds like his older brother and sister care for him. I hope they are a lot older. The thought of three kids on their own during this battle makes me feel a little sick.

I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear a door slide open. Brittany stands in front of me before I can even sit up.

"Aww." Brittany says and she leans in to give me a quick kiss on my temple. "Cuties." Brittany continues. She pulls Teether away from my chest and I feel cold. I grab a blanket from the couch to keep warm.

"Where were you? Did you go into the brotherhood HQ? I'm so glad you're okay." I rush out.

"Yeah, that's where I was." Brittany says as she bounces Teether in her arms to help him get back to sleep.

"Come with me, I need to reunite him with his brother and sister." She says.

"Okay, let me just turn the oven off."

I'm about to walk towards it, but Brittany does it for me.

"Let's go." Brittany says and she reaches her hand out to mine. I accept her offer and we walk in a comfortable silence to the living room. It's nice and quiet until we walk through the door.

"Teether!" I hear two young and _very_ loud voices shout.

Teether immediately wakes up and he looks like he's about to start crying, but he sees his siblings and lets out a happy baby squeal. Brittany hands the baby over to who looks like the oldest kid of the group, his sister. She looks no older than 9. The girl looks more like Teether than the boy does. She also has blonde hair ,which is tied back in messy pigtails. Her eyes are big and blue, much like Teethers.

The little boy hardly looks like any of them. He carries a blanket around which makes me think he's no older than 4 or 5. Dark red hair covers his head. It looks like he has a permanent scowl on his face. Kids got style.

"I think it's bed time for you kiddies. Don't you Santana?" Brittany looks at me.

All attention is on me again. I'm not a fan.

"Um, sure?" I shrug.

"I'll take them to their room. Do you wanna take our dinner into my room and we can eat up there? I'll meet you there soon." Brittany says as she's about to give me a hug.

"Ew, gross! Kissing!" The little girl shouts, covering her eyes.

"Melvin, that's rude." Brittany scolds her.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

So the girl is called Melvin. Cute name.

"Come on Timmy, you're coming with us too." Brittany says.

"No! No! No! No! No!" He screams and it causes the whole room to shake.

I have to cover my ears because his voice hurts like hell. I never thought that a super voice would be a power. Neat!

Brittany doesn't take any shit from Timmy. She grabs his arm and leaves the room. I giggle as I see skid marks on the ground from where the kid dragged his feet.

I make my way to the second living room. Sugar is still asleep so I wake her up and offer her some dinner. She gives a sleepy smile and heads up to her room.

"Night honey." I say as I give her a hug goodnight.

"Night almond and sausage pie cake." Sugar mumbles.

"What?" I say but Sugar has already left the room and is mumbling as she makes her way to bed.

Sleep walking.

I remember when we used to play pranks on her at The Hive HQ. Some of the funniest times of my life happened there. It was my second home. I can't lie. I'm going to miss it like hell. Maybe not the criminal lifestyle, but hanging out with 'muh crew' was amazing. I'm going to get them back no matter what I do.

I shake my head as I pour the last of the macaroni into a giant bowl. I grab two forks and take everything up to Brittany's room. I have no idea where any plates are, and I'm not going to bother trying. This will do whether Brittany likes it or not.

I open her door and she's not in her living room. I wonder if the kids are tucked in yet. I open the door to her bedroom and she's laying on her front, face down in the pillows. I join her on the bed and rub her back.

"Hey." I greet her.

Brittany sits up immediately.

"Hi." She says.

"I missed you. I was so worried about you." I place the macaroni on her bed and pull her into me.

"I wish you had seen me before you left. Anything could have happened." I continue.

I notice that she's been unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just tired. My muscles ache again." Brittany offers and somehow I don't believe her. I drop it though, and bring up another subject.

"I can give you a massage later, but here's dinner. I couldn't find any plates so we'll have to share. Is that alright?" I ask and a hint of a smile shows on her face.

"That's okay." Brittany replies.

Something's definitely up.

I guess I should leave it for now.

After all she does look exhausted. We eat in a comfortable silence. When I decide I'm full, I tell Brittany that I'm going to get changed and go to sleep. I find my pyjamas on the floor and put them on. When I turn around I see that Brittany is already tucked up in bed and facing the other way. I lie down behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I love that her body keeps me so warm. I fall asleep thinking about Brittany and what's coming for us in the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>I know I'm dreaming when I feel the bed beneath me moving. For some reason I feel really hot.<p>

Too hot.

I wipe my brow and I realise I'm absolutely drenched in sweat. This is a dream, right? I wake up seconds later – the bed isn't moving beneath me, it's Brittany.

I hear her let out a cry and I notice that the reason I feel too hot is because her temperature is seriously high.

Brittany lets out another cry and I realise she's having a nightmare. I try to calm her down like I did the other night but it makes things worse. I actually see tears rolling down her face. It's heartbreaking. I need to wake her up.

"Shh Brittany. It's okay. Auntie Tana is here?" I offer.

Suddenly Brittany sits up violently, gasping for breath. She lets out a sob as she wipes tears from her cheek. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she jumps at the contact.

She looks like a different person. I swear she looks a little… angry?

"Brittany, honey. You know it's me. What's wrong?" I ask her as gently as possible.

When she looks at me I offer her my arms. Brittany leans into me so I lie down and let her rest her head on my chest. I stroke her head as I wait for her to talk.

"There's a reason I have nightmares like this Santana." Brittany says breathlessly.

"There's a reason I decided to become a hero."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As always, please let me know your thoughts!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay so warning for this chapter, it gets a little dark.

It may be a little (okay, VERY) superhero cliché but I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>I hate seeing Brittany like this.<p>

It's literally heart breaking.

I thought that seeing her upset was hard, but with her openly sobbing into my neck, it's almost too much to comprehend.

She's my Brit-Brit, I'll do anything I can to help her.

I gently rub her back in an attempt to calm her down slightly. It seems to be working, so I brush wet tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispers as she lifts her head up to look at me.

"Don't be, honey. Take your time." I give her a gentle kiss on her head to calm her down.

Brittany gives a tiny smile before pushing her face back against my neck.

"Before I tell you what happened, I want you to know that I'm not the same person I used to be. When I went wrong, I knew I had to change. Even if a huge part of me didn't want to." Brittany mumbles quietly.

I nod my head to show her I understand. Unfortunately this sounds all too familiar.

"Go on." I say as I rub my hand up and down her back.

Brittany hesitates and I'm sure it's because she doesn't know how to start. Either that or she's nervous of what I'll think. Brittany clears her throat.

"When I was 14 my parents took my sister and I out for the day. We were going to see Finding Nemo at the movies. My sister, Zara, was so excited. I remember her bouncing around as we drove to the theatres."

A fresh set of tears run down Brittany's face. This can't be good.

"We were attacked. The car crashed into a ditch. I knew my parents were dead, I could tell by all the blood, but I had to get out of there. I could smell gas and I knew the aftermath would be even worse if I didn't get the hell out of there. I grabbed Zara – she was unconscious but I knew she was alive, and I ran."

Brittany lets out a sob and I can feel myself crying too.

"I'm so sorry-" I start.

"Leave it." Brittany interrupts.

I didn't expect that, but I understand. Waiting for her to continue, I carefully stroke her back again, testing to see whether she's upset with me. But she's not. Brittany nudges her nose against my neck. I guess it's some sort of apology.

"I was going to take Zara to the hospital, but then I saw the people who attacked us. Take one guess as to who it was." Brittany starts to speak again I can tell she's getting a little angry.

"The Brotherhood?" I ask.

I feel Brittany nod.

Of course. Bastards.

"I placed Zara against a tree – I knew I was only going to be a minute. I chased the brotherhood. I wanted revenge. There were two of them. Two men and they were laughing. No remorse." Brittany lets out a dry laugh.

"I jumped into the back of the truck and I heard them talking about whether my family were dead or not. The one who was driving said that he hoped we had all died; otherwise their boss would have their ass. I felt sick. I kicked the window, breaking it. I've still got the scars. It was worth it though." Brittany smiles.

I'm worried about what happened next. I think I know where this is going.

"I strangled them. I never really meant to. I lost my mind. They tried to fight back, but I was hysterical. They were no match for me. My dad taught me how to break necks, but I wanted them to feel the pain I felt. I managed to get out of the car before it crashed." Brittany's calmed down slightly, but now she's glaring at the wall as if she's staring at the men who killed her parents.

I don't say anything. I don't think I can.

Brittany killed two people and I'm not sure whether she regrets it.

"I ran back to where I had left Zara, but she wasn't there. I haven't seen her since." Brittany begins to cry again and I still can't say anything.

I just want her to feel happy again.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her. If I hadn't left her, I'd still have her. Now I don't know whether she's dead or alive. What kind of idiot leaves their baby sister all alone like that? She was only 9 at the time. I should have known!" Brittany yells, furious with herself.

It's now that I notice Brittany digging her nails into her wrist.

"Hey, stop that!" I say as I pull her hand away.

"Look Brittany, you were in shock. You were 14; you didn't know what to do. Anyone would feel the same." I quickly say.

It's now that I realise that it's maybe not so much a bad thing she killed these people. I'm sure that if she had been taken to court, she could have ruled this out as self-defence… I think there are many people who would have reacted the same.

I'm not sure if I would have done, but I know that I'd have hated the fact that the people who killed my family were still alive. I can see why this is so hard for her. My poor girl.

Brittany shakes her head.

"It gets worse." Brittany mumbles.

I feel the back of my neck go hot… Surely Brittany couldn't have done worse than this?

"I was alone. I had no one left and I needed to get the brotherhood back. Killing those two swines wasn't enough for me. I had to get to their boss." Brittany continues.

"I planned my revenge for years. I stole weapons; I trained to become an assassin. I would have been unstoppable. I remember standing in front of the Brotherhood HQ like it was yesterday. I was about to sneak in when someone swung from the rooftop, grabbed me and took me to another building. I could have killed them. Easily. But luckily I didn't." Brittany shows a hint of a smile.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"It was Mike, my childhood best friend. He knew he had to stop me. He told me I had no chance, but I was arrogant so I pushed him away and tried to get back to the HQ. It infuriated me that he would even try to stop me. But Mike said one thing to me, one thing and it brought me back to reality." Brittany explains.

"_'What would your parents think_?' Mike asked and I broke down. I finally realized that I had lost my mind."

I nod again to show Brittany I'm listening.

"He explained everything to me. He explained that because my family were supers, the brotherhood killed them because my father said he'd rather die than join them. I had turned into a monster and Mike thankfully prevented it from going any further. Mike said that I needed to join a group called the Titans because they were going to put a stop to The Brotherhood. This was only 3 years ago. When I saw you for the first time, I knew you didn't belong with the 'evil' crowd. I knew I had to help you." Brittany says, giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

For the first time, I realize how much I underestimated Brittany. I know she is strong, but this woman is the bravest person I have ever met.

"I understand if you never wanna see me again." Brittany mumbles.

"Not in a million years." I tell her honestly. "Brittany, you're so brave. I don't think many people could cope with what you've been through. Most people would have gone crazy –"

"But I did"

"Yeah, but you managed to see that you went wrong. You worked for so long to get revenge and you gave that all up so easily. If that's not brave then I don't know what is." I tell her, honestly.

"I guess." Brittany shrugs. "But if it wasn't for me, my sister wouldn't be missing."

"Brit, if it wasn't for you, she would be dead." I warn her.

Brittany looks a little hurt that I was so crude, but she needs to know the truth.

"I've looked for her ever since the accid- murder. I haven't found anything, not a clue, not a sign that she's alive. Nothing." Brittany frowns.

"Brittany, I promise I'll do anything I can to help you with this. You just have to know that it's not your fault. You couldn't have done a thing to stop it from happening." I try to comfort her.

"Thank you so much." Brittany cries so I pull her close again. "I haven't told anyone about this. Only Mike knows. And now you."

"Well I'm honored that you would tell me something so personal." I say and she gives me a hint of a smile.

Brittany leans in for a kiss and I gladly return it.

"We should try to get a few hours more sleep. I want to kick titan ass tomorrow." I wink.

Brittany smiles at this and places her head against my chest.

"Night night." Brittany says.

I stroke her hair until she falls asleep. Knowing that Brittany's asleep allows me to fall into a peaceful slumber too.

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by someone shaking my shoulders. It's Brittany.<p>

How romantic.

"Come on! We're gunna be late! Wake up!" Brittany shouts.

I look at the time 5:45. God dammit.

"I'm up!" I shout.

"Go get showered, I'll meet you on the roof." Brittany says quickly.

Brit's about to run away but I grab her before she can.

"Join me." I whisper

It escaped my lips before I can even stop it.

Brittany looks unsure for a second but then grins.

"Okay."

Brittany follows me into the bathroom. I stand there for a moment as I watch her take off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra. Nice.

"Stop staring. We need to be quick!" Brittany says with a wink.

"Easy for you to say, Queen of speed." I reply and she rips off my top for me.

"I'll do it with these too, if you don't hurry up." Brittany says as she pulls at my pajama bottoms. She turns around to turn on the shower and I can't believe her sass.

"Bite me." I smirk.

It happens so fast that I can't even register what happened.

All I know is that I'm butt ass naked in the shower with a very naked Brittany standing against me.

I blush like crazy because this is the first time we've been fully naked together

"Creep." I tease.

"You love it." Brittany nudges my neck with her lips. She places them against my collarbone and sucks. I feel her smile and I think it's because she's turned on, but then I realize she's trying to get me all hickeyed up again.

"Hey!" I fake shout.

Brittany giggles and I realize how much I've missed that beautiful sound.

"Sorry." She mumbles. "You're just too irresistible."

I feel a hand slide down my back. I think Brittany is going to try something, I feel my body dip but it's only Brittany reaching down to grab some shampoo.

Brittany washes my hair for me. She lathers up the shampoo in my hair. Something I find very cute.

"Thank you so much for last night. I didn't think you'd be so accepting." Brittany tells me quietly, as she helps me rinse out the shampoo.

"No problem, honey. Nothing could make me change my mind about you." I say. "I meant what I said. I want to help you find your sister."

Brittany stops moving her hands.

"You mean so much to me Santana. I don't think you realize it." Brittany murmurs.

"I feel exactly the same Brittany." I reply.

It's true. I've never felt so close to someone in my life.

Even though I'm not facing her, I know she has her cute little Brittany smile plastered on her face. We fall into a comfortable silence. I wash out the conditioner and I'm pretty much done.

"I'll get your clothes." Brittany says and she runs out of the shower leaving water all over the floor. I grab a towel and dry myself off.

Brittany returns with sweatpants and a hoodie.

"We won't have time to dry our hair, so I got you a warm outfit. I hope it's okay." Brittany says.

"It's perfect." I say as I slip on my clothes.

Once I put my outfit on Brittany doesn't look too impressed. I'm about to ask what's wrong but then she picks up a spare dry towel and places it over my hair.

"I'll try to dry it like this." Brittany says and she makes her hands vibrate. It tickles and it feels warm. It's a weird but nice feeling.

"Not exactly dry, but at least your hair isn't soaking wet." Brittany mutters, still unhappy that my hair isn't completely dry for going outside in the cold.

I quickly tie my hair up in a bun and follow Brittany out of the room. I feel my legs collapse as Brittany picks me up, carrying me to the roof and I don't have time to protest because we are already there.

Damn her speediness is useful…

The majority of the titans are already here. Thankfully we aren't the last ones. Mike walks up to us with Tina by his side as usual.

"You know what to do. Pair up and wait for the mini-battles to be chosen. This time it's a little different. We want to see who will be the longest running pair. We want you to learn from them. I will take part in these battles too; I want to test you. I'll pair with whoever is left seeing as it's an odd number." Mike explains.

I know that I'm with Brittany, so I won't be partnered with Mike. Everyone scuttles off and joins their partners. I feel bad when I see that Sugar isn't paired with anyone. Mike smiles at her and motions for her to join him.

"Sugar and I will go first. Our database will decide who we fight."

We sit down on the benches as we wait for the battle to be chosen. I'm not looking forward to fighting Sugar in the slightest. Even fighting Mike will be hard. I owe so much to him. I know Brittany feels the same when I look at her and I see a slight pout. I squeeze her hand and we're distracted by the projection screen.

_Robin & Sugar vs. Beastboy and Cyborg_

This will be intense. I don't think I'll be able to watch most of it.

Sugar looks nervous as she heads up to the arena. Mike whispers into her ear and I see her nodding. I hope he's giving her advice. I hear the buzzer and I know shits about to get real.

Just like when Britt and I battled Beastboy, the first decision he makes is to turn into a T-Rex. He lets out a stomach-wrenching roar. Sugar hides behind Mike. Beastboy takes a swing at them with his tail. Mike does a backflip out of the way.

He tries to warn Sugar but it's too late. She's already thrown over the roof and I nearly throw up at the thought of losing her.

Luckily, I hear her girly scream and she levitates her way back over to Beastboy.

Thank. God.

"That was not nice!" Sugar shouts at the dinosaur.

Sugar gets a roar in response. I hear her make a 'humph' sound back at the dinosaur and she raises her arms as she floats in the air. Beastboy is all of a sudden sliding backwards. He transforms into a bird and tries to fly forward. It doesn't work... Beast Boy then changes into a cheetah and tries again. However, it still doesn't work.

"Hey, leave my main man alone!" I her Cyborg shout.

I hear static and I know it's not a good thing.

"Time for you to get Sonic Boomed, baby!" Cyborg shouts.

I hear both Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing at what he's just said. They clearly think it sounds like a dirty joke.

"Not if I can help it." Mike shouts.

He appears from nowhere and throws a javelin straight through Cyborgs chest.

"Aww man! Do you know how long it's going to take me to reprogramme that!?" Cyborg shouts.

His system begins to shut down. Cyborg can no longer move.

One down, one to go for Sugar and Mike.

Sugar is distracted by all the commotion and lets go of her powers. Beastboy escapes and disappears. Sugar decides it's not safe to stay in the air. Wise choice.

"Do you seem him?" Sugar shouts as she stands back to back with Mike.

"No. Just keep your eyes open." Mike replies.

"Is that seriously how you breathe? Cuz I hear a really annoying buzzing sound. You sound like a bug." Sugar says.

Suddenly, Beastboy reappears as a tiger. Sugar screams and her arms fling up in fright. Beastboy is thrown into the air and lands on his back with a sickening crunch. He shapes back into his human form, clutches his leg and lets out a scream.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Sugar shouts.

Tina runs into the arena to help Beastboy. He's no longer able to fight, which unfortunately for him means that his team loses.

While Beastboy is taken into the health room, we sit and wait for the next couple to be chosen in their fight against Mike and Sugar.

_Bumble Bee & Hotspot_

Oh dear god.

This is going to end horribly.

Sugar doesn't look phased. Mike has his "bring it on" face. I have a little hope for them now. The countdown begins and before it finishes, Hotspot throws a flameball at Sugar. Thankfully, she sees it at the last second and uses her power to block it.

"Hey! You know the rules, Rutherford! Your team is disqualified. See me after todays practice." Mike fumes.

Bumble Bee cusses and hits Hotspot on the arm.

"S'wrong with you!" She shouts angrily.

I have to hold back a laugh. I'm just glad that I don't have to fight them.

We sit again, waiting to see whose next.

_Pierce & Lopez_

Ugh, I coulda bet some dolla on that.

I wonder if Brittany and I will need to come up with some cool new superhero names for the brotherhood battle. I totally want Snix if we do.

We approach the arena and everything starts to feel real again. I realise how much I don't want to fight these two. I guess it's all for practice. I look around to see if Tina is back. She is. All is good and then I hear the buzz of the clock signalling that it's time to kick ass.

Brittany uses her speed to run forward and trip Sugar up. She didn't expect it, so she falls to the ground in pain.

"Damn you!" I hear Sugar shout as she levitates herself out of Brittany's grasp. I hear Brittany chuckle and I wonder if she's glad that she gets to fight Sugar like this.

She is my jealous Brittany after all.

Brittany runs back to my side as she prepares herself for what to do next. Mike has disappeared. I don't know where he is. It's now that I realize I have no idea what his power is. Suddenly he appears from behind. He kicks the back of my leg and holy fuck that hurt like hell.

Mike is really fast, like faster than the average human, but he has nothing on Brittany. He shoots an arrow towards me and I destroy it with my power. So he's an archer. Neat.

Mike's shot misses me so he targets Brittany instead. She's busy trying to get to Sugar so she doesn't know what's about to happen.

"Brittany! Look out!" I shout.

As soon as she hears my voice, she sprints, disappearing out of sight. Mike is unsure of what to do. He turns around to look for her and Brittany runs straight into him and head-butts him, effectively knocking him out.

Wow, that was fast…

"Yay Brittany!" I shout again.

We just need to get Sugar. Unfortunately.

"Sugar, you wanna come down from up there?" Brittany shouts as she looks up at her.

"Not really! I want to live!" She shouts dramatically.

"Okay, just remember that we asked you nicely." Brittany warns. "Santana, you know what you have to do."

"I can't do that." I whisper to Brittany.

"You have to! We need to win!" Brittany argues.

"But its Sugar, she's one of my best friends." I reply.

We stand with our backs turned as we argue. Something is thrown into Brittany. It's a stray piece of concrete. Brittany whimpers and rubs the back of her head. She's bleeding. Not too badly but it looks painful right enough.

Brittany is pissed. She climbs onto my back and uses my shoulders to give herself a higher jump. She grabs onto Sugars foot and they fall to the ground. Brittany manages to save herself but Sugar lands on a weird angle.

I'm about to shout that we've won but all of a sudden Britt and I are thrown back with a terrible force. I fly into a wall, hard and Brittany is thrown over the roof.

I expect her to come running back up but she doesn't.

I can feel my heart exploding with fear.

"Britt?" I ask and it's the last thing I can say before darkness clouds my vision.

God fucking dammit. Not again!

* * *

><p>I wake up in the health room next to Brittany. Almost immediately I hear Sugar shouting.<p>

"Oh my god, Santana, I'm so sorry!"

Ow, my fucking head hurts like a bitch.

"It's okay Sugar. Just please be quiet." I say as I hold my head in pain.

A thought occurs. Brittany and I lost. Damn it, we were doing so well.

"We lost!" I shout.

Sugar nods her head once.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I lost it. Sometimes my powers do that. My mom told me that her powers used to do the same. If I could see her again, I would ask her how to control it. But I can't remember who she is."

Wait what the fuck? She told me she used to live in New York with her 'mega rich' parents.

I shrug it off as typical Sugar behavior. She's always been a bit of a cracker pot.

"How long have I been out for?" I ask her.

"Just 30 minutes or so. Do you wanna come watch the battles or are you gunna stay here and look after Brittany?" Sugar asks with a small glare.

"I'll stay here. I'm too embarrassed to face the titans after that." I give Sugar a shy smile.

"Okay, fine. See you later!" Sugar replies with a whip of her hair.

Once she's left the room I join Brittany on her bed.

"Waaaake uppp" I say in a sing songy voice.

"I'm already up." Brittany whispers and I nearly shit a brick.

I playfully slap her on the arm.

"I don't think I can face anyone after that either." Brittany says.

We sit in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"We were beaten by Sugar!" Brittany lets out a snort.

Oh god, she actually just snorted… I've not laughed so much in ages.

"Did you just-?" I can't even finish my sentence. My stomach hurts from laughing so much.

"Sugar is one of the sweetest, most innocent titans and she kicked our ass! I'm never going out in public again!" I joke.

It feels so nice to be laughing like this. Especially after everything that's happened over the past few weeks.

"Oh god, it's just too funny." Brittany says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Come on." I say as I offer Brittany my hand. " We might as well get it over with."

Instead of a handhold, she grabs my pinky with her own. Cute. We swing our hands together as we make our way back to the roof.

We get halfway there and realize that the battles are over for the day. Everyone is hanging out in the living room. Britt and I try to slip in unnoticed. So far so good.

"Santana!" Mike shouts and everyone has their eyes on me.

_Fuck sake._

"We have some information about your friends from the Hive 5."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this was okay! I'm sorry if Brittany's past upset anyone…

Just wondering… Is there anyone who is new to reading this story? If so, please leave me a review and let me know what you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on what is going to happen!

As for the other reviewers… particularly M206, BetTheDuckisInTheHat (who has some amazing stories btw… you should check them out!), snowboardgurl and SeaMe for continuously reviewing each chapter… Thank you so much! I cant tell you how much it means to me!

We're about halfway through the story... I've only got another 50,000 words to go through now... Lol


	17. Chapter 17

_We have some information about your friends from the Hive 5…_

Am I hearing things right? Is this real life?

"Do you have good news? How did you find out?" I rush.

I don't even know what to say. I just need to know.

"Yes and another potential yes. I spoke to Melvin here about how the brotherhood treated her on her visit. I'll let her explain." Mike walks over to me and waves his hand as an offer to sit down on the couch next to Melvin. She scoots a little too close for comfort.

"Hi." Melvin mumbles.

"Hey?" I offer. "You have something to tell me about my friends?" I don't have time for chit chat. Melvin doesn't seem to mind though. She grins, happy that she's of use.

"Well, I stayed with Timmy after Princess Sugar left."

I glance over at Sugar.

"That's what they named me and I liked it so I thought, why the hell not?" Sugar blushes and shrugs.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Melvin.

"When the evil guys realized that Sugar was gone, they moved a pretty lady named Quinn into her cage thingy. She was nice to me too."

I smile at the thought of Quinn being nice to these kids. In high school she got pregnant during her sophomore year. Quinn gave her baby up and hasn't seen it ever since. I know it upsets her a lot more than she lets on.

Hell, I think it's the main reason she ended up with the 'bad crowd'.

"Quinn's great." I say, hoping that Melvin will tell me more about her.

"Yeah, she's so cool! She told me and Timmy that we would get freed! We didn't believe her, so she told us that she was a psychic. Timmy didn't know what that was, so I explained it to him." Melvin says, happily.

"Do you know whether or not she saw herself escape the brotherhood?" I ask Melvin.

"Um, I don't really know. She said that she'd escape one way or another, and that she didn't need her power to tell her that. So yes, I think?"

Damn it.

That's not good enough.

I only managed to get away because I was lucky enough to have the fastest girl in the world thrown into a shitty ass cage with me. I hope that Quinn knows what she's doing.

"Thank you Melvin. Did you happen to find any info about my other friend?" I ask.

"Maybe. What was their name?" Melvin replies.

"Karofsky. David Karofsky. I know he escaped, but I think they are keeping track of him." I explain.

Knowing that Quinn was captured and that Puck joined the brotherhood willingly was more than telling. I just needed to know where Karofsky was.

Before Brittany, he was my best friend.

"Yeah I heard loads about him. They think he's in Africa because of recent changes to the weather. The bad guys are super angry that he and yourself weren't successfully captured, so they are keeping an extra close eye on you." Melvin explains.

Wow, my Karofsky is in Africa.

I remember him telling me that he's love to help the malnourished. I laughed him off and told him that we aren't miracle workers. Looking back I regret it.

As a group, the Hive 5 never worked to their full potential. We were all too involved in our own worlds. We never had any aims or goals. We just drifted from town to town until we were kicked out. I guess it's a blessing in disguise that we are no longer together. We've made our decisions. Hopefully they are all happy with theirs.

"Melvin, thank you so much. I can't explain how happy I am." I smile.

So these kids aren't that bad at all. They are pretty sweet actually. Maybe it's just because I'm happy that I know my friends are still alive and well, or maybe it's because these kids are genuinely cool… I'd never liked kids. Ever.

Hearing this information has even made me feel better about the whole upcoming battle situation.

"D'ya wanna come play soccer with us?" I hear a sweet lady voice behind me ask.

Who could it possibly be? By the fact that I can practically feel her crotch against my butt, I'm 99% sure who it is.

"Hmm, do I look like a soccer kinda girl?" I tease.

I can practically time how long it will take for a familiar pair of arms to wrap around my waist.

3

2

1

"Please" A pair of lips graze my ear.

I sigh.

"Okay, okay fine." I admit in defeat.

I think I am starting to become whipped.

_Wanky_.

But no seriously. Here I am following Brittany to the roof. God I hate these stairs. Too many to handle. I'm pretty sure Brittany can hear my whimsical complaints in my head because she turns around and I nearly walk into her boobs. It wouldn't really be a bad thing, but if I stop moving, I'll never be able to start again.

"I can carry you if you want?" Brittany offers.

Fuck no… I've had too much of that.

"Thanks honey, but I've just eaten and I kinda want to keep it in my stomach." I say.

"It's nice to hear that's changed since high school." I hear a voice behind me say.

_Bumblebee_

I grind my teeth together in an attempt to keep calm. I see bitch bitchington fly over my head and I lose it. A quick wave of my hand and she falls to the ground.

Smug and proud, I walk past her. I feel a hand around my ankle and I think she's going to pull me down the stairs for revenge.

However, she doesn't. Bumblebee just uses my legs as leverage to help herself up.

"You better be happy that you're now a titan, otherwise I would have destroyed you." Bumble Bee growls.

Bumble Bee stands on the step below me. We're now eye to eye.

"Oh yeah? I would have liked to see you try." I scoff and tilt my head to the side. Pretty sure I nearly did a finger click then too… God, I haven't done that since school.

I know that our arguments are pointless, I left high school in my junior year and I haven't seen her since.

Bumblebee decides she has nothing more to say to me, so with a wave of her hips, she makes her way to the roof before Brittany and I.

I look and see Brittany pressed against the railing with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks.

"S'wrong with you?" I ask a little concerned.

When I'm standing next to her again, I can feel her body heat.

"Jeez Britt, you're too hot." I mumble.

Brittany nods her head as if to say 'you know it, I know it, we all know it, babe' and I kinda want to punch her.

"Not like that." I roll my eyes.

"That was so sexy. You should have gotten into a fight with her." Brittany says.

I look at her in shock.

"Although I guess it would have been better if you were wearing bikinis and fighting in mud." Brittany says and I'm so close to punching her.

So Brittany was imagining Bumblebee and I fighting half naked? Even though it is kind of a sexy thought, I'm more surprised about the fact that Brittany wouldn't mind us fighting each other. This girl is crazy, but I'm so glad –

"Oh my god. You got horny watching us, didn't you?" I ask Brittany.

She looks a little shocked, which proves I'm right.

"No…" Brittany mumbles. I raise my eyebrow and I see a shy smile.

"Well…. that's a trick question because I'm always horny. But thinking of you sweet lady fighting with another girl did turn me on a little. So yes, I'm horny. You happy?"

"Very." I admit. I walk closer to Brittany and pinch her cheeks, rubbing her nose against mine. I can tell that she wants me to kiss her, but I walk up a step, teasing her.

"Why does Bumblebee hate you so much, Santana?" Brittany asks.

I didn't expect that.

"I don't really remember. In high school we always wanted to be captain of the cheerleading squad, so I guess it started from that."

"Really? Who won?" Brittany asks, intrigued.

"Who do you think?" I say with a wink. "Now come on, isn't there a game of soccer we're missing?"

When we get to the roof, I notice that the game is very much in play. I hear the slap of the ball and I flinch because I assume it's coming for me. It's nowhere near me, but the sound is still enough to make me jump. I start to rethink my decision to come out here. It was a terrible, terrible idea.

It gets even worse when I see Sugar in the goal. Christ, Sugar is the girliest little lady I know. It's shocking to see her play such a brutal game. Cyborg, half man half robot uses his arm to shoot the ball into the goal. Sugar uses her power to stop it from going anywhere near her though. This game should be… exciting.

"Hi Santana!" I hear Sugar shout from the other side of the roof. She gives a wave, which I return.

"Santana you can join our team!" Beastboy shouts.

Wouldn't he rather have Brittany?

"Okay!" I reply.

Brittany and I are going to play against each other.

"Sugar, you need to swap places with me." Brittany says.

I guess it's because there's no way my team would win against Brittany. It's only fair that she's the goalkeeper.

I bounce on the balls of my feet as I prepare myself for the game. I'm not going to lie, I'm shitting myself. I guess my acrobatic skills are my only advantage. Can I use the power of bad luck to help my team? Fuck yeah, I'll try.

I'm told that my position is defender. I'm cool with that. I hear the whistle blows and before I know it the game has started again. Blaine, who I haven't seen in a while, kicks the ball as hard as he can. I think it's odd that he kicks it to a place where no one is, but suddenly he reappears right in front of the ball again. He's close to the goal so he takes a shot.

Brittany jumps into a kick split and blocks the ball from going into her goal. I should be happy for her but damn it, I want my team to win. I look to see the ball coming straight for me. No way in hell am I letting it past me. I run forward, spin and kick it to Beastboy who's up front. He transforms into a kangaroo and kicks it back towards the goal again.

Goal!

Brittany was distracted which earns a shout of disapproval from some members of her team. The other team begin to up their game. The ball flies straight past me and our goal keeper, Kurt only just manages to stop it. He shoots lasers from his eyes and again, the ball goes flying to the other side of the pitch.

What kind of ball do they use? It's indestructible.

This is the craziest game of soccer I've ever seen. I'm not even sure if it can be called that. I'm just glad that we're winning. I kinda wish I were up front though. Two titans collide in a fight for the ball. The smack of their bodies striking rings in my ears. I can't see the ball anymore. I see a Beastboy look into the sky and he changes into a kangaroo again in an attempt to get another goal. The ball lands, he kicks it but Brittany is on it before it can even move. She kicks it incredibly hard, causing it to fly into the air and disappear out of sight.

And now we wait.

"That was cool huh? I'm awesome." Brittany says from behind me.

"I'll show you awesome. Now get back into the goal." I say as I reach to tickle Brittany. She gives me a wave from her goal post to show that she managed to escape. That girl. I roll my eyes.

30 minutes later and we're tied 4 – 4. We've decided that the next goal wins. It's intense. There's a new rule for the last 5 minutes - no positions, just go all out.

Sweet holy hell.

Brittany is going to destroy us. I can tell by her smirk. The whistle blows again and everything is a blur.

Our team have the ball, but I can tell it won't be for long. Blaine kicks the ball to himself again. It nearly goes in the goal, but again Brittany blocks it. She catches it in her hands and drops it to the floor.

Lord help us.

So yeah we lose.

Brittany scored 6 times before someone tackles her to the ground. All in good fun though. At least they're laughing. In amongst Brittany's 6 goals, she managed to run around everyone once, slap my butt twice and piss all the titans off in one way or another. She's such a joker. But I wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

><p>After an exhausting day, Brittany and I head back to her room. It's only 8:00 but I feel too tired to do anything else.<p>

"Let's get our cuddle on and watch a movie." Brittany says.

"Okay." I reply, too tired to argue. Not that I'd want to, I'd be happy doing whatever Brittany wanted.

Oh god, I can practically hear the whip sounds in my head. I lie down on Brittany's super comfy couch and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall asleep any minute.

"I put on The Wedding Singer. I hope that's okay." Brittany says as she crawls into her rightful spot behind me.

"S'fine."

When I'm tired I begin to say things that don't really make sense. So hearing Brittany's giggle, I know it's about that. I reach behind, searching for Brittany's hand. I grab is and pull it over my waist.

"Aww, baby wants me to hold her!" Brittany teases.

_And you better_, I say I my head.

It's my last thought before I fall asleep.

I know it's still nighttime when I wake up a few hours later. I look at the alarm clock that shines a little too brightly for my liking.

2:37

I've always had the habit of waking up a few hours before I actually need to be up. I notice that I'm now in Brittany's bed with my head on her chest. It's weird how she can still breathe when I'm practically crushing her. I decide to let Brittany have some space, so I slide off of her body.

Brittany begins to stir so I scratch her head. Something my mother used to do to help me sleep. It works and I hear soft snores. It's cute. I know I'm not going to get to sleep so I head down to the living room to see who's up.

I'm surprised to find that it's actually quite busy. Sugar is trying to bottle-feed Teether but she's failing miserably. She looks tired and I feel really bad for her. I sit down next to her and give her a sympathising look. Sugar seems happy to have me in the room. I look around at the craziness that is the rest of the titans.

Beastboy, Cyborg, Hotspot and Robin are playing some kind of videogame where they beat each other up. They are too noisy and it's only stressing Sugar and Teether out.

"Come on, we need to go somewhere quiet." I tell Sugar.

"Yeah I wanted too but I didn't know where to go. I always get lost here." Sugar says.

I laugh because I know the feeling.

"Can you take me to that living room we were in the other day?" Sugar asks.

"Sure." I reply.

Teether begins to cry as we make our way into the room.

"Sugar, how old is Teether?" I ask.

"I don't know, 6 and a half months I think? That's what Melvin told me when we were in the Brotherhood." Sugar explains.

"Okay, you need to give him some solid food, when was the last time you did?" I ask.

Sugar frowns and her face turns really pale. Did I say something wrong?

"I haven't."

Sugar looks like she's about to cry and suddenly I feel really guilty.

"Don't worry! Not many people would have known. I only know because I had a baby cousin who I fed once." I try to reassure her.

"Okay." Sugar says but she's still upset with herself. Tears spill down her face. "I thought I was taking good care of him." She says.

"Oh Sugar, you're doing a great job. But seriously, not a lot of people would have known. He's tiny. You've been feeding him milk, which is fine. Teether is probably just over the age of needing solids."

Sugar just nods her head, she's still panicking.

"Look, we can make him some food now. I'll go grab some food from downstairs and you can stay here and calm him down." I say.

Sugar nods her head again.

When in the 1st kitchen, I look through the food as quickly as I can. I find some oatmeal and decide that's probably best.

I'm almost back in the living room when I feel someone run behind me.

"I got so scared, Santana. I thought you'd been taken."

Brittany.

I turn around and I feel sad when I see how hurt Brittany looks. She's panting and it seems like she's been sweating a little. Oh god, I hope she didn't have a nightmare.

"I'm sorry honey. I woke up and I couldn't sleep. Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be alone now." Brittany looks down to the ground in shame.

So she _has_ had a bad dream.

My poor girl.

"Hey." I whisper.

Brittany eventually looks up at me. I walk closer to her and hold her chin in my hand.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself. It's understandable. Okay?" I tell her.

Brittany nods, but she still looks a little sad.

"C'mere"

I lean forward and give her a small kiss on the lips.

Smiling, Brittany tries to deepen it.

"Uh uh." I pull away with a pop. "Teether needs food. Come on." I say and I have to practically drag Brittany into the other living room.

We walk in to find a floating Teether and Sugar making 'weeee' sounds. At least he's not crying anymore.

"Sugar, let Brittany take over. I'm going to teach you how to make oatmeal." I command.

You'd have thought a 17 year old girl would be able to cook something as simple as oatmeal, but I can remember one time when we were all at hive HQ, she asked me how to make cereal. Apparently at her house, the 'maids' did everything for her.

"Okay!" Sugar shouts.

I hear Brittany giggle as Teether climbs up her legs.

"So what you do is grab the oatmeal," I start.

"Check" Sugar says as she holds the oatmeal in her hands.

"Pour a little amount into the pan,"

"This much?" Sugar asks

"Just a little more…. And stop."

Sugar jumps a little when I tell her to stop.

Drama queen.

"Now, grab that measuring jug, fill it to half a cup." I tell Sugar.

"Half a what?" She replies.

"Half a cup…" I repeat.

Sugar blanks me and I decide to teach her how to measure liquids.

Once Sugar understands, she pours the water into the pan.

"Now what?" Sugar asks.

"You stir." I reply.

"That's it?" Sugar asks, surprised.

"Yep." I reply. "I'll leave you to it. Just don't stop stirring"

"Okay!" Sugar replies, happy that she's cooking for once.

She actually manages to do a good job. We sit watching Teether chase a ball around the room as we wait for his food to cool down.

"So what happened to his parents, Sugar? Do you know?" Brittany asks.

I wanted to know too, but I was too afraid of the outcome. I have a feeling I already know the answer.

"They were killed because they wanted to fight against the brotherhood. They gloated about it in front of the kids. It made me sick." Sugar replies.

Brittany shakes her head. I think she knew it too.

"Bastards." She mutters.

I don't want her thinking of this right now. I need to distract her.

"Brit, can you get the oatmeal for me?" I ask.

It's in my hands before I can even blink.

"Thanks." I smile.

It's cool enough for Teether to eat now. Thank god. After he eats we can all head up to bed.

"Who wants to feed him?" I ask, but Sugar is practically asleep already.

Brittany smiles at me and accepts the offer. I hear him squeal as Brittany runs and picks him up. I wonder if he got butterflies. Like the kind you get on a rollercoaster.

Teether happily eats his food. I'm glad he's not a fussy baby. Maybe he's just really hungry. I hear Brittany tut and I wonder why. She shows me the spoon is bent in half with teeth marks. I giggle because it's kinda cute. I didn't even see Brittany leave – she already has another spoon.

"He got his nickname for a reason." Brittany tells me.

"What's his real name?" I ask, curious. I was sure his real name was Teether!

"Cuthbert." Brittany replies, holding back a laugh.

I'd say that it's awful to laugh at a babies name, but Jesus fucking Christ, what kind of person names their child Cuthbert.

"Cuthbert! That's a terrible name." I tell her.

"I know, right? Teether is much cuter." Brittany agrees.

It totally is.

Teether is just about asleep as he eats the last spoonful.

"I'm going to take him back to his room." Brittany says. "Want to meet me in mine, again?"

"Sure." I reply. "See you there."

Brittany's already gone. I look over at Sugar. She's sprawled out on the couch and I don't want to wake her. I grab a blanket and put it on her, tucking her in.

I was certain that Brittany would be in her room before me. I stay in her bed for another ten minutes when she returns.

"Timmy woke up and I had to read him a story or he'd wake up the other too. Kid is too smart." Brittany says in the doorway.

Brittany crawls onto the bed and slowly makes her way towards me. She wiggles her eyebrows and I feel a flush of arousal hit my insides…

It's really hot.

Brittany crawls up my body and sits on my thighs.

"Hi."

"Hey."

How many times has this exact thing happened?

Not enough.

I pull on Brittany's neck and our lips collide. My first thought is that I've needed this so much. Brittany's lips against mine is easily the best feeling in the world. Well, that's a lie. I can think of something else that felt equally as good… When I feel Brittany's tongue begging for entrance, I gladly accept. Our last kiss like this was in the shower this morning. But even then we had to hold back.

Our legs are now entwined thanks to Brittany. My skin feels like it's on fire when her bare thigh touches mine. I move my lips from Brittany's and target her neck instead. The moan that she lets out is delicious. I flip us over so that Brittany is pinned against her bed.

"Sexy." I hear her mumble.

Immediately I feel proud. I kiss her collarbone and with a swipe of the tongue I move further down. I suck on the skin just above her boobs. Brittany lets out another whimper and god; I'm so turned on right now. I really want to have my way with Brittany. I still need to return the favour. Brittany pushes my neck downward a little.

It's the wake-up call I need. What have we been doing?

I detach myself from Brittany.

"I'm so sorry." I gasp.

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany asks a little frustrated.

"We can't keep doing this. I want to know what we are before we go any further. I've only known you for a month. I like you so much, Brittany. I've never liked anyone as much as you. I want to do this properly." I feel so much better after saying it. I still feel bad for leaving Brittany high and dry.

Or high and wet.

Why didn't I say this sooner?

"It's okay. You're right. But we're going to figure out what we are. Just a heads up, but I'm going to make you my girlfriend before the battle." Brittany winks.

I playfully give her a shove.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I admit.

"Can I at least hold you?" Brittany asks.

"You most definitely can."

I lay my head against Brittany's chest as I wait for sleep to arrive. It doesn't take long because Brittany is rubbing her hand up and down my back. The gentle rhythm of Brittany's breathing is so very calming. Her chest moving as she breathers quietly makes me feel like I'm drifting on soft seas.

"Night." I whisper and I fall asleep not long after.

* * *

><p>We wake up on time.<p>

Despite the amazing shower I had yesterday morning, I tell Brittany it shouldn't happen again. Not now at least.

I meet Brittany on the roof. I'm glad she didn't take my words last night personally. We sit down next to each other as we wait for instructions.

Mike arrives and I can tell that something isn't right.

"I have some important and unfortunate news. I don't want anyone to panic. Listen to everything I say and keep cool." Mike begins.

Mike looks around to see everyone nodding. He definitely has our attention.

"As of this past half hour, we have gathered some information informing us that the Brotherhood is on its way. Now, we are going to scatter and 'Operation Convert Supers' will begin immediately."

What?

I feel sick.

They are coming for us and we are sat here on a roof practically inviting them to kill is.

"I have conducted a list of teams. Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Hotspot and I will be travelling solo. Motta, I want you to travel with Starfire in the jets. You two are called Team A. Take the kids with you and make sure they avoid any confrontation. They have a secret weapon so it's okay to leave them alone for short periods of time." Mike explains.

Secret Weapon? What? They can't be left alone at all! They are kids!

"Bumblebee and Tina, you two will be teamed up for a short while too. As you can guess, your called Team B. Hummel and Anderson, you two are Team C" Mike continues.

"Pierce, Lopez you two are our final Team. Team D. Now I need you all to make sure you keep checking your titan communicators at all times. Lopez and Motta. I have configured two brand new ones for you. Take great care of them, your partners will explain how they work."

Mike looks down at his watch.

"As of now, we have 10 minutes until the Brotherhood arrives. That should give us enough time to grab any essentials and leave. Make sure that you camp out in a secluded area."

I can feel myself shaking again. Everything is surreal.

"Titans, you are free to go." Mike commands.

Everyone panics and within seconds everyone is gone from the roof. I'm suddenly in Brittany's room and I know she's carried me there.

Shit.

What the hell am I supposed to bring?

Okay, toothbrush, clothes, underwear, communicator… I rush around Brittany's room but before I can even do anything Brittany hands me a suitcase.

"That's everything, are you ready to go now?" Brittany asks.

I'm still shaking. I'm scared because we're ready and I don't know if Sugar or any of the other titans are too.

"Yeah, but what about-"

"They'll be fine. It's just you I'm worried about. Can we go now?" Brittany asks a little impatient.

A lump forms in my throat.

How can this be one of the most painful experiences and it's something you can't even see? I wipe away a tear at the thought of anything happening to them.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"You'll have to go on my back. I need to carry the suitcase." Brittany commands.

I feel a little weird jumping onto Brittany's back. Especially since I told her we needed to cool things off for a while. I'm distracted by my thoughts as my vision goes blurry. I have that horrible feeling that my gut is being squeezed. I wonder if this is how Brittany feels when she runs.

After a few minutes we stop.

I look around to find that we are surrounded by greenery. We must be in Europe.

"Come on, this way." Brittany says. "There's a hotel somewhere around here. It's nice."

"Where are we?" I ask as I follow Brittany. "And I thought you had houses all over the world; why not stay in one of them?"

"We're in Heidelberg, Germany." Brittany replies. "I do, but it would be too obvious to stay in one of them. I'm not sure whether or not the Brotherhood knows about them, but I don't want to chance it."

"Here is it." Brittany says before I can even reply.

We walk into the lobby of the hotel and a red haired receptionist greets us immediately. We walk forward to the front desk.

"Guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" The red haired woman says.

I look around in confusion. She has to be talking to us.

"Ich würde gerne ein Zimmer für eine Nacht buchen. Doppelzimmer wenn  
>möglich." Brittany replies.<p>

_Holy sweet hell._

I did not expect that. Brittany speaking German is hot. I just wish I could understand what they were saying.

"Ein Doppelzimmer also." The woman replies, typing away on her keyboard.

I hear the computer print something off and then the receptionist hands something over to Brittany.

"Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen  
>Aufenthalt." The receptionist says.<p>

"Danke." Brittany replies with a smile.

"This way." Brittany says. I follow her again, unsure of what I can say out loud. Once we are finally confined in the safety of our room, I ask the big question.

"What now?"

Brittany looks at her communicator.

"We wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this chapter was okay. Every chapter gets longer and longer! I don't mind though, I like writing.

Here's what was actually said if you want to know

_Receptionist: Hi there, how can I help you?_

_Brittany: I'd like to book a room for the night. Double if possible._

_Receptionist: Double is fine_

_..._

_Receptionist: Here is your key. Have a nice stay._

_Brittany: Thank you_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

I said in the first chapter that this fic is based off the show 'Teen Titans'.

Here is the episode that has the powers that Brittana have, (Bad Luck/Super Speed)

/watch?v=dacmFA2M0Qo

It's a cartoon so it's cheesy but it's also really cute. That's definitely my favourite episode but it's odd because they aren't even main characters.

Author note over…

* * *

><p>And now we wait…<p>

Out of everything in the world, the waiting game is easily one of the worst. And to top it off, Brittany is acting a little weird again. We're sat in an awkward silence. Probably the first time since I met Brittany a few weeks ago.

"So, German huh?" I ask, hoping that the conversation will go somewhere.

It works.

Instead of daydreaming in her own little world, Brittany lets out a shy smile.

"Yeah," Brittany chews on her bottom lip. "I know Russian too."

"Oh, look at you!" I tease.

Brittany lets out another shy grin.

"S'no biggie." Brittany replies trying to shrug it off, but I know fine that she's very proud of the fact.

"It's hard learning another language, Brittany. I mean, I only know Spanish and English and that was hard enough. You know what, 3 different languages? That's awesome." I tell her honestly.

"4 if you count British. I know all the slang and I can totally do the accent too." Brittany brags.

"That doesn't count and you know it." I roll my eyes.

"It should." Brittany replies, smirking.

Our eyes connect and I grin, trying to hide a blush.

I look at the time as a distraction because I know Brittany will say something to tease me. She knows how much control she has over me.

_3:41pm_

_23rd Dec _

That's weird considering we only just woke up a few hours ago.

_Wait._

It's Christmas Eve tomorrow?

I think I know what year is going to get the 'most depressing Christmas of all time' award.

"Brit, its Christmas eve tomorrow." I say crawling closer to her.

I frown when I see she's not really paying attention.

Brittany who is currently laid on the 4-poster bed looks deep in thought. I glide my fingers over her stomach. Her abs tense and I hear a soft giggle.

"Tickles." Brittany mumbles.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask.

Brittany opens her arm in an offer for me to rest my head on her. I think she likes holding me. I'm not going to lie, I love it, too. I rest my head half on the pillow, half on her arm.

"Talk to me." I continue.

"It's Christmas Eve Eve." Brittany says.

_Huh_?

Brittany senses my confusion so she continues.

"The eve of Christmas eve." Brittant smiles. "It used to be Zara and I's favourite day. Our uncle would always host a really awesome party and we felt so cool getting to go. Like all of our relatives went. I miss it."

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. You don't deserve what ha-" I'm interrupted before I can finish.

"Don't be. And I know - no one deserves it. But its life and we have to move on." Brittany grimaces.

I can tell she wants me to drop it so I do as she wishes.

"Okay, but Brittany if you ever feel sad about this, please talk to me about it. You can't keep it all bottled up." I drift my nose along her cheek, giving a quick kiss to her ear and Brittany pulls me closer by the waist.

I know that 12 hours ago or so I said that I wanted to hold things back with Brittany, but there's nothing sexual about this. It's intimate, but it's not sexual in the slightest.

"I will, I promise." Brittany says.

I know this is a little risky, but I want her to be more comfortable with talking to me about her family.

"What kind of power did she have Brit-Brit?"

I'm worried because Brittany has an unreadable expression. I just hope that I haven't made a wrong move.

"She was different. Zara, she didn't really have a 'super power' of sorts, she was just really indestructible. Like she couldn't get hurt. She'd play fight with me all the time and it totally wasn't fair because I'd be the only one who ended up with bruises." Brittany explains.

I let out a small giggle.

"That's cute." I admit.

"Yeah." Brittany smiles. "I always wonder if she developed any other powers. My dad had super speed and my mom could read minds. I just wonder if she was a late developer."

"I didn't even know you could develop late." I reply.

"You know very little about our world, don't you Santana?" Brittany asks.

I initially feel a little alarmed; does she mean this in a bad way?

"Don't worry." Brittany winks. "I can explain everything. That's what I'm here for, right?"

We fall into a comfortable silence and I notice that Brittany doesn't really have a heartbeat. It constantly pulses; it sounds and feels more like a fluttery hum than it does a heartbeat.

"Brit, you've got a weird ass heartbeat."

Okay, so maybe that sounded a little insensitive.

"I mean," I place my hand to her chest.

Not feeling her boob, I swear!

"It's nice, but it's odd. It just feels like you're purring or something. I like it." I tell her honestly.

And I really do like it.

It proves how different she really is to everyone else in the world. How she's so much more magnificent and magical.

"Yeah, it's cause I'm a super." Brittany explains.

"I coulda guessed, Britt." I giggle.

I'm about to tease her some more but then I hear my communicator beep.

Britt and I both sit up, not wanting to get caught cuddling.

Opening the communicator, Mike's face pops up.

"_Lopez, I can see that Pierce is still with you. Good. I have a task for the both of you. After this conversation I will be sending you 4 different sets of coordinates. Each will link you to a certain area where a super currently or has recently lived. Your task is to convince them to join the titans and help them prepare for the battle. That is all."_ Mike says before the screen fades to black.

"Isn't he charming?" I joke aloud.

Brittany laughs and warns me that he can probably still here us. The screen of my communicator flashes and like Mike said 4 sets of coordinates do in fact pop up on the screen. Along with each set is a picture of the supers. 3 girls and one guy. Should be easy enough.

My communicator starts to ring again. I answer it to find Mike.

"_I hope you received the information. After you have converted the supers I want you to meet me when you can. Contact me through this to find a suitable meeting place. Do any of you have any queries?"_ Mike asks.

Brittany shakes her head but an idea springs to mind.

"I think we all need code names. You know, just to be safe?" I suggest.

"_Good idea, Lopez. Have you already thought of one for yourself? You too, Brittany."_ Mike replies.

"Snix." I reply almost straight away.

Damn it.

So much for keeping it cool.

"Why Snix?" Brittany asks.

"Because Snix is awesome." I reply.

It's pretty simple, Snooki is a goddess.

"No she's not. She just some trashy reality TV whore." Brittany says.

I gasp.

"How dare you offend the best genre on TV!" I argue.

"It's not the best, its shi-"

"GIRLS! I'm still here!" Mike shouts. "Snix is fine by me. Brittany, I need a code name for you too."

Brittany rolls her eyes before squinting them in thought.

"Gonzales." Brittany says with an air of confidence.

"The fastest mouse in Mexico? That's too obvious, Brittany, You'll have to choose another one." I say.

Brittany bites her bottom lip in frustration. I have to hold back a laugh. Pissing her off is so fucking fun.

"Santana is right." Mike says.

"It's better than Snix." Brittany mumbles.

"Mike seems to disagree." I tease.

Brittany sighs and I think she's given up but then I feel a quick, sharp pain on my ass. She slapped me and I didn't even see her move. I'll let it slide for now, but I will definitely get her back.

"Ass." I mumble while rubbing that very spot.

Brittany bites her lip, hardly even trying to hide her smile.

"Tubbs." She says all of a sudden. "I want Tubbs to be my code name."

Brittany has her confident face on again. Cute.

"Tubbs is fine." Even though the screen is small, I can clearly see a glare from Mike. "I'll be going now. If you need anything you know what to do. Bye."

And with that, the communicator fades to black.

"I'm getting you back for that slap. It hurt like hell."

"Good. And I'd like to see you try." Brittany says as she sits up.

Smirking, I follow Brittany out of the bed. She thinks she's going to get away with it. Ha, she'll see.

"We should go to the person furthest away first. Just to get it over with." Brittany says.

"Sure." I say. "Are we travelling Brittany style?" I ask.

"You bet." Brittany smirks.

"Put these on." Brittany hands me some really thick snow boots.

Ugh. I hate the cold.

"And this." She continues, handing me a long puffy coat with a fluffy hood.

"Alright." I say as I sit down on the bed again.

Brittany takes her shorts off in front of me, causing me to stop and stare for a second or two. She bends over as she looks through the cabinet drawer.

Did I just see a tattoo on her ass cheek?

Mother of God.

This girl is just too damn sexy for her own good. Shaking these dirty thoughts out of my head, I stand up and put on my coat. I look over at Brittany again and feel slightly disappointed when she's wearing sweatpants. This must be the first time I've seen her legs covered up since I've met her.

As for her top half. Well… all she's wearing is a t-shirt. We're going to Greenland and she's wearing a fucking T-shirt? I think about saying something, but I decide against it.

"Awww. You look so cute." Brittany says.

I roll my eyes and I'm about to reply but before I know it, I'm thrown onto Brittany shoulder and she's running like there's no tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

As usual, we arrive at our desired destination within minutes. I expect to see some sort of awesome secret super hero lair but instead we arrive to find… absolutely nothing.

I look around to see if I'm missing something. There's snow and ice and the ground is terribly uneven, but apart from that… nothing. All I can think about is the cold. I start to shiver and Brittany pulls me closer towards her.

It's not exactly something that I thought would be effective, but it actually really helps. Her body heat is off the scale and like that time we went to New York, her skin is steaming.

I find it really adorable and I have to hide a smile because I don't want to seem like a creepy freak with some kind of steam fetish. Brittany looks at me and crinkles her eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Brittany nudges my arm with her elbow.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I say.

Brittany doesn't look convinced so I try and change to subject.

"Did Mike give us the wrong co-ordinates?" I ask Brittany. "We're kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"We need to walk for the next mile or so; I can't run on the ice because it's too uneven. I hope that's okay." Brittany replies.

I don't mind walking; I've missed being able to walk around in the outside world. I mean the Titan HQ is great, but being indoors most of the time totally kills your mood.

"Yeah that's fine by m-"is all I can manage before I slip on some ice and land on my ass. _Hard_.

"_Mother fu-!"_

"Oh god, are you alright?" Brittany interrupts my cries of pain as she pulls me off the ground.

"_-That is going to bruise so badly. Fucking ice, why do you exist? My poor ass. I worked so hard to get you to look pretty and this is how you repay me?"_

"Santana,"

"_I could so go all lima heights right now. Totally want to punch a bitch."_

"Santana…"

"_I mean seriously, who slips on ice when they haven't even started walking yet? Santana Lopez, that's who!"_

"Santana!" Brittany shouts.

Oh crap.

Did I just say all of that out loud?

"Santana, your ass will still look pretty even if it's bruised. I would know." Brittany smiles.

The corners of Brittany's mouth turn upwards in a small smirk. So she did hear me. Just brilliant. She'll probably think I'm a mad woman.

"I'll hold your hand if you want. It is really slippery here – even I nearly slipped and I'm pretty much unstoppable when it comes to balance." Brittany continues, staring at her nails as if it's no big deal.

I roll my eyes as I link my hand with hers.

"You know, confidence is sexy in a person, but arrogance isn't." I say.

I'm only teasing her and I can tell by the way her nose wrinkles that she knows it too.

"Come on, honey, this way." Brittany says.

Brittany rarely calls me sweet names, so I'm slightly taken by surprise. Not in a bad way of course, it's something I could definitely get used to.

Brittany and I stagger for nearly an hour before we find an icy dome at the bottom of a steep hill. I wonder how the hell we're going to get down there – it looks kinda dangerous.

"Get on my back again, we'll slide down." Brittany says.

I look at Brittany in horror.

"It should be fun." Brittany explains with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or, you know, we could die?" I retort.

"Hello! You're with Brittany S Pierce, you're not going to fall when I'm around." Brittany replies smugly.

"But I already fell over like an hour ago." I say.

I feel the need to remind her of this small and painful event.

"Yeah well that was in the past, times have changed now. Trust me." I look at Brittany and I can tell by the way that she's looking at me, that she's being serious.

I'd trust her with my life.

"Besides. If we fall over I give you permission to punch me as hard as you can. How does that sound?" Brittany jokes.

Okay, so maybe I'll take that back. Why the hell would I trust a total klutz with my life?

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, again trying to hide a smile. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." Brittany replies as I hop on her back.

I know it's not true in the slightest, for being someone with such a _stable_ super power; she's one of the clumsiest people I know. I try to push this thought out of my mind as Brittany makes her way down the hill.

"See, this is fun!" Brittany says. I'm not watching. I hide my face on Brittany's shoulder.

"Not looking." I mumble.

"Why not? We're already halfway there." Brittany begins to pick up speed.

"Slow down!" I almost shout.

Brittany is startled and nearly loses her balance.

"That was your fault!" Brittany mumbles.

I'm about to ask what she means and then I notice that we're both lying on the ice. Well, Brittany is laid on the ice, but I'm on top of her.

"How was that my fault? All I said was for you to slow down." I reply.

It's a little late but I don't really care.

"You like screamed in my ear." Brittany frowns and I really want to kiss it away, but messing with her sounds just as good.

"I have no memory of this." I say as I move Brittany's side bangs to their rightful place.

Still pouting, Brittany sits up. I look behind her and there's a puddle where she's melted some ice. I wonder if she's cold, because her back must be soaked. I guess she doesn't really feel temperatures though, so she should be fine. Hopefully.

I'm still sitting on her legs as she runs her hands up my arm.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Brittany asks and I can't get over how sweet that is.

I practically landed on her and she's asking if_ I'm_ okay?

I strongly want to kiss her again, and this time I follow through my thoughts. I kiss her on the corner of the mouth, which earns a deep smile. I'm pretty sure I hear a girly giggle come from Brittany's throat.

It's Brittany's chance to return the kiss. She moves my body closer to hers by putting a hand on my lower back. I wonder if she wanted to touch my ass but thought it through. I'm glad she did because I would probably have ended up biting her or something. Then again, she probably wouldn't mind. That girl probably has more kinks than I do.

I feel Brittany's tongue flick my top lip and I need _more_. I moan and Brittany takes the chance to deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue touch mine and it's almost too much. How can you get so turned on from kissing someone?

Brittany moves from my mouth and kisses my cheek. I'm about to sigh because I'm a little sad that out kissing session had to come to an end, but then she begins to kiss my jaw.

I feel her kisses grow stronger again and I lean backwards to give her some space. That's when I feel Brittany buck her hips into mine. She attacks my neck – kissing and sucking and biting all at once. I have to lean further back again – I place my hand on the ground and I nearly jump when my hand lands in a puddle of freezing cold water.

"Nhg-Brit." I moan.

It's had to talk when you have a certain beauty kissing your neck like she is right now.

It takes literally all of my will power to push Brittany away. Brittany looks dazed as she finally detaches herself from my neck. She blushes slightly when she realizes what we just did.

"Not that I wanted that to end, but Britt, we're kind of melting." I joke.

"Ugh, sorry. Kinda got a little into that. Your lips are enough to send me into a frenzy." Brittany's blush deepens, but she's smiling too. I feel a little guilty about telling her we needed to cool things off. It hasn't been useful to us in the slightest. I think I'm going to take it back, but I'll do it secretly.

Brittany helps me stand up, and that's when I notice a girl no older than 18 watching us. She has incredibly pale skin. She'd look dead if it wasn't for the brightness of her eyes. Her hair is an incredibly faint shade of blonde with light blue around the edges, matching her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Brittany asks, standing slightly in front of me.

I love that she's so protective of me even though I can handle myself.

"Long enough. Who are you and why are you here?" The girl has a different voice from what I would have expected. It's raspy and she has a lot of confidence.

"We're Pierce and Lopez of the Teen Titans. I'll assume you've heard of them. Would that be right?" Brittany asks.

The girl shakes her head no.

"Explain." She replies.

"The Titans are a group of super awesome heroes. We fight crime and kick ass. But that's not why we're here." Brittany begins. "We need your help. I know it seems-"

"You need _my_ help? That's totally awesome. I'm in." The girl agrees straight away.

Brittany smiles in victory.

"Great, here is your titan communicator, we'll keep you updated." Brittany says happily.

"Wait a minute!" I interrupt. "She needs to know about the battle! It's not just fun and games, this is serious. We don't even know her name!"

"Oh yeah." Brittany shrugs her shoulders like this is no big deal. "Basically, we came here because we need your help. There's a team of villainous assholes who want to take over the world. There's an upcoming battle and the titans need some help. What do you say?"

I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's dangerous. These people will kill you if they get the chance." I explain.

I feel the need to inform her of this.

"Still sounds awesome. Bring it on!" The girl says. I shake my head and Brittany does a fist pump.

Why am I slightly reminded of Brittany?

Are all blonde supers cocky little shits?

"My name is Liana by the way." _Liana_ informs us.

"Cool." Brittany says. "So what can you do?"

"I can freeze things with my mind. I can control ice and water too. Wanna see?"

"Sure." Brittany and I say at the same time.

Liana raises an arm and the cracking of ice splitting and breaking can be heard everywhere. She lifts her other arm up and she manages to lift a giant iceberg. Liana moves her hand as if she were to throw a baseball and the iceberg goes flying into the distance.

"Wow."

"Sick."

Brittany and I both say at the same time. Again.

"You'll be a great addition to the Titans." I tell Liana.

"Thanks." She says.

Brittany hands her a communicator to which she gladly accepts.

"I don't know if this will help you at all, but I have a family of supers too." Liana informs us.

"Really? How many and what can they do?" I ask.

This is great!

"They do the same as me. I have an older brother and a younger sister. My parents could help too, but they're kind of old." Liana shrugs.

"That doesn't matter, any kind of help is good." Brittany says.

"How old is your sister?" I ask.

I hope she isn't too young. I really do hate the thought of children fighting in this bloodbath.

"She's 15." Liana says. "She's a hell of a fighter though. We play fight all the time and she always wins."

That doesn't sound too bad. I nod my head in approval and I look at Brittany to see what we do next.

"Well Sa- Lopez and I better go now; we still need to convert more supers. Let your family know what's happening and we will be in contact. See you soon!" Brittany says.

We make our way back to a safe spot for Brittany to use her super speed.

* * *

><p>"She was cool." Brittany says.<p>

"Yeah, she was." I agree. "We should let Mike know that we've converted more than 1 super."

"Good idea." Brittany says as she opens her communicator. Mike answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" Mike says.

"Hi, it's us." Brittany waves.

"Everything okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, we converted a super and she's going to get her family to help too." I say.

"That's great." Mike says. "That reminds me, unfortunately I'm going to have to split you two up."

"What! Why?" Brittany says angrily.

I'm not happy in the slightest either.

"I need Santana to come with me. I've got more info on 'Quinn Fabray' and 'David Karofsky of the Hive 5."

My breath hitches inside my throat.

"Are they okay?" I interrupt.

"Yes, they are fine. Fabray is still captured she's doing well. Anderson and Hummel are on route to help her escape now. That's why I need you back here, we need someone she trusts. After Fabray is freed, you'll be travelling with another titan to South Africa and you'll find Karofsky."

That sounds perfect. It sucks that I can't have Brittany with me though.

"Can't I go with her?" Brittany pouts.

"No." Mike says. "I need you to continue the search of the supers. You are our fastest titan. You're the best choice for that task. I do however wish for you to drop Santana off. I'll give you the co-ordinates now."

"I'll do that. Thanks Mike." Brittany says, still frowning.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I need to see my friends again." I say, sadly.

"It's fine. I understand." Brittany says. I'm not very convinced.

I raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'you can't fool me, girl'.

"I promise it's okay Santana. I'll be fine on my own." Brittany says with a hint of a smile.

That sounds better.

"You really are beautiful, Brittany, you know that?" I whisper, pulling her into a hug.

For a moment I expect her to say something crude like 'duh' or 'obviously' but when I make eye contact with her and see that she's nearly crying, my heart breaks.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I panic.

"What? No, it's not that at all." Brittany quickly replies. "It's just that I don't deserve you. I've done shameful things in the past. And after all the pain I've been through, I didn't think I could be as happy as I am now."

I feel a lump in my throat now. I freakin' hate those things.

"Brittany, I've already told you that I don't care about your past. I've done things just as shameful as you and it's not like you see me any differently. I care about you Brittany. Like _really_ care about you. Nothing is going to change that." My bottom lip quivers because God, I'm really going to miss her.

"And as for saying that you don't deserve me, well clearly you're wrong because I'm still here, aren't I?" I joke.

Brittany rolls her eyes and pulls me into another hug.

"Let's go. We can say goodbye properly once I've dropped you off." I nod my head in agreement and jump on Brittany's back.

* * *

><p>We end up taking 20 minutes or so to get to our destination.<p>

We had to go back to the hotel in Germany to pack a spare bag with all my clothes in it. When that was done, we checked out of the hotel. Most of this was done in silence.

Now that we're in France with Mike and Tina, I've got to sit around and wait for news. Mike tells Brittany and I that we can spend the next few hours together and that I have the room next door. Brittany places my things on the floor of the hotel room. It's nice, but the one Brittany and I just left was nicer.

I crawl onto my bed. I have no idea what time it is, what day it is or when Brittany is leaving, but all I want to do is hold her.

"C'mere." I mumble, holding my arms out for Brittany to join me. We end up drifting off to sleep leaving gentle kisses everywhere – on hands, shoulders, mouths. My last thoughts before I fall asleep are of course about Brittany and I. We're so intimate, yet we aren't a couple and we haven't even gone all the way.

Not yet anyway.

My mind wanders to when it actually _will_ happen. Because there's no denying it will… anyone with eyes can see that it's obviously going to happen.

Brittany and I are almost like a bomb about to explode. A sexy one at that. All I know is that I definitely want to have my way with Brittany before the battle. But I want it to be more than that… I want us to make love.

We're woken up by Mike.

"Brittany, time for you to head out."

_Nooo_, I literally grumble inside my head. I don't want to say goodbye just yet. Brittany doesn't look too happy to be up either.

"Okay." She says glaring at Mike.

I walk Brittany outside. If we're going to say goodbye we're at least going to do it properly.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to break into the brotherhood to help you escape." I joke.

Brittany smiles at this and it warms my heart.

"I will, but if I am captured – which would never happen – I'll look forward to you helping me out." Brittany winks.

I giggle and Brittany brushes a stray hair out of my face. I lean into the touch and want more. I'm reminded of my earlier thoughts.

"Brit." I start, unsure of how to say this. "We're going to see each other again before the battle, right?"

"Definitely." Brittany nods her head.

"I want us to make love." I blurt out.

Oh my God…

Brittany raises her eyebrows and lets out a toothy grin.

Damn it, Santana. Too fucking blunt.

"I mean – before the battle, I want you like that. But I'm scared. I want you in every way but I'm scared about what's going to happen." I try to explain.

I'm screwed.

First I tell Brittany that I'm pretty much going to have sex with her and now I talk about it being scary.

Of all reactions, Brittany laughs.

"It's fine Santana, I feel the same. But I'll accept your little 'agreement' on one condition." Brittany says.

Praise the lord, I'm safe.

But wait.

What's this?

A condition?

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I ask nervously.

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend. If that's alright with you anyway." Brittany's smile stays plastered on her face as she gives my hand a quick squeeze.

"_That's it?" _I mumble to myself.

Brittany's face falls.

Shit, I said that out loud.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to say that out loud. I thought you meant something else." I panic.

"Well?" Brittany giggles again.

"Definitely." I say as I lean in to give her a kiss on the lips.

It's our first kiss as girlfriends and somehow it doesn't feel any different the rest of our sweet lady kisses.

So maybe that's a lie.

Every kiss I share with Brittany is better than the last.

Sadly, Brittany pulls away.

"I really better go now. We're kinda being watched right now." Brittany pulls away and nods her head the other way.

I look in the direction that Brittany is looking, and I find Mike and Tina both staring at us. Tina has one arm wrapped around Mike's waist and they are both slowly waving their arms back and forth. I'm glad they are enjoying the view, even if they are teasing.

Brittany gives a wave then gives them the middle finger.

I laugh and give Brittany a last kiss.

"I'll miss you." I tell her honestly.

"You too." Brittany mumbles.

And that's it.

Brittany's gone.

I make my way back indoors wondering what I'm going to do with myself now that Brittany is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As always _please_ let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always helpful.


	20. Chapter 20

Before I return to the safety of my room, I ask Mike and Tina for details about Quinn's rescue. Apparently she won't be back for another few hours. Mike tells me that he'll let me know when Hummel and Anderson are on their way back with her.

By the time I make my way back to my room, I notice a basket which hadn't been there before. I take a closer look to find a rose with a note attached.

_Brittany_…

I take the note into my hands and I can practically hear Brittany's voice in my head as I read it.

_Santana, even tho i think u have a super badass power, i want u to make sure that u r as safe as poss... ive left u some of my old weapons. I read ur file so i no u r used to them. Gud luck. Miss you. : )_

Okay so my girl may not have the best language skills in the world, but it hasn't even been 10 minutes since she left and she misses me already…

Those freaking butterflies return at the thought of her caring about me so much.

I open the basket and find a pistol with a strap around it. I don't have to look twice to know that it goes around my thigh. Easily hidden... A brilliant choice from Brittany. I turn the pistol over to find another note. I try the pistol on and tighten it into place.

It's perfect.

I read the second note out loud.

_i picked this because it's super fast. plus the thought of you wearing it is pretty hot. ;) _

I roll my eyes with a smile and open the basket again to find 8 tiny grenades attached to a belt. Awesome. I find another note.

_do i even need to explain? Lol : ) _

Another eyeroll and I find my last weapon.

Throwing knives.

My speciality. How the hell did she know about this? I wonder where I will hide them though. Maybe my hair… I take a closer look at my new belt and find 3 small gaps. I place the knives into the holes and I'm happy to find a perfect fit. Smiling in victory, I pick up a note that had fallen to the floor.

_mike told me about this 1 time where u and the hive 5 robbed a bank nd you managed 2 not only free urself, but free ur friends from the police using only knives. i thought it was so cool. mike however didn't feel the same at the time… i still think it was funny tho! _

I cringe at the thought of staying with Mike after our past. He's a great guy for not beating me the hell up like I've done to him and his friends many times. Without warning, said guy walks into my bedroom.

"What if I had been getting changed?" I tease.

"I was listening to make sure you weren't. What's this you've got?" Mike replies coolly.

"Weapons. Brittany got me them." I tell him.

"Ahh, not a bad idea." Mike says with a thoughtful look.

I'm about to question him when he continues.

"I wanted to ask you something about your power." He states.

I raise my eyebrow as if to say 'go on…' and Mike smiles as he speaks.

"Have you ever tried using your power as a defence?" Mike asks.

I don't really get what he means. I use my power to hurt my enemies. I never really thought about whether or not I can protect myself using them. I don't know how to reply, but then Mike smiles at me, because of course he knows everything.

"I thought so." Mike says. "Come with me."

I have no option but to follow him.

* * *

><p>Again I find myself on a roof. What is it with these Titans and their roofs?<p>

"So I'm going to throw some knives at you. I want you to block them using your power. If it gets too soon, you can use your acrobacy skills to dodge out of the way." Mike says like it's no big fucking deal.

"Hold up – you want to throw a knife at me? I am so not okay with this." I protest.

"Are you ready? 3…" Mike starts.

"No I'm not!" I try to shout.

"2…" Mike continues.

"What the hell Mike?" I ask, terrified.

"1..." Mike is trying not to laugh… Bastard!

"Seriously-!"

I scream…

I see Mike's arm move as he's about to attack, so I throw my hand into the air as if I'm scratching someone's face. I close my eyes as I await stabbing pain to take over my body, but nothing happens.

Oh.

I look at the ground to find the knife well embedded into the roof. I smile in triumph and I'm glad to see Mike smiling too.

"Looks like you're stronger than you thought. Now let's step it up a notch." Mike says.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of defending myself against knives, bullets and grenades – yes, you heard right, fucking <em>grenades,<em> I was happy to relax in a nice, hot, muscle detoxing bath. I feel like I could drift off into a wonderful sleep. The peaceful quiet is something I cherish. I mean, Brittany is amazing and all but my girl loves to talk. I miss her like hell, I won't lie but the peace and quiet is rather nice.

It's very short lived as my communicator beeps an annoying tune. _Odd_, I'm staying with Mike, why would he contact me through communicator?

I open my communicator; careful to keep it on my face as I am butt ass naked, and I'm pleasantly surprised to see my so called talkative girlfriend's pretty little face pop up on screen.

Hearing that word will never get old. _Girlfriend_. I bite the inside of my

cheeks as I greet Brittany.

"What unfortunate timing." I smirk.

"Nice to see you too!" Brittany replies in a humph.

I can tell by her face that she's trying not to think about the fact that I'm currently wet and naked in a bath.

"Kidding. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay. Because of me we have another 7 titans." Brittany says in her typical smug way. "I convert 5 more tomorrow then hopefully Mike will let me join you again. Did you like my presents? I bet you looks so good wearing them. " Brittany's eyes flicker to the bottom of my screen.

Brittany needs to stop being so obvious with her leering. The screen is small yet I can still tell she's trying to get a glimpse of my tits.

"I hope so too, baby. And my eyes are up here, by the way." I reply.

Brittany doesn't hold back a grin at this, but she's now blushing slightly too.

"Yeah, I got them." I continue, "Thank you so much, you seriously didn't have to. You're so sweet, even if you _are_ annoying."

Brittany knows I'm teasing her.

"You love it." She smiles.

I giggle because it's true. Brittany can annoy me but I love it and I don't think it bothers me in the slightest.

"What have you done today, then?" She asks with a genuine interest.

I explain how I've adapted my power and Brittany sounds so thrilled for me. It makes my heart smile. I've always hated butterflies but I think I've grown to like them because they are so Brittany. I always get them around her.

Brittany yawns and I know I've got to let her go. She pouts at this but understands.

"See you soon, I hope." Brittany gives a sad smile.

"I hope so too. Miss you so much!" I reply and I feel like one of those pathetic teenage girls who can't go a day without seeing their boyfriends who are like 5 years older than them. I couldn't give a damn though, what Britt and I have is special.

"Miss you too, Honey. Bye now." Brittany replies before the screen turns black.

I feel empty inside again. I dunk my face under the warm water of the bath as I try to clear my mind. After my super long bath, I put on some pajamas and make my way downstairs to join Mike and Tina in the lounge. I find them cuddling on the couch and I immediately feel jealous. When they see me enter the room, they pull apart. I feel a little bad. Not that much though.

"Fabray will be here soon." Mike warns me. "Will she put up a fight? Kurt and Blaine won't have time to explain why they are taking her; it's more of a 'grab and take' mission." Mike asks.

"Uhh, maybe. She's just a psychic so she can't do too much damage. Quinn won't mean any harm though. She's never really been a fighter. " I explain

"Noted." Mike says.

It doesn't take long for things to get interesting. Mike's communicator goes off and he tells me that there's about 10 minutes until they arrive. I'm literally counting down the seconds. I'm nervous as hell, but so excited too. I don't know what my emotions are doing.

Suddenly, there's a flash of white and I see 3 bodies appear. Kurt and Blaine hold Quinn as she fights to get away. Despite her struggles, I run up to her and give her a bone crushing hug. I feel her body tense as she still thinks she's being attacked.

"Santana…?" Quinn asks, still unsure of what the hell is going on.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, you're safe now." I try to comfort her.

Quinn seems a little out of it. I wonder if she's malnourished. She doesn't look that great, but saying this, you wouldn't if you were locked away from sight for days on end.

"Drink this." Mike hands her a bottle filled with a horribly colored green liquid. Quinn gives Mike a look as if the say 'you gotta be fucking with me' and I tell her that it's probably best to listen to him.

Quinn takes a few sips and she's looking healthier by the second…

Incredible.

"Where are Sugar and Karofsky?" Quinn speaks properly for the first time. "I've seen Karofsky in my visions. He's well but I don't know where he is. I still can't see Sugar; I've never been able to. I'm sorry."

I don't know why she's sorry. I've always known that she can't see Sugar's future. We could never understand it – we still don't, but Sugar shrugs it off like it's no big deal. So we forget about it. It isn't a big deal… right? Sugar isn't exactly normal. She's kind of crazy. Maybe she can block people from reading her mind, or seeing her future? Who knows?

"Sugar is okay. She escaped-" I start.

"I know she escaped, I was there-" Quinn interrupts me.

"Right, she's totally fine. She joined the Titans like me and right now she's located in another continent. She's so strong! Sugar actually managed to beat my ass!" I smile and Quinn smiles too for the first time.

"As for Karofsky, he's okay too. I've not seen him since our HQ was destroyed." Quinn frowns at this; I think she's still a little upset that we will no longer be a fivesome. This brings me to my next point.

"Will you join the Titans Q? I understand if you don't want to, but we need as much help as possible." I beg… I need her to join us. I want her to be safe too.

Quinn looks at the other Titans in the room. Mike and Tina are standing behind me, but Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couches to the side, pretending they aren't listening. If I know my gays, I know that they are 100% listening with all their might.

"How can I say no to the people who saved my life?" Quinn smiles and leans into me. I give her another bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper.

And it's true. I wasn't entirely sure whether Quinn would join the nicer side. I'm just so glad that she has.

"My little Quinnie is growing up!" I tease.

"I'm older than you!" Quinn smiles, but she then gives me a look that tells me she's serious about something.

"I'm doing it for her." Quinn whispers. "For Beth… I never meant to end up the way I did. I lost myself and I'm so ashamed. Being locked away made me realize that."

I pull Quinn towards me again and squeeze her hands.

"You'd make her so proud." I tell her honestly.

* * *

><p>I'm chatting with Quinn about how she was treated while she was held captive when I get some unfortunate news from Mike.<p>

Dave doesn't want to be a part of the battle.

I'm _pissed_ to begin with, but I guess I understand. Maybe he's met someone and he's happy where he is.

I ask Mike if I will be able to contact him. Apparently Dave was given a communicator in case he changed his mind. I'm shown what to do and soon enough I see Karofsky's face pop up on the screen.

"You better be shitting me when you say you're not going to help out in this battle." I growl.

I don't greet him. I don't even let him reply.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I shout.

Me at my classiest.

I wait for Karofsky to reply.

"Santana, you don't understand." Karofsky begins.

"Try me." I frown.

I'm in no mood for messing around.

"I don't want to live the superhuman life anymore. Not the as a bad guy or a good guy. I've done too much damage to make it right anyway. I was a bully. I need a new persona." Karofsky mumbles.

I guess I understand. I felt exactly the same but then I had Brittany show me I was wrong.

"Why can't you do that after the battle? It will even out anything bad you've done in the past. Stop being such an idiot and help your friends." I snarl.

I've always been really harsh with Karofsky. But I think that's because we are so alike. He's pretty much like my little brother. Even though he's so much bigger than me.

I hear thunder rumble in the background of Dave's communicator. Okay, maybe I took the wrong approach.

"I already said no!" He shouts angrily.. "Don't you think I feel bad enough about this as it is?"

"Well it doesn't exactly seem like you're feeling remorseful to me!" I shout.

"I said no, Santana and that's the end of it." He replies through gritted teeth.

I can't believe this guy used to be my best friend.

"Fine." I say and I slam my communicator shut.

Of all things, I hadn't expected that.

I mean, we used to get into some really heated arguments. We'd always make up again after though.

I don't think Karofsky is a bad guy. Even if he is acting like a pussy, he's just scared. Even though I shouldn't, I still have a glimmer of hope. Maybe he'll come round in his own time.

* * *

><p>Soo, what now?<p>

I'm bored out of my mind after a full 10 hours sleep.

It must be my longest sleep in over a month.

It sucks because I wake up feeling even more tired than I would after a few hours' sleep. God, life is so hard.

It's also been around 20 hours since I last heard from Brittany. That's the longest we've ever gone.

As I try to clear my mind, I head downstairs to the rest of the titans.

"Good morning." I try to smile but it doesn't work.

I'm not a morning person. When I get no replies, I feel a little hurt. It's no biggie - my ego can take a little neglect. I soon find out why I'm being ignored though. Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine are crowded around the 10 different computer screens that Mike owns.

"What's wrong?" I join them and Tina jumps in fright as she hears my voice.

Again, I get no reply.

Mike is furiously typing away on the computer. Kurt and Blaine look at me in an almost sympathetic way and Tina avoids my eyes completely.

They aren't telling me something and I'm starting to get annoyed.

"What's with the quiet?" I ask again as I try to read the screen that Mike is typing on.

"You're awake." Mike states like I've been sleeping for an eternity.

"Um yeah… are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I panic.

Mike frowns and my stomach drops.

"You might want to sit down." He continues.

Shit… no no no.

"Oh god, _no_. Is it Brittany?" I ask.

Mike nods his head.

I feel like I need to be sick.

"She's been captured." Mike mutters.

_No._

I'm enraged.

Angry tears spill down my face at the thought of Brittany being hurt.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner! Didn't you think to tell me that my girlfriend had been captured?" I'm shouting.

I don't mean it but I literally can't control myself. I hear a lamp or a mirror breaking in the hallway because I've lost control of my powers.

"Freaking out isn't going to solve anything. We didn't tell you because we hoped to have her free by the time you were up." Mike says in a calm voice, which doesn't help at all.

"Well that's worked out great, hasn't it?" I shout furiously.

I don't mean to be bitchy, I'm just upset.

"Santana, there's no need-" Tina begins.

"Girl Chang, don't. If it was Mike, you'd feel the same as I do right now." Tina should understand.

The way that she steps back makes me think that she does. She just doesn't like that I'm kind of destroying her boyfriend's plans.

"I'm going to get her out. I don't care what it takes, Mike, but I need as much help as I can get." I say.

"It's too dangerous, Santana, there's no way-" Mike says.

"I don't care! You managed to get Quinn out, so I'm going to get Brittany!" I say.

"Are you really sure about this, Santana?" Mike asks. "I'll help you. Blaine will drop us off and we'll go into the Brotherhood HQ together."

"Mike, no!" Tina cries out.

"I'll be fine dear." Mike rubs his nose against Tina's. She's crying now too.

"When we get Brittany out, we'll help the other heroes escape too. It gives us a better chance in the battle." Mike explains.

Tina nods her head. She's still upset, as you would be, and I feel guilty that I'm taking her lover away from her, but this plan does sound like a good one.

"Santana, go get ready." Mike demands.

I run upstairs as quickly as possible. I put on my weapon filled belt and slip my pistol onto my thigh.

These bastards aren't going to get away with hurting Brittany if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I will give 1000 cookies to whoever can tell who the 'Brittanys text speak' is based on… Only a super fan would know!

Also sorry for the lack of updates over the past few days. Might add another chapter tonight, Im not too sure though.


	21. Chapter 21

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for Mike and Blaine. Only Mike and I are taking part in the actual mission, Blaine is just dropping us off. I don't know what the hell is taking them so long.

Even since I've found out about Brittany, I can't stop shaking. I don't know if it's because of anger or fear. Probably both. Brittany is a tough cookie but I can't _not_ worry about her. She escaped so easily last time. Hell, she even helped me escape too, so why hasn't she saved herself this time?

A part of me is worried that the Brotherhood has upped their game. I don't even want to think about that. Then again, the Brotherhood will have no wrath on a super pissed off Santana. No one hurts my Brit without getting away with it.

Finally Mike walks down the stairs carrying a rope and wearing a belt filled with various types of guns and weapons. He looks fierce and I slowly start to feel braver.

"We're going to enter through the roof, I want to go first, then you and I shall split up." Mike explains. "You're going to find Brittany and then let her know of your plan. 10 minutes. That's all the time you have and then you get out of there. If any alarms go off, you run."

I suck in my bottom lip and nod.

"Let's get on with it then." I agree.

I don't feel any less nervous on the roof of the Brotherhood HQ.

Mike uses some sort of cool ass laser pen to dissolve a hole into the roof. He asks Blaine for help to lift the cement up and then Blaine disappears back to his Titan hideout.

"If the alarm sounds before I get to Brit, what do I do?" I ask.

That would be the worst case scenario.

"Get yourself out of there as soon as possible." Mike replies.

"What, and leave Brittany behind? No way. Don't you have any clue where she could be?" I argue.

This feels like a hopeless mission.

Mike frowns sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to se-" He pauses and rummages through his back again. It takes him a few seconds until he pulls out another gadget.

"What are you doing?" I ask, intrigued.

"Brittany has a higher body temperature, right?" Mike asks.

I nod my head again because her temperature has most definitely come in useful. I hide a smirk as I answer.

"Yeah she does, why?" I reply.

"I have a thermal tracker. It might not work, but it if it does, it should pick up body temperatures around the building."

Mike shows me how to work the device and once I understand, I smile and thank him.

"Once we hit the floor, you need to go left and I'll go right. If you find any titans before you find Brittany, set them free. Once you get to Brittany, have a quick search around the area and if you find no one else, tell Brittany to take you back to our hideout."

With a quick shake of my head, I stand over the hole that Mike made in the roof.

"Thanks so much, Mike."

"No problem." Mike says as he throws a rope. "I'll go first. You follow straight after, okay?"

"That's fine." I reply and as Mike makes his way down the rope, I get goosebumps.

Shits about to get real.

When I my feet hit the floor, I'm surprised to find Mike already gone. As I watch my surroundings, I realise I'm in a gymnasium of some sorts. The hole that Mike cut in the roof is steadily healing itself…

Gross.

I gasp when I hear voices and footsteps in the distance. I run to hide behind the bleachers. Wearing heels was maybe a bad idea. Every step I take echoes around the room. I just manage to slide under the bleachers, as I hear the double doors opening.

A group of 3 walk into the gym. I can't say that I recognize any of them. One guy has a black facemask on that covers everything apart from his eyes and nostrils. I can hardly see his eyes, but I can see the glare from here.

The other guy is bald and he looks almost like Voldemort. Not that I'd know, I totally haven't read the Harry Potter books 3 times in a row.

Covering my hands over my mouth, I hide under the shadows because I don't trust myself. I'm afraid that I'll breathe too loudly, or my boot will scuff the floor.

I can't exactly hear what's being said. It looks like a normal friendly conversation. I don't know why I'd expect anything else really.

Suddenly they stop.

The girl to the left of said Voldemort look-alike puts her hand up.

"What was that?" She asks clearly.

"Nothing? You're crazy. Let's go, Ali." Voldemort look-alike says.

"But Ryan, I swear I heard someone breathing." Ali claims.

"We're all breathing you idiot, now come on before we're late." Ryan snarls.

This Ali girl doesn't look convinced. She gives a quick look around the room before running after the two guys she was with. Now that she's gone, I can finally breathe properly again. I look around the room again to find a way out.

I don't understand how Mike wants me to walk through the Brotherhood HQ in broad daylight. This is a freakin' suicide mission. I need to sneak around where I won't be seen. Ugh, I wish I watched more action films. Damn my girly ways and me.

Suddenly, I remember watching a movie or tv show where some guy sneaks around a destination by crawling though some air vents. Could there possible be air vents big enough for me to crawl through? I look above the bleachers and fuck yes, there are!

My eyes glow as I blast the vent into my hands. It's a total stretch – I have to stand on my tippy toes, on top of the bar at the highest part of the bleachers. My fingers only just reach, so when I make myself jump I'm hanging like half a foot in the air. I push the front of the vent further into the tube and pull myself up.

By the time I've closed the vent back up, I'm out of breath. This is pretty hard work and I haven't even been here for 10 minutes yet. Slowly, I start to notice how hot it is. Fuck, I should have thought this through. At least I'm safe now. Or safer than I was before, anyway.

I crawl away from the gym and the only light provided is from any of the grates of the vent. I crawl over. Each grate allows me to look in a different room, catching a nice cool breeze as I do so. I haven't seen any Titans yet, so I wonder if I'm actually in the right area.

After what feels like hours, I finally hear the voice of someone I recognise.

It's Puck.

"_I've tried everything! She just wont talk!_" He tells someone.

Puck doesn't sound happy and when I look through the tiny gapped vent, I see him slightly frowning too.

"_Well we are going to make her talk_." Replies a French accent I recognise all too well.

Madame Rouge.

"_This little cow has escaped too many times now. We will get her to talk, and then we will destroy her."_ She continues, smirking.

Puck doesn't look good.

"_We will bribe her with her sister. It's been a while since she's last seen her. This girl doesn't even know if her sister is alive. Little does she know that we've been training her ever since. What's worse it's her stupid own fault_." Madam Rouge gives a vile laugh.

I feel sick.

I literally want to throw up.

Please don't be Brittany that she's talking about.

"_What if Pierce doesn't talk_?" Puck asks.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck._

"_Oh she will_. It will be the last thing she does, too." Madam Rouge replies.

I feel like I'm going to pass out. Before I know it, I'm lying down. I'm still listening but everything feels fuzzy. Madame Rouge wants Brittany to spill her guts and then she's going to kill her? This is too much.

"_We're going to see to her now. Are you coming_?" Madam Rouge asks.

I don't hear a reply, so I assume that Puck has said no.

I hear footsteps again and a door closing. I look back down the grate to find Puck feeling sorry for himself.

This is it.

I'm going to speak to him for the first time in weeks.

I use my power to cause a small explosion in the air vent. I pull out my gun and drop down from the roof to find a very shocked Puck.

"Where the hell is she?" I ask angrily.

"Woah, don't shoot me. I'm so sorry!" Puck shouts. He realises its me and looks as pathetic as ever. "I regret joining them Santana. I'm not like that."

Pucks's begging me not to shoot him and I don't think he realises that I don't give a shit.

"Look, it's too late for that. I don't care. Tell me where she is before it's too late." I demand.

Puck gulps before answering.

"5 doors down."

"Thanks. Now give me a lift." I point to the damaged air vent and he raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask." I warn.

"Okay. I mean it though. I won't fight you guys. I'm stuck here until this battle. I know that you guys are converting people. There are some other supers in Brittany's room too." Puck explains.

So my heart melts a little bit at this. I didn't think I'd ever see the day where Puck did me a favor.

"Thanks so much. I'll let my boss know." I say.

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have called Mike my boss. But he kind of is. And I'm panicking.

Puck lifts me up and I crawl like a little bitch as fast as I can. I count the air vents as I crawl past.

1

2

I'm literally praying that what Puck said is true.

3

It's quiet. I was sure that I'd hear voices like I had done earlier.

4

One more vent and I'm going to see Brittany again. I slip my gun back in its pocket and take a throwing knife instead. Who knows what I'm going to find in the room.

5

"You should know by now what we want, " I hear a male voice say.

I don't hear Brittany reply.

"She hasn't said a thing since she got here." I hear the familiar French accent say.

"Kill her, she's useless." The male voice says.

I take a closer look at him and it's the invisible guy that Brittany and I had escaped from the last time we were here.

I see a total of 6 supers including Brittany. Luckily, Brittany looks like she's in the best shape.

Brittany is chained to a wall with handcuffs that glow a blue tint. I'll assume that she's shocked every time she tries to escape. She hasn't looked up once.

"Very well." Madam Rouge says with her snide laugh.

"So... I'll give you an ultimatum. This is your last chance to give us some valuable information. You either give us the information, or die. It's as simple as that really." The invisible cunt concludes.

Brittany looks up for the first time.

Inviscunt smiles as Brittany gives in. Only, she doesn't give in. I've never seen her look so angry. I can practically hear her anger by the way that she's breathing. What Brittany does next is the last thing I expected to happen.

Brittany spits in his face.

Madam Rouge gasps in shock. Invisicunt looks furious.

"You little-" her arm extends to strangle Brittany and I'm about to jump down and kick ass when I hear Invisicunt speak again.

"Wait!" He shouts angrily. "We'll get _Zara_ to kill her."

I hear Brittany's chains before I hear her voice.

She surges forward wanting to attack, but her chains rattle holding her back. What I hear next is the most Un-Brittany sound I've heard yet. She screams in a pure frenzied rage. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Where is she? What the fuck have you done with her? I'll kill you, I swear to fucking god-" Brittany shrieks.

"Enough!" He shouts. "We'll be back and you can see her then. I must tell you, she hates your living soul for what you've done to her." Invisicunt teases.

Footsteps are followed by a door closing. Now is my chance. I'll free the others before I get Brittany. We'll be the fastest to get out anyway.

I blast a hole in the air vent. Everyone jumps in surprise apart from one.

"I knew you were coming." The woman who didn't get a fright, explains. "Your power is immune to our chains."

I don't question it.

I run up to her and light my hands with my power. I touch the handcuff and sure enough the chains fall off.

"You don't have long. 2 minutes tops. Thank you and I'll see you at the battle." The woman says and she exits the room by using the door.

I free supers 2 at a time until I reach Brittany.

Brittany hasn't even looked at me. She's in her own world. She's seething with fury and hatred, and I won't lie, I'm a little afraid to approach her.

"Brittany, honey." I say and she finally looks up.

She's been crying. The angry kind of crying, which is the worst.

"We have to go now." I whisper.

I unlock Brittany from her handcuffs and she rubs the sore red marks. She still won't give me the eye contact I need.

"No." Brittany refuses.

"What?" I ask, astounded.

"They have Zara. I'm not leaving until I see her. Hide behind me and then we can go." She says.

"No way in hell!" I shout.

I'm getting a little pissed off now. I'm trying to save her ass!

"Come on! She's on their side now, Brittany. She's an assassin." I argue.

"I don't care!" Brittany shouts. "It's been 7 years. I'm going to let her know the truth."

I'm about to reply but the door slams open.

"What is going on in here!?" Madam Rouge yells. "_Shit_. Code red, code red!" She shouts into a walkie-talkie device and all of a sudden an alarm goes off.

There are the cliché red flashing lights that I just can't deal with right now.

Madam Rouge stretches her arms but I throw a knife at her before she has the chance to touch us. Brittany also attacks her, not letting Madam Rouge anywhere near us.

"Where is she?" Brittany punches her across the face at full speed.

I wince because holy shit it looks painful. Madam Rouge stretches her stomach and slams Brittany against the roof. Brittany lands on the ground with a thud. She gets up within seconds, ready to attack again.

"I'm here." A different voice says from the doorway.

What I see is a younger version of Brittany. She's shorter and her hair is darker, but hell, she looks like Brittany all right.

Brittany doesn't know what to do. She looks torn between hugging her sister and running away from shame.

Zara looks indifferent. She's furious, as though years of rage have finally erupted.

"Zara, you have no idea-" Brittany starts.

"Don't even try to explain." Zara interrupts.

I hear a laugh and I'm hardly surprised to find that it was Madam Rouge. Zara runs at Brittany and kicks her in the stomach. I was too slow and as Brittany winces in pain, I feel so guilty. I almost expect Brittany to fight back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Brittany says hopelessly.

Zara looks like she's about to attack again, so I run in front of Brittany with my gun held up.

"She saved your life, Zara." I speak for Brittany who's lost for words right now. "I bet they didn't tell you that."

Brittany tries to take the gun out of my hands, but there's no way that's happening. I slowly lower my gun in hope that she realises I'm not going to hurt her.

Zara gives me a small glare, but she lowers her arms too and I know she's listening.

"Brittany is your family. The _only_ family you have left. She made a mistake. You think she left you on your own on purpose?" I ask.

Zara suddenly clutches her head. For the first time, I notice she looks scared.

"What's wrong Zara!?" Brittany panics.

Zara ignores her.

"Brittany and I haven't been friends for long, but I know that she hasn't given up with you. She searched for you, you know." I tell Zara.

Zara looks like she's about to cry.

"You did?" She looks at Brittany, still clutching her head.

Brittany nods her head. Invisicunt looks outraged.

Zara looks less and less confused. It only infuriates the brotherhood. More people are gathering. Brittany notices this too and slyly grabs my arm.

"What are you doing Zara? Kill her!" Zara picks up her weapon – a small sword of sorts. I fear the worst but all of a sudden everything beneath me is going fuzzy. There's an arm around my waist and I think Brittany is carrying me.

* * *

><p>I land on wet ground with a crash.<p>

"Get off me!" I hear Zara scream. "Don't touch me. You abandoned me!" She shouts at Brittany.

Brittany must have carried us both. We're in some sort of field.

We're free…

At least we aren't in the brotherhood anymore.

"Zara please listen to me. You can't work for them. They killed our parents. It's sick." Brittany is openly crying now.

"Stop lying!" Zara mutters, but the truth slowly starts to dawn on her.

Zara looks in more pain than ever. She curls up in a ball as she clutches her face. I feel so bad for her. I don't know what's happening. Is she having a panic attack? Brittany hasn't even noticed. Is this normal for Zara?

"I thought you had died, Zara. I've missed you so much. You don't know how much I've regretted leaving you that night. But I was gone for a minute, tops. You weren't there when I got back." Brittany tries to explain.

"Where did you go?" Zara asks, interested for the first time and I can tell this is about to get awkward.

"Does that matter?" Brittany is panicking now, she just about has Zara back and she's scared she's going to lose her again.

"Yes. What would be _that_ important that you'd leave me?" Zara asks.

Zara is exhausted. I can see it in her face. I can only imagine the crap that the brotherhood had told her.

"I had to get them." Brittany mumbles.

"Get who, Brittany?" Zara asks, her patience wearing thin.

"The guys who killed our parents. I killed them." Brittany looks at the ground. "I understand if you don't want to stay with me, but please please don't go back to the brotherhood."

"It's fine." Zara mumbles and Brittany looks up in complete disbelief. Even I'm thinking 'what the fuck' in my head.

"It will take time for me to get used to everything, but I want things to be as normal as they possibly can be between us. Eventually. Not just yet though. You're still weird." Zara says and before I can even blink she's tackled to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

"I hated when you did that to me as a kid." Zara jokes. "Now get off." She warns, looking a little uncomfortable.

Brittany frowns a little, but I think she can understand how Zara feels. Or at least she's trying to.

"You still are a kid, squirt." Brittany says with a sad although content look.

Brittany then makes eye contact with me. She gives me a look that sends goosebumps down my spine; her look she had given Zara faded and was replaced with a look of pure admiration.

"Let's go back to our hideout." Brittany says.

* * *

><p>After the worst journey on Brittany yet, we arrive back at our temporary HQ. I had long forgotten about Mike and I was more than happy to see him safe and well.<p>

He walks forward and gives Brittany and I a hug.

"I found her, Mike." Brittany says with pride.

"I owe it all to you, Santana. You'll never know how thankful I am." She continues.

"No biggie." I say.

We can talk about this later.

"I'm tired." Zara says." You got a spare room?" she asks Mike.

"Nice to see you again too." Mike smiles.

So much for holding back.

This kid is just like Brittany.

"I can show you to your room." Brittany offers.

"Okay." Zara shrugs.

Brittany and I make our way up the stairs with Zara following us.

"Your room is at the end of the hallway." Brittany says. "I hope it's okay."

Zara runs ahead of Brittany.

"Sweet!" I hear her shout. "A double bed!? Awesome! HD TV? Oh my god!"

I giggle because again, I'm reminded of Brittany.

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning." Brittany says as she stands in the doorway.

"Holy shit there's a miniature fridge. Of course I'm staying!" Zara says excitedly.

Brittany rolls her eyes.

"See you in the morning, squirt." Brittany says.

"Night." Zara replies, hardly paying attention.

Brittany closes Zara's door and grabs hold of my hand.

"I owe you my life right now." Brittany tells me.

I shrug my shoulders cause yeah, it's true, but I'd do it again and again and I'm sure Brittany would do the same for me.

"I'm going to run a bath." Brittany randomly says.

"Okay?" I reply, unsure and hopeful of where this is going.

"I think you should join me." Brittany offers.

Brittany walks behind me, holding my hands in hers. I feel her dip her hands onto my waist and damn, how can I refuse and offer like that?

Brittany I get to the bathroom and that's when things start to get steamy. Brittany turns on the taps and checks the temperature. When she faces me again, I'm greeted by my favorite Brittany face; her smirk.

Brittany suddenly hoists me up onto the counter. She pulls off my heels and slowly peels my tights off. I wrap my arms around her neck and our lips connect for what feels like the first time in a century.

This is the first time I've ever moaned at the start of a kiss. Brittany smiles against me and pulls away to kiss my top lip. She kisses my cheek and then attacks my bottom lip. I back away for a split second to tear off her shirt. Our kisses are now getting more vicious – more needy.

Brittany attempts to pull my dress over my head. We both start laughing as it gets stuck around my neck. She tries to pull it over my face and struggles.

"You've never looked so beautiful." Brittany teases.

"Shut up, you." I reply.

Brittany finally gets the dress over my head and we're both panting and giggling.

"Have I ever told you that I like your abs?" Brittany asks.

"Once or twice." I joke.

I wrap my legs around Brittany's torso and give her a hug of sorts. I place a delicate kiss on her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her.

"Me too." She says.

Once we're actually naked, we sit down in the bath together. I'm surprised enough to find that we aren't actually acting that sexual towards each other. Brittany leans against the back of the bath and holds me. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my midsection and god; I wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

"You were totally amazing today, Santana. I meant it when I say I owe you my life. I would have died. I would have died without ever knowing what happened to my sister. But now I have her in my life again. Even if she kinda hates me right now, I'm just happy to know she's alive and well." Brittany says.

"It's not a big deal, Brittany. You would have done it for me too. She'll come around. She was brainwashed. You're lucky she didn't kill you." I explain.

Brittany places kisses against the back of my neck. I smile at the sounds, which are much nosier because we're wet and in an echoey room. I feel a squeeze of my torso and Brittany pulls her lips away, much to my dismay.

"You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met." Brittany says.

My heart swells. I get the butterflies again and god, I have so many emotions that I can't put into words.

I turn around in the bath and sit on Brittany's thighs. I trail my hand up her body. Starting at her thighs, I drag my hand to her hips, up her abs, between the swell of her boobs and onto her cheek. I've never seen her eyes look so radiant, the ends of her hair are wet and quite frankly, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

I tell her this and she lets out a small giggle.

Brittany connects our lips again and I sigh contently.

"That's a lie." She says against my lips. "Cause _you're_ the most beautiful woman in the universe." Brittany wrinkles her nose and rubs it against mine.

I blush, and when I feel Brittany's breath against my skin, I give her a last kiss.

"We should go to sleep." I admit.

"Okay." Brittany doesn't argue.

In fact, she picks me up and wraps a towel around me. She finds one for herself and then picks me up again. Brittany carries me bridal style to the bed and searches for some pajamas. She brings me back a pair for me and I don't bother with underwear. I slip on her pajamas and slide under the duvet.

Brittany pulls me as close to her as comfortably possible and it's now I notice that she isn't wearing clothes.

"You're naked?" I state.

"Yeah, I've not been able to sleep naked for a while." Brittany says and I'm pretty sure she's suggesting that it's my fault.

"You know… you could have just slept naked. I wouldn't have minded." I tease.

"I wouldn't either." Brittany smiles as she puts an arm around my waist. I smile and pull her closer.

Brittany peppers kisses on my shoulders and it actually helps me relax.

"I've never been so happy." Brittany says.

I think about it and I guess I feel the same. Although I guess it doesn't count, because I feel like this every time I'm with Brittany.

"Me too." I reply and it's the last thing I remember before I drift off into a well-needed slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

FIRST THINGS FIRST (im da realist)

No but really, READ THIS PLEASE

I know it looks like Zara came around really quickly. Its because totally fucking did! But it will make sense next chapter!

To anyone who is reading every update, please let me know if you are! Even if you just leave a review saying 'this is poop' I don't care! I just need to know how many people are reading every update, so I know if I'm letting you down.


	22. Chapter 22

When I feel myself waking up, I smile remembering that I've got Brittany back in my life, all thanks to me. I reach out to cuddle my naked girlfriend and frown when I realize she's not there. Her spot isn't even warm. Groaning, I find an appropriate outfit to wear and head downstairs.

I pull a hoodie on over my pajama shirt. Pretty sure that's good enough. I steal some of Brittany's slippers knowing fully well that she'll like the fact I'm wearing her clothes.

I reach downstairs and I'm happy to see Brittany sitting on the sofa across from her sister. Things still seem a little tense, but Brittany is trying. She's so determined for things to be normal between them, it's kind of sad in a way. From what I hear, it's light conversation. I decide to leave them to it and search for some breakfast. I'm totally in the mood for warm cereal because it's so damn cold. I open the fridge in search for some food.

Of course there'd be no milk.

Ugh, I'm going to be in such a pissy mood now.

I look around the kitchen and find a toaster. Toast it is then. Grabbing a piece of bread, I rip off the mold and shove it into the toaster. I don't mean to take out my morning frustration on a piece of toast, but it's better than taking it out on a living human being.

When the toast is ready it pops up and I grab it, burning my hand slightly. I wince and run my hand under some cold tap water.

"Are you alright?"

I nearly shit a brick when I hear a voice behind me.

Brittany sits on the countertop and pulls my hand towards her.

"Yeah, I've done that before. Hurts like a bitch." She says, absentmindedly giving my hand a wipe.

"Thanks" I say and I want to give her a 'good morning' hug or a kiss or something, but I know with Zara and others around, it's not really the best of ideas.

When I look at Brittany's face, I'm shocked to see that she looks exhausted. She's pouting too and I can tell there is something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"She doesn't care about me." Brittany frowns.

I look outside the kitchen door to find Zara playing on some sort of game console, not giving any fucks about what's going on in the world.

"I've tried talking to her, but she keeps her words to a minimum. She wont even try." Brittany continues.

While I do feel bad for Brittany, and I _really_ do, I don't think she understand what Zara has been through.

"Brit, baby, you have to understand that she's been through so much for almost half of her life." I tell her nervously.

Brittany looks less than impressed.

Well shit…

"What about me? I've tried looking for her for so long. There hasn't been a day where I haven't missed her!" Brittany's eyebrows furrow as raises her voice.

I'm worried other people will hear us, so I drag her into a room further away from the others. It's someone's bedroom and I guess it's kind of rude just walking up in there, but right now I don't care.

"Look, I'm not saying that you haven't been through a lot, too-" I'm interrupted before I can finish.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me." Brittany huffs angrily.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that Zara has been lied to for all the time that she's been missing. You've only just told her about your parents – the truth, so she's not sure about how to feel." I try to explain.

Brittany doesn't say anything; she just keeps the same look of anger on her face.

"You're lucky she's stayed. How would you have felt if she had left again?" I ask.

"Don't say that." Brittany pouts.

"Well it's true. You're damn lucky how this has turned out. Give her time; you can't force her to love you straight away." I argue.

Again, I've pissed Brittany off.

She gives me a small sort of glare and I raise an eyebrow to show her I'm not fucking around with her.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Brittany rolls her eyes at me and wow, rude much?

"Ignoring me won't make it any better." I shout before she's left the room.

She ignores me of course.

Damn stubborn ass woman.

I make my way back into the kitchen to finish off my toast. Only, it's not there.

"I told her not to steal your toast." I hear a voice say.

It's Zara.

First Brittany puts me in an even _worse_ mood and then she steals my toast. I practically growl in frustration and sit on the living room sofa.

"She used to do that to annoy me too." Zara says with a faint smile. "Well, not exactly. She'd take a big ass bite of out my food and leave before I could do anything about it. It was only if I annoyed her."

"I'll show her." I tell Zara.

We sit in silence for a moment before I speak again.

"Can I ask you something about yesterday?" I ask.

Zara looks a little unsure, but nods her head.

"Why did you trust her, Zara? You believed us quick enough. Why?"

It's something I've been thinking about since being back. It's strange that she believed us soon enough. I look at her face because I hope I've not pissed her off too, but she keeps a straight face.

"I could read her mind. And yours." Zara lets out a half smile.

I raise my eyebrows, impressed.

"Brittany didn't tell me you could read minds." I state.

Zara smirks slightly.

"I didn't know either. Not until I saw her again anyway." Zara says, looking a little confused.

"I wanted to know the truth so badly. Because the Brotherhood had told me things that didn't really add up or make sense. But I went along with it the whole time because I didn't know what to do." Zara explains.

That's weird…

How did she only just learn about her power right there and then?

Like, should I be worried? Will I talk to Mike about this? Or could I get Zara to talk to Mike herself? I'm sure she doesn't have a grudge against him. Then again, I remember Brittany telling me that some supers developed their powers in later life. Still, to realize you have a power just before you're about to kill someone? It's just odd.

I realize that I've gone quiet again.

Awkward.

"Why are you being so short with Brittany then? You know she's telling you the truth. We both know she doesn't deserve that." _Even if she did steal my toast._ I add in my head.

I'm not exactly scolding Zara, but I'm letting her know that Brittany _is_ trying after all. Zara doesn't seem offended, so this is going pretty well.

"I know she's not lying, but I'm just so used to what I've been told for the past 7 years or so. I feel like I should hate her." Zara shrugs her shoulders. I can tell she feels guilty though.

I wince a little bit hearing this. I don't like the fact that she's been forced to hate the sweetest and most stubborn girl in my life.

"Do you mind me asking what they told you?" I say quietly.

Zara frowns a little. I'm not sure whether it's at me or if she's remembering what happened.

"I was in a coma for a month after the accident. Or that's what they told me. Apparently Brittany and I had an argument in the car and our dad was distracted and he crashed the car. They said Brittany managed to get away but she left us for dead." Zara says and frowns, looking at the floor, upset.

"But that's not what happened at all, is it?" She makes eye contact with me again.

"Not from what Brittany told me. I think you need to talk to her, Zara. She'll get upset, but you need to talk about it." I tell her honestly.

It feels like I've got a lump in my throat already.

I can't imagine the pain these two sisters went through. I was an only child, so I have no idea what it feels like to have a sibling.

"I don't like feeling sad." Zara says and I see tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "It makes me feel so weak, it's like I'd rather be-"

"Angry?" I finish her sentence for her and she nods her head slowly.

"Is that strange?" Zara asks.

"Not at all. I used to feel the same. Now I just cry about everything." I admit.

And it's true. I can be very emotional when I want to be.

"Look, it's better not to feel angry all the time. You end up feeling hatred all the time. You don't get to see the beauty in the world. It's better to talk about how you feel. It always is." I say, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this out loud.

Does it make me a hypocrite considering just a few weeks ago, I'd steal and beat people up for fun?

Zara nods her head a little, but I can tell she's thinking about something else.

"Why were you so angry all the time?"

"Because-" _I love girls and my parents were homophobic so I blamed myself for not making the right choice._

Well fuck.

I can't tell her I'm gay. What if she's not comfortable with it all? What if she realizes that I'm totally doing her sister?

"I heard that." Zara laughs.

_FUCK._

"Damn it. What did you hear?" I cringe.

"Pretty much everything. I'm sorry. I can't control it yet. Plus it's cool." Zara grins and I see an uncanny resemblance to Brittany.

I'm pretty sure I look like a fucking fire hydrant right now.

"It's okay. My parents were pretty sure Brittany was capital G anyway." Zara shrugs.

"Well this is awkward." I say.

Lord help me.

"Not really. Honestly it's no big deal." Zara says.

"But Brittany will probably have wanted to tell you in person." I offer.

Zara shrugs her shoulders again.

"I can pretend that I didn't know. Or I can do what I just did to you, to Brittany?" Zara suggests.

"Besides, anyone with eyes can tell you love each other. It's the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her, too. You can control it a lot better than Brittany though. She's never really been good at self control though." Zara continues.

I gasp.

This has been too much already. We're not in love.

"It's not love. Not yet anyway. Too soon." I'm babbling and I sound like a 5-year-old child who's just learnt to speak.

Zara raises an eyebrow and _ouch_, I wonder if this is how it feels when I do it to every living soul in the world.

"Whatever you say, Santana." Zara smirks.

I try to change the topic, an excuse is found when my stomach rumbles.

"Want some toast?" I offer.

Zara's smile says everything.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Mike arrives from wherever the hell he went and asks Zara and I if we want to do some training. I shrug my shoulders. Why not?<p>

"I'm just gonna go change into some outside clothes." I let him know.

Mike nods his head in understanding.

"I'll see you on the roof." Mike says as he motions for Zara to follow him. She follows him and I'm a little surprised. Maybe she read his mind to see whether or not he was okay.

I walk down the hallway back into my room.

Or should I say Brittany's room?

Oh god, this means I'm going to have to face Brittany.

An angry Brittany.

An angry with Santana, Brittany.

Hopefully she's sound asleep and I don't have to talk to her.

I sneak through the door using my mad ninja skills and silently walk across the room to the closet. Thankfully, Brittany is totally out for the count. I do a mental fist pump, and then I notice she's naked again and now is not exactly the time to be turned on. I try to open the closet door as quietly as I can and cringe when it's one of those dumb ass squeaky doors.

I decided to pull it open like a band-aid. Quickly does it. I turn to see if Brittany is still asleep. I see movement and my heart stops for a second, but then I realize she's only turning around. I try to find an outfit as quickly as I can. I need thick sweats and those snow boots Brittany leant me the other day.

Last time I saw outside, it was snowing like crazy. I'm hoping that I don't fall and break my ankle. That would be incredibly embarrassing. I find a shirt and a fluffy hoodie and just as I'm about to make my way outside, I hear a voice.

"Hey." Brittany says quietly.

I ignore her, but it's only a few seconds until she wraps her arms around my waist and drags me onto the bed.

I'm lying on top of her, while she's naked under the duvet. I try to crawl away and head outside, but she wraps her arms around my waist again as if to say 'you're not going anywhere'.

"I was talking to you." Brittany says, with a hint of a smug smile on her face.

"I'm mad at you. You were totally out of line this morning." I scowl.

Her smile lessens slightly, but it's still there. I roll my eyes and try to get away again. She strokes my bottom lip with her thumb.

"Don't pout. You know I didn't mean it." Brittany says, giving my lips a small kiss.

"That's not the point." I stand my ground.

Like hell if Brittany thinks she can get away with it.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says. "Is that better?"

Almost.

Brittany starts kissing a trail from my lips to my collar bone.

"Sorry for…?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you this morning." Brittany gives a particularly hard kiss to my neck and then pulls away like it's no big deal.

"I mean it, honey. I really am sorry. I was just tired because I had another bad dream and then Zara was acting weird with me. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Brittany avoids my eyes this time and I know she feels ashamed of herself.

I let it go and put my head on her chest. I'm glad that we didn't have a serious argument. Deep down I knew we were both just grumpy.

"And I'm sorry I stole your toast." Brittany adds after a moments silence causing me to snort with laughter.

Brittany giggles too and I rub my nose against her neck.

"What did you dream about?" I ask.

I don't exactly want her to get upset again, but she needs to talk about it. My old guidance counsellor said that talking could do wonders. I feel Brittany stop breathing for a second before she speaks.

"The accident. That's always what I dream about. The bad dreams anyway." Brittany explains.

I stroke Brittany's arm as I wait for her to continue.

"I always see my parent's faces. And then I see myself killing those 2 guys. It was the lowest point in my life. I just want to stop dreaming about it. It keeps coming back and I just want it to go." Brittany whispers.

My poor girl.

"I don't think the pain that you feel for lost loved ones ever goes away, baby." I wipe away a tear that's fallen from Brittany's eyes. "But that doesn't mean you won't ever be happy. You've got your sister back. It all gets better from here, right?"

Brittany nods her head.

"Thank you." Brittany says barely above a whisper.

"No problem at all." I say.

I know that I need to keep Brittany's mind busy.

"Do you want to practice with Mike, your sister and I on the roof?" I ask her.

Brittany nods her head again.

"That's my Brit-Brit." I say and she gives a shy smile.

"I love it when you call me that." Brittany says.

"I know you do." I smile.

* * *

><p>Mike asks me where I've been when I finally venture up to the roof. He takes one look at Brittany and understands. She still doesn't look 100% back to her old self. I wonder if she's been snarky with Mike at all.<p>

Zara seems to be friendly with Mike already. I suppose it's not exactly hard. He's one of the coolest guys I've ever met.

I over hear Zara talking to Mike about her powers. He seems super interested in them. He loves the fact that she found out about her powers when she needed them most.

Over the hours, Brittany and Zara start to talk to each other more. They even have a practice fight when seems to bring them even closer. Christ, the Pierce's are weird.

Quinn comes to join us soon enough too. Tina sits and watches, ready to heal anyone who is hurt.

I'm surprised at how tough Quinn has gotten. Her power is something that can't harm others, but she's still got some badass moves. I never really noticed that she could do karate.

This training session has been the most awesome yet. I can use my bad luck force fields to protect me from all kinds of crap. What I like the most is that I've learnt how to protect others now, too. I stopped a knife from stabbing Brittany between the eyebrows. I stopped a bullet from hitting Zara. I'm totally believing in myself now and it feels amazing.

The next few days are filled with nothing exciting. We don't even celebrate Christmas. We just train and listen to the plans of the Brotherhood. Zara has given plenty of information.

At first she was a little weary because they did keep her in their company after all. Brittany said that they only did it for their own good and I think she has a point. Why wouldn't you want a girl who couldn't be hurt to work with you?

Zara really is a tough little fighter. It makes me feel slightly nervous about the battle, because the thought of fighting hundreds of Zara-alikes it's pretty terrifying. Still, I think the Titans have the Brotherhood outnumbered. Knowing the battle is only a few days away makes my stomach sink.

Mike is incredibly confident about the battle. He doesn't think it will be any longer than a few hours. And even though Zara has told us that the Brotherhood have this 'secret weapon' of somesort, and no one knows what it is, Mike still thinks we will easily beat them.

Apparently knowing the complete layout of the Brotherhood is a huge advantage. We're going to fly to Tokyo on the day of the battle and we're going to destroy the Brotherhoods main headquarters. Mike says that a few of the Titans are technological geniuses'. Without any technology, the Brotherhood are useless.

I know in my heart I'm ready, but I can't help thinking it's all going to go wrong. When Brittany and I cuddle at night, I feel like this worth all the worry and pain in the world. Falling asleep in her arms is the best way to end any day.

* * *

><p>After a particularly hard training session, Brittany and I walk back to our room all sweaty and gross.<p>

"Your powers are getting more and more awesome every day." Brittany says, walking into the bathroom.

I smile, knowing that it's true.

"Thanks." I scrunch my face up at Brittany, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, scrunchy face!" Brittany says as she walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.

I feel her hands slip down to my butt and she gives a slight pull, lifting me onto her hips. I wrap my legs around her waist and she walks back into the bathroom.

"I think," Brittany kisses my temple, before speaking again. "We should have a nice warm shower…"

"Mhh hmm?" I mumble as her kisses make their way closer to my lips.

"And then…" Brittany teases.

A bite to my neck.

"I'm going to make you feel _really_ good." Brittany purrs.

"Is that so?" My hands make their way up Brittany's stomach, pulling her vest off.

Brittany starts to drag me towards the shower.

"Because if I recall correctly, I still have _that_ small favor I owe you. I'm sure you remember?" I tease, and Brittany's breathing is noticeably different.

10 points for Santana.

"Hmm, can't say I recall this favor you speak of. Care to remind me?" Brittany gives a fake pout and God, it drives me crazy.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So am I a tease or what?

Please let me know your thoughts as usual!


	23. Chapter 23

I've never enjoyed kissing as much as I have in this very moment. I swear to God that Britz has got the softest and sweetest lips I've ever had the pleasure of kissing.

Who knew that kissing could leave you so out of breath?

I guess that the fact we're currently in a steaming hot shower doesn't exactly help.

For example, gasping when Brittany places wet kisses on a particularly sensitive area on my neck, well, let's just say it usually ends up with a mouth full of hot water. If only I could turn the damn shower off. I'm just too turned on to think right now.

I drag my nails down Brittany's hips, taking full advantage in pulling her body closer to mine.

"You have a glorious ass." I inform Brittany, she pulls away from my neck. Brittany giggles and places her lips on my forehead.

"I know." She murmurs while reaching down to grab mine. "But yours is like, a thousand times nicer."

"Nuh uh." I say with a quick open mouthed kiss to her lips. Brittany's about to reply, but I deepen the kiss before she has the chance.

I always feel like I have to win against what Brittany says.

Maybe it's because flirting with her is like my favorite thing in the world, or maybe it's because I love her cute little pout. But all I know is that she always lets me win and I freakin' love it. I mean I thought I was whipped, but Brittany is something else.

"You're thinking again." Brittany says breathlessly as she pulls away from my lips with a pop. "You do it a lot now. What are you thinking about?" She pushes some of my overgrown bangs out of my face.

"You." I tell her honestly and that devil smirk of hers makes an appearance.

"Sexy time thoughts?" She asks still smirking.

"Something like that." I smile.

Brittany grabs a bottle of shampoo and squirts some in both of our hair. I'm about to lather my hair myself but I hear a quick 'let me' and Brittany takes over. I won't lie; I love it when she washes my hair. It feels like a massage, because her body is so warm when she stands so close to me.

"I wish I had your hair." Brittany mumbles. "So beautiful."

God knows why, but hearing her say this makes me blush. She has to be joking though, because she's the one with the beautiful hair.

"No way, I love your beautiful blonde hair-" Brittany's hand movement in my hair stops, but I carry on talking –"you can do loads with it. Mine's boring."

Brittany still hasn't moved.

The hell?

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing." Brittany says a little too quickly.

Hmm… That's odd.

"You know I'll find out. Might as well tell me now…" I slowly drag my fingers from around her neck towards the underside of her boob. She whimpers and I know she can't lie now.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask.

The middle of my finger grazes her nipple; she gasps and places her back against the wall.

"No…" Brittany says and again, the pace of her breathing is different.

"Tell me." I lick a trail up her neck.

Brittany's totally at my mercy now. I bite the shell of her ear and she holds me around the waist and pulls me towards her chest. Our boobs are touching and I have to hold back a moan myself.

"I'm a bottle blonde." Brittany looks shocked with herself and covers a hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe you made me spill my biggest secret." She pouts and I feel like I've kicked a puppy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I say quickly. "It's not like I see you any differently. What color are you naturally? Red?" I smile.

Okay, so I'm back to the teasing.

"No!" Brittany says defensively.

I've always had a thing for redheads. Black Widow from the Avengers is one of the hottest chicks alive. I catch a glare from Brittany and it's like she can read my mind.

"I'm really light brown. Like really light. I was blonde as a baby!"

I roll my eyes.

"So you _were_ naturally blonde?" I ask.

"Yes." Brittany says still pouting.

"But you dye it lighter?"

"Yes" She says looking a little happier.

"And that's your biggest secret?"

"Uh huh." She smiles. "You're taking this so well." Brittany says, like I'm going to freak out or something.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a big deal, Brit-Brit."

"It's a huge deal." Brittany explains. "But I'm glad you're okay with it." I catch her eyes glancing down at my chest. She smiles and tries to hide it when she realizes that I've caught her. Brittany reaches behind her and turns the shower off.

"What are you doing?" I ask covering my chest with my arms. It's cold.

"Well we're clean now." Brittany whispers pulling me towards her again. I smile against the warmth of her body. "So I'm going to take you to my bed…" Brittany says slowly.

"And then…?" I ask, just as slowly.

"I'm going to make you mine." Brittany shrugs, as if it's really simple.

"Who says I'm going to let you do that?" I raise an eyebrow.

Brittany doesn't seem to like my teasing so she picks me up and pushes me against the other side of the wall. She holds my chin in her hands, so I wrap a leg around her waist and my arms around her neck.

"Oh I'm sure you'll give in." Brittany winks.

I'm about to reply, but she opens the shower door and steps out with me still in her arms. I feel her put me down for a split second, and then I'm in her arms again, wrapped in a towel.

This time around, she's carrying me bridal style. I realize that it's probably better just to stay quiet and enjoy being carried. Not that I'd admit to her that it's kind of a turn on that she can lift me so easily. Because seriously, who gets turned on by that?

Soon enough I feel back on something soft and I'm glad that I'm finally lying down. Brittany climbs on top of me and pulls the duvet over our heads. She sucks my neck and God, it feels so good but then I realize it's probably not the best of ideas to let Brittany mark me.

"No hickeys." I whisper and from the small amount of Brittany's face that I can see, she looks confused.

"Not good for enemies to know I have a lover." I blush again, but Brittany can't really see it because it's so dark under the covers.

Brittany nods her head against mine. She unwraps my towel and as she begins to kiss her way down my body, I feel overwhelmed. I can't believe this is happening.

I never thought Brittany and I would get this far. Especially considering where we started off. I was a villain who robbed banks for a living, and she was a woman who locked people like me up. Both of us had secrets that we didn't want others to know about, and now here we are about to make love.

"Who said you could be on top?" I tease.

I pull Brittany towards the bed and climb on top of her. I throw the duvet away from our heads because I want to be able to see Brittany during this. My thigh accidently grazes in between Brittany's legs, and I'm about to apologize, but I hear a moan. I pull my thigh away and let out a whimper when I find a small patch of wetness. I'd do anything just to taste her, but I know that this has to be done slowly.

"Does the thought of me topping you turn you on, as much as it turns me on?" I ask Brittany.

I smile in victory. She can't talk so she nods her head. I notice that her pupils are dilated and jeez, I didn't know it was possible to be _that_ turned on.

"Please touch me." Brittany whines and oh my god, I didn't expect that. I push Brittany's arms over her head and kiss her full on the lips.

"Patience." I scold.

I hear her cry out in disapproval but I slowly kiss my way down her body. I lick a trail down her neck, sucking slightly as I reach her collarbone. Brittany lets out a breathy whimper and I'm loving the control I have over her. I feel her hands on the small of my back. She's pulling me closer and even though I'm supposed to be the one in charge, I don't really mind.

My lips trail past her neck and I can feel the soft swell of her boobs. Brittany is starting to get wriggly so I give her a small nip as a reminder of who is boss.

Only, it doesn't work. She arches her body towards my mouth so instead I push her shoulders down slightly.

"Stay. Still." I say in between nips.

Brittany cries out in frustration again.

I won't lie… this totally turns me on.

I make my way to her boobs again, licking my lips before kissing them with a little more speed. Brittany's breathing is like out of control and I know that there's nothing I can do about that. I up my game by gently licking a trail from the bottom of her boob towards her nipple. I bite the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from grinning at the fact that I've turned her nipples into small peaks.

Brittany lets out a crazy loud moan and I actually have to 'shush' her. What if someone heard us? That would be super awkward. When I'm confident that I've given her boobs enough attention, I make my way further down her body.

Much like our usual routine, I suck, kiss and mark my way down her body. It's okay for me to mark her because the bite marks usually disappear within the hour.

Lucky.

Is it normal to love kissing hipbones?

I mean, yeah I love to kiss Brittany anywhere, but there's something about hipbones that I love. Maybe it's because I don't exactly have the biggest hips and Brittany has the hottest and curviest body that I've ever had the pleasure of tasting.

All I know is that I'm the luckiest chick in the world. And I'm glad that I'm not saying this out loud. Brittany would tease the crap out of me.

Too bad I'm totally distracting her with my tongue. I'm glad that she can't tell I'm thinking again. I'm about to move further down, but something catches my eye.

"Nice tattoo." I say as I stroke it with my thumb.

How the hell did I never notice this before? She has a tattoo right on her fucking crotch! I wonder if it matches the one I saw on her ass. Brittany sits up to watch what I'm doing.

"Thanks. It's a butterfly." Brittany is still out of breath, but at least she's able to talk again.

"Yeah, I noticed." I take my thumb away and replace it with my lips. Brittany throws her head back towards the pillow. Again, I kiss further down her body. But this time it's my last stop on the Brittany express.

Thank god she can't hear me. Brittany express… what the hell? She makes my thoughts go crazy.

"Spread your legs a little." I whisper.

I rest my cheek on her thigh and wait for her to listen to my commands. It's like everything is delayed for her or something because it takes a few seconds for her to actually listen to my commands.

"Okay." She says quietly and I place the palm my hand on the insides of her thighs.

I'm surprised how warm she is. Like, I know her body heat is a lot higher that the average human. Or super. But still, she is _hot_. I wonder what she's like _there_. I hope I don't burn myself. That would totally ruin sexy times.

"Brit…" I might as well ask.

I mean what is there to lose?

"Yeah?" Brittany whispers.

"Will I get 3rd degree burns if I try to eat you out like a 5 course meal?" I ask seriously.

Brittany lets out a snort of laughter.

"No, honey. I'm sure you'll be fine." Brittany smiles as she runs both of her hands through my hair and I feel like the world's biggest idiot.

"Okay." I say and I know it's best not to talk again.

It's probably best to never talk again in my life.

"Are you gonna…?" Brittany asks as she gives a look from my lips to in between her legs.

I roll my eyes, but move closer to her.

"Rude." I say.

"You love it." Brittany replies.

"Shut up." I begin to nip her thighs.

It gets her quiet right enough, but she still has her smirk. Not that it's a bad thing but I just know that she's still laughing about what I said. She won't be laughing soon though.

I pull Brittany's thighs onto my shoulders. I can feel that glorious heat and it makes me squirm in arousal. I pull her hips towards me and I'm literally centimetres away from her pussy.

"You smell amazing." I say, forgetting my protest to never speak again. But it's true; I have to squeeze my legs together to get rid of that pulsing need.

"I tr- _oh my god_." Brittany shrieks.

I don't want to hear Brittany's teasing so I lick my first swipe and wow, best decision of my life. I thought Brittany smelt good, but Jesus, she tastes even better. So freakin' sweet, I didn't think it was possible for lady parts to taste so good. I give a stronger lick this time and Brittany cries out.

She's loud again and I'm about to pull away to say something but I feel a hand in my hair pushing me closer preventing me from doing so. Brittany seems to know what I was about to say, because she's placed a pillow over her face. Not exactly her best look. I wanted to see her face.

I swirl my tongue against her again. Her body is thrashing about and I pull away to nip her thigh. She knows I'm telling her to stop moving so much.

"San, please. More!" Brittany lets out a muffled cry from underneath the pillow.

Picking up the pace, I swipe my tongue against her at speed. My chin is covered in her wetness and I didn't think it was possible to be as turned on as I am right now. I dip my tongue inside her and whine as her taste envelops my mouth.

Kissing her here is like kissing clouds. So damn soft. Even though it feels like my neck is on fire, this is easily my favorite moment of my life ever. Brittany pushes me further into her again. It's a reminder to pick up the speed. Or maybe she's telling me she's close. Either way, I need to up my game.

I place an open mouthed kiss to her clit. I feel her legs tighten around my back.

"Shit, Santana." Brittany whimpers and I think that's the first time I've heard her cuss.

I smile against her and she cusses again.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Brittany thrashes her hips against my face.

I think I like this side of her.

I dip my tongue inside her one last time before attacking her clit again. I can feel she's close so I decide that she needs a little change. I caress her thigh before stroking her wetness with my fingers. Slowly, I dip my finger inside while I focus on sucking her clit. Her thighs tighten around my face and it's hard to breathe, but knowing she's that close to coming is worth it.

After a particularly hard suck, she finally comes undone, panting out of breath.

"Holy shit, Santana." Brittany says eventually, still lying down. "I don't think I've ever come that hard."

I smile in victory.

"Well I'm glad that I've given you the most powerful orgasm in the history of the world." Brittany giggles and I really do love that sound.

"Now I need to return the favor." Brittany says.

"You don't have to. We can just go to sleep if you want." I reply.

"No way. I can practically see your wetness from here. I want to make you feel good." Brittany says.

I can't really argue with that. Before I know it, I'm pushed onto the mattress.

"Looks like I'm topping you again." Brittany says, cupping my boobs.

"Maybe I should tease you as much as you teased me…" Brittany wonders out loud.

"You wouldn't dare." I reply.

"You're right." Brittany says and I feel her fingers enter me at speed.

I cry out in pleasure.

Brittany puts an arm under my back and pulls me towards her. She kisses my neck, while her fingers are still in me and God, this is wonderful.

"Harder, Brit." I rock my hips into her.

I'm already close and even though it's embarrassing as hell, I couldn't give a damn.

Brittany does that thing where she vibrates her fingers. She's like a walking vibrator. A sex goddess. She's perfect. It's not even just the fact that Brittany's able to vibrate her fingers… It's that she has the longest fingers I've ever seen on a girl. It's like Brittany was born to fuck girls.

My whole body shakes as she thrusts her fingers roughly inside me. I always thought this looked painful in porn, but I don't think I've ever felt better. Brittany brings out something animalistic in me.

I feel my back hit the pillow again and Brittany removes her fingers. I'm about to protest but then I feel something warm and wet graze my pussy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I cry out.

"Nope, just Bri-"

"Stop. Talking." I say pushing Brittany's mouth further into me.

I look down at her for the first time and Brittany giggles at my anger. The feeling of her giggling against me makes me feel closer to coming than ever. She knows how close I am, but I can tell she's trying to drag this out.

Brittany pushes her fingers inside me again and I have to cover my face with the pillow to hide a scream. I thought that being fingered by her was the best thing in the world, but I was so, so wrong… I'm on edge. This can't be real.

Brittany gives one last suck on my clit and thrust of her fingers and that's all it takes.

Everything goes quiet as I come against Brittany's mouth. I couldn't be happier. Brittany detaches her lips from me and I hug her like my life depends on it.

"Next time we should use toys… I could totally take you with a strap on." Brittany pants, out of breath.

Oh my god.

"I cannot believe you just said that." I playfully slap her on the arm, once I can talk properly.

"What?" she pouts.

"What a thing to say! It kills the mood! We make love for the first time and you say that next time we should use toys?"

I can't believe her.

"Well we could." Brittany says defensively.

"I know that, but… Nevermind." I roll my eyes.

Brittany smiles like she's won. Oh well, I couldn't give a damn right now.

I snuggle into her chest and she presses light kisses against my forehead.

"I love you." Brittany murmurs.

_What?_

Did I hear what I think I just heard?

"Wh-what?"

"Oh god. I don't mean that.=! I meant it like-" Brittany panics. She tries to get up and leave the room, but I pull her hand and she falls back onto the bed.

"Explain." I say calmly.

Brittany looks at my face to try and figure out my emotion, but even I don't know what I'm feeling.

"I don't mean it like that. You're my girlfriend, Santana. I know it's too soon, it really is. But I know that what we have is different, you know?" Brittany asks avoiding any eye contact. I nod my head and she senses it so she continues.

"I'm not _in_ love with you. Not yet. I know that in time I will be. And I know that right now I _do_ love you. You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you, but I'm not in love with you, if that makes sense." Brittany explains.

I breathe a sigh of relief because yes, it makes perfect sense. Instead of answering, I pull her into a sweet kiss.

"I get it. I feel the same way. You mean more to me than I could ever explain. I've never been in love. But I know that I definitely like you more than I've ever liked anyone in my life." I admit.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me." Brittany smiles.

I suddenly get the feeling that there's something she's not telling me. I think it's because of the way she wont look at me properly. There's a slightly unsettling feeling in my stomach, but when Brittany puts her arm around me and switches on the TV, I quickly forget about my doubts.

This happens all the time with Brittany. She makes me forget all my troubles…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As always, please please let me know what you thought. Was the smut okay? Please be honest!

I'm sorry if the 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you' thing took the romance away… But it will make sense at a later date ;)

Also, I don't think I'll actually write the strap on thing. It was kind of a joke. kind of... Unless you'd like that!


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up when I feel something move beneath me. Strange, I don't even remember going to bed… What the hell happened? I'm about to get pissed but when I breathe in and smell traces of Brittany and I's sexy times from last night I think _'wow, I never ever ever want to move from this bed'_.

I squeeze my arms around Brittany's neck and rub my thigh against her legs. Memories of what happened last night are slowly starting to come back. That's when it hits me that something isn't quite right…

"You're wearing clothes?" I ask as I look at her vest top and shorts. "And you got up? Why didn't you tell me?"

Brittany smiles at my clinginess and returns my squeezes. She kisses my forehead before she replies.

"I always get up. You just don't realize it. I only sleep for like 4 hours a day. It's all I need." Brittany explains with a shrug.

This is news to me. Does this mean Brit gets up every night without me realizing?

"Really? But there's been times where I've woken up before you... and we would have fallen asleep at the same time too."

I feel so shocked that I've only just found this out. Like what else don't I know about my Brit-Brit?

"Yeah, I try to be there when you wake up, because you're so cute when you're just up." Brittany smiles.

Britt does that thing where she wrinkles her nose at me. I lean in to give her nose a kiss.

"Creep." I tease

"I'm not a creep." Brittany says defensively.

"Sure honey, keep telling yourself that." I reply.

"I'll slap your ass in a minute if you keep that up." Brittany jokes, sliding a hand down to my ass, as if to prove her point.

"Whatever." I raise my eyebrow. "What do you do when I'm sleeping anyway? You must have what, 3 hours to kill? Anything interesting?"

"I do loads. I visit Lord Tubbington, I clean my room, masturbate, talk to other Titans, play video games-" Brittany counts on her fingers all the things that she does when I suddenly interrupt her.

"Wait a second! Rewind, _you do what!_?" I panic.

"Clean my room?" Brittany looks puzzled.

"No, after that!" I frown.

"Visit Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asks, still confused.

I shake my head.

"Video games?" Brittany looks like she's about to give up.

"No! You said masturbate. Do I not satisfy you enough?" I let out a sniffle.

I'm totally panicking now. Am I not good enough? I put my hand on my chest to hide that I'm internally freaking out. Don't cry Santana, don't cry, damn it!

"What? God no! You please me like no one or anything ever could. I just always touch myself. It's kind of a habit. Is that weird?" Brittany freaks out, thinking that she's upset me.

_Very_.

"A little." I don't really know what to say to that. Is there any sense in telling her she's really fucking weird?

I look down and sure enough Brittany has one hand down her pants and the other is on my ass.

"Stop that!" I say.

"What" Brittany asks.

"Hands out! If you're horny, let me help you out." I demand.

Brittany doesn't move so I pull her hand out for her.

"It's not like I was doing anything." Brittany pouts. "And I'll always let you help me out, especially with _that_… but right now I just want to spend some best friend time with you. Not sexy girlfriend times with you."

I'm about to ask why, but when I look at the time I see that all we have until the battle is another 10 hours. It's too soon. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the thought. Knowing that there's going to people I'll see for the last time… It makes me feel sick.

"Santana," Brittany says. Her voice has gone down a tone and I know she's serious. "If anything were to happen to me-"

"_Don't_. Don't say that. We'll be okay."

"I know that Honey, and I know we will be okay but_ if_ anything were to happen to me, please promise me that you'd look after Zara? She's old enough to take care of herself… but I just want to know that you'd be there for her, you know?" Brittany mumbles.

My eyes are burning and I blink away tears.

Reality hits and I realize that Brittany and I have been living in a bubble the whole time. Shits about to happen and we're acting like we're all going to be fine.

"I promise." My lip trembles and there's a huge ass lump in my throat. "Sugar-" I try to talk but I'm failing

Brittany nods her head before I finish.

"I'd do the same for you. I know she means a lot to you." Brittany says.

I scrunch my eyebrow in confusion.

"Can you read my mind or something, Brittany?" I ask.

This has happened quite a few times now.

"No?" Brittany looks a little confused now too.

"I swear you know what I'm thinking sometimes. It happens a lot." I explain.

Brittany side-eyes me.

"You know that's because we're supers, right?"

Oh god, what don't I know now…

"What's because we're supers?" I wonder out loud.

"Sometimes we feel each other's emotions. That's what happens when you lo- like someone." Brittany looks a little flustered and I begin to wonder if there's more to it. I ignore it for now, fascinated by this new fact.

"Seriously? So I can feel your sadness, or you can feel my anger? And this is a non-human thing?" I ask, amazed.

"Yeah, like every super knows this..." Brittany says, still looking slightly confused.

"Not me apparently." I frown.

"Jeez San, you're more out of it than I thought." Brittany's eyebrows raise as she realises how little I know about the Superhuman life.

"Thanks a lot, Brittany." I huff.

"What supers academy did you go to? Sky High? Mountain peak? Lava Studios?" Brittany questions.

I feel my face now burning with embarrassment. I shouldn't feel like this in front of my girlfriend, but I can't help it.

"Brittany. I've never even heard of those places." I mutter.

Brittany sits up in shock.

I fall off her chest and lay on my back next to her. I scowl at her and she grins as an apology.

"I've never met anyone like you. Are you seriously the _only_ super in your family?" Brittany asks fascinated.

I nod my head because yes, last time I checked my mom couldn't shoot lasers from her eyes, and my dad couldn't lift a couch with one hand.

"No grandparents, no cousins…? Nothing?" Brittany raises her eyebrows again. "You don't realize how crazy that is Santana. This like, never happens."

"So I'm basically a freakaziod now?" I don't like the sound of this at all.

"Not in the slightest!" Brittany turns to me and trails a hand up my hips. I kind of forgot I was still naked. "You're just very rare. We can find out more about you after the battle if you want. Mike can help us with that."

"I'd really like that actually." I smile.

I like to think about the future. This is something I never used to do. I've been trying to stay positive with the battle coming up. If I plan a future, that gives me something worth fighting for, right?

I mean, I know I'm going to have a future with Britt as my girlfriend, but I like thinking about other things too. Like what job I could do after the battle. Will I have a career? Will I get paid as a super hero? Will the public find me more likable…? These things are on my mind all the time.

"Do you know if it's in your genes? Like can you pass your powers on?" I blush because I know what Brittany is suggesting.

"I'm not sure, I guess so. It's not something I think about. I never really think about _that_." I quietly admit.

"Babies?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah. I guess when I realized I was gay; I kind of put the idea off. I just didn't see it happening. Plus the power of bad luck… not really a good idea with babies, is it?" I reply.

Brittany moves her lips to the side.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you won't be good with kids. I'm half gay and I'm super awesome with kids. Besides, Teether loves you."

I hide my face in her neck as I try not to smile.

"I know, but I've never liked kids until now. Hell, I still hate them. I think it's just those kids I like. They are sweet. " I confess.

Brittany giggles in response.

"Yeah, they really are. I hope Sugar and Star are taking good care of them." Brittany says.

"I hope so too."

"Did you know that we get like a twelfth custody of them?" Brittany tells me.

"A twelfth?" I ask.

That sounds kinda insane.

"Yeah, we get to look after them every 3rd week of every second month or something like that." Brittany explains.

"That sounds insane." I say honestly. "But fun too."

"Come on." Brittany says as she sits up and pulls on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To shower and then get dressed." Brittany says.

"What's the plan for today, B?"

"B?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, B sounds cute."

"I like it." Brittany smiles. "But I want today to be like any other day. I don't want us to see it any differently just because the battle is in a few hours."

I nod my head because she's right. That really is how we should spend it.

* * *

><p>After we are showered and dressed, we go downstairs to hang out with the rest of the titans. People seem to have the same idea as us. Act like today is just the average day. There's the same people playing on the Xbox, Mike is training up on the rooftop, Tina is cooking something Asian I'd presume. I laugh at my own joke and walk over to Tina.<p>

"Want some help?" I offer.

"Sure!" Tina says looking happy that she's not cooking a huge ass meal on her own."

"What are you making?" I ask.

"It's a secret." Tina replies.

I glare at her and she smiles.

"It's an energizer. It's full of vitamins and provides all of us with the essentials we need to be on top form. Almost like a drug if you will."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I look into the pot and find various vegetables mixed with rice.

"Can you add three and _only_ three drops of this, please? I need to keep stirring." Tina says, handing me a bottle that looks like a potion.

"Sure." I offer. "Let me know if I'm doing alright."

I take the cap off the bottle and place it on the cabinet. When I tip it, I realize it's quite full. I let one drop fall into the food. Tina nods her head so I add another. She nods again, and I add the last drop.

"What would happen if I added too much?" I ask.

"Nothing too bad. We'd just be super over the top with energy. Hard to control, you know? Can you add this next?" Tina asks handing me another bottle.

"Sure, what's this one now?"

This is pretty interesting. I didn't even know medicines like these existed!

"A health replenisher. It heals cuts and wounds. Only smaller ones though. If you lost an arm, it wouldn't grow you another if you know what I mean." Tina smiles.

I think she's trying to joke, so I smile. But really the thought of that makes me feel a little woozy. After I've finished helping Tina, I go on a search for Brittany. I check all of the rooms and then lastly I check the roof.

I finally find her talking with Mike. He's been up here pretty much all day. I look at the wall and see a giant countdown clock.

4 HOURS 39 MINS

A shiver goes down my spine again. Brittany hears my footsteps and smiles at me.

"Hey you." She says. "Wanna practice?" Brittany asks as she holds up a sword.

Recently when we've been practicing, I've had her attack me with said sword. I'm doing pretty well with dodging it. I've been trying to use my power as little as possible. Only using it when I really need it. Mike told me it was a good idea to save my powers for when necessary, because everyone gets more tired with the more that they use them. I'm just lucky that I'm an acrobat and can dodge things with ease.

Without warning, Brittany takes a swing with the sword at my neck. I throw my body backwards into a crab position and kick Brittany's legs.

"Coulda given me some warning." I mumble as I try to kick her over. Brittany continues to try and stab me with the sword.

"There won't be a warning when it's not me who's trying to hurt you." Brittany says. She does a cartwheel over me and tries to attack from behind. I'm too fast for her though. I jump and kick the sword out of her hand.

"Well done!" Brittany says with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." I brag as I walk away from her with a small wiggle of my hips. I catch her staring at my ass.

Bingo.

We practice for a little while longer and then head inside for some of the food that Tina has cooked.

* * *

><p>I sit down next to Zara when we go inside. She looks exhausted.<p>

"Finally up, huh champ?" I tease.

I swear I get the teeniest tiniest glare from her.

"You okay?" I ask a little worried.

"Brittany express." Zara states.

_Holy shit._

One phrase and I know exactly what she means.

"Yeah, that's right… I heard everything. _Everything_. " Zara says with a shiver.

Let. Me Die.

Zara heard literally _all_ of my thoughts during Brittany and I's sexy times. I literally don't know what to do.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-"

Zara holds a hand up.

"Next time you fornicate with my sister, please make sure it's at least 1000 miles away from me. I'm sure you can make it happen considering her speed and all."

All I can do is nod my head in shame. I'm pretty sure I look like a fucking tomato right now. I've just been owned by a fucking teenager.

Brittany looks up and gives me a distraction.

"Follow me." Brittany whispers in my ear as she walks past me.

I look around to see if anyone other than Zara has noticed. Thankfully they haven't. I walk down the hallway and I can't find her.

"What is it?" I ask once I catch up with her.

Brittany pulls me into our bedroom with force.

I whimper when she pushes me against the bedroom door and begins to kiss my neck.

My instinct is to pull Brittany close as humanly possible. But then I think back about 50 seconds and push her away.

"Zara heard everything last night." I tell her.

"I didn't think we were that loud, were we?" Brittany asks, puzzled.

"No, she heard my thoughts. Maybe yours too. I didn't ask." I explain.

"Well that's embarrassing." Brittany says, only half listening. "Oh, by the way I got you something! That's why I brought you here." She continues.

Doesn't she care about the fact that her sister heard everything? How can she look her sister in the eyes after this? I know I certainly can't.

Oh never mind.

I roll my eyes at the fact she doesn't seem to care.

"Stay there." Brittany says. "And take your top off."

"Look if this is about the strap-on thing, it's hot but I think we should wait until we live away from everyone. Kinda still shocked over last night, you- what's that?" I ask.

Brittany walks from her closet and hands me a thick black vest.

"It's a bullet proof vest. I thought you would have had one. I want you to wear it all the time. Starting now." Brittany says.

She takes the vest from me and holds it between her knees. She lifts my shirt for me and I grumble because I could have done it myself.

"I love undressing you." Brittany teases, leaning centimetres away from my face.

"I know you do." I smirk.

Brittany traces my abs with her thumbs before she speaks again.

"Your abs are even bigger now… I don't understand how you can look so feminine, yet strong at the same time. It's _so_ sexy." Brittany mumbles, causing her voice to go all husky.

"Thank you baby. I try." I smile at her and she lifts the vest over my head. It's a tight fit but I do feel a little safer wearing it.

"Beautiful." Brittany mumbles and I notice her eyes staring at my lips.

I pull her closer and we're about to kiss, but there's a knock at the door and Mike walks in.

"There's trouble. We're heading out now. Get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So it begins.

Review if you'd like me to post the update tonight!


	25. Chapter 25

I feel like my stomach is going to fall out my ass as I board the jet to Tokyo. Just a few minutes ago I thought that I'd have a few hours spare until I had to pretty much write my will. It's hard to breathe and I need to sit down so I run for the closest seat possible. I don't even know where Brittany has gone. I buckle my seat in as I hear the engines of the jet ignite.

I'm about to turn around when I feel an arm on my shoulder. Brittany brushes past me and sits in the window seat. She gives a sad smile before buckling herself into her seat, too. I'm surprised that she's not said anything. Maybe she feels as shitty a I do. Still, Brittany grabs my hand and strokes my thumb.

Mike walks past us and does a head count to make sure that everyone is on the jet and accounted for. When he's sure that everyone is here, he does a run and jump to the pilot seat. Tina sits next to him of course. She's the co-pilot and I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything this couple can't do.

My stomach begins to spasm as we set off. I've been on planes many times before, but never a jet. And even though travelling on Brittany feels a thousand times worse, it doesn't mean this feels any better. Brittany noticed that I'm squeezing her hand and tears her eyes away from the window.

"How long will it take to get from here to Tokyo?" I whisper.

"15 minutes give or take a few." Brittany replies nonchalantly. "I know it's kinda long, but I'm used to travelling in these things."

_What_.

You'd think that it take a few hours to get from France to Tokyo, not a few minutes. How the hell did Mike get this jet? Like does the government even have these things? Is it because it's made by supers or something?

"That's impossible Britt. It can't…" I shake my head as I say this.

I just don't want it to be true. 5 freaking minute ago, I had Brittany pinning me against a wall!

"You need to start believing in the impossible, Santana." Her voice cracks as she says my name and I get butterflies. She's right, I know she is. I just don't want to believe it.

Brittany's thumb strokes my cheek and I lean in.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." Brittany whispers.

Our foreheads brush against each other and I nod.

"I love you." I say and I realise it's the first time I've said it on my own.

I can feel her breath against my lips and she closes the distance.

"I love you, too." Brittany murmurs against my lips.

I smile and God, how I love smiling into kisses. Brittany pulls away and I feel like it's too soon. I didn't even get any tongue. I look to see why Brittany has pulled away and I notice Zara staring at us. She quickly turns away when she notices me looking at her. I turn to look at Brittany again, and she's got a shy smile on her face. At least she knows that Zara knows about us.

"We don't have long." Brittany says. I'm sure I see her disappear for a second. "Eat this."

Brittany hands me a bowl of the rice meal that Tina made. I didn't even have time to eat it. I was right though, she did disappear.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask a little confused.

I thank her as I try the food. It's freaking delicious of course.

"I took it with me when we boarded the jet. I left it in the fridge at the back. I already ate, so it's all good." Brittany replies.

It's odd that I can already feel the food pulsing its way through my body. There's an odd warmth I can feel that wasn't there before.

"Feel better?" Brittany asks. I nod my head as I don't want to speak with a mouthful of food. "Good." Brittany says.

We sit in silence of a moment and Mike talks through the loud speakers.

"_2 minutes until decent. I've set tasks for some of you, the others I just want you to kick ass. Help any other Titans who are in distress, but other than that worry about no one apart from yourselves. This is all."_

I feel nervous as hell again, but Brittany grabs my hand and I start to calm down slightly.

"Mike already told me what I have to do." Brittany says.

I wrinkle my forehead as I wait for her to continue.

"I have to destroy the Brotherhoods database… I'm the one who can get there the fastest and I practically know where it is. Zara explained everything to me." Brittany says.

"Okay, how will you do that?" It's something I'm genuinely interested in.

I'm proud that my girlfriend has such a big task to complete. Like hell I'll tell her that though. I can't deal with _that_ ego right now.

"You know I can feel your pride right now. We have that connection, remember?" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and goddammit I totally forgot that she can occasionally feel my emotions. Why now though? Of all times, why now?

"But yeah, my awesomeness aside, I'm going to use this." Brittany says.

I roll my eyes and resist the urge to punch her. Brittany pulls a screwdriver out of her pocket.

"A screwdriver? Seriously?" I give her a 'what the fuck' look and she smiles smugly.

"I think you're forgetting about my power." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows. "No idea how you'd forget. Especially considering all the orgas-"

I slap her thigh to stop her from talking. There are children on board! Brittany giggles and I hate that I love that sound. It's my weakness and she knows it.

I look at her again and I can't resist a smile. Brittany twirls the screwdriver on her finger and pretends to stab something in front of her at speed.

"No system will be able to survive me and a screwdriver." Brittany says with confidence.

"I'm sure that's a definite." I tell her sarcastically.

Brittany frowns at this and drops the screwdriver. Ha.

My stomach drops and I think it's because of my emotions currently being unstable right now, but then I realise that the jet is descending, I grip the armrests with my nails. It feels like a roller coaster and I fucking hate those.

It doesn't take long though and it's over before I even know it. I look out Brittanys side of the window. We've landed a block away from the Brotherhood's HQ. I can recognise the giant water fountain like 10 feet away. They must know we are here now.

Mike is up and talking to Quinn at the front. Sounds like he wants her to stay in cover and keep calm. It's the best way for her visions to work. He strides past Quinn and talks to Kurt and Blaine. They have to get rid of the Brotherhood security guards, apparently. That sounds fun. I wonder what I'm going to do.

Mike now walks up to Brittany and gives her a nod. She stands up and walks past me.

"See ya." Brittany says.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second." I nearly shout.

Everyone looks in my direction and holy sweet hell I can feel my cheeks burning.

I pull Brittany into a hug and kiss her cheek. Like hell does she think she can go without saying goodbye.

"Good luck." I whisper.

Brittany squeezes me back with just as much force.

"You too." Brittany replies before disappearing in a flash.

I hate the empty feeling inside my body. There's always the comfort of having Brit's warm body nearby and now with not knowing where she is and how her fate lies… I just don't like it at all.

"Santana." I all of a sudden hear a voice next to me.

It's Mike.

"I need you to get us through the security doors. Once they are open, all the other Titans will be able to hijack the Brotherhood HQ. If my calculations are correct, your powers are one of the only substances resistant to their security rays." Mike explains.

I nod my head. Bring it on.

"Zara. I need you to team up with Snix and make sure that she gets to the security door without being hurt. Is that okay?" I overhear Mike whispering to Zara.

I had totally forgotten about our secret names. All I know is that Brittany is Tubbs, and that I'm Snix. This could be risky. I'm just about to ask Mike what all of our codenames are, but a huge weight jumps onto the jet, causing it to shake and nearly tip over.

_Holy shit._

"Go!" Mike shouts.

I grab Zara's hand and kick the door of the jet open. We both run down the steps and take cover behind the corner of another building. I'm almost afraid to see what's attacked our jet. I peak around the corner to see that we're being attacked by Beastboy… One of our own.

"Shit Zara, they must already have control over some of our titans." I whisper quietly.

"Well yeah, that was the Brotherhoods main goal when I worked for them. If they controlled all the supers, they'd become the most powerful organisation in the whole world. Possibly even the universe." Zara explains.

"Let's just head towards the doors." I reply, unsure of what to say to that.

I look at Zara and find her frozen in fear. Her eyes are wide and her arms are wound tight by her side.

"_Hello traitors."_

God fucking dammit.

It's none other than Madame Rouge of course.

I light up my arms and throw energy at her. She dodges out of the way with ease. Shit.

There's a hand wrapped around my throat and I'm thrown against the brick wall. I can tell that the back of my head is bleeding. The dull pulse and a wet warmth makes me certain of this. I can't turn my head, but I hear Zara struggling next to me.

"_You made the worst mistakes of your lives joining the Titans." _Madame Rouge growls.

"You lied to me! All my life, you li-" Zara screams, furiously.

Zara's kicking at Madame Rouge but her efforts are wasted. We're pinned 2 feet above the ground and we're against a brick wall, there's not a lot she can do.

"You think we really cared about you? Silly insolent child. You have one of the greatest powers anyone could ever want. You can't be hurt. You'd have been the perfect little assassin." Madame Rouge spits in anger.

Gross.

"And now, the power to read minds? Oh, how we want you back now Zara. It will be like you never left." Madame Rouge continues.

Now is my chance. I grab a throwing knife from my belt and take a huge slice of her arm. She scream in pain and the hand around my neck is gone.

"You little Bitch!" Madame Rouge shouts in fury.

I keep the knife ready in my hands. I try to stab at her again but she dodges out of the way. I feel a sharp pain in my back and I realise that she's kicked me. Hard.

Two can play at that game though. I've got my sharp ass heels on. I can do some serious damage. I wait for her attack. Sure enough, her non-bloody arm swings for my face. I manage to grab her arm before she hits me.

I twist her arm as I do a backwards twirl and kick the back of my heel into her neck. Madame Rouge grunts in anger.

All of a sudden, an alarm is set off in the distance. Silence falls throughout the city and I get goosebumps. Something big has happened. Without warning, deep fear flushes through-out my body. I know this isn't my own emotion. It's Brittany's, she must be in trouble.

"Let's go." Zara says.

"What?" I say, waiting for some kind of pain.

Wait a second… Where did Madame Rouge go?

"Where's-?" I ask but I'm cut off.

"That was the Brotherhoods alarm. I think Brittany has successfully fucked up their database. They don't know anything about the Titans now. This is good." Zara says as she takes off in a run.

I follow her and we can see the HQ clearly now. There's smoke coming from the building. I'm literally praying Brittany isn't still in there.

I'm surprised at the number of people outside the Brotherhood HQ. I can hardly tell who is a Titan and who is a member of the Brotherhood.

"I'll go first and guide you through everyone. If there's trouble, I'll help you and you can help me if I need it, okay?" Zara commands.

I don't like how she's so sure of herself; I should be the one who's in control of her, really. I promised Brittany that I would take care of her.

"No I'll go first, we'll get there at the same time, it doesn't matter." I say.

The thought of her risking her life because of me… I just can't.

"Stop trying to be a white knight. I can't be hurt, remember?" Zara replied with an eye wiggle and holy shit I'm reminded of Brittany.

"You are totally related to your sister." I roll my eyes. "But no, you're not going first. I'm walking in front of you whether you like it or not."

Zara's bottom lip puffs out and again, all I see is Brittany. It's fucking weird.

"Can you use a gun?" I ask.

It's not that I want to cheer her up, I just want her to be able to defend herself if she needs it. "I have a spare knife if you need it?" I offer her that too.

"Fuck no, I want the gun." Zara grins.

"Prove to me that you can use it." I say, stubbornly. "How do you load it?"

"Easy." Zara says and I hand her the gun.

Zara twirls the pistol around her finger. She then throws it behind her back and passes it to her other hand. She shows me her two hands. Bullets in one and the pistol in the other.

Woah.

"Okay, you keep that for now. Let's go." I lead the way towards the security door.

We've not exactly got far. It's just all the people in the way. And the whole not knowing who's good and who's bad thing. I feel slightly relieved when I see Mike and Tina in the distance. They seem to be beating the crap outta someone. Good on them.

Mike gives us a salute and a thumbs up when he catches our eyes. He leaves Tina with the guy he's beaten up and makes his way towards me. I begin to fear for Tina when said guy makes his way towards her, but I hear her shout something Asian and she kicks him straight in the balls. Go Tina!

"Brittany has destroyed the database. We can't find her as of yet, but I'm sure she's okay. From what I've heard, she's set fire to almost a quarter of the HQ. I didn't expect her to do that…" Mike begins to mumble. "Never the less, she's given us a great advantage. I just need you to get the doors and we will soon be well on the way to-"

I see and smell blood before I even register what is happening. Mike falls to the ground and clutches his arm. He's bleeding profusely. _Shit shit shit._ I don't know what to do.

"Tina!" I scream.

She hasn't noticed her boyfriend is injured. Tina has trouble of her own. Some new guy is trying to attack her with a sword. I reach for my pistol, but then I remember Zara has it. She notices I want the gun but she moves away from me when I stick my hand out.

"Give me the gun." I say losing patience.

"No." Zara says and I hear her pull the trigger before I can say anything else.

The guy that tried to attack Tina falls to the ground. I'm not sure whether he's alive or dead, but when Tina notices that Mike is injured, I hear her scream '_no_' and she runs as fast as she can towards us.

Tina leans on the ground next to Mike. I feel something brush past my foot. There's a small dust trail and I follow it a few feet away. Something catches my eye. It's gold and glistens in the sun. When I try to pick it up, I drop it straight away. It's burning hot.

A bullet.

"Spread out! Now!" I shout.

We're being shot at. It looks like a bullet from a sniper rifle. Good for long distance. Damn it. I search buildings for the source of the attack. I can't see any open windows so I know there has to be someone on a rooftop. Zara seems to figure out what I'm doing.

"Over there!" Zara shouts.

I look in the direction that she's pointing and sure enough, I see someone duck down from the top of the roof. I feel relieved when I see the building isn't that high. Time for some serious grenade throwing. Thank god my parents forced me into playing softball. No wonder I'm a lesbian.

I pull the fuse and wait a split second until I can see the bastard shooting at us. I run forward into a no handed cartwheel and throw the grenade with as much power as possible. I want to cover my eyes because I know how disastrously wrong it could go. The grenade bounces against the corner of the roof. I think it's about to fall too far, but then it explodes before my eyes.

My hair is blown back slightly and I feel the heat from here. I'm sure that got rid of the guy. There's no way this person survived. I want to feel guilty, but I don't even have time. There's another bastard attacking me now. The Brotherhood must know of our plans.

I feel someone grip my shoulder and put something to the back of my neck. Like hell they think they can get me when I'm not looking. That's the coward approach. I grab their arm and throw them over my shoulder. They land on the floor with a crack.

It's Brittany.

Brittany tries to attack me again. Has she hit her head or something?

It's now that I notice she's got a gun. I climb on top of her and wrestle it from her hands. She's putting up a fight, but I have the upper hand and win. I disengage the gun and throw it into the distance.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I ask her. "You know it's me, right?"

Brittany doesn't say anything; she just tries to push my body off her. I pin her arms to the floor.

"Goddammit Brit, say something." I snarl.

I'm getting pissed now. She won't look at me. I've got a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach and I feel that burning sensation on the back of my neck.

"Look at me." I whisper.

Brittany struggles again. She won't give me the eye contact I need. I've had enough now. I grab her face so that actually she looks at me. As soon as it happens, I wish I hadn't. There are thick black lines around her iris and her pupils are tiny.

The Brotherhood have taken control of her.

"No Brit…" I mumble and I can feel myself crying.

Brittany's calmed down now, but her nostrils are still flaring, so I know she's still angry. I put my hand through her hair and I can feel that she's been sweating. Has she been trying to fight against it?

"You have to try and pull through this, Brittany, this isn't you." I try to pull her through the trance. If that's what you want to call it anyway. It works on TV and in books, so why not now?

I swear I see Brittany smile slightly. I think I'm getting through to her.

"You know it's me, right? Your girlfriend? You're the one who asked me to be yours. You're the most cocky person I know but I wouldn't change you for anything. Please just say something." I'm literally begging her now.

"How about this?" Brittany whispers before violently grabbing my throat.

Why must they always go for the throat?

"First thing. You do as I say. Starting with silence. You talk too much for my liking. It fogs up my brain and I don't like that." Brittany demads.

Well shit.

"Okay." I say and I nod my head.

"Secondly, you gotta forget that whole plan of breaking into the brotherhood. I've been told they won't be happy with that." Brittany stands up with ease, her hand still around my neck.

"Um, okay." I roll my eyes and nod my head again. I need to think of a new plan.

"Next," Brittany pulls me towards her with force. Her teeth graze my neck and I totally want to moan because it's hot, but then I remember this isn't really my Brittany. "-Next, you need you knock off that asshole attitude. You've pissed a lot of people off with that."

I suck my lips into my mouth.

"Is that all?" I say as I raise an eyebrow. "Cause really, we both know what's going to happen. I'm gunna have to kiss you or something. Like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella or some Disney shit like that. Then you'll remember everything and we'll run off together and destroy the Brotherhood."

I'm super confident of my plan. What's a better spell breaker than a kiss?

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asks.

"Yep." I reply, giving my nails a quick once over.

"Try me." Brittany says walking closer.

Brittany still has that height on me. I stand on my toes so I can give her a sweet lady kiss. Our lips graze and I swear I feel her nose accidently touch me by accident. Even though Brittany is kinda warped right now, I still like the feeling of her lips on mine. It's over too soon though, and I feel a sharp pain on the side of my face. I put a hand to my cheek where I'm sure Brittany just slapped me.

"That's for wasting my time." Brittany says aggressively.

I gulp in shock. How dare she! I see her raise her fist and I use my arm to block it.

"Rude." I say.

Why hasn't anyone helped me yet? What even happened to Mike? Surely Tina saved him?

"Mike!" I shout.

Hopefully he finds me.

Brittany tries to punch me again and I duck out of the way.

"Zara!?"

I need some kind of backup here. "

Tina! Someone fucking help me!"

Brittany laughs as I struggle.

I do a twirl and kick her on the side of the face. Brittany whimpers and I feel terrible that I've hurt my girl like that. She spits onto the floor and I can see that there's blood. I've made her bleed.

Suddenly, she's attacked from behind.

"Mike!" I say with excitement. I've never been so happy to see him. "What do we do? She's being controlled."

"I noticed!" Mike shouts sarcastically. "I have an idea."

He dodges Brittany's punches but misses a scratch to the face. Last time I checked she had short nails. I have no idea how she's made him bleed so much.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I shout.

"This!" Mike says as he pulls something out of his pocket. He presses it to Brittany's neck and she lets out a scream of pain. Her body convulses and she falls to the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck did you do!?" I ask, horrified.

"Saved her, hopefully." Mike replies, calmly. "She's got a pulse, she's fine."

"You need to get to the doors. There are less supers here now. More Titans arrive in the next few minutes. The quicker you get those doors open, the quicker we win the battle." Mike commands.

"But what about Brittany?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter right now. She's fine. Just do what I'm telling you. The longer you wait, the longer it takes you to see her again." Mike explains.

He has a point. I just don't want to leave her. Not when she's drooling like she is right now. It's adorable.

Mike gives me a look telling me to 'Go' like right now.

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter is very different to the rest… and although a lot of you know the ending of this story, I'd still like to hear whether you liked this or not!

Please let me know if you had any issues with this chapter!

There's only about 3 or 4 more chapters left… I will try and post half of them tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. I just want it to be finished already!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: I'm sorry, but you're all going to _hate_ me at the end of this chapter…

That is all.

* * *

><p>It's suspiciously quiet as I set off in a run towards the Brotherhood HQ. It's not far away at all, Mike can still see me. Or so I can assume. I've worked out how to tell the Titans from the Brotherhood bastards. Just look for a communicator. If they have the communicator, they are obviously a Titan. How the hell didn't I notice this before?<p>

Like now is an example. There's a 7 foot tall mammoth of a guy walking towards me. If the fact that he isn't wearing a communicator isn't enough to warn me that he's one of them, the whole spinning a sword in his hands does.

Two can play at that game. I pull out a pair of throwing knives. One in each hand. The mammoth man crouches down like he's about to run straight at me, so I throw the knives straight at his chest.

Bingo.

Mammoth falls forward and lands on the ground with a sickening thud. He deserved it though. I just want my knives back. Thankfully he's landed on his side. I remove the blades from his body and grumble as warm liquid gushes onto my hands.

Gross.

I use my shirt to remove the blood from my knives, jump over Mammoth's body and dance in victory cause there's pretty much nothing blocking my way. I won't lie. I do feel anxious as I approach the security gates. I can't tell if the silence around me is a good thing or a bad thing. I'm assuming it's the latter… they must be planning something.

Raising my arms, pink energy flows easily to the door. The screeching of metal and the click of a lock tells me that my work here is done. I give the door a slight kick just to test it. Sure enough, it creaks open. I do a victory backflip from the staircase and run to find Mike and Brittany. I'm assuming they've returned to the jet.

It doesn't take me long to get back to the jet. I'm out of breath because I've run so fast. The door is unlocked so when I walk in to find a still unconscious Brittany and Mike and Tina standing over her, I'm not surprised.

"Her condition hasn't changed. Looks like she'll be out for a while. You unlock the gates?" Mike asks without even looking up from Brittany.

"Maybe that thing you used as a little harsh." I say, kinda pissed that my Brit-Brit is totally out of it right now. "And yeah, I opened them. I think the Brotherhood is up to something. It's quiet out there now."

Mike's facial expression doesn't change. Not even a little. He must have been expecting it.

"I already told you, she'll be okay." Mike says. "And thank you. But yes, that's as expected. We're nearly finished with the battle. They will group as many members as they can before they attack again. We've taken most of them out."

"Almost over? What!?" I ask genuinely shocked.

"Yes." Mike says in a voice that informs me not to question his judgement.

"Brittany messed up their systems. They are practically doomed without it. Only the 'majors' of the Brotherhood are left. We don't want them to be killed. That's why I need to give you-" Mike reaches into his pocket and pulls out the thing that he hurt Brittany with. "this. Any of those villains like Madame Rouge, Invisiboy etc, I need you to use that on them and bring them to me. We'll lock them up in solitary confinement and question them."

"Okay, that's coo-"

I finish what I say as soon as I see Brittany stirring in her 'sleep'.

"Brittany honey? It's me, I'm here" I say as I stroke her forehead.

Her brow crinkles in confusion as she slowly opens her eyes. My heart is pounding against my chest. Is this what a heart attack feels like? I swear I see a slight smile on her face as she looks at me.

"Hey baby, I've misse-" I try to talk but again, Brittany grabs my throat and tries to squeeze the life out of me. God fucking dammit, she's still possessed.

"KILL IT MIKE, KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I scream.

Mike's on it before I can even blink. As quickly as Brittany was attacking me, she's back on the bed, unconscious and in almost exactly the same position as before.

"Thanks." I say while massaging my throat.

Why is it always the throat?

Mike clears his throat before speaking again.

"The rest of the Titans will arrive here in 2 minutes approx. You and I will help them with the fight. Hopefully it won't be too bloody. Tina-" Mike turns his back on me and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to stay here. Given your condition. I won't risk you getting hurt."

Tina looks a little pissed off.

"But _Michael_, I'm fine. It's not like I'm totally incapable." Tina murmurs, angrily.

Oh wow, the full name... She's obviously annoyed. I wonder if she's okay.

"I said no. You stay here and look after Brittany. There's no doubt that there will be more Titan casualties. Maybe even deaths. I need you to keep as safe as possible. You're one of the only healers we know of." Mike says.

He strokes Tina's cheek and smiles sadly.

"Okay." Tina frowns. "But if you need any help, any at all, you must let me know."

"I will. See you soon sweetness." Mike says and eugh barf!

I'm all for romance but this is exhausting. Who am I kidding? I hate it all.

Thankfully Mike and Tina are distracted by various jets approaching. The floor beneath us quakes as the jets make their descents.

"Santana, let's go."

I'm too nervous to say anything so I just suck my lips into my mouth and nod my head. The first thing I see when we leave that most of the fighter jets have already landed. The familiarity of recognizing all the titans is relieving. I can see Starfire and Robin, there's Cyborg and Bumble Bee too. I recognize Hotspot and I'm pleasantly surprised to see Liana and her family. She gives me a wink and I smile and wave in return.

I see Sugar and I run over to her and give her a hug.

"How are you doing?" I ask her as she reaches into the entrance of her jet and helps the kids out.

Sugar hands me Teether as she unbuckles Melvin from her seatbelt. Timmy seems to have ripped his seatbelt apart and jumps down the three steps with a thud. Teether babbles in my arms and I can't help but think it's adorable. Then I get pissed because these kids shouldn't even be here.

"I'm as awesome as ever." Sugar says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Watch out, Bobby needs to get out."

"Bobby? Who the fu- heck is Bobby." I need to watch my language now that there are children around.

"Bobby is my imaginary friend!" Melvin says.

Oh. Okay. I see how it is, I can totally play along.

"Aww how cute. What is he, a kitten? A puppy? A penguin?" I ask.

Okay so maybe that sounded a little patronizing… But what the hell do I know about kids and imaginary friends?

"Nope. He's a ginormous teddy bear who kicks butt. And has red eyes." Melvin replies.

So they have a teddy bear who kicks ass? Yeah right.

"Okey dokey, if you say so." Again I feel the urge to roll my eyes. But even I know that doing it to a kid would be harsh.

Suddenly I'm pushed to the side with an invisible force. I didn't even see a thing.

"The hell was that!?" I shout.

"I did ask you to move." Sugar says in a sing songy voice.

"So you're telling me this Bobby actually exists?" I ask Sugar with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he does! He's their imaginary friend!" Sugar says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Right, okay." I say, defeated.

I can't actually believe I'm having this discussion.

"Where's Brittany?" Sugar asks. "You two are normally attached at the hip."

I don't know what it is, but for some reason Sugar realized that she probably shouldn't have asked that question.

I thought I was holding up fine, but when I feel my eyes burn with the need to cry, I realize this is hurting me way more than I let on.

"They've taken control over her." I say as I chew the insides of my lip. "Mike used that taser thing on her, and she's totally out right now, but it's only a matter of time until she wakes up again and tries to wreak havoc. Mike doesn't know how to change her back, and it's bound to happen to more titans."

"Jeez, that's awful. I'm sorry to hear that." Sugar says.

"It's oka-" I'm interrupted as Mike claps his hands together and asks the Titans to gather round.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to say thank you all for your selflessness. It takes an incredible amount of courage for any person to face a mission as dangerous as this. Most of this journey is complete. That does not however, mean that this will be any easier." Mike says.

Damn it, he totally read my mind.

"This is no longer a mission to kill. We must capture the last of the members of the Brotherhood. 3 of our own have been already been brainwashed. It's likely there will be more. I do not want that to happen." Mike continues

I feel a lump in my throat as I try not to think about Brittany. Some Titans look in my direction. They must know that it's Brittany who's been brainwashed. I see some titans consoling Cyborg too. I had forgotten about Beast Boy, they are best friends. It's selfish but I'm glad someone else will be able to understand how I feel.

"It seems like the Brotherhood is planning something big. A last minute plan. Fabray, I'd like to see you as soon as possible." Mike says as he looks at Quinn. She nods her head in approval. He must want her to look into the future. It's not exactly something she can force… it has to happen naturally.

I think I 'm hearing things when I hear a high pitched screech in the distance. I soon recognize the sound as a missile.

We're being attacked.

Some Titans manage to run away before we're hit. I protect Sugar and the kids using my powers as a barrier. My eyes glow pink and my hands shoot energy as a barrier around us stops concrete and fire from hurting us.

"Cool!" I hear Melvin whisper.

I want to tell her that it isn't cool as a matter of fact and that this mission is too dangerous for them.

"Thanks." Sugar says.

"It's okay." I reply.

I put my powers out for the time being. "Let's get you guys to a shelter. You can stay there and keep safe." I say.

"No, we want to help!" Timmy says.

"You're 4. You're not helping." I scoff.

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOM!" he shouts and my hair flies back at the sound of his voice.

I totally forgot about that super power. Damn it.

"Okay! Okay shh, you can help. Just make sure you stay with Sugar at all times." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

What can you say to that?

I'm totally distracted when I see Tina being attacked. I thought she was on rest? I run over to her and kick the guy in the back who's attacking her. It's that creepy Voldemort look alikes friend! Ugh the bastard.

"No story for you, Tina!" He says while holding a sword to her face.

Tina cowers as she protects her face and stomach. Holy shit, is that a bump I see?

Oh my god, Tina's pregnant.

"Let her alone you asshole!" I shout.

I want to beat the crap out of this guy, but then I remember what Mike told me. I pull out my taser thing and press it to the assholes head.

"Rud-"

He's about to talk but I zap him before he has the chance. Take that! I hardly even have time to be arrogant when I'm knocked off my feet. The blur that speeds away from me lets me know that it was Brittany.

I think this has to be one of the only times where I'm not happy to see her. Brittany's taking all of the Titans out – zipping around each Titan and knocking them down. She's giving the Brotherhood the upper hand.

I hear a woman's laughter. Madam bitchass Rouge of course. I try to sneak my throwing knives out of my belt but unfortunately she catches me. She wraps her arms around my body and squeezes as hard as she can. It hurts so much. I grunt as I try to escape her death grip. I'm struggling to breathe.

I can't get out.

Shit…

I'm losing control of my emotions. I'm scared and my eyes begin to glow. Madam Rouge screams in pain and her arms quickly unravel from around my waist. Is she resistant to my powers?

Time to test it out. Now that I have the upper hand, I throw energy at her. I laugh as I hit Madam Rouge square in the face. I cartwheel over to her and taser the shit out of her. Ha. Revenge is so sweet.

I want to dance in triumph but again, I'm knocked to the floor. This time there's a weight on top of me. I don't even have to open my eyes to know it's Brittany. I'd recognize her smell anywhere.

"Hey you." I say. "Still under control?"

I'd say she definitely was still under control, seeing as she's trying to punch me right now.

I need to defend myself and I know I have to taser Brittany again. It's going to be so hard. I don't want to knock her unconscious. But I guess it's better than her unknowingly killing one of our own…

I light up my hands with my powers and use them to create a barrier. She's getting pissed. Brittany vibrates her arms in an attempt to break it and growls in frustration when she can't

"Fuck you." Brittany grunts.

Wow, feisty!

"You already have sweetie." I reply.

I swear I see her smirk slightly before she disappears out of sight.

As I'm about to stand up, Tina lets me a hand.

"Thanks." I say, smiling at her.

I try not to look down at her stomach. "Why haven't you told people you're pregnant?" I whisper.

Tina hushes me as soon as she hears the P word.

Oops.

"That's not something I want people to know right now. If it gets in the wrong hands… I don't even want to think about it." Tina mumbles.

I feel horrible for even asking now. Damn me and my observant mind.

"Okay, I get it. This conversation never happened." I smile and walk away from her, pretending nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

I look around for what to do next. There's no one really around… It's silent again for some reason. Hell, even Tina has managed to disappear somewhere.

"Hello." I hear an eerie, raspy voice say whilst something cold is pressed into my gut.

The hair on the back of my neck raises and I know this isn't good.

Sharp pain tears through my lower body.

This pain is like nothing I've ever felt before. My hands shake as I try to find out what has happened. I place my hand over my bladder – where the pain is.

I'm bleeding.

The pain is agonizing. I can feel the life draining from my body as I fall to the ground.

I'm dying. I know it.

"Santana!?" I hear someone shout from the distance. I can't even tell who it is.

Everything is going quiet.

There's a strange taste of iron in my throat and I didn't even notice that I'm struggling to breathe. I gasp for air and I feel wet warmth trickling down my lips. I'm going to bleed to death. I' m dying and there's nothing I can do. I can't even shout for help. My head hits the ground and I look to the side.

The last thing I see is Brittany crouching over me.

She's distraught.

I know her hands are on my face but I can't actually feel them. What I do feel is her applying pressure to my wound. I scream in discomfort. This is excruciating. She places kisses to my face and I realize that I've finally got _my_ Brittany back. I smile at her and I'm openly crying. Both from pain and happiness.

The last thing I remember is the feeling of drifting off to sleep, feeling strangely at peace and the sound of Brittany's screams as she throws herself on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, am I an asshole or what? So much for Christmas spirit and love and happiness.

The next chapter will be Brittany's POV, just so you know ;)

2 chapters left… one more after that, which is an epilogue!

Thank you Heyalove for those reviews! I tried to PM you a thank you, but for some reason I cant!

also thank you to 'le anon' (funny name) for those reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

_Brittany POV_

Rage.

I haven't felt anger like this since…

I'm scared.

I'm scared to look at her. I won't be able to get the images of my mind. I can tell by the weight of her body that she isn't… right. The urge to vomit overtakes me and I wretch as I look at her for the first time since she closed her eyes.

She's pale and her lips are turning blue. Her head is limp and there's a swollen bump on the back of her head behind matted blood-stained hair.

The worst part is I don't even remember what happened. I could have stopped this from happening. Surely there was something I could do?

I pause as I hear someone cackling as they approach me.

Instinctively, I pull Santana's body closer to me and shield her from our intruder. I kiss her forehead and notice how cold she is. Its now that I realise it's too late.

"Very well done, Brittany." The voice says.

I shake my head.

No way.

I didn't do this. I couldn't have.

"I didn't do this." I say weakly.

"Perhaps… But you played a massive part. So in a sense, it is your fault." I feel the asshole pat my shoulder. "Shame really." The mighty douche says sarcastically.

"You're lying." I bite the insides of my cheeks to stop me from saying anything else.

I can't look at this monster. I taste the familiar tang of metal and I know I've bitten my cheeks too hard. Deep down I know I did something to cause this. I just can't remember.

I place Santana's body gently on the ground. I need to defeat this guy if there's any chance of us winning. My memory starts to unfold as I look at him for the first time. He's not human like I expected. He's a nearly 14 foot tall robot with 3 heads. Only one of them is real though. He looks like a shiny bald alien. Gross. The other two faces are just images on a computer monitor.

I try to sneak into Santana's belt without this creep watching. I use my power to grab her throwing knives and 3 grenades at speed. Thankfully he hasn't seemed to notice. He walks closer to me and lends me a hand. I look at him with disgust and spit at his feet in protest.

Metal envelops my throat like a bolt of lightning. It feels like I've been hit by a car. I'm pinned against a wall 3 foot above the ground. I try to evaporate through the metal arm but as I try to do so, I'm electrocuted. I scream in pain and I can feel myself drooling.

"You dare think you can escape the RIBot?" Freakazoid asks.

Despite being electrocuted like some form of cattle, I snort.

"RIBot? Really? That's like the stupidest name on the whole planet." I say.

"Rude."

"Enough."

"Blocked."

Each of the heads speaks at once. I only just manage to hear what they all say.

"You dare think you can defeat me? You must realize that you and I are the only ones left. All of your friends, your family are dead."

The ache in my throat returns. I try to swallow away the lump that forms in my stomach.

"I don't believe you." I try to act confident but he laughs at my uselessness.

"Honey, we killed your parents and your little girlfriend. Your sister is next. Just give up." The RIBot says.

I scream in anger.

Years of pure rage bubble and I'm losing control. Throwing my body forward, I grab the bald guy's head and dig my nails into him as hard as I can. I fall to the floor and make my escape. Just as I think I'm safe, rope wraps around my foot and I'm pulled backwards.

At first I feel my face drag against the concrete and them I'm pulled with force. I use my arm to block myself from being slammed against a wall but it's useless. I hear it snap and the pain is excruciating. My back is bruised and I'm pretty sure I've broken a rib.

I'm shaking with rage as I stand up. I grab a grenade and pull the trigger as I wait for the RIBot's next attack. I prepare myself, I see it's arm and without thinking I throw the grenade. Thankfully I manage to blow the arm off. I'm in for a chance to win now.

I cough and wave smoke away from my face. It's hard to breath and I can only just see. I look to see if Santana is still where I left her. I don't know whether to be happy or sad when I realize she hasn't moved at all. I reach to pick up another grenade when I hear a voice.

"Pierce!"

I look around in search of the voice. At first I don't recognize the person. I then realize it's Santana's old friend, Karofsky.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" Karofsky asks as he runs to my side.

"Watch out!" I shout as Karofsky is targeted by the RIBot.

Karofsky is fast though. Lightning lights up the sky and hits the RIBot. I cover my eyes at the intensity of the light. That had to have killed off the jackass, right?

Wrong.

The RIBot limps towards us. Luckily, only one of the creepy heads is left. It sucks that it has to be the bald creepy one.

"Aww, ex-villain reunites with one who he once called his enemy. How sweet. What a great storyline." The RIBot says.

"What is he talking about?" I whisper to Karofsky.

"Apparently he likes to steal ideas from real life situations and write them down. He's crazy." Karofsky says back.

I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. What a freak.

"Do you think he has a weakness?" Karofsky asks.

"He has to, right?" I reply.

I look at the villainous asshole. He's a robot… He must hate water right?

"Make it rain!" I shout.

"Rain?" Karofsky asks.

"Yes. Cause like a tsunami or something. He's a robot. Surely he can't survive water." I whisper...

"Okay." Karofsky says.

Thunder rumbles and I can feel the vibrations of the air changing through my body. Rain pours from the sky. Thick droplets of water land on my skin and I'm soaked within seconds.

I can hear the sound of electrics sparking. I look at the RIBot in triumph.

"No! What is happening?" The RIBot shouts in anguish.

I look around the rubble to find something that could help end this asshole. I lost my parents because of him, I want him to feel pain. I see a metal pole lying on the floor and I know what I have to do.

I take a step back and then run as fast as I can into the robot. I stick the pole straight through the middle of his chest. Karofsky notices what I'm doing and looks for another weapon of sorts. He finds a giant piece of rubble and throws it at 'RIBots' face.

"Fuck you!" It screams.

I walk up to it as it falls to its knees. I punch the RIBot in the face, as it's now eye level with me.

"That's for Santana." I say. "That's for my parents." I punch him again.

"Stand back, I want a turn!" Karofsky interrupts me.

Again, I feel the pressure in the air change. The hairs on my arms stand on end, as there's a horrific crash of lightning.

The RIBot falls to the ground in defeat. I smile for the first time in a while. I look over to see how Santana is coping. What I see next makes my body freeze with fear.

Her body is gone.

"Oh God. No… No! Where is she?" I scream.

I feel empty inside.

I run over to the spot where she last was. Her blood is still there, but there's nothing left other than that.

Someone grabs me from behind.

It's Mike.

The RIBot lied... Mike's still alive.

"She's not dead, Brittany." Mike says and my heart swells.

I think I'm having a happy heart attack.

"Well she was at one point, but Tina has healed her. She's not awake yet but she's doing better." Mike continues.

"Where? Where is she?" I ask hardly able to believe that my girlfriend is alive.

"Back at the Titan HQ in Lima. I thought I-"

I don't even listen to him finish what he was saying. I run as fast as I can back to Lima and within a minute I'm by her side.

Santana is hooked up to what looks like a life support machine. I thought Tina healed her? Surely she's okay? I grab Santana's hand a give it a kiss. I hold her until someone walks into the room. It's Tina.

"There you are. I was worried about you." Tina smiles.

I don't smile back; I'm not in the mood.

"Damn girl, you look like crap. Let me help." She says.

Tina holds my broken arm first. I watch as waves of white energy flow from her hands and into my bones. I'm able to move my arm again and it feels great.

"Anywhere else?" Tina asks.

"My ribs and back." I mumble. "Where's Zara?" I ask.

"She's in her room resting. She took a pretty bad blow to the chest." Tina says.

I feel relieved that she's okay but my hands clench in anger. Who hits a 16 year old girl?

I look ahead at the sight in front of me.

"What's wrong with Santana? Why isn't she awake?" My attention is focused on Santana and Tina can tell.

"She's fine. I've healed her injuries but that doesn't mean that she's going to wake up straight away. She could be out for a month for all we know." Tina says.

I glare at her in response.

"Can't you wake her up?" I ask.

"Nope. And even if I could there would be no point. Even if I've healed her, her body still needs the rest." Tina says.

I can tell there's more to it so I raise my eyebrow.

"She's going to have scars. Santana was left too long without aid." Tina goes quiet. "When Mike brought her to me… Brittany, she was dead. I don't know how she came back. Sugar walked in and was distraught. She mentioned how it couldn't have happened because of her future or something and then she left. I could have sworn that Sugars body was starting to fade. But that's impossible." Tina still looks confused now.

"Anyway, almost as soon as Sugar left the room, Santana's pulse came back. I don't know how it happened. You're her soulmate right? Maybe it had to do with that." Tina says.

It's too much to take in. I don't know what to feel anymore.

"She doesn't know we're soulmates. I haven't told her." I say.

Tina raises an eyebrow in shock.

"You need to tell her as soon as she wakes up." Tina scolds me.

She's always treated me like a little sister and I hate it.

"I know, I know. It's just hard when you've only known someone for just over a month." I roll my eyes. "I can't be like 'Hey, you know how I said I love you but I'm not in love with you? Well that's a lie cause we're actually soul mates and we're going to live as one for the rest of our lives!' now, can I?"

"You actually said that? Smooth, Pierce, smooth." Tina laughs.

I'm about to reply when Mike walks in with Karofsky. I'm glad Mike brought him back here.

Karofsky gulps when he sees Santana in the floating bed.

"I should have listened to her." Karofsky says. "She asked for my help and I said no..."

Karofsky shakes his head in anger.

"It's not your fault." I defend him. I put an arm on his shoulder. "Hell, if it wasn't for you, we'd both be dead." I say.

"That's-"

"True actually." Mike says. "There were no other titans within a 50 mile radius. You turned up just in time."

Karofsky smiles. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course she will." I say. "She's my Santana." I stroke her arm.

For the first time in a while, I actually feel tired. There's no way I leaving Santana's side.

I gently push her body towards the side of the floating bed and join her. I place an arm over her chest and bury my nose into her neck. I can smell her skin and feel her warmth and I'd never thought I'd be so happy to lie next to someone who hasn't washed in a few days. I place a kiss to her neck and hold her as close as I can without hurting her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So nervous for the reaction of this chapter. Please please let me know what you thought.

I'll be updating soon and it will be back to Santana's POV.

Still a few unanswered questions/scenes…

- Brittany finding out that she was temporally part of the brotherhood.

- Santana being told about the 'soulmate' thing. It's a super thing that she doesn't know about

- Sugar… Will she be back?

There's not long left. 2 chapters now I think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

**A/N:** So we're back to Santana's POV… I hope you enjoyed Brittany's POV while it lasted…

Sad news guys… this is pretty much the last chapter. I'll add an epilogue in a few weeks when I have time!

Beware… Some sad themes in this chapter. But plenty of fluff to make up for it.

Also, there's a confusing scene at the beginning of this chapter… if you don't understand it at first, it will be explained later on.

Unbetaed because I can't contact my usual beta... I'm kinda nervous about this chapter for that reason. I hope there aren't too many spelling errors.

* * *

><p>I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. I don't know what has happened, where I am or what the hell is going on.<p>

I'm scared…

"_Jeez, how long has she been out for now?"_ I hear someone say.

I'm pretty sure it's Zara.

"_3 days."_

I have no doubt knowing whose voice is; Brittany and she sounds pissed.

"_Whoa, that must feel like a lifetime for you, Britt."_

Okay, so she's definitely talking to Zara. She's never exactly been a sympathetic one.

The only thing keeping me from panicking is that I can feel warmth beside me. I know its Brittany; she hasn't lifted her arm off of me for a while. She's protective like that

* * *

><p>"<em>Another one?"<em> I hear Mike ask.

It's odd because even though I'm not awake, I can feel his presence.

"_I hate it. I hate seeing her suffer like this. Why can't I just wake her up?"_

"_She could go into shock and cause her health to deteriorate. Do you want that to happen?"_

It's the first time I've ever really heard Mike sound mad. It's not something I like.

"_Not particularly, no."_ Brittany replies.

I don't even have to see her to know that she's pouting. If I were awake I'd have totally rolled my eyes at her response.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have any sevens?"<em>

"_Zara I swear to God if you don't leave us alone, I'll-"_

"_Chill, I'm just trying to distract you. Who'd have thought that a game of 'Go Fish' could make someone so cranky?"_

* * *

><p>I'm dreaming. Or at least I think I am… Everything is all fuzzy and slow.<p>

"_Daddy, what time does Nemo start?" _I ask.

I look over to my side and see someone I recognize, only, they look about 10 years younger. I can feel myself smiling. It's Zara.

Oh no…

"_It starts in 30 minutes. Be patient otherwise you'll turn into your sister."_ I hear a male voice tease. I'm sure it's my dad.

"_Hey_!" I shout.

I'm can't control myself. I'm stuck in someone else's body.

I'm not myself… I'm not longer Santana.

This can't be happening. This isn't something I want to see.

"_I'm only kidding, sweetheart. You know that."_ My 'father' smiles as he comforts me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I realize what is inevitably going to happen.

"_I'll never be as smelly as Brittany."_ Zara says while staring at me.

My arm reaches out to tickle the younger version of Zara and she shrieks with laughter.

All of a sudden, it feels like a train has hit the car. What's left of the car is upside down and I'm struggling to breathe. The seatbelt is wrapped tightly across my neck.

I look into the front of the car and nearly vomit at the sight. My parents are hanging upside down. The front windshield is smashed and I can tell by the indents that they've hit their heads on the glass. Hard.

"_No…" _I whimper.

Tears are flowing from my eyes but I don't make a sound. I can't control how I'm feeling. I don't even know what to feel.

The glass is stained with red and I have to turn away. I know it's too late for them. I'm almost too scared to look at Zara but I know if I leave it any longer, it could become even worse.

There's a scent of gasoline in the air and for a split second I feel like there's no point in leaving.

I wince again as I look at Zara. She looks so fragile. Her body is limp and she looks paler than usual. I put my hand over her nose and can still feel her breathing slightly. It's the only thing that gives me the will to leave.

I hear a high-pitched screech and know I have to go.

My hands are shaking as I reach to unbuckle her seatbelt. The high-pitched noise is growing louder. The car is going to explode. I can feel the car becoming hotter and hotter. The screeching is unbearable; the heat on the back of my leg is strong. One last pull and I finally have Zara free.

Relief.

It doesn't last long. I try to open the car door and it's locked. Somehow I manage to kick it off its hinges. I assume it's the adrenaline.

I place Zara on the floor. I hear laughter. It's the Brotherhood.

I feel anger like I've never felt anything before. Pure rage. I'm in a frenzy, I cannot control myself.

My hands are around their throats before I know it.

All I want to do is wake up.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, you're okay. I've got you." Brittany whispers.<p>

The nightmare is like a blur as I start to wake up. Brittany is holding me and I grab her for support and hide my face into her neck.

I hear someone walk into the room and something is gently placed in my ear.

"She has a really high temperature. Brittany, go run a cool bath and place her in it." Tina says.

I still feel lethargic so when Brittany picks me up, it takes me a while to whimper in pain.

"Take this. Make sure you put plenty of it in the bath. It's good for her wound." Tina mumbles as she walks towards us.

"If I were you, I'd take off her dressings before she's in the water. Then I'd clean the wound and apply this cream here-" Tina hands her another tub of medicine, "And finally, just add some fresh bandages. Then she'll be set for another few days."

Maybe it's just because I'm still kind of loopy right now, but that sounds like a hell of a lot to take in. And wow, I'm still so confused. I don't even know how I got into this state.

"What happened?" I speak for the first time.

My voice is super croaky and my throat is dry. I sound terrible.

"You died, no biggie." I hear a voice say through a mouth full of food.

It's Zara.

Brittany shoots her a glare and rolls her eyes.

"Ignore her." Brittany says. "How do you feel?" She asks gently as we leave the room.

"Horrendous. But I'll live. Let me walk?" I reply.

Brittany hesitates but proceeds to place me onto the ground. I stand on my feet and wow; I didn't expect standing up to hurt so much.

It even hurts to breathe. My stomach feels like it's being stretched and torn in half.

"I can't Brit, carry me again?" I ask and I hate feeling so useless.

I half expect Brittany to look all arrogant and smirky but she knows now is not the time.

"You ready?" Her voice is softer than usual.

It's strange. I nod my head and she lifts me again.

We finally make it to the bathroom and Brittany pours some of the medicine into the tub. It smells strong and overpowers my nose.

"That stinks." I say, trying to make conversation.

Brittany smiles slightly and her nose crinkles.

"Yeah, seems like you're going to stink of onions from now on." She jokes.

"Oh god, please tell me it's not for a long time. Why doesn't Tina just heal me?" I ask.

I mean isn't it obvious? I thought Tina could heal any injury.

Brittany stares at the floor. Why is she acting so odd?

"Brittany?" I at least want eye contact. "You need to tell me what happened. I can't remember a thing."

"Not a thing?" Brittany asks.

I shake my head no.

Brittany rubs her temple with her hand. I can tell she's nervous. I have a feeling that she is feeling guilty for some reason.

"I don't know where to start." Brittany says.

"Try the beginning." I suggest.

A hint of a smile forms on her face again. It's soon replaced by a frown.

"Well your injury is obviously from the battle. What's the last thing you remember?" She asks.

"I uh, remember you being unconscious for some reason? But I know it wasn't bad because Mike did it on purpose." I wonder if I remember that because I had the small fear for her life.

"They got to me, Santana. They gained control of me. I hurt you and a few others. Mike said I caused a serious amount of problems for the Titans."

I gasp at this. My memory slowly begins to come back. I remember her going for my throat. I rub my neck at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Brittany says. "I really thought you'd have been able to bring me out of it. Apparently you tried everything."

"I'm pretty sure I kissed you and then you slapped me." I say with a smile.

I can't believe I'm smiling in a situation like this.

"You seem pretty happy about that." Brittany looks adorably confused.

"I don't know, I guess it is kinda funny. You have to admit it." I say.

Brittany frowns and I want to kiss that pout away.

"I don't like the thought of me hurting you." Brittany says seriously.

"It was just a slap. You didn't cause this wound did you?"

I remember the pain of my injury… I still don't understand what happened, but I remember Brittany running towards me after it happened. Brittany shakes her head no. I knew there was no way she could have done this.

"You were stabbed. It went straight through your body… as soon as you were hurt like that by someone else; it caused the trance to stop. I was back to my normal self. I don't understand how it happened or why, but all I know is that I _never_ want to see something like that again." Brittany says as she leans over to turn the tap from the bath off.

Brittany helps me strip off my sweater. Once she pulls my sweater off, she looks at my face with such sincerity. There's something she's not telling me.

"There was so much blood. The Titans were dropping like flies. I didn't know what I was going to do. I lost you. In my arms, I lost you." Brittany says.

She looks paler than usual and all I want to do is comfort her. But I know that it will hurt me too much to do so. I give her hand a squeeze to show that I'm still supporting her.

I knew when I woke up that something bad had happened. I didn't realize it was _this_ bad.

"So Zara wasn't lying? I actually died?" I ask.

Brittany doesn't respond. She just nods her head.

"Sweet Jesus! How long have I been out for?" I ask.

Brittany frowns again.

"A week and a half." Brittany says.

I don't have anything to say to that. I just stare at her in shock.

"But you're here now so that doesn't matter." Brittany says.

She pulls me into a hug and holds me there. I feel a delicate kiss placed on my neck and I try to hug her back but it hurts my stomach.

Just as quickly as Brittany hugged me, she pulls away.

"Santana, I need to tell you something." Brittany says with her voice full of regret.

My stomach sinks and I know this isn't good news.

"Sugar's missing. We haven't seen her since the battle." Brittany mumbles.

And there it goes.

The news I have been dreading since the start. I shake my head and my eyes burn because I can't control my emotions.

"No Brit… Please tell me you've seen her." I choke on the last word; tears are running freely down my face.

"I'm sorry." Brittany responds.

It's all she can say. I can tell she's trying not to cry too.

"When we lost you, Tina says she came to visit you. She freaked out and left the room. That's the last time she was seen."

I know that Brittany is trying to help, but somehow I feel even worse. It literally aches to cry. I need to control the way I'm breathing but it's just too hard. I sob into Brittany's neck and cling onto her as hard as I can.

"Has anyone even looked for her?" I start to feel angry.

I hear a smash in the background and I'm hardly surprised to see that I've broken the bathroom mirror using my powers.

I move my hands from Brittany's back and wipe my eyes. I feel bad when I notice that I've scratched all down her back.

"We've had people searching non-stop, of course we've been looking Santana." Brittany says quietly.

"I can't believe this is happening." I cry.

My poor Sugar. She's always been so underestimated. She's so strong and people don't realize it. Someone will find her. I know they will.

"She will be okay." I say out loud, to try and convince myself. "We will find her."

"Definitely." Brittany agrees. "Come on, take off your bra. You'll feel better after you're clean. I tried to clean you when you were sleeping but it didn't work out so well." Brittany says.

I can tell she's trying to change the subject. I don't reply, I have no words left to say. I feel so empty.

Brittany frowns at this and begins to take my clothes off for me. I look down at my wound for the first time and gasp in shock.

There's a deep cut across my womb that's about 5 inches long with angry red stitches. Seeing it makes me want to hide. I feel ugly. I forget about everything as Brittany picks me up and gently places me into the bath.

The water is so cold and I forget that it's because I have a high temperature. I'm shivering and it doesn't even feel like I'm overheating but I don't care. I feel like my life has ended.

"You're going to hate me for this, I'm sorry." Brittany says. "I'm be as gentle as I can, I promise."

If I were feeling happier, I'd have laughed at this. Gentle has never really been one of Brittany's strong points.

Brittany lathers a face cloth in water and this cream medication that Tina gave her. I flinch as she moves the cloth towards me. Instinct I guess. I wince when she places the cloth on my wound. The medicine stings and the pressure hurts. I try to push Brittany away and she lets me.

"You know I need to wash you. You don't want to get an infection. It's already a tricky injury anyway." Brittany says.

I roll my eyes and move my hands away from my chest to let her continue with her work.

The pain starts to subside until Brittany hits a particularly sore spot.

"Shit." I mumble in pain.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Brittany whispers. "Good news is this side is done. Bad news, I need to get your back." Brittany shows me the cloth stained with red as proof. She rinses it in the water and adds more medicine.

"My back?" I ask confused. "I thought I was hit in the stomach?"

"Well yeah, you were. The sword went straight through you." Brittany frowns. "But lets not talk about that." She adds quickly.

I ignore her but lean forward anyway. I rest my head on her shoulder as she supports me.

"Why couldn't Tina just heal me? Surely it's better than all this fucking around." I say.

I'm getting angry. Why make this so much more difficult than it is?

"The sword was laced with an anti-replenishing venom. You had to be fixed up old school style." Brittany says in an even tone.

She's trying to keep me calm even though I know her insides are burning with anger. Brittany hates seeing me like this. She thinks it's her fault.

"Oh." I say quietly.

We sit in silence for a while. Brittany lets me sit back again. I assume she's finished. She wipes away the tears on my face but there's not really any point. There will be just as many in a few minutes anyway.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Brittany gives me a sad frown.

"Don't be. Everything about this sucks. You'll feel better soon." Brittany says.

I'm not sure whether that's true or not. If we don't find Sugar, I don't think I'll ever be able to recover.

"Come on, I'll help you get dressed." Brittany says as she places the thermometer in my ear. She hums in approval and helps me stand up.

Brittany carries me to her bedroom. I'm placed gently on top of her bed while she searches for some clothes.

"I'm just going to put you in pajamas okay?" Brittany asks.

I nod my head in response. Brittany hands me some of her own pajamas and smiles a little.

"It's better to wear clothes that are a little to big, you know?" Brittany says with a blush.

I get butterflies for the first time since I've been awake. I know they are because of her and I smile too.

Once I'm fully dressed, Brittany asks me what I want to do. She's right; I do feel a little better. Physically though, not so much emotionally.

"The kids have missed you, you know?" Brittany says.

It's cute, but how? They don't even know me. Hell, I'm not really even that nice to them.

"Really?" I ask with a scrunched up face.

"I love when you do that." Brittany says. "And yes. They kept asking me when you'd wake up. It was pretty annoying actually. They have something for you though."

I smile again at this. That's cute.

"It better not be a mud bomb or something." I say.

"It's not. It was a piece of paper so probably a drawing or something." Brittany replies.

We make our way downstairs to the living room of Titans HQ. I'm greeted with smiles from all of the Titans. Brittany places me on the sofa with the recliner.

"I'm going to get us a drink." Brittany says.

What a gentlewoman!

"Nice to see you back, little lady." Cyborg says.

I smile in response.

"Nice to see you too." I reply.

I lift my hand to give him a high 5 and he gives me the gentlest little high 5 to ever exist. He must know I'm in pain.

"Thanks." I laugh.

He's a cool guy.

"Someone is looking happy." I hear a voice say.

"Hey Mike." I reply. "Thanks for everything. Seriously, if it wasn't for you I don't think I'd be here right now."

"Don't sweat it. Besides, it's Karofsky and Brittany you should be thanking if anything. They were the last two Titans left. They defeated the RIBot all on their own." Mike explains.

"Karofsky?" I ask. "He's here? He helped the titans?"

I'm totally shocked! This was something I did not expect.

"Yep. He's upstairs in a temporary room. You can see him later if you like." Mike says.

"I'd love to." I admit.

"Listen Santana…" Mike begins with a tone I know so very well.

Oh great. More bad news.

"We lost some of our titans. I'm sure you remember Bumble Bee and Hotspot. The funeral is next week and it would be an honor for you to come." Mike explains.

As soon as I hear those words it's like ice runs through my body. It's a strange feeling knowing that someone I know has died. Even though Bumble Bee and I hated each other for most of our lives, I still feel sad hearing the news. I never even got to apologize for all the mean crap I did to her.

"I'll be there." I say.

I don't know what else to do. I'm going to be there for it no matter what.

Mike smiles and clears his throat. Titans gather around and sit down in a semi-circle around Mike. Each time someone walks past me, I receive a pat on the shoulder, or a handshake, or some form of attention to show support. I nearly cry because I never thought they cared this much.

"Much to our regret, the loss of Bumble Bee and Hot Spot have hit us hard. I won't lie when I say it wasn't unexpected, and I won't lie when I say I'm pleasantly surprised there weren't more of these… grievances. Still, the most we can do is pay our respects to the honorary couple next week. They died protecting their friends. It's the least we could do." Mike says.

A few people clap but the rest stay silent. It seems they are waiting for Mike to say something else.

"As you know, the government is not happy with the destruction caused by the battle. It's the Brotherhood fault as much as ours, but I am sorry to say that the Titans will be forced to work undercover from now on. Retire if you will…" Mike says.

There are many grumbles of protest and annoyance. Mike holds a hand up to silence them.

"This in no way means that the Titans are over. Far from it. We must keep our hero lives secret… Go back to our every day identities and move on from this battle. We may have won, but some of the greater ones of the Brotherhood are now in hiding. I don't expect them to start anything any time soon. Not with their leader gone. But I must admit that I can see them causing trouble sometime in the distant future. Do not worry. We will be prepared. I will contact all of you when needed. You are free to go." Mike finishes and this is so much to take in.

We won the battle but we could still have another war in years to come? I'm lost in my thoughts as I hear my name being shouted.

"Santana!" I hear 2 voices shout once most people have cleared out of the room. It's Timmy and Melvin. Both of them hug one of my arms each and I try to hug them back.

So much for peace and quiet. I feel something crawl up my legs and smile a little when I see Teether. He has a piece of paper in his hand and shows it to me.

"For me?" I ask.

I'm not even sure he can reply. I mean this kid can't even poop without crying and here I am asking him a question.

"It's from Princess Sugar." Melvin whispers.

I nearly choke in shock.

"We were told not to say anything to anyone except Santana." Timmy explains.

"Say what? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Sugar told us she had to go somewhere and that she would miss us. She said that it was very important to give you this letter." Melvin replies.

I pull the letter out of the envelope straight away. I feel scared as my eyes skim past the first words.

_I know you will be worried sick about me. I mean, who wouldn't be? But I am in a better place right now. And no, not like that! The truth is, I haven't been home in a very long time. The whole time you knew me, I had to lie to you about where I was from and who I was. But I promise that I did this for all of the right reasons. You'll understand one day. Keep your dreams held high and believe in yourself. You're going to go far, I would know._

_Don't tell anyone about this letter. Not even Brittany._

_SPL_

After reading the letter I strangely feel calm… Sugar hasn't died.

If anything it sounds like she's watching over me. I'll miss her more than I've missed anyone in my life but I can't help but feel relaxed knowing she is okay. I was convinced the worst had happened.

Brittany joins me on the couch and puts an arm around my shoulder as she hands me a Dr Pepper. I quickly scrunch the paper up in hope that Brittany didn't see anything.

"I read the letter, I'm sorry." Brittany looks ashamed.

I don't really mind, I would have probably done the same.

"It's cool." I say. "Where do you think she's gone?"

"I have my ideas." Brittany admits.

I get the feeling that there's a reason she's not expanding on her thoughts.

"She's safe, that's all that matters, right?" Brittany continues.

I nod my head as I agree with her.

"Lets head up to my bedroom and lie down. I think you've had enough attention for the day." Brittany says.

She helps me up and we begin the slow journey to her room.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to be in my bed with you again," Brittany says. "And to be able to talk to you again. That's nice too." She adds.<p>

"I know. It feels like forever since we've been able to cuddle." I agree.

I feel so much happier after hearing from Sugar. I actually feel like I'm alive again.

I must admit that cuddling Brittany might just be my favorite thing in the world. She's just so warm and lying on her chest is so comfy. I can honestly say that I feel at my safest when she's holding me like this; arm around my waist and my head on her chest.

I look up at her and grin. I can't help it. I lean in for a kiss and she gladly accepts. This is our first real kiss since I've woken up. I smile into the kiss and put a hand in her hair, pulling her closer. I turn around to get a better angle and as I lick her top lip, I feel something primal inside of me kick in.

I want her in every way.

Our tongues brush and I feel arousal pooling inside of me. Brittany's grip on my ass gets a little stronger and I bite at her bottom lip. I'm dry humping her and all I want to do is rip her clothes off and taste her for real.

It's not until I lose my breath and start panting that I realize I'm too sore to do anything.

It's a major let down. I need to cool down. Brittany places slow gentle kisses on my neck as I pull away. I'm sure she realizes that now isn't the right time too.

"Sorry." I pant, out of breath.

"Don't be." Brittany says. "Lie down again. I'll play with your hair."

I can't say no to that. When someone plays with my hair, it always makes me so sleepy. Not that I particularly want to sleep. I'm kinda nervous to fall asleep again after my previous nightmare… Which is something I need to bring up to Brittany. I really don't want to.

"Brittany…" I may as well get it over with. Its something she needs to know.

"Uh huh?" Brittany asks quietly.

I feel like it's the wrong time, but really, when is the right time to tell someone you love that you watched their family die?

"That nightmare I had earlier… I uh"

I'm lost for words but Brittany interrupts me anyway.

"You saw my parents die. I was wondering when this would happen." Brittany says calmly.

I don't know how to respond. I feel guilty but there's more too it, I can tell.

"I was sleeping too. I had the same nightmare. Our connection that I told you about made you feel what I was feeling. It's common for partners to share dreams and nightmares." Brittany explains.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was invading your privacy." I say.

"Stop saying sorry!" Brittany smiles. "And not at all. It's actually important that it happened. I need to tell you something."

Last time she said that, it wasn't good. I can't tell by her voice if it's a bad thing or not, so I assume that it isn't too big of a deal.

"What is it?" I draw figures on her arm with my fingers.

"This connection we have… it's more than just a connection." Brittany begins.

I scrunch my brow in confusion.

"We're soulmates. According to legend, the Gods pair us up. These chosen couples stay together for life. We're the real deal, you know?" Brittany says.

I don't believe it.

"Bullcrap!" I say. "You're just playing tricks on me."

It's Brittany's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"You're telling me that from birth, we are paired up with someone by these so called 'Gods' and we get married and have babies and then they are paired up by these gods and so on. Yeah right." I laugh.

It sounds crazy.

"Well yeah… where else do you think we get our powers from? We are great descendants of the Gods." Brittany explains.

Oh shit, she has a point.

"We feel each others emotions because we are soulmates. You had my dream because we are soulmates… This is something we learn from when we are young. I don't know how true it all is with the whole 'being chosen from birth' thingy, but it is in no way a lie. It's what we are taught by our parents." Brittany says and I feel kinda bad for badmouthing the situation. It is a lot to take in though.

"So we're the real thing huh?" I ask with a smile.

"Uh huh." Brittany says.

"I should have told you sooner. I knew it the moment we met. I just couldn't say anything because it would have been strange. Besides, I thought you knew anyway. You totally wanted me." And there we go; my cocky Brittany S Pierce is back.

"Is that right? I seem to recall hating you and knocking you out cold? It was a pretty good punch don't you think?" I reply with a hint of sass.

"It was an unfair punch I'll have you know. And you thought I was super hot, you can't deny it. Connection, remember?" Brittany winks and damn it, I thought I was going to win.

"Whatever." I admit defeat, finally feeling tired.

Brittany looks tired for once too. Maybe she'll actually fall asleep with me.

"We will have our own kids you know." Brittany says and my heart stops.

After the damage done to my womb, I kinda assumed…

"Like _our_ own? How?" I ask.

"Even I'm not too sure. There haven't been very many gay or lesbian supers in the past because it's been such a taboo subject… but the rumored gay couples of the past have had strange things happen to them." Brittany says.

"Like what?"

"These two guys who lived together 60 years ago, they were supers, people knew about them. What people didn't understand was why they lived together. Some thought it was because they were the only two supers in the area, some had other ideas." Brittany says.

I nod my head for her to continue.

"Anyway, one day they just opened the door to find a baby… No one knows how it got there. No one. But the town found out and much to their dislike, they took the baby and handed it to an orphanage. With no woman in the household, there was no way for them to look after it apparently." Brittany says.

"That's really sad." I say, genuinely feeling a little disheartened after hearing the story.

"I know and here's where it gets strange. The child grew up looking like the two men. Almost as if it were there own biological child. And guess what?" Brittany asks.

"What?" I'm really interested in this.

"The child was a super." Brittany smiles.

"Whoa." I say, that is pretty awesome "But how does it work with women?"

"That's where I'm not too sure… In the past when two women supers have been together, they've been with men not so long before hand. They soon find out that one of them is pregnant and it's just assumed it's from the man that one of them was with before hand." Brittany says. "But I don't think that's the case."

"What, so one of us will wake up and be like 'Surprise… I'm pregnant!' That's impossible." I argue.

"What did I tell you about that? You need to start believing in the impossible. You're living proof of that. You came back from death."

And wow, she got me again.

"You're right." I admit.

"As always." Brittany winks.

"You know it's never to soon to punch you again." I bite the inside of my cheeks. Brittany giggles and the sound is soothing to my ears.

"How long does it normally take for these so called babies to appear?" I ask.

"On average, a lot of the time it's within 2 years of being together with that soulmate." Brittany explains.

I sit up in shock.

"2 years!? I'm fucking 19 years old. I don't want no babies for at least 5 years. Hell, I don't even want kids."

There's no way in hell I'm ready for this. This is pretty much my life sorted out. What ever happened to freedom? Why are people so okay with this? I don't want this lifestyle until I'm at least 26.

"Don't lie." Brittany says.

"Ugh, you know what I mean, ass." I roll my eyes.

It's Brittany's turn to bite her lip.

"It could be another 5 years, you never know. You'll have to be a good girl and find out." Brittany says, teasing me.

"You're making this sound sexual." I playfully slap her on the arm.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Brittany smiles.

Great, now she's being sarcastic.

"Whatever. Either way it's too soon." I say.

"I don't think it works like that. The Gods are kind to us, if we aren't ready, it won't happen." Brittany explains patiently.

Okay, so that's a major relief.

Maybe I'll be able to get my life back on track before then. I would totally want this life with Brittany; I can feel it inside me. But I know that right now I'm way to young. I want to experience the world before I even start to think about marriage and babies.

"I need to go to super school or something. I'm so behind on this. If we're from these supposed gods, why aren't my parents supers? No one I knew had powers when I was growing up. Not in my family anyway." I feel embarrassed that I'm so behind on everything super.

Brittany rubs my back in a soothing motion. She's pretty good at comforting me.

"It's not really a big deal. If there's something you don't know, you can just ask me. Or Mike, or Tina… Anyone really. They won't bite." Brittany smiles against the top my head.

"I guess." I reply.

"I think you should go to sleep now." Brittany says.

She leans over to the bedside cabinet and opens a box of pills. Brittany then hands me a glass of water along with a pair of pills.

"These are to help heal your wound. They'll also help take some of the pain away."

"Thanks." I say as I pop the pills into my mouth.

"Do you want me to be here when you wake up? I have a surprise planned for you. If you're feeling up for it anyway." I'm shocked to find that Brittany looks a little shy.

"A surprise? No way! You don't have to get me anything. I love you no matter what. Surprises aren't really something I can give you. Not until I get a job anyway." I can't believe how sweet she is. I hope this surprise isn't something big.

"What if I want to spoil my girlfriend? You can't stop me. Tomorrow is happening whether you like it or not. Now sleep." Brittany demands.

I smile against her chest, as I get into a comfy position ready for sleep. Even though I was in a coma for a week and a half, I feel exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepyhead." I hear my favorite voice greet.<p>

The first thing I notice is the smell of fresh air and a super neat and tidy bed ruined by me sprawled under the duvet. I wonder if Brittany has been cleaning her room whilst she's been waiting for me to wake up.

"I picked an outfit out for you. If you want to shower first that's cool." Brittany says quietly.

I stretch in response. When I stretch too far, I cry out in pain as the cut on my stomach is pulled. I bunch up my PJ shirt and gasp as I notice how much the cut has shrunken. It still hurts like a bitch, don't get me wrong, but wow, it's basically halved in size.

"I thought you said it couldn't be healed?" I ask Brittany, confused.

Brittany smiles at this. She gently grazes her fingers over the bumps of the stitches.

"Looks good." Brittany mumbles. "Yeah, it can't be healed by Tina's magic. It can be healed by medicine made by fellow supers though. I think it will be gone within 3 days."

I stand up and smile for the first time since waking up. It's odd being able to stand on my own.

"I think I'll be able to walk today." I admit. I feel so much more alive… it's strange. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half 1. We need to go soon. The place we're going to closes at 3 and I want to be there on time. We might be a while." Brittany explains.

I slept for another freaking 12 hours. I bet it's the pills. Brittany seemed to know that I was going to be sleeping for a long time. Her room is immaculate. Especially after I've been living here, it's not exactly been clean.

"I'm not so sure you'll like your surprise… but I hope you do. It's something you probably pretend you hate but deep down you melt at the thought." Brittany teases.

"Oh god. We aren't adopting a child from Russia or something are we?" I ask, alarmed.

Brittany laughs out loud at this.

"No, you're crazy." Brittany says.

"Is it something alive?" I ask.

"Now that would be telling." Brittany responds and damn her.

"How are we getting there?" I ask.

I don't think Brittany can drive… Why would she ever need to learn how to drive? But I don't know if I'll be up for travelling Brittany style. Would it do damage to my injury?

"It's in town, so I thought I could maybe just carry you? We can get a taxi or something if you want, but it won't even take me a second to get there if we go my way." Brittany offers with a hint of her smirk.

"We can go your way, it's cool." I say.

It doesn't take me long to get dressed and put make up on. I tie my hair into a bun and them I'm good to go. Brittany offers her arm and I grab hold of her neck and she sprints into super-speed.

I don't even have time to blink before the journey is over.

"That was fun." I admit.

Brittany nods her head as if to say "that's right girl" and I bump shoulders with her.

It's now that I notice we are stood out side an animal shelter.

"It's puppy season." Brittany says with small blush. "I don't know if you like dogs… there are other animals too. I just thought I'd get you something to make you happier."

I seriously can't with the feels. I hear glass smash somewhere in the background and I know it's totally my fault but I don't care.

"Oh Brittany…" I think she is the sweetest person in the world. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Brittany explains. "I had a look while you were sleeping. There are dogs, puppies, cats, rabbits and so on."

"I'm not sure what I'd like. Cats are bitches, like hell I'd want one of those." I can cross cats off my list now.

"Hey!" Brittany mocks offence. "Lord Tubbington would disagree."

I laugh and snuggle into Brittany's arm.

"You know what I mean."

"What are the puppies like?" I ask, slightly interested. Only slightly…

"There's tons. There's some really awesome Husky/German Shepard ones that I was hoping you'd like. That would be an awesome guard dog. Not that you'd need one with me around." Brittany says and I look at her to see if she's actually for real. I can't even tell if she is or not because of the blank expression on her face.

"They sound big." I don't like big dogs too much… They are pretty terrifying with the teeth and the claws… Gross.

"Well come on then, lets go have a look."

Once we walk into the animal shelter, I can hear the barking of many different dogs, the meowing of cats and hell, I swear I can hear some birds too. The woman at the reception recognizes Brittany from what I would assume is earlier today.

"Right this way please." The woman says and we follow her. "Do you know what kind of animal it is your looking for?" The brunette woman asks patiently.

"I think we're going for a puppy." Brittany replies with a smile.

"As of now, we have a selection of 4 different breeds of puppies. The mothers aren't available to adopt, but the puppies are." The brunette explains. "I'll take you to the first batch of puppies now. These ones seem to be the favorites.

"These are the ones I told you about." Brittany whispers excitedly.

The first thing I notice when I walk into the room is that they certainly don't look like puppies, they are freaking huge! They are adorable though. The mother is a husky and she looks protective as we walk into the kennel. Brittany sits down on the floor and I follow suit.

All of a sudden, there is an ambush. Brittany and I are attacked by 8 puppies licking at our faces. I'd have thought it was adorable if they weren't so big and scary. Brittany loves it though. She tickles on of the puppies and makes it run in circles chasing it's tail.

"What do you think?" Brittany asks.

"They are so big and scary…" I admit, feeling bad that I'm not enjoying her favorite puppies.

"They are like a foot big. That's not scary at all!" Brittany teases. She winks and helps me stand up. "We can visit the next ones now if you want?" Brittany offers.

I take the offer and leave the kennel. Not before I'm bitten on the ankle though. I see tiny dots of red and I whimper.

"Awww no, I'll have to fix that up later." Brittany says giving my hand a squeeze.

Public affection wouldn't be a good idea right now but I know she wants to comfort me in other ways.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts as the woman clears her throat.

"If you want more of a less crazy puppy, I'd go for these ones." The woman offers.

"Oh no, these are like my least favorite ones." Brittany says.

When I look at the puppies for the first time, I nearly pass out at the sweetness. They are so tiny. At first, all I see are little brown and white balls of fluff sitting next to their mother. When the cage is opened, half of them run behind their mother and hide.

"Are they spaniels?" I ask.

They look like spaniels.

"Close, they are King-" I don't even listen to what the woman says.

I zone out as one of the puppies is crawling its way towards us. I sit on the floor and the puppy gets a fright. Brittany joins me and just as the puppy is about to sit on my lap, Brittany picks it up.

"Hey! She likes me. Give her back." I say with a frown.

"How do you know she's a girl?" Brittany asks. She lifts the puppy up and has a look. "Oh okay, definitely a girl."

"Stop it! She's shaking!" I reply.

"Its okay these ones always shake. They are kinda pathetic." Brittany says.

"I don't care!" I reply and Brittany hands me the puppy. It stops shaking and curls up on my lap. My heart melts and I think it might start to fail.

"Oh god, she's so perfect Brittany." I say.

"Really? She's kinda measly… If I were to sneeze right now she'd probably go flying across the room." Brittany reaches out to pet the puppy. It growls at her in response. I laugh and oh my god this puppy is amazing.

"She knows you're talking smack about her." I say.

"Do you think you'd like to take the puppy?" The brunette woman says with a laugh. I'm glad she's enjoying our debating…

"What do you say?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"It's up to you, we can look at other ones if you want. I know how much you wanted that Shepard thing." I don't want to be the only one who wants this puppy. Brittany should get a say too.

"No it's cool. If something makes you this happy, I want you to have it." Brittany says.

My heart fills with emotion and I kiss Brittany on the cheek. Who cares if there's a woman watching us?

"Have you thought of a name?" Said woman asks.

"Juicy." I reply without a second thought.

"Juicy? That's a…" Brittany stops what she's saying as soon as I glare at her.

"It's a great name, honey." Brittany says.

"That's right." I reply with a smirk.

Once we get back to Brittany's room at the titans HQ, Brittany asks me an odd question. We're sitting in the sofa in her room with Juicy in between us. She's starting to warm up to Brittany which is good.

"Hawaii or the Bahamas?" Brittany asks.

I'm not too sure about this… What could she be up to?

"Hawaii, why?" I ask.

"I've been looking at houses. It's best for the Titans to disperse after what Mike has told us and I think we should move away somewhere. Together." Brittany says.

Holy crap.

I was not expecting that.

"I can't pay for a house! I can't even buy myself clothes, or you presents… Never mind a freaking house!"

I can't help but freak out at this. It's a big deal.

"That's okay, I can support you until we find you a job. It's likely we will still be supers anyway. Just undercover. And you do have money by the way. We had a hell of a lot of money sent to us from the military. Mike split it up evenly. You can check on your communicator." Brittany explains.

I can't believe this is happening. Here I was thinking I didn't have a dollar to my name. I whip out my communicator from my pocket, accidently scaring Juicy.

"Sorry cutie." I whisper and pet her affectionately.

Brittany shows me how to find out how much money I own.

"Sweet mother of-"

"That's how I reacted when I saw my first pay check." Brittany says.

$250,000…

I'm freaking rich.

"And this is only the beginning. Just wait until you help out more." Brittany says.

I can't actually believe it. I feel so relieved. My future is looking so bright. I never thought I'd get so far in life.

"I love you so much, Brittany." I say and my heart swells with pride. I would never seen myself as this happy back when I was first starting off as a villain. I never thought I'd become a hero. I thought my powers were for destruction. Thankfully I've met all the right people.

"I love you too."

Who'd have ever thought I'd have fallen for the fastest chick in the world. Or as I like to call her, my cocky little blondie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there we go… I pretty much have the epilogue planned. Basically strap on sex and tons of flirting. Old school yo!

Please let me know what you thought. This chapter was over 8,500 words long! That's double almost all of the chapters I've written for this fic. 19 pages for you wonderful readers.

If there are any continuity errors, please let me know. I don't want to be like RIB.

Marking this as complete now! Will add the epilogue tomorrow then all you new readers can start on the sequel on my homepage! Dont read the sequel unless you want to seriously spoil yourself... Something pretty massive happens next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here we have the epilogue…

I've made the gaps in between each part untitled because I want the readers to figure out where/what stage of their lives Brittana are at. So what I mean is that there are time gaps, but you don't really know how big the gaps are.

* * *

><p>"Sooo what now?"<p>

Blonde hair is partially draped over my naked shoulders as I cuddle into Brittany's boobs. I'm listening to her heartbeat as I wait for a response. After our super hot sex marathon, I'm wondering what will happen next. I'd totally be down for staying in this bed forever. Brittany seems to have other plans, however.

"Well I was thinking that we should go on a date. Seeing as we are soulmates after all." Brittany teases with an eyebrow wiggle. "And after that, we could hit some clubs and then have some seriously hot strap-on sex."

Again with the strap on sex…

God, you'd think this girl would have other things on her mind after defeating the world's biggest bastard. Still, her words make me smile like a high schooler and it does sound like a pretty good plan.

"But I'm not 21 yet… And my fake ID was destroyed in the Hive 5 HQ fire, remember?" I frown.

I freaking miss that ID too. I've not been drunk in a long time. I could totally do with it.

"We don't have to be in America to go out, silly. You're with me now. Remember?" Brittany smirks that 'Im so awesome, how could you forget?' smirk and I've pretty much become immune to it.

"How could I forget?" I reply sarcastically, which earns a giggle from Brittany.

"You don't have to be 21 in Europe. We could go out there if you wanted. I know all the best clubs." Brittany says.

"Oh well aren't you a total badass." I respond, biting my bottom lip and hiding my smile.

"Your dimples are really pretty when you do that." Brittany says, gently caressing my cheek.

Brittany is momentarily distracted and she causes me to blush. Damn her. "And I totally am a badass. A sexy one at that." Brittany continues.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "What did you have planned for today then? I don't think I can leave Juicy just yet." I say, as I look at our puppy curled up asleep in her bed on the floor.

"I'm sure she'll be fine on her own for a few hours." Brittany says. "Or days…" she adds under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, I overhear her little comment and slap her on the shoulder. Hard.

"Oww!" Brittany pouts whilst rubbing her shoulder.

"She's your puppy too! She loves you." I say.

How can Brittany dislike someone as cute as Juicy?

"She still shakes when I walk into the room… And growls. She does _not_ like me." Brittany responds grumpily.

"Well you are kinda rough with her. Plus there's the fact you're never nice about her. Dogs are smarter than you think." I explain.

Just because Juicy can't talk doesn't mean that I shouldn't stick up for her.

"It's a dog. She can't understand me. She doesn't let me touch you. I don't like her." Brittany frowns again.

"So you didn't touch me during that orgasm you gave me not so long ago? I'm pretty sure you did." I wriggle my fingers as an example.

Brittany smiles and sucks her lips into her mouth. She reaches down my body and gives my ass a gentle squeeze and places her lips against my neck for a small wet kiss.

"Well yeah… but we had to wait for her to fall asleep. You know what I'm like Santana; I _hate_ waiting. I have like, no patience whatsoever." Brittany tries to defend herself.

"Oh honey, you don't need to tell me that." I tease.

The kisses on my neck stop immediately. I feel a sharp nip.

"Did you just bite me!?" I ask, slightly outraged.

Even though biting is probably one of my biggest kinks, there's a time and place for everything.

"Maybe." Brittany says, back to the gentle kissing.

She knows what she's doing and I close my eyes as I enjoy the attention.

"I'll let that one slide. Next time you wont be so lucky." I warn.

Brittany smiles against my neck and I just know she's taken my threat lightly. She thinks she's gotten away with it. Who am I kidding? I couldn't act pissy with this girl if I tried. Is this maybe why Brittany is so arrogant?

"What did you have planned for our date?" I ask, hoping for a change in topic. "Are we going out for dinner?"

"Actually I had something a little different planned. I was hoping you could teach me how to cook after our little date. I need to learn eventually." Brittany says.

She does have a point. I don't mind cooking at all. I actually find it therapeutic. And the thought of cooking for someone I love makes it so much better. I'm just glad Brittany's not fussy. I smile at the thought of her wanting me to cook dinner with her when she can easily go to any restaurant in the world if she truly wished.

"That sounds great." I tell her honestly.

All of a sudden, Brittany evaporates herself through her bed and I squeal as I land face first onto her pillow. I hear a snicker behind me as Brittany searches through her closet.

"That was an asshole move. You could have warned me first." I frown.

"It was pretty funny, you have to admit it." Brittany says.

I ignore her comment and look at her bedside desk for a revenge weapon. I find an empty cup. Perfect… I pick it up as quietly as I can and throw it at her.

Unfortunately for me, she catches it without even turning around.

"Think fast." Brittany says and luckily, I manage to duck just in time.

The cup smashes against the wall above her bed. She does all of this without even looking at me once.

"Oops." Brittany says without a care. "You tried though, honey." She teases.

"You could have killed me." I pout.

"Yeah, I doubt that. You'd be the first ever super to die from something pathetic like being destroyed by a tea cup." Brittany turns around and smiles as she hands me an outfit.

I get one last look at her naked body before she puts clothes on herself.

Camo shorts, a green vest and hiking boots is apparently my outfit for today.

"Are we going rock climbing?" I ask.

That sounds pretty fucking awesome, I won't lie.

"Something like that." Brittany beams.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god. I am going to die."<p>

"Calm down Santana. I promise you'll be fine. Just open your eyes. It's beautiful." Brittany's relaxed voice says.

I peep one eye open to find Brittany standing inches away from me. The smell of trees and fresh air is thick. I think we are in a forest of some sorts.

"How far up are we? I think I'm struggling to breathe." I panic.

"Like 5 feet above the ground. Just open your eyes. It will be okay." Brittany gives my hands one last squeeze as she lets go.

5 feet doesn't sound too bad. I finally open my eyes after what feels like forever.

"There we go!" Brittany smiles.

I return the gesture and feel pretty proud of myself. "Just don't look down." Brittany continues.

Don't look down? If I'm only 5 feet above the ground, what's the problem? I take a look for myself and nearly pass out at the sight below me.

I cannot see the ground. Not even an inch of earth. Even the trees tops below me look like toothpicks compared to this massive fucker I'm stood on top of.

"I swear to God I could punch you right now." I snarl.

Brittany bites the inside of her mouth. I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

Bitch.

"What did you expect? We _are_ in the Amazon after all." Brittany says calmly, like it's no big fucking deal.

"_This_ is your idea of a romantic date? I thought you knew me better." I argue.

"I do know you. You will enjoy yourself. Do I have to hold your hand?" Brittany asks.

I don't answer - I just grab her hand. Any kind of comfort will do right now.

"We can climb to the top together. I always climb this tree. It's like the perfect climbing tree. You're an acrobat. You're probably better at climbing than me." Brittany explains.

I guess she has a point. The only thing that worries me is the thought of falling. My balance is off the heazy; lets be real, but will my nerves cause me to slip? I just need to get over it.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." I admit.

"Great." Brittany grins. "Now do you want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go first. You can stand behind me. If I fall I'm sure you'll catch me." She better do anyway.

"Fine by me." Brittany says. "I get the nice view." She whispers the last part and I don't understand what she means until I climb up the first branch. I actually have to use both of my arms and legs and practically stick my ass out to get to the next branch.

Brittany isn't even paying attention. She's just staring at my ass with the most obvious gaze I've ever seen in my life. Is she for real? Can someone really be _so_ obvious?

Apparently so.

And they come in the form of Brittany S. Pierce.

"Really?" I ask with an eyebrow raised and Brittany finally averts her eyes.

"I can't help it if your ass looks like it was sculpted by the gods." Brittany says.

"You need to learn how to control your leering. It will get us into trouble one day." I inform her.

Brittany scoffs.

"Yeah right, by who?" She asks.

"You never know. It could be anyone. Now tell me where I need to go next." I say, once again changing subject.

Half an hour later, we finally make it to the top. We're both sweaty, our legs are scratched and our clothes have all kinds of stains on them, but it's totally worth it when I see what I'm sure is the reason Brittany brought me here.

I've never seen the sun look so enormous and breathtaking in my life. I'd never have thought I'd be able to look at the sun while it's so big but it's actually pretty relaxing. My eyes don't feel sore at all. Thousands and thousands of trees begin their decent into darkness and I swear I can hear the noises from animals slowly starting to quiet down too.

"I want to watch the sunset with you… All the sunsets. Whatever country we live in, whatever state... " Brittany says bashfully with a blush. The tips of her ears are bright red and I'd love to tease her about it, but now isn't the right time.

Goosebumps erupt all over my skin and I'm not sure whether it's because of the sight in front of me, or because of the sudden drop in temperature.

Brittany is really trying to be romantic and my heart melts at the thought.

"That sounded really crappy, I'm sorry." Brittany mumbles, looking all embarrassed now.

I compose myself and shake my head in disagreement as I place a gentle kiss on her jawline next to her ear.

"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." I can't say it more simply than that.

"Really?" Brittany asks like she's had some serious competition to beat.

"Yeah, no one has ever treated me as amazingly as you do. This is flawless." I smile and lean onto her shoulder.

"This was one of my thinking places when I needed to get away from the world. I always wanted to bring someone I loved here. I never actually thought I'd get to do it. And now here I am. Sitting with the most gorgeous woman I've ever met." Brittany crinkles her nose as she kisses my forehead.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach and fly up through my chest. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I think about what we are to each other. Soulmates... A week ago, I didn't even know these things existed. Is it really true? Are we chosen by fate? Do the gods pair us up?

"Did you get butterflies just then, too?" Brittany asks with a cute little confused face.

I nod my head and I feel like all of my questions are answered.

Fate has definitely played a part in falling in love with Brittany.

Who knows if the Gods pair us up, or we meet by chance? All I know is that the bond we share is one of the most rare and magical types that not a lot of people get to experience.

Brittany unzips her backpack and I'm about to question what she's doing but then I see a Polaroid camera.

"Lean back a little." Brittany says.

I do as asked and lean in closer to her. "Smile, beautiful." Brittany whispers.

I'm caught by surprise with the nickname and I feel like the camera has caught me with the cheesiest grin ever. Brittany grabs the photo that emerges from the camera and shakes it as she waits for the picture to come up.

I gasp in shock as it finally shows up.

The sun has just about faded behind us and we look truly happy... In love. My dimples are showing and it looks like Brittany has just made me laugh because she has a big smile as she watches me with a sense of pride.

"I'm going to make a scrap book of us. I think our first picture is pretty good, don't you?" Brittany raises her eyebrow.

I nod my head against her shoulder and enjoy the peaceful environment around us. Not many chicks can say their lovers have taken them tree climbing in the Amazon forest. I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like Brittany.

"Mike's going to teach you how to fly a jet, you know? For missions and stuff. Apparently it's no harder driving stick." Brittany says. "You can drive stick, right?"

I nod my head and for once, I'm not actually surprised at the thought of being in such a random and odd situation. Me, flying a jet…? Well, there's weirder crap going on in the world.

"Bring it on." I say and Brittany giggles.

The sun has disappeared and we sit in complete darkness. Brittany smiles and I see a ghost of that sexytimes smirk and I can tell she's thinking of something dirty.

"If you're thinking of having sex in this tree, you better quit it cause it aint happening. Totally ruining the mood." I say.

Brittany pretends to look shocked and laughs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Brittany gasps.

I playfully roll my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist. I couldn't give a damn if we're sat in darkness; anywhere with Brittany is a fun time.

"Come on, we better go home. You have that dinner you're going to cook for me." Brittany stands up and offers me a hand.

I'm about to give her some smack for being so sure of herself, but I'm thrown onto her shoulder and she sprints into super speed before I even have the chance.

* * *

><p>"Right there, harder!" I moan against Brittany's neck.<p>

I'm literally so close to com-

"Excuse me ladies, you've been in there quiet some time now." A strict female voice says.

We may or may not have drank our own body weights in alcohol and we may or may not be fornicating in a bathroom cubical of one of the hottest night clubs in Spain.

Brittany removes her hand from my panties and pulls my dress back down. She grumpily pulls her lips away from my neck and rests her forehead on mine.

"I'm pooping! Leave us alone." Brittany shouts.

"Uh huh and I'm the mayor of Coolsville. Get out. Now." The bitch woman says leaving no room for argument.

I sigh as I fix Brittany's bra strap and then see to my hair. Brittany looks at her fingers, which are still covered with my wetness and my lady parts tingle with arousal. I decide to play the teasing game and suck Brittany's fingers in my mouth. I taste pretty good and Brittany's face says everything.

"Home?" she mumbles and I nod my head in agreement.

The first time we have drunk sexy times is certainly going to be interesting.

Brittany stops outside the door and fumbles with the keys, trying to open the door. Clearly in her drunk state, she's having trouble with hand-eye coordination and is getting kind of pissy.

"Let me." I say as I snatch the keys away from her.

I'm hugged from behind as I finally get the key into the door. Just that final push and we're finally inside. I'm thrown onto our bed before I even have time to shut the door. I'm sure Brittany did it on our way here.

I look at Brittany and she's already butt ass naked. I raise my eyebrow as if to say, 'seriously?' and she bites her lip.

"It was hot in that club and you have been teasing me all night and now I've finally got you where I want." Brittany says breathlessly.

"Are you planning on murdering me or something?" I say with a smug smile.

"Nope." Brittany says as she rips off my dress.

Looks like tonight is going to be rough and passionate then.

"I want you so much." I whisper and it drives Brittany crazy.

She bites my lip in excitement and I giggle when she apologizes. Brittany grabs my hand and I'm about to ask what she's doing, but I feel wet heat before I can even speak and I whimper as I realize what she's doing.

"That's how horny you make me." Brittany says, pulling my hand away and wiping my fingers on the bed sheets.

I moan in arousal. That was unexpected which turns me on even more.

I lean back on the bed and Brittany follows with her forehead. She rubs her nose along my neck and places wet kisses.

"You smell _so_, so good." Brittany says. "Is it weird that the smell of your skin turns me on? Even your armpits do."

"A little."

I've never seen the point in telling Brittany that some of her habits and fetishes are fucking crazy. I love her all the same, so what's the point in telling her?

Brittany can tell I'm lying and giggles against my lips.

"Look at you trying to make me feel all normal." Brittany murmurs against my neck, gently nipping as she pronounces her words.

"You're definitely not normal." I say, leaning my neck to the side to give better access.

Brittany fake gasps and pretends to take offence. She lets out a drunken hiccup before speaking again.

"You're such a bad girl, so mean to me after how good I was to you today. I might just go to sleep and leave you hanging." Brittany says.

"You couldn't go to sleep if you tried. Now hurry up and worship me before I take control. And we both know how much you like to be in charge." I say.

With the tiniest glare ever, Brittany knows she has met her match.

I feel that pang of arousal again and I want nothing more to take me and fuck me like there's no tomorrow.

"You can take me with the strap-on if you'd like." I offer and I chose the wrong moment to ask her because she spits out the water she was drinking everywhere.

"Really? I can? Oh god you're amazing." Brittany says excitedly.

"You're not going to take me with a 12 inch dildo are you? Cause that doesn't sound too fun for me." I say.

I can tell Brittany is one of those chicks who thinks bigger is better.

"Personally, I think you'd like it." Brittany teases. "But no, we're just going for the average sized penis today. We can go bigger once you're ready."

I'm glad that she's actually taking the fact that I haven't had this kind of sex in a _very_ long time. I've only slept with 2 guys and that was in high school. Since then… nothing. I wouldn't have strap on sex with some random chick. This is something I want to do with someone I care about.

"But we both know if I actually had a dick, I'd totally be packing." Brittany says and completely ruins the small ounce of respect I had found in her during sexy times.

"If you had a dick, sexy times wouldn't be happening so yeah, put a pipe in it." I say.

I hear a snicker come from her closet and Brittany shows me the leather strap for around her hips.

"You like?" Brittany asks as she does a small wiggle dance.

"Sure, but I'd like it better on you." I say with a husky voice.

"I'd like it better on me too." Brittany says and all of a sudden she has a purple dido in her hands.

When she got it, I have no idea.

It suddenly hits me that I'm actually about to have sex with a strap on for the first time ever. Brittany seems far too excited and I'm hoping she's going to be gentle.

"Have you ever seen one before? A strap-on?" Brittany asks and I shake my head no. I can feel my cheeks burning and I'm embarrassed because what kind of lesbian hasn't seen a strap on in real life before?

"Hey don't be embarrassed." Brittany says, one hand on my cheek and the other still holding the dildo, which is now centimetres away from my face.

"You're making this so much worse." I say, hiding my face behind my hands.

Brittany realizes what she's doing and apologizes.

"I'll just put it on now then." Brittany says, putting the dildo into its rightful place.

"What'dya think?" Brittany says, giving her hips another wiggle.

I look at her wearing the complete strap-on for the first time and I don't know whether to laugh or jump her.

"Don't you feel embarrassed wearing that? You look funny." I say, giggling and I remember that I've drunk way too much tonight.

This is amusing me way more than it should.

"It's embarrassing at first, but then you get used to it. It makes me feel powerful… Womanly." Brittany explains.

"Womanly?" I ask and Brittany nods her head like it's simple.

"You're wearing a fake dick and it makes you feel womanly?" I ask, shocked by this fact.

"Definitely." Brittany looks a little unsure as to why I'd question this. I roll my eyes and Brittany pushes me onto the bed.

My girlfriend is so fucking weird.

"So how is this going to happen? Do I get to take you from behind? Personally, I think you should ride me." Brittany says with a shrug.

"You're this close from getting a smack." I say, pinching my fingers together and leaving a tiny gap. "You're doing all the work. I'm lying on my back and letting gravity work it's wonders."

"Fine by me." Brittany says and she begins to pepper kisses down my neck again.

She lifts me up for a split second to unhook my bra and flings it across the room.

Brittany licks my collarbone and I moan and god, I know she's just going to tease me and make sure that I beg her to fuck me. She nips my shoulder and kisses downwards till she reaches the top of my boobs.

Brittany's kisses become rougher as she makes her way further down.

Lips are soon replaced with hands and I moan in relief. I always feel like I have small boobs once Brittany holds them because her hands are so big in comparison.

Not that I would ever complain about her hands. I don't think I could live without those crazy long fingers of hers.

Brittany rubs her thumb against my nipple, making sure she turns it into a stiff peak. Once she's sure that she's given one my boobs enough attention, she changes tactic and takes the other by surprise.

There's warmth around my left nipple and I cry out in pleasure, pulling Brittany's face as close to my body as possible.

"Hnnng more…" I whine and almost straight away,

Brittany kisses my other nipple. I scratch down her back in pleasure.

Brittany takes this as a sign to continue that downward journey. I thought that for sure she's try to take me by now. What is she up to?

Wet kisses are scattered all over my stomach and Brittany flicks her tongue against my belly button. Thumbs caress my hips and a kiss is gently placed over my panties. It's not long before they are ripped off completely.

Kisses are making their way down my thighs and I'm pretty sure Brittany is about to eat me out. I feel a ghost of her breath over my pussy, which confirms I'm right.

Brittany doesn't hold back. Lips are placed onto my pussy and I can actually hear the wet sound of kisses.

"Oh god!" I cry out.

I pull Brittany as close as possible again and she flicks her tongue at a ravenous pace against my clit. I don't think I can last much longer. I'm pretty sure she's purposefully vibrating her tongue inside me.

"Ugh, yes!"

I'm rocking my hips into her face and I don't think I could give a damn. Brittany sucks her lips on my clit for the first time causing me to nearly shout in pleasure.

"Fuck, Brit!" I scream.

I'm so out of breath already.

I look at her face and see she's watching me. Our eyes connect and she wiggles her eyebrows, which turns me on so much more.

"This is nothing. I'm just warming you up." Brittany says, pulling away for a second. I growl in frustration at her and she knows to get back to work.

Deep thrusts of the tongue cause my insides to coil. The familiar tingle starts to grow and my hands are squeezing the bed sheets.

"I'm close." I warn and my back arches.

I don't want to come now. Not through oral. I want to be able to come when Brittany uses the toy on me. I don't think I'll be able to come twice. Not for the first time anyway.

I push Brittany's head away and I think she gets the message. Panting heavily, I smile at her. She drags her mouth away from me and leans forward to kiss me. I can taste myself and I moan for what must be the 100th time tonight.

"Be careful. I don't want friction burns; so don't go into superspeed or anything. My pussy isn't ready for that yet, I'd like to keep it in one piece." I joke.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Brittany smiles. "Besides, you're way too wet for friction burns anyway."

How do I respond to that? Like seriously, even if I am super wet, this girl doesn't know when to stop talking.

"Are you ready?" She asks quietly and by the tone of her voice I know she's making sure I'm comfortable and happy before she pretty much impales me for the first time.

I have no words so I just nod my head.

"Good girl." Brittany says and kisses along my jawline.

I see a glimpse of a wicked smile and I'm about to ask what she's thinking about but she speaks before I can mention it…

"I totally think you should suck my cock." Brittany says.

"I totally think you should shut the hell up before I take your pretend cock off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." I say, slightly outraged that she suggested such a thing.

Brittany chuckles and moves backwards until she's kneeling between my legs. She spreads my legs further apart until both my knees are touching the bed.

"Kinky." Brittany says and she leans forward.

I take a deep breath as she penetrates me for the first time.

Brittany rubs the head of the phallus against my clit and just as I'm about to question what she's doing, I feel the toy slowly enter me. I expected there to be pain with something so thick being inside me, but I guess when there's only an inch of dildo in me, it's not really going to hurt at all.

"It's going to get a little painful now." Brittany warns and Jesus Christ, why did she tell me this?

Brittany's right.

I wince as I feel the toy stretching my insides. It really has been a long time since I've been stretched like this. Brittany is only half way in when I let out a whimper.

"Want me to stop?" Brittany pauses.

I think about it, but I know if I stop now, we'll never be able to have the rough strap-on sex I know we will both love.

"No, keep going. I want it to feel good." I wince.

Brittany nods her head and soon enough her hips are touching my thighs and she's holding my legs around her waist. The dildo is completely inside me and my back arches in pain.

"Shhh, relax." Brittany strokes my thighs as she waits for me to give her the go ahead.

I rest my back onto the mattress again. My muscles are tense and I relax my body like Brittany asks. I nod my head and she knows to move again.

"You want me to fuck you senseless with my big dick?" Brittany asks and this is something I thought I'd never hear in my life.

Brittany vibrates a finger against my clit and I whimper in pleasure.

"Yes!" I play along.

Maybe it will make the first time more enjoyable.

Brittany pulls her hips back and slams forward. Pain mixed with pleasure erupts deep inside me and I squeeze my legs around her hips. She notices that I'm not protesting so she repeats the movement. Again and again she slams into me until she's built a steady rhythm.

The tingle is returning and the pain slowly fades away.

Brittany hits a certain spot inside me and I moan in happiness. She realizes that she's found a good spot and targets it. I feel lips and teeth on my neck and that tied together with her fucking me senseless is maybe the best I've ever felt during sexy times.

My hips are lifted and it's like something brutal has erupted from a place hidden inside her.

"I knew you'd love being fucked by my dick." Brittany pants.

She's out of breath and it turns me on even more.

I don't even know why I like the fact that she's pretending the dildo is a real cock. If she had a dick, it would be a total turn off, but when she wears the strap-on and fucks me like she's doing right now, I couldn't think of anything better.

"Harder!" I cry out, hoping she gets the message.

I can feel wetness coating my thighs as Brittany picks up the pace. The hand that was once touching my clit is now giving my boobs much needed attention. It brings me closer to the impending orgasm. I'm so close and it's happening so fast.

Jolts of electric are flying through my body and I nearly scream with pleasure.

"Brit- I'm gunna, I…" My nails scrape down her back and I think I may have caused her to bleed. I think she likes it though because the biting on my neck gets stronger and the arms holding my hips get tighter.

My orgasm shatters inside me and I feel like I've run a marathon. I'm panting and it makes no sense because I've been laying her doing nothing the whole time.

Brittany collapses on top of me and I laugh at her wild and messy sex hair. She's sweaty and it's caused her bangs to become a fuzzy sexy mess.

"That was amazing." I admit.

"I told you so." Brittany says in a singsongy voice, still trying to get her breath back.

"Do you need me to finish you off?" I ask.

Surely she must be seriously horny now.

"No?" Brittany looks confused. "I came too. Like a few seconds after you."

"How?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"I touched myself whilst watching you come. It was super hot." Brittany explains.

"Are you sure you don't need me to finish you off?" I ask, feeling a little suspicious.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Brittany says.

"Okay then, I'm going to fall asleep now." I warn and Brittany smiles as she places a short pouty kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

><p>I wake up to find a glass of water, some ibuprofen and a packet of Doritos. My woman knows me too well. I know by the empty space next to me that my girlfriend is either downstairs watching TV or she's out running.<p>

I hear laughter from downstairs and I wonder what the hell she's laughing at on her own. Did she invite guests over? I put on my dressing down as I walk down the stairs. What I find is something I'd never think I'd see in a thousand years…

"Move bitch! I warned you, damn it." Brittany grumbles.

I hear a scream come from the TV and watch in horror as Brittany runs like 10 people over in a car. I expect some sort of regret but if anything, she laughs.

"Serves you right, assholes." Brittany says.

"Aren't you supposed to be a superhero?" I ask and Brittany flinches in fright.

"You're up." Brittany blushes. "You're not sore are you?"

I smile at her worrying if I'm sore or not. How precious. Brittany pats the seat next to her as an offer for me to sit down. I have a better idea.

I sit down on her legs and wrap my arms around her neck, peppering kisses up and down her jawline.

"I didn't take you as a gamer." I say.

I don't think I've ever had a thing for gamers, but the thought of Brittany playing a game where you actually have to cause crime and hurt people for fun? It's a total turn on.

"And no, not really. It's a nice kind of pain. I feel like it's something I'll want regularly." I continue.

I'm surprised that I'm not sore after how rough we were last night. Especially considering I haven't had that kind of penetration in a _very_ long time.

"Yeah, I just play when I'm bored. Normally you're sleeping but you've caught me." Brittany looks down at the floor and smiles. "I'm glad you're not sore though. That's pretty awesome. I'm all for the idea of regularly fucking you senseless with a strap on."

Brittany smirks and she slowly drags her hand to give my ass a squeeze. I'm pretty sure my ass might be her favorite thing in the world. Either that or my tongue.

"What do you say to a movie day curled up in bed?" I ask Brittany.

I'm not sure what she will think because she's normally one who likes to be up and doing something. I get the feeling she doesn't like doing the same thing for long.

"That sounds great. Can we cuddle?" Brittany asks.

"Of course." I reply, a little unsure of why she'd even ask the question. I don't think there's ever a time where we don't cuddle.

"And I get first pick?" Brittany asks.

"Hell no." I reply.

"You'll have to beat me then." Brittany says and she disappears in a flash.

"Not fair!" I shout upstairs to our bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Everything is fuzzy and confusing when I punch Mike in the nose. Grabbing a stray piece of wood, I swing it around and knock Tina straight to the floor. I laugh as she whimpers in pain.<em>

_Somethings not right again… I'm in the wrong body. The last time this happened was horrific. I need to get out of this place. _

_My boss walks towards a pretty girl with dark skin and hair. I can tell something bad is about to happen. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. My neck is burning hot with fear and the seconds come closer and closer._

_My boss walks up to the pretty girl and stabs something through her body._

_Suddenly I feel a horrific pain in the exact same place as the girl had just been stabbed. I look down, expecting to find a gunshot, a stab wound of some kind and I find nothing… _

_I feel free. I don't feel fuzzy anymore. I know who I am now._

_My life ends when I turn around. _

_I see a body slumped against the floor... I know it's someone I love, I scream in horror and hold onto the body. I look at the face for the first time. I almost don't recognise who it is, with the blood dripping from the mouth and the paler than usual skin colour... It's me._

I wake up in fright.

Brittany is having a nightmare next to me. We shared dreams again.

"Shhh, wake up honey. I'm here. I'm alive." I whisper, petting her hair hoping she wakes up.

Brittany gasps for breath as she jumps awake. She nearly headbutts me in the process but I manage to get away just in time.

I pat her back to let her know I'm awake and her eyes shine with unshed tears. I wait for her breathing to calm down before I speak again.

"Is that really what I looked like?" I ask. I

'm pretty sure that I had been dead when Brittany saw me like that.

Brittany slowly nods her head, but still wont look at me.

"It was just a dream. I'm here now with you. You're naked and I'm wearing your PJ's like always..." I say, trying to make her smile.

It doesn't work and normally I'd feel embarrassed but I know she's really upset.

"It still happened. What's to say it won't happen again. I was supposed to protect you but it's my fault you di- got hurt in the first place." Brittany says, openly crying now.

I pull her onto my chest, hugging her and placing kisses on her hairline.

"We defeated them. _You_ did. Mike said you are one of the strongest Titans history has ever seen. What's left of the Brotherhood will think twice about messing with us now that their leader was defeated. We will be ready. Understand?" I ask and this is the second time I've ever seen a vulnerable Brittany… One that's needed my advice.

Brittany nods her head against my neck.

"I love you." Brittany says and I nod my head in response.

I play with my hair and scratch her back as I wait for her to fall asleep again.

I know for a fact that come tomorrow, she will act like this never happened.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about speaking to your parents again?"<p>

What a strange question for date night. We're supposed to be chatting about happy, fluffy things. Not painful memories like this.

"God no. They kicked me out, why the hell would I ever want to speak to them again?" I reply a little pissed.

"Because they are your parents. You only get them once and it's over before you know it. I think you should talk to them." Brittany says calmly, taking a bite of her sushi that she brought home from Japan.

"No way in hell! They're better off d-" Brittany raises an eyebrow and I stop what I'm saying.

I don't want to argue about this.

"Don't say that, you don't mean it. I wouldn't care how mad I was, I'd want to see my parents again before it was too late. Even if it's just for a few minutes. Even if it happened again at least I'd know." Brittany says.

I know she has a point, but it's easy for her to say that. Her parents loved her unconditionally. Zara told me they always thought Brittany was Gay. Or Bisexual at least. Surely if they weren't okay with it, they'd have said something.

"What actually happened? Why did they kick you out? Was it related to you being Gay?" Brittany asks.

It's weird to think that with how much time we spend together, this isn't something we've spoken about.

"A group of friends and I set fire to a garbage can and the police caught us so they brought me home. They couldn't charge me because I was underage. My mom was heartbroken. She said she was losing me and didn't know where she went wrong." I say. "Personally I think she was totally overreacting."

Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Had you caused trouble before that? Did she struggle to bond with you because of your powers?" Brittany asks.

"What is this!? 30 questions?" I argue, getting angry again.

"Yep, now answer." Brittany leaves no room for argument.

"Well yeah. I was a real asshole during my teenage years. I was angry. I took it out on other people." I admit. "My mom never said much about my power. She thought it was a pain."

"But this was before you could control it, right?" Brittany replies.

"Yeah, but…"

I don't have anything to add to that and I feel really stupid. I've had this grudge against my parents for so long.

"Last question, I promise." Brittany says as she strokes a hand up and down my arm, trying to relax me. "What happened the night you walked out?"

Now this is what I hate thinking about. It brings back pain every time.

"I got into trouble again with school. I tried to assault a teacher with my powers and the principle called my parents himself. They were furious of course and when I finally got home, my mom asked me what was wrong and why I had changed so much in the past year." I say.

Brittany nods her head as she waits for me to continue.

"So I flat out told her. I loved girls the way I was supposed to love boys. My mom looked pretty shocked. My dad didn't. He didn't say much. Mom didn't say anything for a while. Then all of a sudden she started sobbing and told me she was going to bed. I took it badly. My dad patted me on the shoulder and followed her upstairs, so I left. I haven't been back since."

My eyes are stinging and there's a lump in my throat by the time I finish speaking.

"Look Santana, I'm not saying that what they did wasn't wrong, but maybe they are okay with it. These kinds of things take time for people. Especially older ones… Parents." Brittany explains.

"If they really loved me, they'd have searched for me." I say and my voice sounds pathetic.

"Of course they love you. I think you should talk to them as soon as you can. How about today?" Brittany asks.

I shake my head vigorously.

No way.

"I can't, Brit. I'm too scared." I admit.

"I'll go with you if you want. I can drop you off? If you're not happy and want to leave, just contact me on your communicator and you know I'll be there in seconds." Brittany offers.

"You're making my decision and I don't like it." I say.

I'm trying to sound mad, but I can't.

"Well why not now? It will be over and done with." Brittany argues.

She stands up and offers her hand. Is she suggesting we leave right now?

"I already told you! I'm scared. I'm not ready." I say.

"You're going to be scared no matter what. Personally I think you've been ready a long time. You're very mature." Brittany says with a small smile.

"I promise you'll feel better if you know. Come on." Brittany pulls my arm and I'm standing.

I know it's going to be a matter of minutes before I'm face to face with my old home again.

I let Brittany lift me onto her back and she speeds across the world to my parent's house.

"How did you know where I used to live?" I ask her as I look at my old house.

It hasn't changed. At all really. There are a few weeds in the garden and it looks like it needs to be repainted… but that's it.

"Your file of course." Brittany says. "Come on." She grabs hold of my hand as she drags me towards the door.

I contemplate on making another run from it, but I know it's probably pointless with Brittany standing next to me.

Brittany finally lets go once we're inches away from the door.

"Shall I ring it or will you?" Brittany asks.

I can't even speak, I'm too nervous.

"Okay." Brittany says taking my silence as an answer.

She rings the doorbell and my hands shake and my stomach drops as I hear footsteps approach the door.

It's almost like I'm in a horror film. The door slowly opens and I'm terrified of the face I'm going to see.

"Santana? My baby girl!"

All of a sudden, the force of my mother hugging me winds me.

I don't know how to react. I have no energy to hug her back, I feel tears roll down my face and I don't know what to do. My mother pulls away and wipes my tears.

"Come in, we were just about to have dinner." My mother says. "Simon! Come here now!" she shouts.

I feel Brittany back away and she waves bye with a wink. I'm about to ask her to stay by my mom beats me to it.

"Is this your friend? Stay honey. Any friend of Santana's is welcome in our house." My mom says and I'm sure she's analysing what kind of person Brittany is. Testing whether I'm still with the bad crowd.

"She's my girlfriend." I say bluntly.

"Hi." Brittany says offering her hand.

I'm surprised to say the least when my mother takes her hand and shakes it.

My daddy walks downstairs and clutches his chest in shock.

"Santana, darling! You've come home." He says and his eyes are watering and my heart wrenches.

I've never seen my dad cry before. Not even when my abuela died.

"You missed me?" I ask, genuinely surprised that they haven't shouted abuse at me yet.

"Of course we did Santana! You ran away and never came back. We didn't know what to do. We went to the police and they wanted to find you as much as we did." My mother says.

She guides Brittany and I to the couch and sits us down.

"Santana's girlfriend, Brittany." My mom introduces her to my dad.

"Hi." Brittany says again with a wave.

My dad shakes her hand and gives it a kiss.

"Lovely to meet you." My daddy says.

"Okay, so all of a sudden you guys are okay with this?" I ask, confused.

"You never gave us a chance Santana." My mother says. "You know what your Abuela was like. You know how I was raised. I panicked and for that, I'm truly sorry. I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I just hope you find it in your heart to understand how sorry I am."

For the first time in years, I actually miss my parents.

I miss the cooked dinners, the jokes, and the love. I mean sure, it was hellish just before I left, but I've spent so much time thinking about the bad times, that I forgot about the good.

"It's okay, I understand. I just need time before it's all normal again. Is that alright?" I ask.

"Oh of course honey, as much time as you need. I never thought I'd see you again." My mothers eyes well up again. "Please stay for dinner. I've got just about enough for all of us."

"Sure." I say.

I don't think I could say no to a home cooked meal right now.

"What made you leave? And what made you decide to come back? That day was the worst day of my life, Santana. I don't think you know what we went through." My mom says.

"I went through a lot too you know. I thought you hated me for being Gay. I was terrified. I couldn't deal with it and the fact that you couldn't even look at me killed me." I admit.

"I need to be honest with you Santana. I didn't know what to feel at first… I felt numb. This wasn't something I was used to hearing. I'd hear bad things about the Gays."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her words. My mothers English isn't the best, so I know she's not doing it on purpose.

"Soon after, I felt ashamed. I felt ashamed that I'd be the mother that failed. I thought I'd be made a laughing stock. Your father was furious with me. He talked some sense into me and when we came downstairs, you were gone." My mother cries.

"How could I ever be ashamed of my own daughter? I soon realized that the shame I felt was actually the shame I felt for myself. I failed you. I let you walk into the wrong crowds. I let you feel scared and worst of all, I let you believe I didn't love you enough no matter what you are." My mother says and my eyes burn with tears again.

"Do you ladies need somewhere to stay? I might need to dust your room, but other than that it's good to go." My mom offers.

"We live in Rio right now, so we're good. Thanks anyway." I say.

"Rio? As in Brazil? _Dios mío!_ But that's so far away! Surely you could rest here for a few nights? Where are your bags, are you staying downtown?" My mom asks and damn, I totally forgot that she wouldn't know about Brittany's powers.

"Um, no we got here today. It's difficult to explain. Uhh, Brittany?" I ask her for assistance.

How do I explain this to my mom?

"I can pretty much travel at the speed of light. I'm a super like Santana." Brittany says, shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"But of course!" My mother says. "I saw you girls on TV! In Tokyo months ago! You helped get rid of that cult, am I correct?"

"We were on TV?" I ask.

"Yes! I saw you for a second but that's all I needed to know that you were okay. Better than okay - you were finally doing good with your life. I was so proud." My mom says.

I think explaining the Brotherhood of evil and being pronounced dead is probably a story for a later date.

"Thanks, Mom. I need to be honest with you, I wouldn't have ended up this way if it wasn't for Brittany." I admit.

Brittany shakes her head in disagreement.

"No way, you made your own choice. I had nothing to do with it. It was all you." The corner of Brittany's mouth turns up in a half smile and I have to avoid my eyes to stop myself from getting embarrassed.

"Is that a blush I see, Santana? When do ladies of our color ever blush? This woman must mean a lot to you." My mother interjects.

"Mom!" I say, wanting to hide my face.

She has no idea… One day I'll tell her that she is going to have grandkids after all.

We chat into the night and soon it's time to retire to bed. I tell my Mother that we will see her again during the weekend. Maybe a dinner at breadsticks. It's been so long since I've been there…

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

* * *

><p>I groan in annoyance as the Titan communicator goes off. It's half 3 in the morning and Brittany has just gotten back from a mission herself. This is one of the very rare times where I get to witness a sleeping Brittany. She stirs as I reach to open the communicator.<p>

"Shh, it's downtown, I'm on it." I say. Brittany nods her head and falls back to sleep.

"Moleman is trying to hold the bank hostage again. He doesn't realise there's no one there at this time. You up for it?" I hear the voice of a tired Mike Chang ask.

"Sure thing." I say and within minutes I'm on my Ducati and driving 100 mph into town.

It's easy enough to spot him. There's a giant ass hole in the ground and someone scurrying along the bank floor.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there." I shout.

Moleman jumps in fright and I think about what tool I'm going to use from my belt to stop him.

"You'll never stop me!" Moleman shouts as he throws some old rusty daggers at me.

My eyes glow and a pink barrier protects me.

"You're gunna have to try harder than that, honey." I say.

I hear police sirens now and it's still odd to think that I'm in a bank being robbed and it's not actually me who they want to arrest.

"Your time is nearly up, you might as well hand yourself in." I say.

I'm being pretty nice, he should appreciate this.

"Never!" He says and he runs forward to strangle me with his bare hands. His nails are like 3 inches long and that's just gross.

"Eww." I say before I blast him backwards with a simple wave of my hands. I grab my net-gun and blast it and a parachute of net rains over him. He has no escape now.

A job well done. Now it's time to get away before the police get here. I press my trusty Ducati-returni button and within seconds, it appears by my side.

God, I love technology.

With another $25,000 in the bank, I can safely retire for the night.

There's nothing better than finishing a mission and being able to crawl into bed with Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Have you thought of where you want us to live yet?"<p>

I'm resting my head on Brittany's lap and she's stroking my hair as we lay down on picnic blanket in the middle of Olympic National Park.

It's something Brittany has been asking about recently. She's told me that she put her 10 or so houses all over the world up for rent because she want us to have a fresh start, one she hasn't lived before.

I know it can't be too far away from America. Most of our missions happen here. Flying the jet across the world takes too long. In America, it's only a short distance.

"I don't know. Rio was pretty sweet. And Italy is just breathtaking. And I love London… but I don't know if I can leave America, you know? Why are you asking?" I question but I have a pretty good idea.

Mike and Tina had their baby last night and I think Brittany wants to settle down. I don't think she realises it herself, but she's always said she wants to marry and start her life at a young age. I don't know if that's because it's what most supers do, or if she thinks it would make her parents proud.

Either way, I'm beginning to warm up to the idea.

We've stayed in different locations over the past year of our lives and I've seen some truly beautiful places, but I do think I miss America too much to leave again.

I'm still not over how Brittany helped me reconnect with my parents. I don't think I'd have ever seen them if it wasn't for her.

My parents think she's amazing and it makes me so proud. Hopefully one day, she'll be able to look at them as if they were her own. Obviously they'd never replace her parents. But I think it would be great if she could have someone in her life she'd be able to look up to ask parents.

"What were your parents names?" I ask Brittany.

This is still something we never really speak about. I feel Brittany tense up and I worry if it's the wrong time to ask her.

"My mom was called Natalia and my dad was called Wally." Brittany says.

I sit up in shock.

How did I not know that Brittany's dad was…

"Wally? As in _the_ Wally West?" I ask, astounded.

"Uh huh." Brittany nods, proud of her father.

"Why did you never mention this? Why is your last name Pierce?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just still not ready to talk about him openly. I don't mind you asking questions though." Brittany says.

I nod my head and kiss her on the cheek.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." I tell her.

"It's fine, I'm okay." Brittany smiles shyly. "I'm a Pierce because my dad didn't want me to grow up thinking I had to become amazing like he did. He'd be happy what ever I did. Plus he didn't want me to have a big head. So we used my moms last name instead."

I laugh at this, how sweet.

"It's a bit late for that." I tease.

"I know… Zara and I are both pretty big headed. I think it's in our genes. What my dad doesn't know doesn't hurt him." Brittany rests her head on my shoulder.

"I think he'd be proud of you anyway." I say and Brittany's eyes look a little misty.

"Thank you." Her voice wobbles and my heart breaks a little for her.

I decide not to say anything. Brittany doesn't normally like it when I see her cry. I play with her hair until she's ready to say something on her own.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I ask as I'm standing waist deep in the clearest blue water I've ever seen in my life. There's fish swimming around my feet and waves lightly patter past my belly button.<p>

"Fiji." Brittany says. "One of my favorite places in the world. I wanted to take you here on our honeymoon, but I think there's somewhere else I want to take you."

Hearing the H word is still so weird.

I shake quietly as I feel butterflies in my stomach. This life is strange for me. Most people who meet, date for a few years _then_ speak about marriage. But with supers, it's different. Apparently being engaged by 20 is completely normal.

So what if I was drunk when I said yes?

And yeah, it may not have been a legit proposal. But when Brittany and I get drunk together, the chemistry and the lust is almost a thousand times worse than when we are sober. We've never managed to last more than 4 hours without getting horny and trying to fuck each other in public.

We've nearly been arrested, but Brittany managed to distract the cops by telling them there was a wild moose on the loose. Then she made a run for it and we had victory sex on top of a skyscraper.

"I know what you're thinking about." Brittany says.

I quirk an eyebrow and she grins.

"I never officially asked you. Do you actually want to get married?" Brittany's ears are red and I can tell there's more to this.

"I mean, will you marry me?" Brittany asks and I half expect her to get down on one knee in this water. Instead, she takes my left hand into hers and kisses my knuckles gently. "I'd love for you to be officially mine."

"Of course I will, BritBrit." I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her lips. "I've known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you for a very long time, now"

Brittany giggles with happiness and I swear I can see her glowing. It gives me butterflies to know that I can make her feel so joyful. All of a sudden, I feel her arms at my waist and she spins me round in a super tight hug. I squeal in happiness as she spins me around.

When I'm placed back on the ground, I see that blush on Brittany's face where her cheeks and ears are bright red and she almost looks shy.

"I'm glad because you see that little hut on the water over there?" Brittany points to what looks like a small cottage sitting on top of the waves over the sea. "That's where we are going to spend our weekend."

It's beautiful. I can see another few sea cottages a few hundred yards away and it's strange to think I had no idea these places existed.

"Sex marathon?" I ask and Brittany gives a shy smile.

"Actually I was thinking more of a love making marathon." Brittany corrects me and I squeeze her butt in fake anger.

We swim our way over to the sea hut and Brittany lifts me onto the platform. We walk to the door and she doesn't have a key so she just vibrates herself through the hut and opens the door.

"I left the key inside." Brittany blushes.

The first thing I notice is that vacation smell and I gasp at the beauty of the room. Dark mahogany appears to be a key feature in the furniture of the hut and thick blinds, which make the room nice and shady, cover the glass panes. There's a little hammock hanging by the door and I can even see a mini-refrigerator.

"Obviously these are designed for short visits... But I thought you'd like it so… yeah." Brittany says.

"I think it's perfect." I admit.

"I need to show you the ring I want you to wear. I'm not sure whether it will fit." Brittany says.

I look a little confused so Brittany explains.

"It's my mothers ring." Brittany smiles.

I shake my head straight away.

No way. I can't wear that.

"Brittany… I can't. You're her daughter, she left it to you." I say.

"My mother left it to me and now I'm giving it to you. You're going to be my wife one day. Family. She would have loved to see you wear it. I promise." Brittany says and my eyes water.

I feel guilty and I know I shouldn't.

I feel the ring placed onto my finger. Brittany giggles and I question why she's laughing.

"It's too big. We'll have to get it resized. I can't wait to see you in it."

I blush because I never really realised my fingers were so thin.

"I haven't gotten you a ring yet!" I realise all of a sudden and panic hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Relax, your mom said she's going to go ring shopping with you when you get back. I've given her some hints." Brittany says with a wink.

"My mom already knows!?" I ask.

This is news to me!

"Yeah, I asked your dad for permission to marry you. This isn't something I'd do without your parents' permission. Apparently your dad isn't good at keeping secrets." Brittany explains.

"Oh my god…" I can't believe all this has happened without me knowing.

Still, I can't complain. I'm the happiest woman in the world right now. I place myself on Brittany's knee and squeeze her in the tightest hug possible.

"I love you so much." I admit.

"I love you too." Brittany smiles as she kisses my hair.

* * *

><p>"If that bitch checks you out one more time, I'm going to rip her weave out." Brittany says.<p>

So here's the deal.

I love when Brittany is sweet; she's so beautiful. When she's cocky, I'm not gunna lie, it totally turns me on – it's hot. But when Brittany is angry… It's the hottest thing known to womankind.

"Calm down. I'm hot, she's hot, that's what happens in gay clubs, Brittany." I'm teasing Brittany and I don't think she realizes it.

A cocktail smashes in Brittany's hands, which pretty much confirms she's jealous.

"I think we should go home now." Brittany says.

She's mad because she knows I think this 'bitch' is hot. I swear she thinks that I'm only supposed to be attracted to her.

"Don't you think she's hot though? She's blonde… I have a thing for blondes." I tease.

I practically hear her growl in anger. Brittany looks like she wants to punch someone and I worry that I've gone too far. Brittany may act like she's a total tank, but I know she can be pretty sensitive when she needs to be.

"Relax, Brit… I'm only messing with you. I think you're way more beautiful than her." I rub her shoulder with my hand.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a drink." Brittany says and I roll my eyes. I'm about to follow her but I lose track. She wanted to go alone.

Fine, no biggie. I can dance on my own. I don't need her.

After what feels like hours of dancing on my own, I feel someone grope my ass. I smile and lean back into the touch.

"Still mad, huh?" I ask.

I knew she'd come back. She always does.

"Mad? What are you talking about gorgeous?" I hear a voice that is most definitely not Brittany reply. I

jump away in shock.

"Who was that chick you were with? Your girlfriend?" The random blonde girl asks. I gasp as I recognize her… it's the blonde bitch!

"Did you just say I was a bitch?" Blonde bitch asks.

_Fuck_.

"No? You must be hearing things."

I really need to stop talking out loud.

"Whatever honey. How about you drop that girl of yours and come dance with me?" Blonde bitch asks and how dare she suggest I cheat on Brittany.

"Uh, I think I know what I'm doing. Now if you could kindly leave me the hell alone, I'm going to look for my _fiancé_." I tell her and she looks gobsmacked. Ha.

"Oh hell no, no one speaks to me like that!" she says and tries to slap me. Just when I'm about to go full on Lima Heights, Brittany turns up and pushes her. Hard.

They fall to the floor and Brittany punches her jaw. I'm kind of turned on but I suppose I'll need to stop the fight before it gets ugly.

I look up and see security making their way towards us. They push through the crowd of people watching Brittany fight this girl and I grab her shoulder and pull before they can get to us.

"Come on, we have to go!" I shout.

Brittany looks up and notices security. She grabs my hand and we run out of the club, giggling like crazy at what just happened.

We really need to stop drinking so much together. I think we've been banned from nearly 20 different clubs all over the world. We're so bad when we're drunk.

"Let's go get a pizza." Brittany says.

"I can't believe you punched that girl." I reply.

"Yeah, well no one tries to hurt my girl and gets away with it." Brittany says.

* * *

><p>I gasp and sit up in shock. Brittany's eyes widen as she panics.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"This means I won't have a 4 pack anymore!" I say.

I could cry at the thought.

Brittany rolls her eyes and lies back down on the couch.

"You're giving us the best gift in the whole wide world, and you're worrying about losing your abs? We're having a baby and you're thinking about how big you're gunna get..." Brittany looks disappointed and guilt hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not ready! You don't understand how strange this is for me! I haven't had sex with a guy in like 6 years and now there's a baby growing inside me. It's fucking crazy! I'm pregnant and I have no idea how it happened." I panic.

"I told you, it's not something we control. Even straight couples can't control when they are having kids. Do you think Tina would really have chosen to get pregnant just in time for the battle? We can't control it." Brittany says.

She still looks mad and I want to hide.

"And remember the last time you said you weren't ready? You got your parents back into your life. You're being fucking ungrateful." Brittany shouts and walks out the room slamming the door on my face.

I'm shaking with rage and I throw energy at our bedroom mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces. My breathing pattern has turned all shaky and I can feel angry tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

How dare she call me ungrateful? How can she not understand this is new to me?

Human beings – or should I say _lady_ human beings don't get pregnant without having sex with a guy. Unless they go through all the scientific crap, which I _know_ I haven't gone through. I've woken up pregnant and Brittany doesn't seem to realize that it's still not normal for me.

I think about going downstairs and know there's no point. She'll be halfway across the world trying to run off her anger. I sigh as I throw the duvet over my head and rest my eyes. There's a lot on my mind right now and nothing would calm me down better than a nap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up." I hear a voice say and the duvet is pulled away from my head.<p>

Grumbling in annoyance, I slowly start to remember tonight's earlier events.

"Go away." I warn.

"Look, I'm sorry." Brittany says.

I snatch the duvet back and cover my ears with it. Brittany giggles and I'm mad because I'm still in a bad mood with her and she's freaking laughing.

"I got you flowers." Brittany whispers in my ear.

I don't budge.

Like hell does she think she can walk out during an argument and bring flowers and think everything will be okay.

"If that's how you wanna play it..." Brittany says and I barely have time to question what she's about to do when she rips the covers off the bed, pins me down and uses her hand to make sure I'm looking at her.

"I spoke to Mike about how our lady babies are made. Tina explained it but it's super confusing and I'll try to explain as best as I can." Brittany says.

"You have my attention." I admit.

Brittany smiles in victory and I try my hardest not to smile back. This girl makes me melt and she knows it.

"It's just a theory, okay? It's not confirmed or anything." Brittany says.

"Okay, go ahead." I say.

"Apparently, when we are in the womb, we are female for the first few weeks no matter what sex you are. This is the same for humans too. For everyone." Brittany begins.

I nod my head. This is something I knew already.

"Tina said that with supers, that part of our embraro stays with us for life, and if our soulmate is someone of the same sex, the embraro uses it's opposite gene to make the baby.' Brittany says and I'm seriously confused.

"So part of our _embryo_ stays with us for life?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Brittany says, realising she got a word wrong. "So I'm a girl and you're pregnant. There are cells inside me, which contain male DNA. That male DNA is what gets you pregnant and it's still mine." Brittany says.

"I don't know whether I believe that." I say, highly sceptical.

"It's only speculation. Like I said, scientists haven't gotten too far with this kind of information because gay and lesbian soulmates are still pretty rare. Mike asked if you'd be willing to be a test subject or something. It's totally safe." Brittany says.

"I guess." I say.

If it helps me figure out how I got pregnant, I'm willing to do anything. Unless it hurts our baby of course.

"Good." Brittany says with a proud smile. "Also, I brought this. Mike and Tina don't need it anymore."

She hands me what looks like a waistband with a piece of plastic attached.

"What is it?" I ask, but I already think I have an idea.

"A baby monitor. So we can listen to the heartbeat. We just hook it up to the jPad or TV screen and we hear the heartbeat." Brittany explains.

"But I'm like 6 weeks pregnant. We won't be able to hear the heartbeat yet." I explain.

"I know that silly." Brittany says. "I'm just excited."

"Me too." I smile, feeling happier with the news that I'm with child.

* * *

><p>My stomach should never be allowed to be this hungry. I hold my stomach as it lets out an angry growl.<p>

"Brit, I'm so hungry." I complain.

"We already ate like 2 hours ago." Brittany says. "You can't be hungry alr- _oh my god, _okay, I'll go get you taco bell or something,"

Brittany realises she better stop whatever the hell she was going to say when my eyes glow pink with anger.

I can't control it with my pregnancy hormones and sometimes I end up a littler madder than I need to be. And most of the time it's towards Brittany.

I always make it up to her though. One of my cravings has quiet literally been… Brittany. She hasn't complained about that though.

Brittany returns minutes later with a bag of Taco Bell and I could just worship her right now.

"They gave me a strange look because it's the 5th time I've been there this week but I explained I have a pregnant wife and they totally understood." Brittany says. "Then one of them made a joke about my wife craving tacos so I laughed but I didn't really get it. What does that mean?"

I smile at how cute and innocent Brittany can be sometimes. How ever rare that is.

"They mean they think it's funny that I'm a lesbian and I'm craving your taco. And it's true. You should tell them that." I say.

"I don't want to tell them about our sex life thank you very much." Brittany says.

"Chill your bean, I was only kidding." I laugh as I open the bag of Taco Bell.

Heaven in a mouthful here I come.

I gasp in shock mixed with sadness.

"They forgot my nachos." I frown. "Brittany, we have to sue them, this is not okay."

My eyes start to water and there's a huge lump in my throat. I hate feeling like this.

"Okay, okay! I'll go get them and demand a free years worth of Taco's, alright?" Brittany says as she stands up.

Happiness takes over the sad and I smile at Brittany.

"Thank you." I say as I lean in for a kiss. "I can't believe we have 5 more months of this."

"Neither can I." Brittany says and runs out the house before I even have a chance to ask her what the hell she meant.

* * *

><p>"You don't know how sexy you look with that bump." I hear a voice say and I'm hugged from behind.<p>

"Pregnant women are the most beautiful people in the world." Brittany says, gently rubbing my bump. "I wish she would start moving already."

Brittany always likes to compliment my bump. I personally think I look like Shrek right now, but Brittany gets mad whenever I say that.

"Stop saying it's a girl! You have no idea. What makes you so sure it's a girl anyway?" I ask, slightly suspicious.

Can she something on the sonogram that I can't?

"No reason. Just a guess." Brittany says and I roll my eyes.

"I think we should name her Katie. Or Vanessa, or maybe even Lucia." Brittany says.

"All those names are terrible. You have terrible taste." I say, repulsed she'd even come up with these names.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better." Brittany huffs.

I smile and reach for her hand. This is something I've been thinking about for a while. Brittany looks down at our hands and smiles.

"Natalia for a girl, Wally for a boy."

Brittany looks shocked.

The smile disappears from her face, I'd have thought she was mad but when her eyes water and she struggles to speak I nod my head and comfort her.

"Really?" Brittany asks and angrily rubs her eyes.

Brittany really hates crying. She wants to be strong, especially now that I'm pregnant.

"Of course. I know you want it too." I say.

I rub her back and for the very first time, I feel movement in my stomach.

I put Brittany's hand onto my stomach as quickly as I can.

"Did you feel it?" I fear that Brittany missed it, but just as quickly as it disappeared, it starts again.

Brittany raises her eyebrows and she looks like she's in shock.

"That is _so_ beautiful." Brittany says. "_You_ are beautiful. I'm so happy you're my wife."

Brittany pulls me into a cuddle and holds me on her lap. Kisses are placed on my shoulder and Brittany lays me on the sofa, spooning me from behind.

"I think baby likes their new name." I whisper.

* * *

><p>"I still think it's a girl. I bet Juicy it's a girl." Brittany says.<p>

We've been having this debate for the last few weeks. I think I'm having a boy because I'm the size of fucking Africa, but Brittany is adamant that it's a girl.

"Don't you dare bet on our dog." I warn. "And I already told you. It's a boy. I can feel it. Our little Wally."

Brittany smiles and rubs my stomach.

"It's pretty awesome that the baby has my heartbeat. Do you think they will have super speed? It's a strong gene apparently." Brittany says.

The thought of a mini-Brittany quite frankly sounds like hell.

"Oh god, I hope not." I admit.

"Hey!" Brittany pretends to be offended. "I was a good kid!"

I can tell for a fact that this was definitely not the case. Her face says everything.

"Oh really?" I want to know everything.

Brittany can tell by my face that I want answers.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I was a bit of a handful..." Brittany tries not to smile but she's failing. "I may have gotten over excited and ran to Canada a few times... and maybe Thailand. And Mexico too... but the point is, my dad managed to find me sooner or later. We can just put a tracking device on our child. That would solve everything."

I clutch my stomach in fear. The thought of our child in another country makes me want to pass out and I've not even met our baby yet.

"We won't lose the baby. We will be good parents. We won't ever let them out of our sight." Brittany quickly adds, noticing my rising blood pressure and my face, which is beginning to go pale.

* * *

><p>"One last push! Come on, Santana." The midwife says.<p>

I scream in pain.

Last time I was in this much pain; I was stabbed through the stomach. I think this may be worse.

"You said that last time." I shout in anger.

I've gone through 8 canisters of gas and air and I'm totally loony right now.

"I can see a head of hair!" Brittany says, excitedly.

"Are you sure that's not my-"

"Last push I promise." I'm interrupted and I randomly burst out laughing.

I clench my muscles as tight as I can and I finally hear a piercing cry.

"Wow, this guy sure is a beauty…It's a boy!" I hear someone announce and I start crying with happiness.

"What?" Brittany asks. "I was so sure it was a girl."

I could punch her right now.

"Where's Wally?" I ask and Brittany laughs.

Some sort of inside joke maybe.

"They're just cleaning him up. He has a full head of black hair. He looks like you." Brittany says, openly crying now too. "I don't think I've _ever_ loved you more."

Brittany places kisses onto my sweaty hairline.

All of a sudden, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen is placed into my arms.

Brittany was right… He does look like me. All I see right now is crazy dark hair and big dark eyes.

"Oh man…" I say, eyes welling up once again.

"He is beautiful, isn't he? Am I biased? I'm so not biased." I say.

Brittany knows it's probably not a good idea to argue with me when I'm drugged up.

"Look at all his hair!" I start to giggle.

Wally clenches my hands with his finger and I place the tiniest of kisses on his forehead.

"I love him already. Do you love him? I think he loves us." I mumble.

"You're drooling." Brittany smiles, wiping my chin. "Of course I love him. He's the best thing in the world."

I nod my head as I agree.

"You are so having the next one though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there we have it. The End… It's sad because this is something I've enjoyed writing so much and I didn't want it to be over. Im sure I'll write a one shot or a few some time. I don't want to say goodbye to these characters. 14,500 words in this chapter… I hope that was a decent ending for you.

I cannot tell you how bloody relieved I am to have now finishes re-writing a fic with 100,000k+ words…

If this is the first time you have read this, I'm currently writing the sequel… It's on page under the name 'The Calm Before The Storm'. Check it out! It's the next part of this story.

Again, I'd like to say a huge massive thank you to, Le Anon, SeaMe, BetTheDuckIsInTheHat, HeyaLoves, Snowboardgurl, M206 and whoever else left a review on this fic. I can't tell you how much these reviews have meant, especially if you have already read this fic before!

I have one final wish, and that is just for you to all leave your last thoughts on this chapter! It would mean the world to me in this difficult time…

I shall hopefully see you all soon in my next update of 'TCBTS' (The Calm Before The Storm)… I hope to have an update of that out before Christmas.


End file.
